Vengeance - Zemsta
by littlecarmenn
Summary: CZĘŚĆ II / Po wygranej batalii z HYDRĄ, TARCZA próbuje przywrócić obywatelom poczucie bezpieczeństwa i oficjalnie przestaje istnieć, a Nadia na własnej skórze odczuwa konsekwencje swojej ostatniej misji. Jednak spokój nie trwa długo. Podziemie zostaje wystawione na ciężką próbę, kiedy pojawia się nowy, potężny wróg i kieruje nim pragnienie zemsty.
1. Rozdział 1

_''Najgroźniejsi wrogowie, z którymi musimy walczyć, są w nas''._

_~ Miguel de Cervantes _

**NADIA**

W jednej chwili straciłam wszystko.

Nie umiem wyjaśnić, co się ze mną dzieje. Z moim ciałem, z moim umysłem. Jakby każda część mnie cierpiała. Jakby usilnie moja pamięć wracała do tego, co się stało. Za każdym razem, kiedy zamknę oczy, wszystko widzę od nowa. Wszystko rozgrywa się od początku, burząc namiastkę spokoju, która rodzi się w moim sercu.

Zapomniałam. Nie mam już serca.

Czuję, jak dusi mnie poczucie winy. Ból paraliżuje całe moje ciało. Strach. Cierpienie. To wszystko jest przecież dobre. Znoszę to z godnością. Wiem przynajmniej, że wciąż żyję. Martwi nie są zdolni do odczuwania czegokolwiek.

W głowie mam pustkę. Nie słyszę swoich myśli, ale czy da się słyszeć coś, co jest tylko w moim umyśle? Może to wszystko, co się stało, też działo się jedynie w mojej głowie. Może nadal śpię w arsenale i za moment obudzi mnie Gorelov.

Nie obudzi. Nie wsiądę do samochodu. Nie zatrzyma mnie Steve. Nie rozwalę głowy Nixona siekierą. Nie rzucę granatu. Nie podpalę Bazy HYDRY. A Oleg drugi raz nie zginie. To nie jest sen. To wszystko się już zdarzyło.

Wciąż jestem wewnątrz metalowych korytarzy anteny. Biegnę, żeby znaleźć Barnesa. Widzę zieloną chmurę, ciągnę go za sobą. Wbiegamy na dach. Metalowa płyta się łamie. Oleg ginie. Znowu i znowu. Wywietrznik się urywa. Oleg spada. Wtedy ja zaczynam krzyczeć. I słyszę swój wrzask, dopóki nie pochłania mnie całkowita ciemność.

…

**JAMES**

_Tajna Jednostka Kryzysowa, Winchester (stan Kentucky)_

_16 kwietnia, 02:43_

Mocno trzymam Nadię w pasie, kiedy pułkownik Collins wprowadza nas do środka bazy wojskowej. Przypomina ona wielki magazyn z wieloma jasnymi reflektorami zawieszonymi na ścianach z grubego metalu. Kilku żołnierzy otwiera wysokie, przesuwne drzwi. W środku jest około dwudziestu osób. Kilku wojskowych wysiada z zaparkowanych wozów uzbrojonych i zaczyna przenosić karabiny, rozmawiając. Reszta siedzi w oddzielonej metalowymi filarami kantynie. Podtrzymują one platformę prowadzącą do rzędu drzwi piętro wyżej.

\- Zaprowadzę was do izby chorych – rzuca przez ramię pułkownik. Nosi mundur polowy i ma nie więcej niż czterdzieści lat, krótkie ciemne włosy i kilkudniowy zarost.

Przechodzimy przez hol bazy i wkraczamy w szeroki korytarz. Co kilka metrów mijamy zamknięte drzwi. Na każdych wisi tabliczka z innym napisem. ''Magazyn''. ''Leki''. ''Amunicja''.

Dziewczyna z rosyjskim imieniem ledwo idzie, więc kiedy docieramy do dużego pomieszczenia oznaczonego ''izba chorych'' pomagam jej usiąść na jasnoniebieskiej kozetce. Klękam koło niej i spoglądam w jej oczy, które skierowane są w przestrzeń. Oczy o martwym spojrzeniu.

Ma rozwarte usta i powoli oddycha, ale nie umiem powiedzieć, na co patrzy. Dotykam jej dłoni.

\- Nadia? - mówię cicho. - Nadia?

Nie odpowiada. Nie jestem nawet pewien, czy mnie słyszy. Wpatruje się w jakiś odległy punkt. Być może ja nie potrafię go zauważyć.

Zaczyna mnie przerażać pustka, którą widzę na jej twarzy. Zapadnięte policzki, sine półkola pod oczami, szkliste oczy. I martwy, nieruchomy wzrok.

\- Nadia, spójrz na mnie – proszę ją. Zaczynam wariować. Nie słyszy mnie. Nie wie, że do niej mówię.

Słyszę głos Fury'ego dochodzący zza moich pleców. Wstaję i odwracam się, nie puszczając jej zimnej dłoni. Dyrektor TARCZY wchodzi do środka z agentką przy swoim boku. Zaraz za nim pojawia się ubrany w białą koszulkę i wojskowe spodnie Steve i jego przyjaciel, Sam.

Rogers uśmiecha się i podchodzi do nas pierwszy. Spogląda na mnie radosny i kładzie ręce na biodrach, szczerząc się. Musi się cieszyć, że wróciliśmy.

\- Już myśleliśmy, że... - zaczyna, przenosząc spojrzenie na Nadię. - Że...

Steve nagle milknie. Za moimi plecami staje Fury. Spojrzenia wszystkich są rozbiegane. Patrzą raz na mnie, raz na Nadię. Ale Steve nadal nie rozumie.

\- Gdzie jest Gorelov? - pyta.

\- Fury, pokaż mi, gdzie będziemy spać – mówię, chcąc powstrzymać Steve'a przed zadawaniem kolejnych pytań. Jednak Kapitan Ameryka nie ustępuje. Marszczy brwi.

\- Gdzie jest...

Sam chwyta go za ramię. Widzi, co się dzieje i chce wyprowadzić stąd Rogersa. Spogląda na Nadię i szybko odwraca wzrok. Tylko Steve nie rozumie, co się stało. Może nie chce zrozumieć.

Agentka stojąca koło Fury'ego podchodzi do sanitariuszy i zaczyna im coś tłumaczyć. Po chwili podchodzi do nas czarnowłosy mężczyzna w białym kitlu.

Samowi udaje się wyprowadzić zszokowanego Steve'a. Mnie też jest ciężko uwierzyć w to, że Rosjanin, z którym wczoraj piłem samogon w arsenale, nie żyje. Zginął na moich oczach. I na oczach Nadii.

\- Doktor Whatley – mężczyzna podaje rękę Fury'emu. Potem mi. Lustruję go zimnym spojrzeniem. Lekarz wzdycha i zaczyna mówić, spoglądając na Nadię. - Stan głębokiego szoku psychicznego. Nie rusza się, nie mówi, patrzy usilnie w jeden punkt. Reakcja obronna organizmu. Na szczęście przejściowa. Podamy jej leki. Jutro powinno być lepiej.

Sanitariuszka podaje mu metalową tacę ze strzykawką. Doktor Whatley podchodzi do Nadii i schyla się nad jej prawym ramieniem. Kobieta pomaga mu zdjąć jej kurtkę i podnosi krótki rękaw. Lekarz wkłuwa igłę i aplikuje całą zawartość strzykawki.

\- Niedługo zaśnie – informuje mnie Whatley. - Ale za kilka godzin może się nagle obudzić. Pilnuj jej, żołnierzu – kiwa głową i odkłada igłę na tacę.

Dziwi mnie jego zwrot, ale jesteśmy w końcu w bazie wojskowej. ''Żołnierzu''. Niektórzy mówią tak do mnie, chcąc mnie wyśmiać. I ma to nierozerwalny związek z kryptonimem, który stworzyła dla mnie HYDRA.

Zbliżam się do Nadii i pomagam jej wstać. Jednak nie może ustać na nogach, więc wsuwam jedną rękę pod jej zgięte kolana, a drugą pod plecy i podnoszę ją.

Fury prowadzi mnie do oddalonego o sto metrów pomieszczenia. Chwyta za metalową klamkę i przepuszcza mnie w progu.

\- Jej matka będzie się chciała z nią jutro zobaczyć. Na ciebie pewnie czeka Steve. Szukaj go w kantynie – mówi i czeka, aż wejdę do środka. - Czekał na wasz powrót kilka godzin. Powinieneś do niego iść – kończy i zamyka za mną drzwi, nie dając mi powiedzieć nawet słowa.

W pomieszczeniu sypialnianym zapalają się automatyczne świetlówki. Rozglądam się wokół. Stoi tu łóżko z czarną, metalową ramą, dwa stoliki nocne z tworzywa i komoda. Za długą, żółtawą firaną widzę dwa duże okna. Na ścianie wisi elektroniczny zegar.

Powoli kładę jej bezwiedne ciało na szerokim łóżku. Przykrywam ją kocem i siadam obok. Przez chwilę tylko patrzę na jej spokojną, pogrążoną w głębokim śnie twarz i zastanawiam się, jak tak piękna istota może być tak zabójcza. I jednocześnie chcieć ochronić wszystkich wokół siebie.

Nie wiem nawet, co dokładnie kazał jej zrobić Fury. Baza HYDRY poszła z dymem, ale jej zadanie musiało też obejmować zabicie zdrajcy z Rady. Nowego szefa HYDRY? Ktoś się pospieszył z zastąpieniem Pierce'a. I pewnie przypłacił to życiem.

Mam tyle pytań, które chcę jej zadać. Jednocześnie nie chcę mówić nic. Chcę tylko być obok niej. Szczególnie teraz.

Zakładam za ucho kosmyk jej włosów.

\- Niedługo wrócę – szepczę, zanim całuję ją w czoło.

W ciszy wycofuję się i wychodzę z pomieszczenia. Zapamiętuję napis na tabliczce wiszącej na drzwiach: ''S62''. Idę prosto korytarzem aż do izby chorych i skręcam w lewo. Wychodzę prosto na hol. Kantyna leży kilkanaście metrów dalej, w rogu ogromnej hali.

W środku pozostał tylko Steve. Żołnierze najwyraźniej poszli spać, co jest zupełnie zrozumiałe. Jest po trzeciej w nocy.

Wsuwam dłoń w kieszeń i ruszam w kierunku siedzącego przy stole Steve'a. O krzesło jest oparta jego tarcza. Podpiera głowę ręką i jest wyraźnie przybity. Gdyby nie to, że na mnie czeka, szukałbym ukojenia we śnie. Łóżko wydawało się być odpowiednim rozwiązaniem.

Odsuwam składane krzesło z jasnego drewna i siadam na nim. Odchylam się i opieram. Steve unosi spojrzenie i uśmiecha się pochmurnie.

\- Cieszę się, że żyjesz – mówi. - Naprawdę.

\- Ja też się cieszę – odpowiadam, kiwając głową.

Patrzymy na siebie, obaj tak samo zmęczeni. Słowa nie chcą padać z ust żadnego z nas. Może ich nie potrzebujemy, aby się porozumieć. Kiedyś spaliśmy w tym samym pokoju, nosił moje koszule, a ja pożyczałem jego buty. I wystarczyło jedno odpowiednie spojrzenie, aby przekazać jakąś wiadomość. Często robiliśmy to samo i myśleliśmy o tym samym. Nasze umysły były złączone przyjaźnią. Mam nadzieję, że przez te siedemdziesiąt lat nic się zmieniło. Ale mogę się mylić.

Rogers w końcu przerywa ciszę:

\- Powiedz mi, co się tam stało.

Biorę głęboki wdech i kładę dłoń na stole. Zobaczyć śmierć Gorelova to jedno, opisać ją, to drugie. Nie umiem ubrać w słowa tego, co miało tam miejsce. Chociaż widziałem wiele śmierci i w większości sam je zadawałem, to moje serce zabolało, gdy Rosjanin spadł razem z metalową płytą. Może dlatego, że patrzyłem na cierpienie Nadii.

\- Kiedy tam dotarłem, oni... - zaczynam mówić. - …musieli tam już być jakiś czas. Wszedłem do środka i zacząłem szukać Nadii. Wtedy ona mnie znalazła. Zaczęliśmy uciekać po schodach na najwyższe piętro. Po korytarzach rozchodził się jakiś zielony dym. Nadia rzuciła granat... Wszystko zaczęło się palić, a potem walić. Przyleciał śmigłowiec, ale lądowisko zaczęło się łamać. On pomógł mi wskoczyć do helikoptera. Wtedy urwał się ten cholerny wywietrznik...

Milknę. Zbieram w sobie siłę, aby dokończyć. W głowie słyszę krzyk Nadii. Przeraźliwy wrzask rozpaczy. Agonię. I czuję, jakby ktoś wycinał mi bijące serce.

\- Chciałem go złapać – kontynuuję o ton ciszej. - Ale nie dałem rady. Spadł prosto w walące i palące się zgliszcza żelaznej anteny. Nie ma szans, aby to przeżył. Nie byłoby nawet co zbierać. Odlecieliśmy.

Steve przeciera twarz dłonią i wbija spojrzenie w blat okrągłego stolika.

\- Ona na wszystko patrzyła. Wyskoczyłaby za nim. Nie dociera do niej, co mówię. Dali jej jakieś środki – kręcę głową. - Muszę zaraz wracać. Może się obudzić.

\- Zobaczymy się jutro, od szóstej rano żołnierze jedzą śniadanie – Steve ścisza głos. - Mam nadzieję, że będzie z nią dobrze.

Wstaję i zasuwam za sobą krzesło. Steve obejmuje mnie jednym ramieniem i klepie w plecy. Obaj ruszamy w kierunku, z którego przyszedłem. Rogers niesie tarczę, na którą ukradkiem zerkam. Pamiętanie o tym metalowym krążku musi być uciążliwe.

Milczymy przez całą drogę. Spoglądam przez szybę do środka izby chorych i mój wzrok przykuwa leżący na jednym z łóżek mężczyzna, którego razem z Nadią wyciągnęliśmy z płonącego schronu. Nie wiem, jak ma na imię. Znam tutaj ledwo kilka osób. Za to pewnie większość wie, kim jestem. Ciężko nie zwrócić uwagi na dziwadło z metalową ręką i czerwoną gwiazdą na ramieniu. Nie wiem, czy wzbudzam strach, czy pożałowanie. Może jedno i drugie.

Staję koło drzwi opisanych ''S62'', a Steve idzie niemalże do końca korytarza. Unosi niemrawo rękę, w której trzyma tarczę, chyba chcąc mi pomachać i znika w środku. Łapię się na tym, że pilnuję, czy na pewno wszedł do tego pomieszczenia i jest bezpieczny. Stare nawyki. Zawsze tak robiłem, kiedy skądś wracaliśmy i on szedł do swojego mieszkania, a ja do swojego. Nikt inny nie dbał o bezpieczeństwo Steve'a. Nikogo poza mną nie miał.

Po cichu wchodzę do pokoju i przemykam od drzwi do łóżka, ale lampy i tak się zapalają. Zsuwam buty i siadam koło Nadii. Nadal ma włosy założone za ucho. Dopada mnie dziwne uczucie, kiedy na nią patrzę. Świetnie wyszkolona agentka, której prawie nie da się zabić, jest teraz zupełnie bezbronna. Ale ja z pewnością nie należę do tych, którzy by to wykorzystali. Z pewnością jest wielu ludzi, którzy chcieliby jej śmierci, zupełnie jak mojej.

Dwóch ocalałych.

Kładę się po drugiej stronie łóżka i nie ruszam wystarczająco długo, aby zgasło światło. Elektroniczny zegar na ścianie wyświetla cztery złowrogie czerwone cyfry. Szybko zamykam oczy, aby dłużej nie widzieć, która jest godzina. Od razu zasypiam.

...

**NADIA**

_Biegnę. Znowu jestem w metalowym korytarzu. Znowu wbiegam po schodach. Antena znowu płonie. A Gorelov znowu spada._

_Goni mnie płonąca, trująca chmura oparów z maszynowni. Uciekam przed nią ostatkiem sił. Ziemia pod moimi nogami znika, wszystko wokół mnie rozmazuje się w jedną plamę. Czuję ścisk w klatce piersiowej, moje płuca odmawiają posłuszeństwa. Powietrze buchające z moich ust zmienia się w parę. Czuję przeszywające zimno. Wiatr rozwiewa mi włosy, które zasłaniają mi widok. _

_Nagle odchylam się do tyłu, próbując się zatrzymać. Przez moje ciało przechodzi fala bólu. Staję, chwiejąc się. Wiatr wieje wprost na moją twarz. W oczach stają mi łzy._

_Sto metrów przede mną leży czyjeś zakrwawione ciało. _

_Znów zaczynam biec, ale przestaję słyszeć jakikolwiek dźwięk, poza głuchym nawoływaniem. Ktoś woła moje imię. Jęczy i wyje z bólu. Zaczyna krzyczeć coraz głośniej. Chce, żebym znalazła się koło niego. _

_Oleg._

_Krzyki zaczynają narastać. Słyszę je z każdej strony. _

_Pięćdziesiąt metrów. Oleg z trudem podnosi się z ziemi. Jego ciało jest całe we krwi, jedną rękę ma zupełnie zmiażdżoną i nie może się wyprostować. Z twarzy kapie mu krew. Skórę na głowie ma zdartą do czaszki. Z szyi wystaje mu metalowy pręt._

_Moim ciałem wstrząsa ból i potężna siła próbuje mnie spowolnić. Prę naprzód i wyciągam rękę, aby złapać Olega, który traci równowagę._

_Wtedy jego plecy wyginają się do tyłu i słyszę głuchy trzask. Oleg pada na ziemię, a ja tracę równowagę, chcąc go złapać. Uderzam o twardy beton, a jego ciało znika, zanim nasze dłonie się spotykają. _

_Wrzaski cichną. Usiłuję się podnieść. Spomiędzy moich opartych na ziemi palców zaczyna wypływać krew. Dźwigam się do góry i spoglądam na swoje zakrwawione dłonie. Zaczynają się trząść. Pod moimi nogami pojawia się pistolet. Cofam się, a broni przybywa. Depczę po niej. Z mojego gardła wyrywa się jęk i paraliżuje mnie strach. Spod pistoletów i karabinów wypływa krew. To wszystko moje dzieło._

_Wtedy moje plecy zderzają się z czyimś ciałem i ktoś chwyta mnie za ramiona. Moje ręce trzyma matka. _

_Wyrywam się z jej uścisku i wstaję, cofając się. Wystawiam do niej rękę w ostrzegawczym geście, dając jasno do zrozumienia, że ma się nie zbliżać. Nie wiem, co się wokół mnie dzieje. Gdzie jest Oleg? Przed chwilą deptałam po broni. Miałam ręce we krwi. _

_\- Nadia... - mówi matka, ciężko dysząc._

_Sięgam do wnętrza swojego buta i wyciągam nóż. Cofam się kolejne dwa kroki, wyciągając ostrze przed siebie. Nie wiem, czy mam się przed nią bronić. Nie wiem, czego chce. Nie wiem nawet, gdzie jestem. Otacza mnie kilka pasów startowych dla samolotów, a dalej zamglone pole i połacie lasów._

_Nagle koło matki pojawia się Fury._

_\- Agentko Sołowjow, połóż nóż na ziemi – mówi stanowczym tonem. Nick Fury każe mi rzucić broń. Nie wie, co mogę teraz zrobić. Nie ufa mi. Ale nie dziwię się mu. Sama sobie nie ufam. Za chwilę ten nóż może tkwić w szyi któregokolwiek z nich. Albo w mojej. Ciekawe, ile dni goiłaby się taka rana._

_Wskazuję ostrzem noża moją matkę, którą Fury powstrzymuje przed podejściem – rzuceniem się - do mnie. Jej oczy są pełne lęku i troski. _

_\- Miałaś odpowiedzieć na wszystkie moje pytania – wyduszam z siebie z wielkim wysiłkiem. Brzmię jakbym była opętana._

_\- Tak. Odpowiem. I wszystko ci wytłumaczę – zapewnia mnie, ale jej gardło ściska strach._

_\- Wytłumacz to – mówię i podciągam swoją czarną koszulkę. Przykładam ostrze do skóry na brzuchu i przecinam ją jednym pociągnięciem. Krew spływa na moje spodnie, ale po kilku sekundach przestaje płynąć. Fury patrzy na to wszystko z coraz bardziej zszokowaną miną, ale moja matka zasłania tylko usta dłonią._

_Rozcięcie blednie, a krew zasycha. Fury znika równie nieoczekiwanie, co się pojawił._

_\- Zanim rozwaliłam głowę Nixona siekierą, powiedział mi, że kazali cię napromieniować – zaczynam mówić drżącym głosem. - Żeby dziecko w twoim łonie urodziło się zmutowane._

_\- Porozmawiamy w środku – matka wyciąga do mnie dłoń. - Oddaj mi nóż._

_Nie czuję już do nie tyle wrogości, ile przedtem. Nie chcę jej zabić. Nie jestem już nawet wściekła. Wszystko nagle staje się dla mnie obojętne._

_\- Nie słuchaj jej – słyszę nagle głos przy uchu i strach łapie mnie za serce. Moich ramion dotyka mój ojciec i nie przestaje mówić mi prosto do ucha. - Ona nic ci nie powie. Kłamie. Nie możesz jej posłuchać. Zostawiła cię. I nie chciała cię widzieć przez osiem lat, kiedy była już wolna. Porzuciła cię. Pozwoliła, żebym zrobił z ciebie maszynę do zabijania._

_Mocniej zaciskam palce na rękojeści i cofam rękę, nie kładąc narzędzia na jej dłoni. Moje mięśnie tężeją. Słowa ojca są druzgoczące, ale przemawiają mi do rozsądku._

_\- Zabij ją._

_Serce podskakuje mi do gardła, a moje tętno graniczy z górną granicą. _

_\- Zabij ją, albo ona zabije ciebie. Tylko po to wróciła. Żeby cię zabić. Posłała ciebie i Gorelova na pewną śmierć. Wcale jej nie obchodzisz._

_Spoglądam w oczy mojej matki. Zaciska zęby i czeka, aż oddam jej nóż._

_\- Prawda, Varvara? - odzywa się do niej ojciec. Tak dawno nie słyszałam jej imienia, że brzmi dla mnie obco. - Po co wróciłaś?_

_\- Żeby patrzeć, jak ból doprowadza cię do obłędu. W końcu to ty zabiłaś Gorelova – uśmiecha się i zabiera rękę. Jej spojrzenie staje się zupełnie obłąkane. - Ty, Nadia. I ty będziesz z tym żyć._

_Ojciec puszcza mnie i na ramię skapuje mi kilka kropel krwi. Odwracam się, aby spojrzeć na jego twarz. Ale widzę pokryte krwią wystające kości i dziurę w głowie. _

_Gorelov uśmiecha się i z jego ust wypływa krew, gdy mówi:_

_\- Ty będziesz z tym żyć._

…

**JAMES**

Z głębokiego snu brutalnie wyrywa mnie krzyk. Odzyskuję świadomość w kilka sekund. W pomieszczeniu pali się światło. W drzwiach znika czarna kurtka Nadii.

Zrywam się i w biegu wciągam na stopy buty. Wybiegam za nią. Na korytarzu panuje pół mrok, do środka wpada nieco światła przez wysoko umieszczone okna. Musi być koło szóstej rano.

Nadia znika w korytarzu prowadzącym do izby chorych. Zaczynam biec, aby ją dogonić. W końcu wołam:

\- Nadia, stój!

Zatrzymuje się przy dużym oknie od izby chorych i zaciska pięści. Nie odwraca się do mnie, póki do niej nie podchodzę.

\- Zły sen? - pytam zupełnie spokojnie, przyglądając się jej bladej twarzy i sinym półkolom pod oczami.

\- Można tak powiedzieć – odpowiada słabym głosem. Zamyka na moment oczy i bierze głęboki wdech. - Przepraszam, że cię obudziłam.

Kręcę głową.

\- I tak musiałbym za chwilę wstać – wzruszam ramionami.

W szybę zaczyna pukać lekarz, który kilka godzin temu podał Nadii zastrzyk. Pokazuje nam, żebyśmy weszli do środka.

\- Powiedział, że możesz się obudzić.

Nadia kiwa głową. Wydaje mi się, że chce mi coś powiedzieć, ale rezygnuje. Rzuca tylko:

\- Miał rację.

Idziemy do rozwidlenia korytarza i skręcamy w prawo. Otwieram jej drzwi, mówiąc:

\- Poczekam tutaj.

Nadia spogląda na mnie dziwnym, nieodgadnionym wzrokiem i wchodzi do izby chorych. Znika za przeszklonymi drzwiami.

…

**NADIA**

Lekarz każe mi usiąść na kozetce i staje naprzeciwko mnie, składając ręce na piersi. Nie patrzę ani na niego, ani na personel medyczny i otaczającą mnie sterylną biel. W głowie mam cały czas słowa Barnesa. Obudziłam się, bo jestem odporna na leki. A to zawdzięczam swoim zmutowanym genom.

\- Leki przestały działać? - z ust doktora pada najbardziej idiotyczne pytanie, jakie mogłam usłyszeć.

\- Jak widać – odpowiadam beznamiętnie.

\- Możemy podać ci środki, które...

\- Nie – kręcę głową, wchodząc mu w słowo. - Nic nie chcę.

\- Jesteś pewna? - dopytuje się mężczyzna w białym kitlu.

Kiwam głową, splatając palce obu dłoni i spoglądając na nie. Opieram łokcie na kolanach.

\- Dobrze, w takim razie zaraz sanitariuszka przyniesie ci czyste ubranie. Poczekaj moment – mówi i odchodzi. Zamienia słowo z wysoką kobietą w białym ubraniu.

Spoglądam na swoje ramię, ale nie widzę na nim ani jednej kropli krwi. Przykładam dłoń do brzucha. Nie czuję, żeby skóra w którymkolwiek miejscu była przecięta. To był tylko sen. Wytwór mojej chorej wyobraźni.

Rozglądam się po izbie chorych i cała moja uwaga skupia się na mężczyźnie leżącym na łóżku, któremu sanitariuszki zmieniają opatrunek. Tylko jeden agent może mieć taką ranę na szyi.

Eugene.

Kiedy kobiety kończą, obie idą do drugiego pomieszczenia, w którym siedzi lekarz i reszta sanitariuszy. Eugene dostrzega mnie po chwili i nieruchomieje na mój widok. Ściąga z siebie białe nakrycie i siada na łóżku. Stawia stopy na ziemi i robi kilka chwiejnych kroków w moją stronę.

\- Gdzie jest moja siostra? - pyta słabym głosem.

Opuszczam wzrok na ziemię, bo nie umiem patrzeć na człowieka, któremu muszę powiedzieć, co się stało z jego siostrą. Nie umiem zmusić się, aby przekazać mu, że zdrajczyni nie żyje.

\- Gdzie jest moja siostra? - ponawia pytanie ostrzejszym tonem. Zaciska prawą dłoń w pięść, a jego oczy stają się szkliste.

\- Ostatni raz widziałam twoją siostrę podczas pożaru, który sama wznieciła. Zaatakowała mnie. Spadł na nią płonący strop. Nikt z nas nie wiedział, że... - mówię i jestem pod wrażeniem swojego nagłego przypływu odwagi. Jednak na moment milknę. Nie patrzę na niego.

\- Że? - jego głos staje się przerażająco spokojny. Zbyt spokojny.

\- Że była zdrajczynią, Eugene. Była agentką HYDRY – odpowiadam, unosząc wzrok. - I podpaliła schron TARCZY pełen niewinnych ludzi. Gdyby nie spadł na nią ten odłamek, i tak musiałabym ją zabić.

Pojmuję wagę swoich ostatnich słów dopiero, kiedy Eugene przenosi na mnie spojrzenie pełne bólu i wściekłości. Ma bladosiną twarz i skórę wokół opatrunku na szyi. Ale opanowuje go zimna furia. Zaciska drugą pięść i widzę, jak jego wszystkie mięśnie się napinają. Zmienia się wyraz jego twarzy. I wtedy już wiem, co zrobi.

Wstaję, kiedy rusza w moim kierunku. Nie zrobię mu krzywdy i nie pozwolę, żeby komukolwiek jeszcze coś się stało.

Nie odpieram jego ataku, kiedy łapie mnie za gardło i podnosi do góry. Nie wykonuję żadnego ruchu, gdy rzuca moje ciało na ziemię i od uderzenia ciemnieje mi przed oczami. Nie reaguję, kiedy łapie mnie za tył kurtki i z impetem wrzuca na szklaną szybę oddzielającą korytarz od wnętrza izby chorych.

Szkło pęka i razem z masą odłamków wylatuję na korytarz. Uderzam o ziemię i sunę po podłodze dobre dwa metry, zanim zatrzymuję się na ścianie.

Eugene wyskakuje na korytarz przez dziurę po szybie.

Podnoszę się na kolana i spoglądam w kierunku nachodzącego od strony holu Kapitana Ameryki. Eugene zakłada na moją szyję dźwignię i podnosi mnie do góry. Zaciskam palce na jego przedramieniu i zginam nogi, po czym opieram je na ścianie i odpycham się, przewracając agenta na plecy.

W tym samym momencie trzech żołnierzy łapie Eugene i jeden wyciąga zza pasa gumową pałkę.

\- Nie! - krzyczę, dźwigając się na nogi. Mężczyzna bierze zamach i uderza agenta TARCZY w głowę. Ten z łoskotem pada na ziemię.

Żołnierz chce uderzyć go po raz drugi. Rzucam się na niego, wytrącając mu pałkę z ręki. Przewracam mężczyznę i rzucam gumowe narzędzie poza jego zasięg. Staję przed Eugene i odgradzam pozostałym żołnierzom drogę do niego. Wyciągam w jego kierunku rękę w obronnym geście.

Ciężko oddycham, ale nie mam zamiaru się stąd ruszyć. Eugene nie działa racjonalnie. Rozsądek przysłonił mu ból.

Po mojej lewej pojawia się Barnes, który od razu staje zszokowany i przerażony.

Otwieram usta, aby powiedzieć, żeby nie robili mu krzywdy, gdy czuję, jak na moich kostkach zaciskają się czyjeś dłonie. Tracę równowagę i przejeżdżam po rozbitym szkle, gdy Eugene ciągnie mnie do siebie, wstając z ziemi. Zimowy Żołnierz rusza z miejsca i rzuca się na niego, łapiąc go w pasie.

Obaj przewracają się z impetem. Eugene wyciąga do mnie obie ręce, jakby chciał mnie złapać i wydrapać mi oczy. Furia, jaka kieruje agentem, pozbawia go rozumu.

Kiedy Steve stawia mnie na nogi, James dwa razy uderza agenta pięścią, siadając na jego klatce piersiowej.

\- Barnes! - krzyczę, chcąc go powstrzymać, ale dłoń Stevena jest zaciśnięta na moim ramieniu. - Przestań!

Eugene zasłania się od kolejnego ciosu, biorąc do ręki duży kawałek rozbitego szkła. Barnes łapie go za szyję metalową ręką i podnosi jego głowę, po czym uderza nią trzy razy o ziemię. Jestem pewna, że rozbił mu czaszkę na pół. Drugą dłoń zaciska na jego nadgarstku. Ale nie wytrąca mu szkła z ręki.

Niemalże mogę zobaczyć, jak odłamek ląduje w ciele Zimowego Żołnierza.

Wyrywam się Steve'owi i zrzucam Barnesa z Eugene. Powalam go na ziemię, kiedy Eugene bierze zamach, chcąc wbić szkło w brzuch Jamesa.

Chwytam oboma rękoma za przedramię agenta i uderzam nim o ziemię. Szkło wypada mu z dłoni. Przybijam jego nadgarstki do ziemi.

\- Eugene! - krzyczę, chcąc go obudzić z transu. Jedno spojrzenie w jego oszalałe oczy wystarczy, żeby przeszły mnie ciarki. Zaczyna się wyrywać, ale za mocno go trzymam.

Jeden z żołnierzy chwyta go za ręce i podnosi z ziemi, wykręcając je do tyłu. Wyprowadzają go z korytarza zgiętego w pasie, trzymając jego głowę i ręce.

\- Nie róbcie mu krzywdy – rzucam.

Steve pomaga mi wstać. Jest równie zdziwiony, co Fury, który pojawia się znikąd koło nas.

\- Wy dwoje – wskazuje mnie i Barnesa. - Ze mną. A ty, Steve, idź poszukaj Sama.

Rogers lustruje wszystkich zaskoczony i przeciera kark dłonią, odchodząc. Nie zadaje żadnych pytań i jestem mu wdzięczna. Fury spogląda znacząco na rozbitą szybę, a potem na mnie.

Odwracam wzrok, łapiąc oddech.

\- W takim stanie nie mogą cię zobaczyć – kwituje Nick. - Bo mi się za to dostanie.

Zanim przetwarzam w myślach jego słowa, mija chwila. Marszczę brwi i powoli wracając do siebie, pytam:

\- Kto?


	2. Rozdział 2

**NADIA**

\- Mieliśmy z tym poczekać, dopóki nie będziesz gotowa, ale czas nas nagli – Fury zaczyna się tłumaczyć. - Centrum zarządzania kryzysowego wzywa mnie i Rogersa do siebie. Musimy złożyć wyjaśnienia w Waszyngtonie.

\- Z czym poczekać? - wrogo na niego spoglądam.

\- Chodź – Nick kładzie dłoń na moich plecach. - Załatwię ci nowe ubrania.

Barnes trzyma się po mojej lewej i czuję, jak jego palce przesuwają po wierzchu mojej dłoni. Nie spogląda na mnie, tylko dalej maszeruje, nic nie mówiąc.

Fury prowadzi nas aż pod nieoznakowane drzwi i tam zostawia, mówiąc, że zaraz powinna do mnie przyjść jakaś kobieta z ubraniami. Na odchodne posyłam mu odpowiednie spojrzenie.

James zakłada ręce na siebie i opiera się o framugę drzwi, skutecznie powstrzymując mnie przed otworzeniem ich i wejściem do środka. Spogląda na mnie przez dłuższą chwilę. To wystarczy, żebym się odezwała:

\- Myślałam, że go zabijesz.

James wbija spojrzenie w ziemię.

\- Chciałem – kiwa głową. - Ale mnie powstrzymałaś.

\- To była reakcja. Nie miał na to wpływu. Na pewno tego nie chciał.

\- Więc niechcący by cię zabił? - Barnes spogląda mi w oczy i widzę w nich jego gniew. Przed chwilą niemalże rozłupał czaszkę Eugene i pewnie trzyma swoje nerwy na wodzy z wielkim trudem.

\- Nie zabiłby mnie – kręcę głową. - To nie jest takie łatwe.

\- Co? - Zimowy Żołnierz dziwi się.

\- Nic – mówię, chwytając za klamkę i wchodząc do środka łazienki. Zamykam je za sobą i opieram się o nie plecami. Rozglądam się i widzę pomieszczenie w całości pomalowane na szaro. Pod ścianą w rzędzie stoi kilka kabin prysznicowych z białymi zasłonkami, ubikacje, wisi kilka umywalek z lustrami.

Kiedy drzwi znów się otwierają i do środka wchodzi kobieta o brązowych, sięgających brody włosach, zamieram i zaciskam obie pięści. Jej twarz jest mi znajoma.

Harriet.

Nie mogę się poruszyć. Zdrajczyni zbliża się do mnie ze złożonymi ubraniami w rękach. Jestem sparaliżowana.

Chce mi podać ubrania, ale nie mogę wydusić z siebie ani słowa. Stoję z rozszalałym sercem i patrzę na nią. Schyla się więc i kładzie je na ziemi. Kiedy wstaje, jej twarz jest zupełnie inna. To już nie jest Harriet, tylko jakaś nieznajoma młoda kobieta. Na piersi ma wyszyte nazwisko: Gaddis. Nie słyszę, co do mnie mówi. Odwraca się i wychodzi, dziwnie na mnie patrząc.

Kiedy drzwi się za nią zamykają, cofam się, aż moje plecy stykają się z szarą ścianą i osuwam się po niej na podłogę, wciąż będąc w ciężkim szoku. Słyszę, jak serce bije mi wewnątrz głowy. Moje płuca wołają o tlen. Oddycham tak, jakbym przebiegła kilkanaście kilometrów. Niemalże czuję, jak krew w szaleńczym tempie przepływa przez moje żyły.

Odgarniam włosy z czoła i zamykam usta. Próbuję się uspokoić. Harriet nie żyje. Nie mogła się tak nagle tutaj pojawić. To było tylko przewidzenie. Mój mózg mnie oszukuje.

Wstaję, chwytając się umywalki i ściągam z siebie kurtkę. Kładę ją na ziemi. Dołączają do niej czarne spodnie, buty, bielizna, koszulka. Wszystko wzięte z arsenału.

Gorelov był ubrany tak samo.

Wchodzę pod prysznic i odkręcam wodę. Zimny strumień pada na moje ciało. Nigdy nie umiałam się przyzwyczaić do gorących pryszniców, ani kąpieli. Po kilkunastu latach spędzonych w Siewiersku, gdzie ciepła woda była towarem deficytowym, mycie się pod zimnym strumieniem, czy dopiero ci rozpuszczonym lodem, stało się dla mnie zupełnie naturalne.

Wkładam pod strumień głowę i przez moment stoję nieruchomo. Serce nadal wali mi jak oszalałe. Nie umiem się uspokoić. Nigdy już nie zaznam spokoju.

Palcami szukam nieśmiertelnika na swojej szyi i dopiero po chwili uświadamiam sobie, kto go teraz nosi.

Wycieram ciało białym ręcznikiem i zakładam czyste ubranie – białą koszulkę z krótkim rękawem, zielone, wojskowe spodnie. Na nogi wciągam desanty.

Kończę suszenie włosów ręcznikiem, gdy do środka wchodzi Barnes. Powoli zamyka za sobą drzwi i podchodzi do mnie. Zabiera mój ręcznik i kładzie go na ziemi. Spogląda na mnie. A ja stoję, jakby wszystkie moje mięśnie przestały mnie słuchać. Stoję i też na niego patrzę. Nie mam siły się odezwać.

Przywieram do jego torsu, a on obejmuje moją głowę ręką. Mocno wtulam się w jego ciało. Ale nic nie czuję. Nic poza bólem, gniewem i bezsilnością.

\- Musimy iść – mówię i odsuwam się od niego. Wychodzę z łazienki, nie czekając, aż pójdzie za mną. Na zewnątrz Fury wyciąga do mnie rękę, jakby myślał, że ją złapię i w podskokach pójdę na spotkanie. Nie reaguję, kiedy znów kładzie dłoń na mojej łopatce. Pozwalam mu się prowadzić.

Przechodzimy przez korytarz i mijamy wielki hol, kantynę. Wchodzimy w długi przedsionek. Fury zamyka za nami przeszklone drzwi. Zaczynam ostrożniej stąpać. Już raz przeszłam przez takie drzwi i nie skończyło się to dobrze.

W swoim odbiciu widzę kilka zadrapań na twarzy. Za kilka godzin powinny zupełnie zniknąć. Będę to musiała wytłumaczyć Barnesowi. Powiedzieć mu, że moje ciało jest genetycznie zmodyfikowane, że moje rany goją się kilkanaście razy szybciej, niż powinny. Że jestem eksperymentem HYDRY.

Fury staje przed metalowymi drzwiami z wąskim, szklanym okienkiem. Nie otwiera ich od razu. Spogląda za mnie.

Odwracam się przez ramię i widzę Zimowego Żołnierza, który stoi na zewnątrz. Wsuwa dłonie do kieszeni wojskowych spodni. Ma na sobie kurtkę pilota i nie wiem nawet, skąd się wzięła.

Fury chwyta za klamkę ciężkich drzwi i otwiera je. Dopiero szczęk metalu budzi mnie z chwilowego transu, w który wpadłam, patrząc na Barnesa. Ruszam się z miejsca jak zjawa. Czuję, że moje ciało jest zupełnie puste i porusza się, gdy zmusza je do tego impuls. Teraz impuls zmusza mnie, abym podeszła do Fury'ego.

Jednak kiedy mijam próg, moje ciało przestaje reagować na to, co nakazuje mi mózg. Staję sparaliżowana i niemalże czuję, jak pocisk wwierca się w moją klatkę piersiową. Z każdej ze stron ktoś do mnie strzela.

Przy metalowym stole siedzi moja matka i patrzy na mnie, mając przygnębiony wyraz twarzy. Koło niej, z rękoma splecionymi na piersi, stoi człowiek ubrany w czarny, skórzany płaszcz. Człowiek, którego dobrze znam. Człowiek, który zginął na moich oczach.

Mój ojciec.

…

**STEVE**

Znajduję Wilsona rozmawiającego z dwoma wojskowymi tuż obok kantyny. Uśmiecham się, widząc, jak luźno zachowuje się przy swoich. Mężczyźni salutują mi i odchodzą, rzucając z uśmiechem coś do Sama na odchodne.

\- Chodźmy się przewietrzyć – proponuję. - Chyba muszę ochłonąć.

\- Słyszałem jakiś trzask – Sam drapie się po karku, kiedy ruszamy w kierunku wyjścia. - I jestem pewien, że nie byłeś w to zamieszany – mówi sarkastycznie.

\- Nie, skąd – kręcę głową, zaciskając usta.

\- Oczywiście – Sam wzrusza ramionami.

Wychodzimy z bazy. Biorę haust świeżego, rześkiego powietrza i wsuwam kciuki za pasek spodni, zamykając oczy. Chociaż przez tę krótką chwilę mogę cieszyć się ciszą i spokojem. To towar deficytowy, szczególnie teraz i w tym miejscu. Poza tym otaczający mnie ludzie z definicji nie będą cisi i spokojni.

\- Steve, cholera, trochę się pozmieniało, nie sądzisz? - słyszę przyciszony głos Falcona.

\- Tak, ale tylko trochę – uśmiecham się.

Słyszę jego parsknięcie.

\- Kiedy przyszedłeś do mnie wtedy z Romanoff, wiedziałem, że to tylko cisza przed burzą. I miałem złudne wrażenie, że na zniszczeniu helicarrierów się skończy.

\- Nigdy do końca nie znasz swojego przeciwnika. Najgroźniejsi wrogowie, z którymi musimy walczyć, są w nas.

Na moment zapada cisza.

\- Stary, ja nadal nie wiem, czy ty to wymyślasz na bieżąco, czy masz gdzieś zapisane – Wilson zaczyna się śmiać.

\- Po wewnętrznej stronie tarczy mam przyklejone kartki. Każda na inną okazję. Nauczyłem się na pamięć – uśmiecham się i odwracam przez ramię. - Sprawdzony sposób.

\- Zapamiętam. Kiedy, a raczej, jeśli dostanę nowe skrzydła, też sobie przykleję takie patetyczne cytaty. Ale nic nie przebije twojej przemowy w Triskelionie.

Unoszę palec wskazujący i powstrzymuję śmiech:

\- To płynęło z głębi mojej duszy.

\- Mhm – Falcon kiwa głową, wsuwając dłonie do kieszeni. - Chciałeś powiedzieć, z głębi twojej patriotycznej duszy.

\- Rozumiemy się bez słów – kładę dłoń na swojej piersi. Obaj śmiejemy się. Sam spogląda gdzieś daleko za mnie.

\- Trochę tu zimno, nie sądzisz?

\- Sądzę – mijam go, lekko trącając barkiem. Słyszę nie do końca cenzuralną uwagę skierowaną do mojej osoby. Wracamy do środka jedynie po to, aby krótka i ulotna chwila spokoju bezpowrotnie minęła.

...

**NADIA**

Zaczyna mną kierować strach. On nie żyje. Nie może tu być. Harriet też nie była prawdziwa. To tylko przewidzenie. Zaraz zniknie.

\- Nadia – słyszę jego głos. Mary nie mówią. Ale on nie może być prawdziwy. To mój chory umysł wymyślił sobie, że tam stoi i kładzie dłonie na oparciu krzesła mojej matki.

To nie może być prawdziwe. Nigdy nie miałam obu rodziców. Nie mogą teraz być razem kilka metrów ode mnie. Wszystko wokół mnie jest tylko złudzeniem. Przeczę sama sobie. Przecież ja nie żyję. Jak mogę być żywa, skoro wewnątrz mnie już nic nie ma?

Zaczynam się cofać. Uderzam plecami o ścianę i próbuję złapać oddech. Muszę stąd uciec. Oni nie są prawdziwi.

Fury chce mnie złapać, ale schylam się i wyrywam. Łapię równowagę i wbiegam na przeszklone drzwi. Otwieram je, niemalże wyważając.

Biegnę, powtarzając w myślach, że on nie żyje. Może Oleg też za chwilę przede mną stanie. Może dołączę do gromadki martwych agentów.

Za sobą słyszę krzyki. Przynajmniej są na tyle mądrzy, aby nie próbować zatrzymać mnie siłą. Mogłoby się to dla nich źle skończyć.

\- Nadia, stój! - woła mnie Fury. - Poczekaj!

Po mojej lewej pojawia się karabin oparty o ścianę. Łapię go i przeładowuję, kierując lufę prosto w idącego za mną Fury'ego i mojego ojca. Zza rogu wyłania się Barnes. Wszyscy trzej unoszą dłonie.

\- Strzelę, jeśli ktoś zrobi jeszcze krok za mną! – warczę i cofam się do dwuskrzydłowych, metalowych drzwi. Cały czas mam na muszce trzech zdziwionych i przerażonych mężczyzn. Jeden był szefem TARCZY. Drugi nie żyje. Trzeci ma ramię z metalu.

To wszystko nie jest prawdziwe.

Otwieram drzwi, popychając je plecami. Wychodzę na zewnątrz i kiedy tracę ich z oczu, rzucam parzący mnie w dłonie karabin na ziemię. Patrzę na niego z odrazą i zaczynam biec. Wiatr wieje mi prosto w twarz i czuję, jak po moim policzku spływa łza. Ale nie płaczę.

Odwracam się przez ramię i widzę, jak baza coraz bardziej się oddala. Wydaje mi się, że uciekam. Jednak nie goni mnie żaden człowiek. W pogoń za mną ruszył gniew, poczucie winy i ból.

Nawet nie zauważam, kiedy pas startowy zmienia się w leśną ściółkę. Staję, opierając się o pień drzewa i łapię oddech. Zamykam oczy i czekam, aż moje obolałe płuca na powrót wypełnią się powietrzem. Mam wrażenie, że jest w nich woda.

Odchodzę od drzewa i staję pomiędzy dwoma obalonymi pniami. Nie mam siły dłużej stać na nogach. Robiąc kolejny krok, padam na kolana.

_Ty będziesz z tym żyć._

Z mojego gardła wyrywa się krzyk. Łapię się za głowę i chowam ją między kolanami. Nie umiem złagodzić tego bólu. Mogę tylko krzyczeć i próbować nad sobą zapanować. Ale uświadamiam sobie, że i to przychodzi mi z trudem.

Rzadko krzyczałam z bólu. Nawet mając kulę w płucach, powstrzymywałam się przed najmniejszym jękiem. Teraz wiem, ile było we mnie cierpienia i ile je tłumiłam. I wiem, że w środku powinnam być martwa. Powinnam umrzeć, kiedy on spadł. Ale nadal żyję i nie wiem, dlaczego.

Odpowiedź pojawia się zupełnie nieoczekiwanie. Na moje ramiona spada kurtka pilota i przede mną klęka Barnes. Mocno mnie obejmuje, szczelnie zakrywając swoją kurtką. Sam zostaje jedynie w białej koszulce z krótkim rękawem.

\- Przeziębisz się – mówi. Chcę go zapytać, czy on się nie przeziębi, ale żaden dźwięk nie wydobywa się z moich ust. - Jest zimno.

Wychowałam się na Syberii i chcę go zapewnić, że nie jest nawet chłodno, ale jedynie splatam dłonie na jego plecach i opieram policzek na obojczyku. Cieszę się tą chwilą. Za moment może nie chcieć mnie widzieć, a nawet znać. Jeśli dowie się całej prawdy, może uciec i nigdy nie wrócić.

Odsuwam się od niego. Dłużej nie umiem milczeć.

\- Jest kilka rzeczy, które muszę ci powiedzieć. Zasługujesz, żeby wiedzieć, dla kogo ryzykowałeś życiem. Wiele razy.

Barnes spogląda na mnie, lekko mrużąc oczy. Nawet nie spodziewa się, co zaraz usłyszy.

\- Dla rosyjskiej agentki? - lekko się uśmiecha.

\- Dokładanie – kiwam głową i wstaję. Robię dwa kroki do tyłu i odwracam się do niego plecami. Zaciskam pięści.

Słyszę, jak podnosi się z ziemi i staje koło mnie.

\- Kiedy mój ojciec stał się szefem Podziemia, nieco zmienił zasady. Zmienił nasze szkolenie. Chciał mieć ludzi, którym może bezgranicznie zaufać. Musieli nas wytrenować w inny sposób – zaczynam. - Nie byli dla nas okrutni. Traktowali nas z szacunkiem. Uczyli. Nie byli tylko nauczycielami, czy trenerami, byli dla nas przewodnikami. Błądziliśmy w ciemnym lesie, a oni wskazywali nam drogę. Do czasu.

Na moment milknę. Nigdy nie pomyślałabym, że komukolwiek to powiem. Tym bardziej byłemu zabójcy HYDRY.

\- Częścią naszego treningu były polowania.

Tracę głos i nie umiem zmusić się, aby dalej mówić.

\- Na co? - pyta cicho Zimowy Żołnierz. Odwracam się do niego i otwieram usta. Ale wciąż nie umiem tego wypowiedzieć.

Zaciskam pięści jeszcze mocniej. Spoglądam na jego twarz i widzę w niej własny lęk. On też mógł tylko patrzeć, jak Oleg spada. On też przez to przeszedł.

\- Na ludzi – odpowiadam drżącym głosem. Czuję, jak powieki zaczynają mnie piec. - Schwytanych i przywiezionych do Siewierska agentów HYDRY.

Barnes marszczy brwi. Nie rozumie.

\- Wypuszczali ich w lasie. Mieli nad nami kilometr przewagi. Dostawaliśmy broń, oni nie. Mieliśmy ich wytropić i zabić. Jeśli zdołali uciec, byli wolni i mogli wrócić do swoich. Wtedy całe Podziemie byłoby zagrożone. Dlatego tak ważne było, żeby ich znaleźć i zamordować.

Do Jamesa zaczynają docierać pierwsze fakty. I zaczyna rozumieć, kto przed nim stoi.

\- Trzech zastrzeliłam. W tym dwóch z bliska. Dwóm wbiłam nóż w szyję. Jednemu poderżnęłam gardło. Jednego udusiłam. Żaden nigdy nie zdołał uciec. Z syberyjskiego lasu nie ma ucieczki. Można w nim tylko błądzić.

Wyraz twarzy Barnesa nadal oscyluje między przerażeniem, a zdziwieniem.

\- A potem każdego z nich mieliśmy przynieść z powrotem do Bazy, żeby mój ojciec mógł odesłać ich ciała szefowi HYDRY. Musieliśmy być szybcy, było wielu chętnych na świeże mięso w środku zimy na kompletnym odludziu. Wilki, niedźwiedzie. Akurat zwierzęta robiły za żywe tarcze strzeleckie. Zastrzelone wilki wieszaliśmy kilkanaście metrów od Bazy, żeby pozostałe się nie zbliżały – przestaję mówić i biorę głęboki wdech. Cały czas obserwuję jego twarz i boję się, co zobaczę. - Wychowałam się w śniegu i krwi. A tak naprawdę jestem tylko kolejnym eksperymentem HYDRY.

\- Co? - pyta, otwierając ze zdziwienia usta.

\- Kiedy moja matka była w ciąży, wpadła w pułapkę HYDRY. Została napromieniowana, a ja razem z nią. Byłam wcześniakiem.

\- Dzieci czasem rodzą się wcześniej – Buchanan lekko wzrusza ramionami.

\- Tak. Ale nie w piątym miesiącu.

Mięśnie jego twarzy tężeją. A oczy wciąż się we mnie wpatrują.

\- Myślałam, że to był błąd w dokumentach, ale to wszystko jest prawdą. Nixon, następca Pierce'a, notabene brat mojego ojca, któremu odcięłam łeb siekierą w Czarnobylu, nadzorował ten eksperyment. Powiedział, że nawet nie marzył o zmianach, które zaszły w moim organizmie. Postawili mojemu ojcu i matce ultimatum. Mieli mnie im oddać. W zamian za mnie moja matka sama oddała się w ich ręce. Była ich więźniem przed jedenaście lat. A mi powiedziano, że zmarła przy porodzie.

Cofam się o kolejny krok. Po tym wszystkim, co powiedziałam, coraz trudniej mi ustać na nogach.

\- Oleg pojawił się zupełnie znikąd. Któregoś dnia zauważyłam, że pokrywa lodowa na zbiorniku wodnym jest pęknięta. Wyszłam, żeby zobaczyć, co się stało. I wyciągnęłam z wody sierotę. Stracił obu rodziców w tym samym czasie. Oboje pracowali przy zbiorniku plutonu, który wybuchł. Oboje zachorowali na raka. Oleg szukał wtedy jedzenia. To była jedna z ostrzejszych zim. Mój ojciec kazał go nakarmić i pozwolił mu zostać na jakiś czas. Podglądał moje treningi. Później przyłapaliśmy go z ojcem, kiedy w nocy boksował się z workiem treningowym i strzelał do manekinów obwieszony kaburami i z karabinem na plecach. Wtedy mój ojciec go przyjął. Traktował nas obu jak swoje dzieci. Wszyscy zwracali się do mnie i do Olega jak do jednej osoby. Nie było mnie bez niego, jego nie było beze mnie. Dopóki nie zostałam wysłana, żeby cię znaleźć. Sama. On został w Krasnoznamieńsku. I wtedy wszystko się zaczęło.

Milknę, gdy czuję, że powiedziałam mu już wszystko. Czekam na jego reakcję. I drżę ze strachu przed tym, co teraz zrobi.

Patrzy na moją twarz i pewnie szuka na niej czegoś, co da mu jakąkolwiek wskazówkę. Dla własnego dobra powinien uciec i wyjechać jak najdalej ode mnie. Ze mną nie czeka go nic dobrego. Wszyscy ludzie, którymi się otaczałam, są martwi, albo całkowicie wyniszczeni. I ponoszą konsekwencje moich akcji.

\- Wtedy w Czarnobylu zrozumiałam jedną rzecz. Kiedy zobaczyłam cię na ekranie i zrozumiałam, że za moment możesz zginąć, bez zastanowienia zaczęłam biec. I o wiele bardziej chciałam, żeby to mnie zastrzelili, a nie ciebie. Chciałam, żeby zabili mnie.

\- Dlaczego? - pyta cicho, ściągając brwi.

Waham się, zanim odpowiadam. Ale moje słowa nie będą miały żadnego znaczenia, jeśli nie wypowiem tych najważniejszych.

Błądzę wzrokiem po ziemi. I zbieram się sama w sobie, żeby powiedzieć:

\- Bo cię kocham. Od momentu, w którym pierwszy raz zobaczyłeś miraż Pierce'a. Wiedziałam, że to nie jest tylko chęć bronienia cię przed moim ojcem i HYDRĄ, ale nie umiałam się do tego przyznać. Byłbyś bezpieczniejszy z dala ode mnie. Może powinieneś wyjechać razem ze Steve'm.

\- O czym ty mówisz? - marszczy czoło.

\- Chciałam cię tylko chronić. Dlatego zostawiłam cię w arsenale. Nie mogłam ryzykować, że cię stracę. Nie mogłam cię... - przerywa mi, kładąc dłoń na moim policzku.

Gniew i ból na chwilę znikają. Czuję tylko ciepło, które bije od jego ciała. Całuje mnie, a ja obejmuję go ramieniem. Drugą dłoń kładę na linii jego żuchwy, palce wsuwam w długie, brązowe włosy. Jego kurtka spada z moich ramion.

Barnes całuje mnie w czoło, a potem z powrotem zakłada mi swoją kurtkę.

\- Czy jeśli wrócimy do bazy i zmuszę cię, żebyś coś zjadła, zabijesz mnie i przy okazji każdego, kogo miniemy po drodze? - pyta szeptem.

\- To zależy, w jaki sposób chcesz mnie zmusić.

\- Skuteczny – stwierdza pewnym siebie głosem.

\- Mhm – kiwam głową, opierając czoło na jego barku.

\- Nie zapominaj, że jestem sowieckim zabójcą – uśmiecha się pochmurnie.

\- Byłeś – poprawiam go.

…

Do bazy wchodzimy tylnym wejściem. Wtapiamy się w tłum i po chwili siedzę przy stole w kantynie z kurtką pilota zarzuconą na ramiona. Barnes staje w kolejce po tacę z jedzeniem, a ja opieram łokcie na blacie i zakładam ręce na siebie.

Po kilkunastu sekundach słyszę za sobą kilka tupnięć. Po mojej prawej pojawia się mała, blondwłosa istota, mająca nie więcej, niż sześć lat. Spogląda na mnie dużymi, niebieskimi oczami. Przygląda mi się.

\- Mogę usiąść z tobą przy stole? - pyta, nie odrywając ode mnie badawczego głosu.

\- Tak – kiwam głową, spoglądając na Zimowego Żołnierza.

Dziewczynka sadowi się na krześle. Jej nogi zwisają w powietrzu. Uśmiecham się. Zaczyna mnie zastanawiać, co sześciolatka robi w bazie wojskowej, ale o nic nie pytam.

\- Usiadłam koło ciebie, bo jesteś chyba jedyną dziewczyną tutaj – zaczyna mówić i wpatruje się we mnie jak w eksponat muzealny.

\- Nieprawda – mówię, powstrzymując śmiech. - Ty też jesteś dziewczyną.

Dziewczynka opiera dłonie na stole i szeroko się uśmiecha:

\- Mam na imię Joy.

\- Nadia – podaję jej dłoń. Małe palce ściskają ją.

\- Nigdy nie znałam kogoś, kto miał na imię Nadia – marszczy brwi.

\- No to już znasz – uśmiecham się.

\- Tutaj znam mało osób. I wszyscy mają normalne imiona. Tylko moje jest jakieś głupie.

\- Twoje imię oznacza ''radość''. Nie jest głupie – kręcę głową. - Poza tym moje imię zupełnie do mnie nie pasuje. _Nadija._

\- Możesz to powiedzieć jeszcze raz? - Joy ożywia się i uśmiecha, oczekując, aż jeszcze raz wypowiem swoje imię z moim rodowitym akcentem. Nie mogę powstrzymać śmiechu.

\- _Nadija –_ powtarzam. - To rosyjskie imię. I oznacza ''nadzieja''.

\- Czemu do ciebie nie pasuje? - błękitne oczy lekko się mrużą.

Wzruszam ramionami.

\- Może dlatego, że porzuciłam wszelką nadzieję – odpowiadam, próbując jak najdłużej mieć na twarzy maskę. Uśmiecham się. Widok rozpromienionej twarzy Joy sprawia, że w kantynie robi się jaśniej i cieplej.

\- Wydaje mi się, że ktoś dał ci tak na imię, bo dopóki gdzieś jesteś, jest jeszcze nadzieja – dziewczynka zakłada kosmyk jasnych włosów za ucho. Niemalże podskakuje do góry, gdy na stole ląduje taca z jedzeniem i koło nas pojawia się Barnes.

Próbuję wyobrazić sobie, co czuje sześcioletnie dziecko, które widzi mężczyznę z metalową ręką i długimi do ramion włosami, który patrzy na nią tym samym zdziwionym wzrokiem. Ale ona się go nie boi. Wręcz przeciwnie. Lustruje bioniczne ramię zaciekawionym spojrzeniem. W końcu pyta:

\- Co się stało z twoją lewą ręką?

\- Miałem wypadek. To proteza – James odpowiada najspokojniejszym w świecie głosem. Na jego twarzy pojawia się cień uśmiechu.

\- Fajna – Joy otwiera usta z wrażenia.

\- Solidna – Barnes spogląda na swoją kończynę. - Sowieckiej roboty.

Powstrzymuję się, żeby nie parsknąć śmiechem. Wtedy słyszę, jak ktoś woła dziewczynkę po imieniu. Odwracam się w kierunku, z którego dochodzi głos, bo wydaje mi się znajomy.

\- Muszę iść, to mój tata – oznajmia nam sześciolatka, zsuwając się z krzesła na ziemię. - Ale jeszcze się spotkamy – rzuca i zaczyna biec do wojskowego.

Szybko kojarzę fakty. To nie jest zwykły szeregowy, tylko pułkownik. Ten sam, który powitał nas zaraz po przyjeździe z Czarnobyla.

\- Collins, pułkownik Collins – mówi Barnes, zanim o cokolwiek pytam. Siada naprzeciwko mnie, również wpatrując się w tą uroczą scenę. Joy dobiega do ojca i bierze go za rękę. Pułkownik salutuje nam skinieniem głowy, po czym odwraca się i odchodząc, lekko pochyla, aby usłyszeć, co mówi jego córka.

\- Co dziecko robi w bazie wojskowej? - pyta Barnes, biorąc do ręki nóż i ciemną bułkę.

Chcę odpowiedzieć, ale słyszę niski głos dochodzący tuż zza moich pleców:

\- Pewnie to, co wszyscy tutaj. Ukrywa się i chce przeczekać najgorszy moment. Ale on dopiero nadejdzie.

Biorę do ręki nóż do masła i obracam go w dłoni tak, że ostrze jest gotowe do wbicia w jego szyję. James jednym ruchem łapie mój nadgarstek i piorunuje mnie spojrzeniem.

Puszczam nóż i wstaję, spoglądając w oczy ojca przeciągłym, morderczym spojrzeniem. Zaciskam usta.

\- Musimy porozmawiać – mówi, unosząc jedną brew. - I byłoby miło, gdybyś tym razem nie uciekła.

Biorę głęboki wdech i powoli wydycham powietrze. Zerkam na Barnesa. Szukam odpowiedzi na pytanie, którego głośno nie wypowiadam. Skinieniem głowy przekazuje mi, że powinnam iść.

Biorę do ręki suchą, ciemną bułkę i zanim odgryzam jej kawałek, mówię:

\- Prowadź.


	3. Rozdział 3

**NADIA**

__Tajna Jednostka Kryzysowa, Winchester (stan Kentucky)__

__16 kwietnia, 0____9:32__

Siadam przy metalowym stole, a naprzeciwko mnie miejsce zajmuje mój ojciec. Splata dłonie na zimnym blacie i wbija we mnie przenikliwe, niebezpieczne spojrzenie. Zdecydowanie to po nim musiałam je odziedziczyć.

Nie odzywam się jako pierwsza. Po prostu patrzę na niego i zastanawiam się, jaki jest przepis na powrót ze świata zmarłych. Może Oleg też pojawi się tu za kilka dni.

\- Wiem, co czujesz – zaczyna cicho.

\- Nie wiesz – kręcę głową i odwracam od niego wzrok. Ściana okazuje się być bardziej interesująca niż jego twarz.

\- Dla mnie to też ogromna strata – mówi stanowczo. - Chociaż dowiedziałem się od Fury'ego. Straciłem świetnego agenta, który był dla mnie jak syn. Ale pogodziłem się z tym. Ty też musisz.

Uśmiecham się. Wyszczerzam zęby w najtragiczniejszym uśmiechu, na jaki mnie stać.

\- Wyobraź sobie, że patrzysz, jak wiszę na powoli zsuwającej się w zgliszcza platformie. I nic nie robisz, bo nic nie możesz zrobić. Patrzysz. I w końcu spadam. Łapiesz moje ostatnie spojrzenie i słyszysz mój głos w głowie. Mogłeś mnie uratować. Ale tego nie zrobiłeś. Nie mogłeś. Może nie chciałeś. Dusisz się, chociaż masz czym oddychać. Ktoś chwyta cię za serce i wyrywa je prosto z twojej piersi. Nie wiesz, co czuję. Nie masz nawet pojęcia.

Ojciec milknie i spogląda na stół.

\- Nie chcę tego zaakceptować tak samo, jak ty. Nigdy nie próbowałem nawet cię zrozumieć. Nie byłem dobrym ojcem – stwierdza, kręcąc głową.

Chcę zacząć bić mu brawa, mimo że tak późno się zreflektował.

\- I masz prawo mnie nienawidzić – dodaje.

\- Dałeś mi do tego dużo powodów – odpowiadam, mrużąc oczy.

\- Zgadzam się z tobą. Ale wszystko to robiłem, żeby was obu uratować.

Na przekór wszystkiemu, zamiast wybuchnąć płaczem, chce mi się śmiać i to wystarczająco głośno, aby usłyszała mnie cała baza. Niczego nie pragnę tak, jak wyśmiania go tu i teraz. Chciał nas uratować. Niestety zadziałały wrogie niszczycielskie siły i coś poszło niezgodnie z jego planem.

Jednak milczę.

\- Chciałem, żeby wszyscy myśleli, że przeszedłem na stronę HYDRY. Wtedy nie podejrzewaliby, że cokolwiek wiesz o mojej zdradzie. A HYDRA nie tknęłaby cię, dopóki immunitet by działał. Taka była umowa.

\- Twoja umowa zabiła wiele ludzi – uzmysławiam mu.

\- Ale wielu uratowała. Moja upozorowana śmierć tylko przysłużyła się sprawie. W innym wypadku już dawno byś nie żyła. HYDRA chciała zabić cię na samym początku. Nie mogłem na to pozwolić. Musisz mi uwierzyć. Zaufać mi.

\- Nigdy ci nie ufałam i nie będę ufać. Jesteś okrutnym wdowcem, który całe życie poświęcił zabijaniu ludzi i trenowaniu dzieci na morderców. A kilka dni temu okazało się, że twoja żona, którą HYDRA więziła przez większość mojego życia jednak żyje. I ty na to pozwoliłeś. Tak samo, jak pozwoliłeś, żebym myślała, że zginąłeś. Sama chciałabym zginąć. Ale różnica między nami jest taka, że za mną ktoś by zapłakał.

Ojciec przez dłuższą chwilę nie umie wydusić z siebie ani słowa. Patrzy na mnie jak zbity pies. Nie wiem, co mógłby odpowiedzieć. On sam pewnie też nie, dlatego jeszcze przez moment między nami trwa głucha cisza, którą mąci tylko napięta atmosfera. Nienawidzę tego człowieka. Nienawidziłam go od samego początku. To on wsadził mi karabin do ręki, kiedy miałam kilka lat. Nie umiał mnie wychować, więc zostawił to generałom i mnie samej. Dorosłam w kilka sekund, gdy moja kula zabiła pierwszego człowieka. To nie jest sposób, w jaki dzieci osiągają dorosłość. Zabicie człowieka nie powinno otwierać tej furtki.

\- Jeśli już wszystko sobie wyjaśniliśmy, to wysłuchaj, po co cię tu przyprowadziłem – w końcu mówi, odchrząkując. - Są rzeczy, o których musisz wiedzieć.

Odpowiadam mu jedynie beznamiętnym spojrzeniem. Zawsze jest i było coś, o czym muszę wiedzieć. Szkoda, że nigdy nie poczuł się do odpowiedzialności powiedzenia mi, że muszę wiedzieć o mojej matce, która żyje, o tym, że HYDRA zastawia na nas sidła, że szef HYDRY jest moim wujkiem. Dopóki wiedziałam tyle, ile mi pozwalał, czyli nic, wszystko było w porządku. Ale już dawno temu zaczęłam samodzielnie myśleć. Tylko dlatego przetrwałam. Żeby móc mu teraz spojrzeć w oczy.

\- Przykro mi, że dałem ci tak mało czasu na dojście do siebie, ale nie możemy już dłużej czekać.

\- Co nas tak nagli? - pytam, unosząc jedną brew.

Wyraz twarzy ojca zmienia się. Kąciki jego ust wędrują w dół, a oczy robią się ciemne. Całości dopełniłby kat trzymający lufę przy jego skroni. Wygląda, jakby tak właśnie było.

Ale jego przerażenie jest całkowicie słuszne. Niemalże czuję, jak koło mojej głowy ktoś kładzie palec na spuście, gdy Vincent Sołowjow mówi:

\- Dwudziestu Siedmiu.

…

**STEVE**

Z kantyny Sama i mnie zabiera Fury. Informuje nas, że jutro o szóstej rano wylatujemy do Waszyngtonu i wręcza nam dwie ciemnozielone torby z ubraniami i – jak sam stwierdza – najpotrzebniejszymi rzeczami. Oczywiście jedną z tych rzeczy jest naładowany pistolet.

Wracając holem bazy do przydzielonego mi pomieszczenia, widzę Bucka siedzącego przy jednym ze stołów. Podchodzę do niego i przysiadam na wolnym krześle z brzegu.

\- To dziwne tak po prostu jeść śniadanie w bazie wojskowej – uśmiecha się.

\- Zważywszy na okoliczności, chyba nic mnie już nie zdziwi – odpowiadam. - Trzymasz się jakoś, Buck?

\- Tak – kiwa głową, raz po raz obracając w dłoni nóż do masła. Uderza mnie myśl, że w ten sam sposób obracał nóż, którym chciał mnie pchnąć, gdy walczyliśmy na ulicy Waszyngtonu. Szybko chcę wymazać z pamięci ten widok. To nie był Bucky. To nie był Bucky.

\- A Nadia? - ciągnę.

Wyraz jego twarzy staje się zupełnie inny. Zamyka usta, które zmieniają się w wąską linię i zaciska zęby, aż uwydatniają się kości jego szczęki. Błądzi wzrokiem od noża do blatu stołu, aż w końcu kładzie narzędzie na metalową tacę i przeciera kark dłonią.

\- Nadia ukrywa się za niewzruszoną maską, ale cierpi. Mam wrażenie, że wcześniej, czy później coś nas rozdzieli, jeśli jej nie pomogę – mówi. - Ta myśl mnie prześladuje.

\- Nic was nie rozdzieli – zapewniam go. - A jeśli spróbuje, to policzę się z tym czymś.

Buck uśmiecha się i ja też w środku zaczynam się uśmiechać. Widząc, że już potrafię go rozweselić, zaczynam wierzyć, że całkowicie dojdzie do siebie.

\- Kiedy wracacie? - zmienia temat, a uśmiech znika z jego twarzy tak szybko, jak się pojawił.

\- Jutro o szóstej rano – spuszczam wzrok. - Ale porozmawiam z Fury'm, może po wszystkim da radę...

\- Nie, Steve – Buck kręci głową. - Nie musisz stawiać mojego dobra ponad swoje. Po wszystkim powinieneś w końcu mieć chwilę spokoju. Tym razem sobie poradzę.

\- Nie wątpię – uśmiecham się pod nosem. - Ale upomnę się o mieszkanie na Brooklynie. Wiesz, gdyby rozłożyć czynsz na mnie, Sama, ciebie i Nadię...

\- Miałbym tam wrócić? - dziwi się. Czuję, jak na moment moje serce staje.

\- Oboje byśmy tam wrócili. Z Samem i Nadią. Wszystko znowu byłoby normalne – próbuję go przekonać, ale widzę, że coś go trapi.

\- Nie wiem, czy cokolwiek wróci do normy. Ja nie jestem już tym samym dzieciakiem, który podrzucał ci buty do wyczyszczenia, a ty nie jesteś chuderlakiem, który pożyczał ode mnie krawaty.

\- Możemy spróbować – kiwam głową, jakbym próbował przekonać i jego i samego siebie. Widzę w jego oczach cień nadziei. Wyglądają zupełnie inaczej, gdy lekko błyszczą.

\- Możemy – kiwa głową. Lekko się uśmiecha. - Ale na razie nie mam ani jednego krawata, który mogę ci pożyczyć.

\- A ja nauczyłem się czyścić buty.

…

**NADIA**

\- To jest niemożliwe – wymawiam powoli, nawet nie dopuszczając do siebie myśli o Dwudziestu Siedmiu. Jest tak absurdalna, że zakrawa na szaleństwo.

\- To właśnie się dzieje – ojciec kiwa głową. - Wysłałem Uljanowa na zwiad. Powiedział, że HYDRA milczy, ale jeden z jej radykałów formuje grupę.

\- Wiesz coś więcej? - pytam, czując, jak grunt usuwa się spod moich nóg, nawet jeśli siedzę na metalowym, stabilnym krześle. Jeśli mówi prawdę...

\- Mam tylko swoje podejrzenia, nic potwierdzonego.

\- Wszystko może być ważne.

Ojciec głośno wciąga do płuc powietrze.

\- Wiem, kto może formować Dwudziestu Siedmiu. Jest tylko jeden człowiek, który by się na to odważył. Nazywaliśmy go Roseo.

Milknie, a ja muszę wiedzieć, kim jest Roseo. Ojciec jednak nie śpieszy z wyjaśnieniem. Odpowiada półsłówkami:

\- Agent HYDRY. Cieszy się dużym szacunkiem wśród swoich. Wariat. Uciekł z białoruskiego zakładu psychiatrycznego.

\- Chcę znać jego imię i nazwisko – przerywam mu ostrym tonem. Ale ojciec kręci głową, bo już wie. Chcę znaleźć Roseo i go zabić, zanim stworzy grupę dwudziestu siedmiu najlepszych zabójców HYDRY i wyśle ją, aby sterroryzowała ludność cywilną Waszyngtonu, wysadziła Biały Dom i przyozdobiła Pentagon powieszonymi ciałami jak choinkę łańcuchem z lampek.

\- Nadia, proszę...

\- Imię i nazwisko – twardo trzymam przy swoim. - Za kilka dni sprawa będzie załatwiona.

\- Siergiej Rosanov. Białorusin. Urodzony w Mińsku, syn polityka, którego poglądy nie spodobały się HYDRZE. Zrekrutowali go, gdy miał dziesięć lat. Eksperymentowali na nim z użyciem nowej metody prania mózgu. Kiedy dostał w głowę, wypuścili go na wolność. Zamordował trzynaście osób i chciał się wysadzić, ale przeżył – ojciec przerywa, aby odetchnąć. Po moich plecach przechodzą ciarki. - HYDRA pomogła mu uciec z psychiatryka i znowu przyjęła. To niebezpieczny człowiek. Zajmował się wykańczaniem rodzin ofiar HYDRY. Zabijał dzieci i ciężarne kobiety, podrzynając im gardła, kiedy wisieli powieszeni za nogi. Nie wiem, po co tworzy Dwudziestu Siedmiu, ale musi mieć dobry powód.

\- To o nim mi opowiadałeś. To jest ta legenda HYDRY?

\- Tak. Przez wiele lat trzymali go zamrożonego głęboko pod ziemią. Zaczęli się go bać. Jego zbrodnie przerażały nawet Pierce'a i jego poprzedników. Może to ich as w rękawie.

Kiwam głową i przestaję kurczowo zaciskać palce na udach.

\- Co robimy? - pytam, choć mój głos jest wystarczająco chrapliwy, aby ojciec mnie nie zrozumiał.

\- Czekamy – odchyla się na krześle i wzrusza ramionami. - W końcu po to tu jesteśmy. Mamy wszystko przeczekać.

Wstaję i zasuwam za sobą krzesło. Nie będę czekać. Nie pozwolę, żeby HYDRA znowu była zagrożeniem. Jeśli będę zmuszona, spalę kolejną główną Bazę i znowu odrąbię siekierą głowę ich szefa.

\- Gdybyś czegokolwiek się dowiedział... - rzucam.

\- Będziesz wiedzieć jako pierwsza – przerywa mi i skina głową.

Żegnam się z nim jedynie spojrzeniem i wychodzę, cały czas czując na udach wbite paznokcie i strach, który powoli pełznie po moich plecach. Na razie tylko zaprząta mi myśli. Boję się jednak, że wkrótce nie pozwoli mi oddychać. A jeśli ja stracę oddech, setki ludzi stracą życie.

…

**STEVE**

Gdzieś pomiędzy wyśmiewaniem krawatów Bucka i mojego talentu do czyszczenia butów pojawia się Nadia. Wychodzi zza rogu i szybkim krokiem zmierza w naszym kierunku. Buck dostrzega ją przede mną i spogląda na nią w sposób, jakiego nie umiem opisać. Radość, oczekiwanie, utęsknienie. Równie dobrze na czole mógłby mieć wypisane, że ją kocha.

Natomiast na twarzy Rosjanki maluje się głębokie zamyślenie z odrobiną przejęcia. I strach. Nadia wygląda, jakby co najmniej zobaczyła ducha. Niestety po części tak właśnie jest.

\- Jeszcze się na tobie zemszczę za te krawaty – Buck szybko do mnie rzuca, kiedy Nadia pochodzi do stołu i od razu w całości koncentruje się na niej.

\- Przyjmij moje wyrazy współczucia – mówię, ale wydaje mi się, że mnie nie słyszy. Odpowiada mi jednak skinieniem głowy, co oznacza, że aż tak bardzo się nie skompromitowałem.

Buck ujmuje jej dłoń. Nadia siada po mojej prawej i wbija wzrok w dłoń Barnesa. Chwilami wydaje mi się, że jest nieobecna, albo w dwóch miejscach naraz.

\- Przerwałam waszą rozmowę – mówi, unosząc spojrzenie.

\- Buck właśnie wygrażał się, że się na mnie zemści – uśmiecham się i wywołuję śmiech u mojego przyjaciela. Nadia robi się jeszcze poważniejsza, a jej twarz blednie. Bucky spogląda na nią z zatroskaniem.

\- Coś się stało?

Rosjanka kręci głową, puszczając jego dłoń.

\- Zemścić się... - powtarza moje słowa i ściąga brwi, przenosząc przerażone spojrzenie na mnie. Ciężko mi patrzeć w jej oczy. Są jak dwie bezdenne studnie, w których jest tylko smutek, cierpienie i ból.

\- Nadia, dobrze się czujesz? - pytam, widząc, jak trupio blada jest jej twarz.

Nagle wszystko mija, a jej spojrzenie wędruje na blat. Kilka razy potrząsa głową i prawie wstaje od stołu. Zatrzymuje ją Buck.

\- Nadia – mówi, zwracając na siebie jej uwagę i łapiąc rozbiegane spojrzenie. - Steve chce, żebyśmy wrócili do Waszyngtonu z nim i Samem. Możemy przenieść się na Brooklyn do mieszkania we czwórkę.

\- Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo bym chciała – twarz Nadii staję się przerażająco smutna. - Porozmawiamy o tym później? Muszę iść do matki.

Buck kiwa głową.

Nadia wstaje i pochyla się nad nim, aby pocałować go w czoło. Odchodzi równie szybko, jak się pojawiła. Barnes odprowadza ją spojrzeniem aż znika za rogiem.

\- Nie przekonam jej – Buck stwierdza ponuro, spuszczając wzrok. - Coś się stało. Jej ojciec po nią przyszedł. Jutro rano może już jej tu nie być.

\- Nawet tak nie mów – karcę go spojrzeniem. - Kocha cię tak samo, jak ty ją.

\- I właśnie dlatego boję się, że znowu zniknie. Będzie chciała mnie chronić. A to ją trzeba teraz chronić.

…

**NADIA**

Wchodzę w długi korytarz, który prowadzi do części mieszkalnej bazy. Cały czas w głowie mam Barnesa mówiącego mi o mieszkaniu na Brooklynie. Czuję, że pęka mi serce.

Mijam pierwsze drzwi i czuję jak przez moje ciało przechodzi dreszcz, a klatka piersiowa nagle się ściska. Stawiam kolejne dwa kroki, zanim mój mózg zostaje opanowany przez jedno niepozorne słowo, które podsunął mi Steve.

Zemsta.

Wszystko staje się jasne. Jeśli to Roseo formuje grupę, to chce tylko jednego - zemsty za zniszczenie Bazy i zabicie Nixona. Za śmierć swoich braci. I to na mnie będzie chciał się zemścić. Zginie, jeśli będzie musiał. I zabije każdego, kto będzie chciał mu przeszkodzić.

Ruszam przed siebie, kiedy drzwi kilka metrów ode mnie się otwierają. Z pomieszczenia wychodzi moja matka i na mój widok szeroko się uśmiecha. Wyciąga obie ręce, aby mnie objąć. W jej uśmiechu i oczach widzę radość, której mi teraz brakuje.

Podchodzę do niej na tyle blisko, aby poczuć jej słodki, przyjemny zapach.

\- Jeden dowód, że jesteś moją matką i nigdy więcej tego nie zakwestionuję – mówię głosem, który jest przeznaczony tylko dla osób, które powinny unikać mnie jak ognia.

\- Urodziłaś się siódmego stycznia podczas najmroźniejszej zimy, jaką pamiętam. Twój ojciec był tak szczęśliwy, że pijany spadł ze schodów i do tej pory ma na skroni podłużną bliznę. Przy okazji rozbił szybę, której nie kazał wymienić.

Uderza mnie to, że na pierwszym piętrze Bazy w Siewiersku jest zbita szyba, która straszy, od kiedy tylko pamiętam. Nikt nigdy nie zwracał na nią uwagi, a ja nie pytałam, dlaczego jej nie naprawią. Teraz już wiem.

Blizna na skroni ojca zawsze była tajemnicą. Kobieta, która stoi przede mną nie mogła się tego dowiedzieć w żaden inny sposób, jak tylko wszystko to przeżyć.

\- Wierzę ci – kiwam głową, wywołując na twarzy matki uśmiech. Przepuszcza mnie w drzwiach, mówiąc:

\- Wejdźmy do środka, Nadia.

Siadam na łóżku w pomieszczeniu niemalże identycznym z tym, które przydzielono mi i Barnesowi. Matka zamyka drzwi i zajmuje miejsce koło mnie. Nie pozwalam jej zacząć:

\- To, co chcesz mi powiedzieć, może zaczekać.

Znów się uśmiecha i rozświetla całe pomieszczenie.

\- Najpierw chcę wiedzieć, jak się nazywasz. Naprawdę – dodaję.

\- Varvara Alina Fiodorowna Sołowjowa – mówi z przekonaniem i ujawnia się jej rosyjski akcent. - O czym chcesz wiedzieć, _Nadiuszka?_

\- Wszystko o Siergieju Rosanovie. Później o całej reszcie.

Ku mojemu zdziwieniu Varvara jeszcze szerzej się uśmiecha.

\- Pytasz mnie dokładnie o to samo, _solovey_ – matka ujmuje moją dłoń. - To wszystko się ze sobą łączy.

Dziwię się, ale czuję, jak moje ciało oblewa przyjemne ciepło. _Solovey. _Nazwała mnie słowikiem.

\- Od kiedy tylko się urodziłaś wiedziałam, że będziesz wyjątkowa. Tak krótko mogłam z tobą być. Musiałam zostawić mojego słowika – kładzie na moim policzku dłoń i przesuwa po nim palcem. Jednak szybko jej twarz zmienia wyraz. - Byłaś niemowlęciem. Nie mogliśmy cię przed nimi ochronić w żaden inny sposób.

\- Co z Roseo? - pytam.

\- Tutaj właśnie się pojawia. Kiedy oddałam się w ręce HYDRY, do niego należała decyzja, czy mam zginąć od razu, czy zamkną mnie w celi. Od początku wiedziałam, że ma do mnie słabość. Przez jedenaście lat mamiłam go, że razem uciekniemy. Dopiero kiedy twój ojciec mnie stamtąd wydostał, Rosanov pojął, jak bardzo się co do mnie pomylił. Myśleliśmy, że zginął.

\- Myśleliście?

\- Nikt nie wie, co się z nim stało. Może już od dawna nie żyje. Mam taką nadzieję.

\- Ojciec sądzi, że Rosanov tworzy Dwudziestu Siedmiu – oznajmiam jej grobowym tonem. - Możemy być w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie.

\- Niebezpieczeństwo grozi nam od dnia, w którym się urodziliśmy – matka dotyka mojej dłoni i unosi ją, delikatnie ściskając. - Tak samo, jak ryzyko. Ale to my decydujemy, czy je podjąć, czy nie, jeśli coś jest jego warte.

Kiwam głową. Matka puszcza moją dłoń, delikatnie odkładając ją na jasny koc. Wyciągam do niej obie ręce i mocno obejmuję. Kładzie dłoń na moich włosach i zaczyna je gładzić. Ciepło bijące od jej silnego ciała mnie wycisza. Pierwszy raz od powrotu z Czarnobyla czuję całkowity spokój. Matka roztacza wokół nas niewidzialną zasłonę, która zatrzymuje wszystkie dręczące mnie demony – te z przeszłości i te, które dopiero mnie nawiedzą.

\- Nie sądziłam, że kiedykolwiek jeszcze cię przytulę, słowiku – Varvara szepcze, odwzajemniając mój uścisk.

Chcę jej powiedzieć, że ja też nie wiedziałam, że kiedykolwiek poznam własną matkę. Ale nie mówię nic. Pozwalam tej chwili trwać. Może kiedyś przywyknę do tego, że osoba, którą obejmuję to moja matka. Może przestaniemy być dla siebie zupełnie obce.

Powoli się od niej odsuwam.

\- Muszę już iść – mówię, ale wcale tego nie chcę. Zaledwie kilka dni temu trzymałam przy jej głowie pistolet, a teraz nie chcę wyjść z pomieszczenia, w którym ona przebywa. Ta chwila wydaje mi się tak odległa, że staram się o niej jak najszybciej zapomnieć.

Matka kiwa głową na znak, że rozumie. Wstaję, lekko się uśmiechając i kieruję się do drzwi.

\- _Solovey –_ zatrzymuje mnie. Odwracam się. - Jeśli będziesz chciała przyjść, to nawet się nie zastanawiaj. Będę czekać.

\- Dobrze – odpowiadam.

…

Tajna Jednostka Kryzysowa, Winchester (stan Kentucky)

16 kwietnia, 21:43

Odkładam ostatnią sztukę wyczyszczonej i złożonej broni na stojak. Po czterech godzinach pomagania żołnierzom w mozolnym czyszczeniu luf karabinów wycieram ręce w ubrudzony od smarów ręcznik i salutuję im, wychodząc z Barnesem z dużego pomieszczenia, w którym nawet najcichszy dźwięk odbijał się echem.

Wracamy do przydzielonego nam pokoju i po kilkunastu minutach gaśnie światło. James obejmuje mnie metalowym ramieniem i całuje moją szyję, kładąc się bliżej mnie.

Ciągle dręczy mnie myśl, aby wszystko mu powiedzieć. Nie chcę, żeby dowiedział się nagle, gdy HYDRA już zaatakuje, ale nie mogę też pozwolić, żeby wystawił się na niebezpieczeństwo, chcąc ochronić wszystkich wokół siebie. W tym mnie.

\- Spróbuj zasnąć, dobrze? - szepcze.

\- Ty też – odpowiadam, splatając palce swojej dłoni z jego.

\- Chcę pożegnać Steve'a. Wstanę wcześniej. A teraz już śpij, Nadia.

Zamykam oczy i staram się przestać myśleć o Dwudziestu Siedmiu, ostatnim spojrzeniu Olega, pojawieniu się ojca, Harriet w łazience i wszystkim, co spędza mi sen z powiek. Nie umiem zasnąć. A jeśli mi się uda, od razu obudzę się zlana potem i z krzykiem. Koszmary nękają mnie we śnie i na jawie. Nie widzę już między nimi żadnym różnic.

Ostrożnie podnoszę głowę i zerkam na elektroniczny zegar. Pół godziny. Tyle już próbuję zasnąć. Tyle potrzebował James, żeby zapaść w głęboki sen.

Powoli zdejmuję jego ramię ze swojego pasa i kładę je na pościeli. Siadam na łóżku i odczekuję chwilę. Zabieram swoje buty. Wstaję i walczę z czujką ruchu, aż w końcu w całkowitej ciszy zmykam do łazienki i zamyka za sobą drzwi.

Moje odbicie mnie przeraża, ale zabieram wiszącą na metalowych żebrach kurtkę pilota i zakładam ją na ramiona. Przemywam twarz wodą, myję zęby, doprowadzam swoje włosy do należytego porządku.

Wychodzę na korytarz i dopiero wtedy mogę odetchnąć. Wyślizgnęłam się, nie budząc Barnesa.

Wciągam na stopy skórzane desanty i ruszam w kierunku holu bazy. Po dwudziestej trzeciej nadal kręci się tu wielu żołnierzy. Niektórzy głośno rozmawiają. Dwóch kiwa mi, gdy tylko mnie zauważają. To im pomagaliśmy wyczyścić i złożyć broń. Constant i Avery. Obaj porucznicy. Zdradzają to złote blaszki na ich naramiennikach.

Podchodzą do mnie z uśmiechem i pytają, czego lub kogo szukam. W mojej głowie pojawia się niebezpieczna myśl.

\- Izolatki – odpowiadam.

Młodzi mężczyźni patrzą po sobie, ale już po chwili prowadzą mnie na tyły bazy. Otwierają zaryglowane drzwi przesunięciem karty w czytniku i przechodzą przez nie ostrożnie, gdy zapala się zielone światełko. Zaraz za nimi znajdują się kolejne - przeszklone drzwi z metalu oznaczone symbolem C01-10.

\- Cele od jeden do dziesięć – szybko wyjaśnia Constant. - Tylko siódemka jest zajęta.

\- _Spasibo, soldaty_ – mówię do nich i chwytam za klamkę. Wchodzę do środka. Za sobą słyszę jeszcze ich głosy:

\- Mówiłem, że jest Rosjanką. To gdzie moje dziesięć dolców?

Mijam kolejne izolatki – dwa, cztery, sześć. Wszystkie są puste. W końcu staję przed numerem siedem i zerkam przez grubą szybę w metalowych drzwiach. Za nią w kącie jasnego pomieszczenia siedzi Eugene. Wygląda przerażająco – ma zapuchnięte, podkrążone oczy i sterczące we wszystkie strony włosy. Trzyma głowę sztywno opartą o ścianę i patrzy w przestrzeń. Jego ręce leżą bezwładnie koło wyciągniętych nóg. Nie ma w nim życia. Czy ja też tak wyglądam?

Chwytam za masywną zasuwę i przesuwam ją w lewo. Drzwi otwierają się i odchylam je, stając w progu. Upchurch nawet na mnie nie spogląda. Dalej wbija martwy wzrok w coś, czego ja nie widzę.

Podchodzę dwa kroki, ale nadal nie reaguje. Robię kolejne dwa i dopiero wtedy słyszę jego słaby, zachrypnięty jakby od krzyku głos:

\- Po co tu przyszłaś, Nadia? Jutro i tak mnie stąd wypuszczą. Niepotrzebnie się fatygowałaś.

Zastanawiam się nad odpowiedzią. Sama nie wiem, po co tu przyszłam. Może chciałam go pocieszyć, powiedzieć, że jest mi przykro i że nie gniewam się za to, co zrobił. Każdy przecież może wyrzucić drugiego człowieka przez okno w przypływie gniewu.

Cała szyja Eugene jest pokryta krwią z rany, która musiała się otworzyć dziś rano. Klękam koło niego i podnoszę jego głowę, przyglądając się wyraźnie wymagającej oczyszczenia ranie postrzałowej.

\- Powinni cię zabrać do izby chorych – oznajmiam.

\- Już tam byłem – mówi beznamiętnie. Jego spojrzenie znów ucieka gdzieś, gdzie ja nie mogę podążyć wzrokiem. - Chciałbym umrzeć, Nadia. Pozwól mi umrzeć.

Cała sztywnieję, gdy słyszę, co mówi. Upchurch łapie za mój nadgarstek i ściska go, zamykając oczy. Otwiera usta i ciężko oddycha.

\- Pozwól mi Nadia... - charczy.

\- Nie, Eugene. Nie umrzesz. Nie tutaj i nie teraz – stanowczo odpowiadam i odwzajemniam jego mocny ścisk. - Przyślę do ciebie kogoś, kto zajmie się tą raną. Poczekaj.

Wstaję i zaczynam się wycofywać. Upchurch dalej siedzi z wzrokiem wbitym w nicość. Powtarza cicho te same przerażające słowa.

\- Pozwól mi, Nadia. Pozwól mi umrzeć.

Zamykam zasuwę na drzwiach i wracam do pierwszych żelaznych wrót. Całe moje ciało się trzęsie, a w kącikach oczu pojawiają się palące łzy.

Oczy Eugene były zupełnie martwe. Tak jak on sam. Chociaż oddychał, a jego serce biło, to nie żył. Jedynie egzystował.

Wychodzę z tej części bazy i udaję sięw kierunku izby chorych. Na wysokości holu skręcam w korytarz po lewej. Mijam dwóch żołnierzy, którzy mi salutują, chociaż nie widziałam ich wcześniej ani razu.

Po obu stronach korytarzu pojawiają się drzwi. Nagle jedne z nich się otwierają i ktoś chwyta mnie za ramię. Zapieram się w gotowości do walki, ale od razu odpuszczam, gdy widzę, czyja dłoń zaciska się na mojej ręce. Przerażona, blada twarz mojej matki tym razem wcale nie działa na mnie kojąco. Wręcz przeciwnie.

\- Chodź, Nadia – mówi i wciąga mnie do środka pomieszczenia pełnego komputerów.


	4. Rozdział 4

**NADIA**

\- Co się stało? - pytam, kiedy matka puszcza moje ramię i opiera się o drzwi, które właśnie za nami zamknęła. Ciężko dyszy i wskazuje dłonią na jeden z komputerów. Na jego ekranie pojawiają się ciągi cyfr.

\- Odebraliśmy zakodowaną wiadomość – szybko tłumaczy. - Ale rozkodowałam ją i nie jestem zadowolona.

\- Jaką wiadomość? Do kogo? - wypytuję ją, czując, jak mój żołądek zaczyna się skręcać i wiązać w supły.

Matka milknie, łapiąc oddech. Boję się, co zaraz może mi wyjawić.

\- Do słowika, Nadia. Do słowika – mówi.

Sztywnieję i podchodzę do komputera. To wcale nie były cyfry. To cyrylica układająca się w zdania.

Powoli siadam na krześle i zaczynam odczytywać wiadomość, którą ktoś wysłał do mnie. Musiał znać moją matkę, bo wiedział, że to do mnie mówi słowik. I musiał znać mnie.

Rosanov.

\- Mamo – odzywam się, nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu. - W izolatce jest agent Upchurch. Potrzebuje pomocy medycznej. Idź do izby chorych i...

\- Zajmę się tym. Jestem chirurgiem – mówi i słyszę, jak otwierają się drzwi. Varvara wychodzi, a ja odczytuję całość i czuję, jak lodowaty pot spływa po moim rozgrzanym karku.

_''Uciekaj słowiku_

_uciekaj słowiku_

_ciał i krwi będzie bez liku_

_uciekaj słowiku _

_nie obędzie się bez twego krzyku_

_uciekaj mój słowiku _

_ból dotknie twych kości szpiku_

_stracisz oddech słowiku_

_o mój słowiku_

_zaraz po pierwszym słońca promyku''._

Odsuwam krzesło od ekranu i wstaję, ledwo trzymając się na nogach. To ostrzeżenie. Ojciec miał rację. Rosanov tworzy Dwudziestu Siedmiu. I chce mojej śmierci.

Muszę jak najszybciej wysłać Barnesa w bezpieczne miejsce i zatrzymać Nicka. Jeśli Rosanov zajmie się tylko mną, istnieje duża szansa, że resztę zostawi w spokoju.

_O mój słowiku._

Wychodzę z pomieszczenia komputerowego, napierając całym roztrzęsionym ciałem na drzwi i docieram do holu bazy. Rozglądam się, bo liczę, że znajdę ojca albo Fury'ego. Kogokolwiek, komu będę mogła powiedzieć o wiadomości.

Ale nie widzę żadnego z nich.

Zaglądam do izby chorych, składu broni, z którego zabieram M9 i chowam go za pasem zielonych spodni. Idę nawet do kantyny. Nigdzie nie ma ojca. Wchodzę w korytarz prowadzący do tylnego wyjścia i po stu metrach drogi słyszę jego głos. Rozmawia z kimś po rosyjsku. Odwraca się przez ramię, zauważając mnie. Prosi rozmówcę, aby zaczekał i zakrywa mikrofon dłonią.

Czeka, aż zacznę mówić z niecierpliwą miną.

\- Miałeś rację – stwierdzam grobowym tonem. - Przysłał mi wiadomość – dodaję, kiwając głową.

Ojciec szybko kończy rozmowę, mówiąc, że oddzwoni później. Pochodzi do mnie z miną pełną troski, jaką bardzo rzadko u niego widywałam.

\- Co w niej było? - pyta, uważnie śledząc każdy ruch na mojej twarzy.

\- Ostrzeżenie. Nazwał mnie słowikiem.

\- Matka cię tak nazywała.

\- Zgadza się – milknę.

Ojciec kręci głową i przeciera usta dłonią. Zerka za mnie i błądzi wzrokiem po ścianach, intensywnie nad czymś myśląc. W końcu znów na mnie spogląda, tym razem jest o wiele bardziej stanowczy:

\- Powiem wszystko Fury'emu. Jutro rano się tym zajmiemy.

Kiwam głową na znak, że rozumiem. Zawsze tak robiłam. Przyjmowałam rozkazy i wykonywałam je bez wahania. Wszystko się zmieniło, gdy trzymałam na muszce Barnesa, a mój palec nie chciał pociągnąć za spust.

Zaczynam się wycofywać, ale coś nie daje mi spokoju.

\- Z kim rozmawiałeś? - pytam, wskazując palcem telefon w jego prawej dłoni.

Dziwi się i początkowo nie odpowiada. Odnoszę wrażenie, że zastanawia się, jaka odpowiedź będzie dla niego najkorzystniejsza.

\- Z Leonovem – odpowiada. - Po tym całym zamieszaniu to on teraz pełni moje obowiązki w Siewiersku. Wszyscy najedli się strachu, ale Dmitrij panował nad sytuacją. Wyprowadził wszystkich, gdy migi nadleciały nad Waszyngton.

W myślach widzę, jak Dima zarządza ewakuację po rozmowie ze mną. I od razu uderza mnie widok Gorelova. Czuję mocne uderzenie w brzuch i lekko się zginam. Zaciskam zęby. Ta myśl minie. Minie. Powtarzam to sobie.

\- Leonov mówił coś o Tatianie? - pytam, chcąc jak najszybciej pozbyć się widoku Olega z głowy. Nie umiem tego wytrzymać. - Ponoć jest na jakiejś misji.

\- Nic mi nie mówił.

Odchodzę po krótkim skinięciu głową. Chwytam się prawą ręką za brzuch i zamykam oczy, wchodząc za róg. Powstrzymuję się przed utratą kontroli. Szybko przechodzę przez hol i wracam do S62.

W środku już czeka na mnie Barnes, siedząc na skraju łóżka przy zapalonym świetle.

…

**JAMES**

Nadia ostrożnie wchodzi do środka i powoli zamyka drzwi. Robi to niemalże w zupełnej ciszy. Widać tę sztukę opanowała do perfekcji.

Zatrzymuje się przy drzwiach i opiera o nie plecy. Jej mina jest sama w sobie przeprosinami. Ale nie ma za co mnie przepraszać. Nie obudziła mnie, a nie mogę jej zakazywać wychodzenia w środku nocy. Przecież to nic takiego znikać bez słowa, mając w zwyczaju nagłe wyjazdy. Wcale nie pomyślałem, że znów zostałem sam.

Kiedy chcę coś powiedzieć, uprzedza mnie, a jej ton sprawia, że mój żołądek zawiązuje się w supeł.

\- Nie będę cię okłamywać i nic ukrywać. Fury ze Steve'm i Samem nie lecą jutro do Waszyngtonu.

\- Dlaczego? - ściągam ze zdziwienia brwi. Myślałem, że to akurat jest nieodwołalne.

Nadia powoli do mnie podchodzi i zajmuje miejsce bardzo blisko mnie. Ujmuje moją dłoń.

\- Co wiesz o Siergieju Rosanovie? - pyta cicho.

Słysząc to zatrważające nazwisko, cały sztywnieję.

\- Tyle, że leży dziesięć metrów pod ziemią w zamrażalniku. Pierce bał się go ruszać. Podobno był zbyt okrutny nawet na HYDRĘ – odpowiadam. - Nie mają zamiaru go rozmrażać.

\- Nie mieli – Nadia mnie poprawia, a mi jeżą się włosy na karku. Pytam, co to znaczy.

\- Dwudziestu Siedmiu. Dokładnie to znaczy. Dwudziestu siedmiu najlepszych, najbardziej zabójczych, najszybszych, najsprawniejszych i najniebezpieczniejszych agentów HYDRY. Ale nie to aż tak mnie martwi.

Zaskoczony, pytam:

\- Więc co?

\- To, że teraz mogą mieć jedynie dwudziestu sześciu.

Jej oczy wyrażają tak ogromny smutek, że mam ochotę mocno ją objąć i nie pozwolić, aby cokolwiek i ktokolwiek mógł ją jeszcze zranić.

\- Bo dwudziesty siódmy siedzi obok mnie – dodaje i zbija mnie z tropu.

Ja siedzę obok niej. Ja mam być dwudziestym siódmym?

Moje przerażenie miesza się z determinacją i pytam:

\- Skąd wiesz o Rosanovie?

\- Uciekaj słowiku, ciał i krwi będzie bez liku. Uciekaj słowiku, nie obędzie się bez twego krzyku. Uciekaj mój słowiku, ból dotknie twych kości szpiku, stracisz oddech słowiku, o mój słowiku. Zaraz po pierwszym słońca promyku – mówi, ale czuję, że to nie są jej słowa.

Absolutnie to nie jej słowa. Coś takiego mógł powiedzieć tylko człowiek z chorym umysłem. Rosanov.

\- Kiedy...?

\- Przed chwilą odebraliśmy taką wiadomość.

\- Ale... - zaciskam usta. - Sołowjow. _Solovey._ To znaczy słowik, Nadia.

\- Dokładnie – kiwa głową, a jej oczy jeszcze bardziej smutnieją.

\- Nie pozwolę mu cię... - zaczynam mówić, ale Nadia ucisza mnie pocałunkiem. Obejmuje moją szyję ramieniem i całuje mnie, całkowicie koncentrując się na mnie. Przez ten krótki czas nawet nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, jak brakowało mi tych ust.

\- Nie składaj obietnic, których możesz nie dotrzymać – mówi, przesuwając kciukiem po moich otwartych ustach. - Porozmawiamy jutro. Powinniśmy się wyspać.

Mogłaby dodać, że musimy nabrać sił, bo nie wiemy, co może się jutro zdarzyć.

Obejmuję ją ramieniem i nakrywam kocem. Przez chwilę bawię się kosmykiem jej włosów, zakręcając go na palcu wskazującym. Wędruję wzrokiem od jej głowy, przez bark, później po boku, biodrze i kończę na zgiętych w kolanach nogach. Samo patrzenie na jej ciało jest hipnotyzujące. W końcu słyszę, jak oddech Nadii zwalnia i staje się regularny. Zamykam oczy i sam próbuję zasnąć.

Po kilku minutach nadal leżę bez ruchu, ale sen nie nadchodzi. Za to Nadia porusza się, a jej ręka wędruje do pasa spodni. Chwyta za coś i pociąga do siebie. Rozpoznanie przedmiotu nie zajmuje mi dużo czasu.

Nadia powoli się schyla i kładzie pistolet na ziemi pod łóżkiem. Wraca do poprzedniej pozycji i bierze głęboki wdech. Powoli wydycha powietrze przez usta. Pewnie myśli, że jestem pogrążony w głębokim śnie. I jeśli chowa broń pod łóżkiem, to musi się czegoś bać.

Staram się o tym nie myśleć. Chcę tylko zasnąć koło niej.

…

**NADIA**

_\- Nadia._

_Odwracam się, słysząc jego głos. Powoli zmierza w moim kierunku. Uśmiecha się i nie ma nic piękniejszego od jego uśmiechu. Cieszy się, że mnie widzi. Poza mną i nim wokół nie ma zupełnie nic._

_\- Oleg._

_Chcę go objąć, ale natrafiam tylko na powietrze. Moja ręka przechodzi przez jego ciało. Jest tylko cieniem. Duchem._

_\- Czemu nie mogę cię dotknąć? - pytam, czując, jak w moich oczach zbierają się palące łzy._

_\- Bo ja nie żyję – odpowiada, lekko się uśmiechając i wzruszając ramionami._

_Łza spływa po moim policzku, ale zaciskam szczękę i nie tracę nad sobą kontroli._

_\- To ostatni raz, kiedy mnie widzisz – Gorelov spogląda prosto w moje oczy. Wygląda, jakby chciał mnie złapać za ramiona i przemówić mi do rozsądku, ale nie mógł. - Pomyśl, Nadia. Dokładnie się zastanów. Czego on chce? Dlaczego wysłał ci wiadomość? Co w niej było? Przed czym cię ostrzegł? Kiedy uderzy? Nadia, już to wiesz. Kiedy uderzy? Kiedy?_

…

Tajna Jednostka Kryzysowa, Winchester (stan Kentucky)

17 kwietnia, 06:32

Budzę się ze snu mokra od potu. Siadam na łóżku, ale nie zapala się światło. Przez wysoko osadzone okno do środka wpada nieśmiały promyk wstającego słońca. Widzę niewyraźne cyfry na wyświetlaczu elektronicznego zegara. Przecieram twarz dłonią. Za wcześnie. Za mało snu.

_Kiedy?_

Zmuszam swoje ciało, aby doczołgało się do łazienki. Kilkakrotnie przemywam twarz wodą, ale nie mogę zmyć z siebie spojrzenia Olega.

_Nadia, już to wiesz._

Zakręcam kran i wtedy zaczynam kojarzyć fakty. Spoglądam w lustro. Moje odbicie jest przerażone. Dopiero po chwili i moje ręce zaczynają się trząść, a twarz blednie. Głośno przeklinam.

_Zaraz po pierwszym słońca promyku._

Wycieram twarz w biały ręcznik i szybko wracam po broń. Wsuwam ją za pas spodni. Budzę przy tym Barnesa, który spogląda na mnie zaspanym wzrokiem.

\- Nadia...? - pyta, ale ja już wychodzę z S62.

Wypadam na korytarz i truchtem docieram do holu. Mój wzrok natrafia na pułkownika siedzącego przy stole w kantynie. Podbiegam do niego i przerywam jego rozmowę z innym żołnierzem.

\- Gdzie jest pokój kontrolny? - pytam, nie zważając na skwaszoną minę siedzącego przy stole drugiego mężczyzny.

\- Dwadzieścia metrów przed izolatkami, które wczoraj odwiedziłaś, żołnierzu – Collins unosi brwi i próbuje wymusić ode mnie wyjaśnienia, ale szybko odchodzę od stołu i zmierzam w kierunku korytarza po lewej. - Sołowjow, coś się stało? - słyszę za sobą głos pulkownika i dźwięk gwałtownie odsuwanego krzesła.

Odwracam się i przez moment idę tyłem:

\- Monitorujcie przestrzeń powietrzną. Możemy spodziewać się gości.

Mina pułkownika rzednie, gdy znikam w korytarzu. Puszczam się biegiem, aż przede mną wyrasta Constant, a zaraz za nim Avery. Salutują mi, szeroko się uśmiechając.

\- Obudźcie wszystkich – mówię do nich jasnym i stanowczym tonem. - Niech będą w pełnej gotowości do obrony.

Mijam ich i biegnę dalej. Moje całe ciało budzi się ze snu, jakim był ostatni dzień. Budzę się z transu, w który wpadłam w Czarnobylu. James jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Steve i Sam są w niebezpieczeństwie. Moja matka i mój ojciec, Fury, mała Joy. Zaczynam pracować na tym trybie, na którym mogę ocalić tyle osób, ile będę w stanie.

Chwytam za klamkę pokoju kontrolnego i podchodzę do kobiety siedzącej na czarnym fotelu. Patrzy na mnie wyraźnie zdumiona i coś mówi, ale zupełnie jej nie słyszę. Skupiam się na radarze i dużym oknie, przez które widać pasy startowe i hangary. Ale nic nie widzę. Jest czysto.

Kobieta chwyta mnie za ramię i mocno ściska, podnosząc głos. Łapię za jej nadgarstki i ściągam w dół.

\- Musisz zatrzymać wszystkie odrzutowce i samoloty, które będą prosić o zgodę na lądowanie, rozumiesz? - warczę, zaciskając palce na jej rękach.

Puszczam ją i staję w oknie. Raz po raz zerkam na radar. Czuję, że Rosanov zjawi się lada moment.

Nie zauważam, kiedy do środka wchodzi Collins z pięcioma żołnierzami przy boku. Prosi mnie, żebym się odwróciła.

Na chwilę porzucam obserwowanie radaru i lustruję spojrzeniem żołnierzy. Wszyscy stoją w napięciu i torują mi wyjście ze środka. Wiem, że w każdej chwili są gotowi chwycić za broń. Traktują mnie jak zagrożenie.

Collins podchodzi na odległość dwóch kroków i unosi dłonie w pojednawczym geście. Kobieta odsuwa się od nas i staje w rogu pomieszczenia.

\- Nadia, powiedz mi, co się dzieje – mówi pułkownik spokojnym tonem.

\- Rosanov mnie ostrzegł. Zaatakuje nas. I to za chwilę.

\- Spokojnie, żołnierzu – chce mnie jak najszybciej uciszyć. Wcale nie ma zamiaru mnie wysłuchać. Gra na czas. Nie chce też wszcząć alarmu. Zaczynam rozumieć, po co wziął ze sobą pięciu swoich ludzi.

On myśli, że to ja teraz stwarzam zagrożenie.

\- Musisz wszystkich obudzić, żołnierzu – podnoszę głos. - Bo zaraz wszyscy będą martwi!

Kiedy tylko żołnierze słyszą mój krzyk, chwytają za karabiny i kierują lufywe mnie.

\- Collins – mówię błagalnie. - Nie wiesz, co się zbliża.

\- Nadia, pozwól sobie pomóc – kręci głową.

\- Nie, ty pozwól sobie pomóc! Wiem, co się zaraz stanie! Przechodziłam już przez to kilka razy! Stracisz całą bazę, a SHIELD bezpieczny azyl. On wie, że tu jesteśmy!

Pułkownik odwraca się i zrezygnowany zaczyna odchodzić.

\- Wyrżnie wszystkich! Posłuchaj mnie! - chwytam go za ramię i przyciągam do siebie. Czuję, jak lufy M-czwórki wbijają się w moje plecy i żebra.

\- Tato? - wysoki głosik przerywa całe napięcie. Joy zagląda do środka spomiędzy nóg żołnierzy.

Collins od razu porzuca wszystko i podchodzi do córki, biorąc ją na ręce.

\- Nic, kochanie – mówi, całując dziewczynkę w czoło. Piorunuje mnie morderczym spojrzeniem i zabiera dziecko. - Zaprowadźcie ją do izby chorych. Niech dadzą jej coś na uspokojenie – wydaje rozkaz.

Żołnierze chwytają mnie za ramiona i wyprowadzają z pokoju kontrolnego jak szczególnie niebezpiecznego skazańca. Pozwalam im na to. Kiedy tylko znajdziemy się w holu, cała piątka będzie leżeć na ziemi. Nie chcę jedynie, aby córka pułkownika na to patrzyła.

Collins i Joy znikają za rogiem, a ja idę z żołnierzami aż do rozwidlenia korytarza. Wychodzimy na hol. Od razu wyglądam przez szklany sufit, wypatrując nadlatującego odrzutowca. Spojrzenia siedzących w kantynie kierują się na nas. Łapię wzrok Sama i Steve'a.

Collins sadza małą na krześle przy jednym ze stołów, jakby wiedział, co mam zamiar zrobić. Klęka koło niej, mówiąc coś, ale cały czas kontroluje mnie letalnym spojrzeniem. Wprowadzam chaos w jego bazie, muszę być odizolowana. Przez takie myślenie zaraz wszyscy w tym budynku mogą być martwi. A na to nie pozwolę.

Nagle dobiega do nas Steve i zaczyna szarpać się z żołnierzami. Odpychają go.

\- Steve, nie mieszaj się w to! - wołam do niego, odwracając się przez ramię. Mężczyźni ciągną mnie w kierunku izby chorych, a ja desperacko walczę, żeby spojrzeć na Kapitana Amerykę i powiedzieć mu, co ma robić. - Znajdź Barnesa!

Żołnierze zaczynają się ze mną szarpać. Zapieram się.

\- Słyszysz?! Znajdź Barnesa i go stąd wyprowadź! Zaraz...!

Tracę go z oczu, gdy wciągają mnie w korytarz prowadzący do izby chorych, a dalej do pomieszczeń sypialnianych. Nie mogę ich teraz pozbawić przytomności. Za moment każdy człowiek będzie na wagę złota.

\- Nie słuchajcie go! Ja nie oszalałam! Puśćcie mnie! Pomyślcie raz samodzielnie! - szarpię się, nie chcąc wejść do sterylnego pomieszczenia za przeszklonymi drzwiami.

\- Co tu się dzieje? - moje krzyki przerywa pojawiający się znikąd Fury. Żołnierze przestają się ze mną szarpać. Nick. To jest moja szansa. - Puśćcie ją.

\- Mamy rozkaz zaprowadzić ją do izby chorych. Zachowuje się irracjonalnie. Stwarza zagrożenie – wygraża się jeden z żołnierzy.

\- Mam gdzieś wasz rozkaz. Puśćcie ją, albo zaraz pozbędziecie się mundurów.

\- Kim jesteś, żeby podważać rozkazy pułkownika? - jeden z mężczyzn wyzywająco podchodzi do Fury'ego i wbija w niego spojrzenie pełne pogardy.

Zanim Fury odpowiada, słyszę oddalony kilkadziesiąt metrów głośny trzask pękającego szkła, warkot silnika odrzutowca i rozlegające się krzyki.

Nie myliłam się.

Wyrywam się w chwili ich dekoncentracji i zaczynam biec z powrotem tym samym korytarzem. Słyszę ogłuszający hałas, gdy z ziemią zderza się dziesięć białych metalowych beczek. Spadające z sufitu szkło rani kilkunastu żołnierzy. Zasłaniam się ręką i podbiegam do beczek, które zaczynają złowrogo syczeć.

To nie są ładunki wybuchowe. Wystarczają dwie czarne, duże litery wypisane na bokach beczek, żebym zaczęła biec w kierunku Joy z przerażającym krzykiem.

VX. Najbardziej toksyczny gaz bojowy.

...

**JAMES**

Wychodzę z S62 i pierwsze, o czym myślę, to jak najszybsze zdobycie broni. Nadia zabrała pistolet, który schowała pod łóżkiem. Muszę być przygotowany na wszystko.

Po kryjomu wchodzę do najbliższego składu broni i zamykam za sobą drzwi. W całkowitej ciszy rozglądam się po dużym pomieszczeniu. W środku panuje półcień i przyjemny chłód.

Pochodzę do stojaków na karabiny i biorę do ręki M16. Przesuwam wzrokiem po sylwetce broni i wtedy słyszę stłumiony huk i moment później krzyki dochodzące z korytarza. Odkładam karabin na miejsce i niepewnie uchylam drzwi. Wyglądam na zewnątrz i serce skacze mi do gardła, gdy widzę dwóch nabiegających, kompletnie spanikowanych żołnierzy.

\- Uciekaj! Gaz! Uciekaj! - krzyczą do mnie i machają rękoma, abym wrócił do składu. Wbiegają do środka, prawie mnie przewracając. Dopadają do regału z maskami tlenowymi i chaotycznie zakładają je na twarze.

Bez zastanowienia robię to, co oni. Naciągam silikonową maskę i biorę głęboki wdech. Nie zabieram ze sobą karabinu. Zamiast broni chwytam w ręce maski tlenowe i wybiegam na zewnątrz.

Gaz. Musieli mieć na myśli jakiś trujący gaz.

…

**NADIA**

Beczki eksplodują za moimi plecami, uwalniając ze środka sprężony białym dym, który momentalnie znika. Biorę głęboki wdech i wstrzymuję oddech. Dobiegam do samotnie siedzącej Joy i chwytam ją, przewracając krzesła i okrągły stół. Zakrywam jej usta i nos dłonią.

Żołnierze zaczynają rozumieć, co było w białych beczkach. Padają na ziemię i zakrywają usta i nos. Ci, którzy byli bliżej walcowatych pojemników, padają na ziemię całkowicie wyprostowani.

\- Do składu broni! - krzyczy Collins, podnosząc się z ziemi. Mijam go i wybiegam z Joy na rękach. Wbiegam w korytarz, nie widząc dobrze, dokąd zmierzam. Wiem, że gaz szybko się rozprzestrzenia i muszę zabrać dziewczynkę na zewnątrz.

Docieram do tylnego wyjścia, czując, jak moje mięśnie zaczynają się napinać mimo mojej woli. Wypadamy na zewnątrz i szybko zamykam drzwi. Padam na ziemię, łapiąc oddech.

\- Joy – krztuszę się. - Biegnij w stronę lasu. Ukryj się za jakimś dużym drzewem, dobrze? Zaraz po ciebie przyjdę – mówię do przerażonej dziewczynki.

Kiwa głową i szybko wstaje z kolan. Zaczyna biec w kierunku lasu. Widzę tylko jej długie, jasne włosy.

Padam na plecy i chwytam się za gardło. Muszę wrócić do środka. Wstrzymam oddech na półtorej minuty. Tyle musi wystarczyć, aby dotrzeć do składu broni.

…

**JAMES**

Dobiegam do holu bazy i moim oczom ukazuje się horrendalny widok – dziesiątki żołnierzy leżących na ziemi, niektórzy zupełnie bez ruchu, pozostali łapiący się w akcie desperacji za gardła. Duszą się.

Podbiegam do rozsadzonych od środka resztek jakiś białych metalowych beczek i od razu się cofam, widząc napis VX. Zakładam maski na twarze żołnierzy, którzy są w lepszym stanie. Zawieszam sobie jednego z nich na ramię, drugiemu pomagam wstać. Daję mu resztę zapasowych masek.

\- Wyprowadź stąd przytomnych – staram się do niego powiedzieć. Mój zniekształcony głos ledwo do niego dociera.

Wynoszę otrutego żołnierza na zewnątrz i kładę go na ziemię. Koło mnie pojawia się kilkunastu mężczyzn, wszyscy w maskach gazowych. Pokazują mi, że wracają do środka. Idę z nimi. Muszę znaleźć Nadię i Steve'a.

…

**NADIA**

Biorę głęboki oddech i wbiegam do środka, zasłaniając usta i nos ramieniem. Biegnę aż do momentu, kiedy w głowie czuję łopotanie, a moje serce gwałtownie zwalnia. Zderzam się ze ścianą. Desperacko walczę, aby nie zaciągnąć się zatrutym powietrzem, które zabije mnie w minutę.

Wciągam do płuc powietrze przez dłonie i biegnę dalej, ale znacznie zwalniam. Przestaję dobrze widzieć. W końcu zawieszam się na klamce składu i wpadam do środka, tracąc równowagę. Sunę po śliskiej podłodze, ale zmuszam się, żeby wstać. Udaje mi się tylko dźwignąć na kolana. Podciągam się na metalowych regałach po maskę gazową, ale nie mogę jej dosięgnąć.

Spinam całe ciało i udaje mi się chwycić jedną silikonową maskę. Leżąc na plecach, zakładam ją na twarz i wielokrotnie zaciągam się przefiltrowanym, czystym powietrzem. Jednak czuję, jakbym wdychała powietrze tylko do połowy.

Z trudem wstaję, ale po kilku sekundach w pionie znów tracę władzę nad nogami. Czuję, jak ściskają się moje uda i łydki i nic nie mogę na to poradzić.

W mojej zasnutej mgłą głowie włącza się alarm. Muszę dotrzeć do Barnesa. W tym stanie tego nie zrobię.

Uderza mnie niepozorna myśl. Atropina. Powinna być w wyposażeniu munduru.

Wykorzystuję całą swoją siłę na doczołganie się do przeciwległej ściany. Chwytam mundur ręką i próbuję strącić go z wieszaka. Przewracam metalowy stojak na siebie.

Drżącymi rękoma wyjmuję aplikator z atropiną i ledwo odrywam zabezpieczenie. Chwytam go między zaciśnięte palce, a kciuk i jednym szybkim ruchem wbijam sobie w bok uda, naciskając tłok do samego końca.

Na pół minuty tracę przytomność, ale nadal słyszę stłumione krzyki i hałas. Do tego dochodzą strzały, które ranią moje uszy. Mam wrażenie, że pękają mi bębenki. Strzały. Rosanov. Barnes.

Odzyskuję władzę nad ciałem i zakładam na siebie mundur, zapinając go pod samą szyję. Chwytam kilka masek i zawieszam M4 na ramieniu. Wybiegam na korytarz.

Strzały. Krzyki. Mój zduszony, chaotyczny oddech. Kroki brzmiące jak uderzenia w ogromny bęben. Atropina dała tylko chwilową ulgę.

Obijam się o ściany, ale wracam na hol bazy. Widzę podłogę usłaną leżącymi żołnierzami i pęknięte beczki, pełno szkła, dziurawy szklany sufit. Podnoszę karabin do strzału i obserwuję każdy ruch, ale nigdzie nie widzę wroga.

Przebiegam przez hol. Muszę przeskakiwać przez ciała. Nie ma tu nikogo przytomnego.

Otwieram drzwi S62 mocnym kopnięciem, ale pokój jest zupełnie pusty. Rozgrzebana pościel leży częściowo na ziemi. Barnesa tu nie ma.

Nie mogę krzyczeć, bo zaczyna mi brakować powietrza. Nie widzę ani Jamesa, ani Steve'a, mojej matki, Fury'ego.

Wychodzę z S62 i zaglądam do każdego pomieszczenia po kolei. W jednym z nich znajduję wciąż przytomnego mężczyznę. Zakładam mu na twarz maskę i zawieszam sobie jego ramię na szyję. Jest całkowicie ogłupiony i ledwo idzie. Jego ciało trzęsie się, jakby miał lekki atak padaczki.

Wyprowadzam go na zewnątrz kolejnymi tylnymi drzwiami. Sadzam mężczyznę koło stosu metalowych skrzyń i zostawiam mu M9.

Wracam do środka i kieruję się do izby chorych. Zastaję ją całkowicie pustą.

Przebijam się przez leżące ciała i coraz wolniej się poruszam. Z ręki wypadają mi zapasowe maski gazowe. W końcu zahaczam nogą o czyiś karabin i zderzam się z twardą podłogą. Nie mogęjuż dłużej oddychać.

Ostatkiem sił przewracam się na plecy i puszczam karabin. Zrywam z twarzy maskę i zaciągam się, aż moje całe płuca nie wypełniają się zatrutym powietrzem.

Walczę ze sobą, aby nie zamknąć oczu. Przestaję czuć własne kończyny, której napinają się i prostują. Teraz mogłaby zadziałać moja cudowna zdolność. Teraz chciałabym być odporna na VX i po prostu wstać. Chciałabym, żeby wszyscy tutaj byli zmutowani i mogli przeżyć toksyczne działanie gazu.

Wstawaj, mówię sama do siebie. Wstawaj, on cię potrzebuje.

Zrywam się z ziemi i klękam koło nieprzytomnego żołnierza. Przykładam palec do jego szyi. Z przerażeniem stwierdzam, że nie żyje. Wyciągam z jego munduru aplikator z atropiną i zabieram karabin. Muszę biec pochylona, w jednej ręce trzymając maskę i przykładać ją do twarzy.

Po drodze kilka razy przewracam się i po każdym kolejnym razie wydaje mi się, że minęła cała wieczność. Nie widzę, jak docieram do izolatki. Słyszę strzały i uświadamiam sobie, że to ja strzelam. Pancerne drzwi stają otworem.

Moja ręka wędruje do uda Eugene. Wbijam mu aplikator, a po chwili wisi na moich plecach. Wychodzimy na zewnątrz tylnym wyjściem.

…

**JAMES**

Żołnierze pochylają się nad swoimi nieprzytomnymi kolegami, a ja biegnę przez hol i docieram do korytarza prowadzącego do niezliczonej ilości pomieszczeń. Otwieram po kolei każde z nich, aż w końcu natrafiam na pokój kontrolny. Z czarnego fotela zwiesza się nieprzytomna kobieta. Przykładam dwa palce do jej szyi, ale nie czuję pulsu.

Zerkam na radar i zauważam skrzynkę z przyciskami, która wisi na ścianie po mojej lewej. Szybko odnajduję ten, który włączy alarm i wezwie pomoc. Wciskam czerwony guzik i wychodzę z pomieszczenia. Na korytarzu zapalają się czerwone lampy i z głośników rozbrzmiewa się sztuczny kobiecy głos.

Sprawdzam kolejne pomieszczenia aż do pancernych drzwi, których bez broni nie uda mi się sforsować. Zawracam i zmierzam do izby chorych. Zabieram stamtąd ledwo oddychającego lekarza i ciągnę go do wyjścia.

Jednak nawet po sprawdzeniu kolejnych pomieszczeń z S62 włącznie nadal nie znajduję ani Nadii, ani Steve'a. Wracam na korytarz i zupełnie zdezorientowany zaczynam się rozglądać. Zaparowana maska tlenowa coraz poważniej utrudnia mi oddychanie.

Ruszając przed siebie, zderzam się z czymś twardym. Odskakuję i przez parę na silikonowej osłonie dostrzegam, że na mojej trasie kolizyjnej stoi Steve, a koło niego Sam. Obaj na szczęście w takich samych maskach jak moja.

Kapitan Ameryka chwyta mnie za ramię i zaczyna ciągnąć do wyjścia. Zatrzymuję się na moment w holu, chłonąc wzrokiem każdy jego zakątek. Nigdzie nie ma Nadii. Nie wyjdę stąd bez niej.

Wyrywam się z uchwytu Stevena i zostawiam ich przy samym wyjściu. Nie wyjdę bez niej.


	5. Rozdział 5

**NADIA**

Wracam do środka. Po raz kolejny wychodzę na zewnątrz. I tak kilka razy. Potem ciągnę kogoś za nogi. Przestaję, gdy czuję na twarzy zimny powiem wiatru. Ciało żołnierza przytrzymuje drzwi. Gaz może wydostać się na zewnątrz. Skażenie będzie jeszcze większe.

Musiałam zgubić gdzieś maskę. Nie wiem też, gdzie mój karabin.

Upadam i się podnoszę. Co chwilę zmienia się widok nade mną – raz jest to niebo, raz biały sufit. Nie wiem, dokąd prowadzą mnie nogi. Ledwo co widzę. I nie myślę trzeźwo.

Przeżyłam. Jestem odporna na VX. Nic nie może mnie zabić.

Powtarzam sobie w myślach te bzdury, gdy przestaję oddychać i zataczam się, desperacko próbując się czegoś chwycić. Walczę. Nie poddam się.

_Stracisz oddech słowiku._

Moje pole widzenia jest ograniczone tylko do ostrego środka, po bokach widzę jedynie rozmytą mgłę. W głowie słyszę ciągłe krzyki i strzały i czuję okropny, pulsujący ból, w którego rytm na zmianę moje mięśnie sztywnieją i rozluźniają się.

Dźwigam się z ziemi i biegnę w kierunku lasu, ledwo trzymając się na nogach.

Joy. Muszę ją znaleźć.

Wbiegam pomiędzy stojące na pasie startowym odrzutowce. Nagle obraz się zamazuje i zamiast wojskowego lotniska widzę betonowy plac przed Bazą w Siewiersku. Przystaję i rozglądam się. To nie był zwykły gaz bojowy. VX musiał mieć w sobie coś jeszcze.

Tracę zdolność do racjonalnego myślenia i kroczę w głąb ogromnego placu. Z dwóch stron Baza otoczona jest lasem, z trzeciej zbiornikiem przeciwpożarowym pełnym skażonej wody. Od strony tylnego wyjścia rozpościera się ten wielki plac, który istniał na długo przed moim urodzeniem. Nigdy nie byłam pewna, czy ma inne zastosowanie, niż teren do ćwiczeń walki i rozstrzeliwań więźniów. Tutaj też zawsze parkowały samochody, w których przyjeżdżały ciała naszych zabitych agentów.

Widzę swoje najgorsze lęki i zarazem obrazy z przeszłości. A moja przeszłość to nic innego jak zdewastowane, pełne przemocy i krwi dzieciństwo. Nie miałam czasu, żeby powoli dorastać. Musiałam błyskawicznie dojrzeć. Z karabinem w ręku nie myślałam nawet o zwykłych, przyziemnych rzeczach. W mojej głowie wciąż kołatały myśli o amunicji, magazynkach, granatach, trajektorii lotu pocisku. Wtedy nie wiedziałam jeszcze, że wcale nie zostanę agentem, tylko żołnierzem. A moim frontem będzie nasza każda Baza, której będziemy musieli bronić. Wojna z HYDRĄ nigdy się nie skończyła i może nigdy się nie skończyć. Ojciec dawno temu założył, że sensem istnienia mojego i wielu innych agentów jest walka z nimi. Wygrana oznaczałaby koniec Podziemia. A na to Vincent Sołowjow by nie pozwolił.

Od dziewiętnastu lat jestem żołnierzem. I teraz dopiero uświadamiam sobie, że to wszystko nie ma sensu. Nigdy z nimi nie wygramy. Zniszczenie Bazy w Czarnobylu było bezsensowne, śmierć Olega była bezsensowna, całe moje życie jest pozbawione sensu.

Przede mną pojawiają się dziesiątki zawiniętych w pożółkłe prześcieradła ciał. Zatrzymuję się, panicznie rozglądając się po całym placu.

__C____iał i krwi będzie bez liku.__

Krzyk więźnie w moim gardle. Wszyscy nie żyją. Wszyscy zginęli. Przeze mnie. To ja ich zabiłam.

Zaczynam uciekać, potykając się o ciała i przeskakując przez nie. Szloch wstrząsa całym moim ciałem. Zatykam usta i biegnę dalej. Przestaję czuć obie nogi i upadam na ziemię, zdzierając skórę z kolan razem z materiałem zielonych spodni.

Zaledwie po kilku sekundach wokół mnie pojawiają się drzewa. Zderzam się z grubym pniem i czuję, jak krew ścieka po moim czole i nosie. Podnoszę się i znów upadam. Dopóki nie znajduję Joy.

…

**JAMES**

Jeszcze raz biegnę korytarzem aż do drzwi pancernych. Teraz jednak są otwarte, a zamek przestrzelony. Popycham je ramieniem i wchodzę do środka. Izolatki są puste. Ktoś musiał tu być i zabrać stąd agenta, który zaatakował Nadię.

Odpowiedź nasuwa się sama. Wróciła po niego.

Za pancernymi drzwiami znajduje się tylne wyjście. Dołącza do mnie Steve i Sam. Wszyscy trzej wychodzimy na zewnątrz i zastajemy nieprzytomnych żołnierzy w osłonach na twarzach oraz porzucony karabin i zaparowaną maskę tlenową.

Była tu.

…

**NADIA**

Najpierw zauważam jej jasne włosy na leśnym runie. Padam na kolana koło jej nieprzytomnego ciała. Podnoszę jej napiętą, nienaturalnie wyprostowaną rękę i od razu zaczynam szukać w kieszeni munduru aplikatora z atropiną. Joy zatruła się, będąc tak daleko od bazy. To znaczy, że wszyscy będący w środku już dawno nie żyją. Wszyscy.

Moje ciało zaczyna się trząść, kiedy wbijam dziewczynce aplikator w udo. Potrząsam jej ramieniem, chcąc ją obudzić.

\- Joy – mówię słabym, chrapliwym głosem. - Joy! - chwytam ją za ubranie, ale nie reaguje. Zaprzestaję i zmuszam swoje mięśnie do jeszcze jednego wysiłku. Podnoszę bezwładne ciało i jestem niemalże pewna, że zaczyna iść w kierunku bazy.

Nie mam dla niej maski. Mogę ją zabić. Ale jej tu nie zostawię.

Zasłaniam jej usta i nos rękawem i brnę przez leśne zarośla, aż zieleń staje się szara i brudna, a nawierzchnia twardnieje. Idę przed siebie zgięta w połowie, ale się nie poddaję. Nie mam siły. Zewsząd atakują mnie krzyki. Nie mogę już dłużej ich słuchać i z nimi walczyć.

Przede mną pojawia się zniekształcony zarys budynku. Zabiję Joy. Zabiję nas obie. Nie mogę jej pomóc. Za moment się udusimy.

Po moich policzkach spływa gorąca strużka krwi i palące łzy. Padam na kolana, wciąż trzymając dziewczynkę na rękach.

…

**JAMES**

Sam i Steve od razu przechodzą do udzielenia pomocy żołnierzom, a ja szukam jej wzrokiem. Widzę tylko poustawiane po prawej i lewej odrzutowce i ścianę lasu daleko na wprost. Ani śladu dziewczyny z rosyjskim imieniem.

Słyszę niewyraźny głos Steve'a. Wracam do nich i pokazuję im aplikatory z atropiną. Wstrzykuję antidotum jednemu z mężczyzn, a Sam i Rogers idą w moje ślady.

Odwracam się przez ramię jeszcze raz w nadziei, że niespodziewanie się tam pojawi.

Zrywam się na nogi, gdy dostrzegam oddaloną o dwieście metrów postać. Postać, której rude włosy rozwiewa wiatr.

Biegnę do niej i wszystko inne przestaje mieć znaczenie. Przy moim boku pojawia się Steve. Zdzieram z twarzy maskę, gdy docieram do Nadii. Steve zabiera nieprzytomną, małą dziewczynkę, którą Nadia trzymała na rękach.

Głowa dziewczyny z rosyjskim imieniem opada na mój bark. Mocno ją obejmuję, słysząc ogłuszający warkot. Odwracam się w kierunku hałasu i nad nami w pełnej krasie ukazuje się kilkanaście śmigłowców ratowniczych. Z trzech zwieszają się liny, po których zjeżdżają ubrani w beżowe mundury polowe żołnierze. Wszyscy są wyposażeni w aparaty tlenowe.

Zakładam maskę gazową na twarz Nadii. Ratownicy dobiegają do leżących przy wejściu nieprzytomnych wojskowych, dwóch z nich do mnie, Nadii i Steve'a.

Nie oponuję, gdy na mojej twarzy pojawia się silikonowa osłona. Wsuwam dłoń pod zgięte kolana Nadii, drugą kładę na jej plecach i podnoszę jej całkowicie bezwładne ciało. Ratownicy kierują nas do lądującego śmigłowca.

Wskakuję na pokład. Dwóch mężczyzn zabiera ode mnie Nadię. Ostrożnie kładą ją na ziemi i zdejmuję maskę gazową, od razu zastępując ją aparatem tlenowym.

Steve nie wchodzi razem z nami. Staje przed śmigłowcem i pokazuje mi, że musi wrócić. Kręcę głową. Nie może tu zostać ani chwili dłużej.

\- Nie! - mówię przez osłonę, która zniekształca mój głos. - Steve, nie!

Pilot uruchamia silnik maszyny i śmigła zaczynają się obracać w szalonym tempie. Rogers cofa się dwa kroki, gdy podmuch wiatru rozwiewa jego jasne włosy. Do środka wskakuje Sam z małym ciałkiem dziewczynki na rękach.

\- Steve! - wołam, ale śmigłowiec całkowicie mnie zagłusza. Nie mogę mu pozwolić tu zostać. Maszyna wznosi się metr w powietrze.

Ratownicy łapią mnie i wciągają do środka. Śmigłowiec unosi się kolejne kilka metrów i kolejne, aż sylwetka Kapitana Ameryki robi się bardzo mała. On nie może tu zostać.

Z wysoka obserwuję, jak Sam wchodzi na drugi pokład razem z małym ciałkiem na rękach. Ratownicy odsuwają mnie do tyłu i zamykają przesuwne drzwi śmigłowca. Zdejmuję maskę i spoglądam na mężczyzn w jasnych mundurach.

\- Gdzie lecimy? - pytam całkowicie zrezygnowany.

\- Do Centrum Ratowniczego Armii Amerykańskiej – słyszę znajomy głos. Sam klęczy koło Nadii i uruchamia przyciskiem aparat tlenowy. - Mojego drugiego domu.

…

**NADIA**

_Centrum Ratownicze Armii Amerykańskiej, Atlanta_

_17 kwietnia, 18:23_

\- ..._prawie żadnych objawów zatrucia... jakby była odporna... nie wiem, jakim cudem...__tylko reakcja, to na nią... nie... nie działało...__ zgadzam się, ale to na razie wstępne wyniki badań... zaraz kogoś wyślę... nie... stań tu... nie... stawiaj jej samej... raz się obudzić... że nas słyszeć ...wiesz się..._

Z odmętów przerażającego snu na jawie budzi mnie dotyk ciepłej dłoni Barnesa, która ujmuje moje zimne, skostniałe palce. Otwieram oczy i z gwałtownym szarpnięciem próbuję usiąść. Dłoń Zimowego Żołnierza gdzieś znika. Wokół siebie widzę tylko szare ściany i rząd łóżek po prawej i lewej stronie. Rozglądam się, koncentrując wszystkie swoje zmysły i stawiając swój mózg i ciało w najwyższą gotowość.

Jedynie dwa łóżka są zajęte – moje i ostatnie przy ścianie po lewej. Barnes zasłania mi jednak cały widok.

Nie mogę otrząsnąć się ze snu. Wciąż widzę ciała zawinięte w białe prześcieradła. Ciała osób, które znałam przez całe swoje życie.

Zatracam się we własnej panice i histerii. Przez to nie słyszę mówiącego do mnie Jamesa. Dopiero jego dłoń położona na moim policzku sprawia, że po raz pierwszy biorę pełny, spokojny oddech.

\- Spójrz na mnie – mówi niezwykle powoli. - Wszystko jest w porządku. Jesteśmy bezpieczni, Nadia.

Szukam w jego oczach jakiegokolwiek znaku, że kłamie i chce mnie tylko uspokoić, ale nawet spojrzenie ma opanowane.

Biorę kolejny wdech i zwieszam głowę. Od wielu dni pierwszy raz mogę przestać obserwować wszystko, jakby zaraz miało wybuchnąć, stanąć w płomieniach, czy zacząć strzelać.

\- Gdzie jesteśmy? - pytam. Mój własny głos mnie przeraża. Ledwo mówię i nie zdawałam sobie z tego sprawy.

\- W Atlancie – James odpowiada, lekko kiwając głową. - W Centrum Ratowniczym. Ludzie stąd przylecieli z pomocą. Zabrali nas stamtąd śmigłowcami.

\- Nas? - momentalnie zmienia się mój ton. Panika wraca. Joy. Nie wiem, gdzie jest Joy. Ściskam dłoń Barnesa z przejęciem.

\- Powoli, Nadia – Barnes przykrywa moją dłoń swoją. - Kiedy tylko wyszłaś z S62, poszedłem do składu broni. Zabrałem maski. Szukałem cię, ale nie mogłem znaleźć. Później wyszliśmy na zewnątrz ze Steve'm i Samem. I wtedy cię zobaczyłem. Byłaś z tą małą dziewczynką...

\- Gdzie ona jest? - przerywam mu, czując, jak strach wykręca mój żołądek, a serce zaczyna bić kilka razy szybciej.

\- Wszyscy, których ratownicy tu przewieźli, są w sali obok.

Strzepuję z siebie cienkie, białe nakrycie i staję na nogach. Nadal mam na sobie wojskowe, zielone spodnie i białą koszulkę z krótkim rękawem. James zastępuje mi drogę.

\- Poczekaj – prosi, stając mi w przejściu.

\- Czemu wszyscy są tam, a ja jestem tutaj? - warczę.

Wtedy mój mózg wraca do normalnego trybu pracy i zaczynam kojarzyć fakty. _Wszyscy przywiezieni tutaj przez ratowników. _Nie wspomniał nic, w jakim ci wszyscy byli stanie. Może w drugiej sali leżą same ciała.

Czuję tępy ból w klatce piersiowej. Strach. Przerażenie. To wszystko zaraz zwali mnie z nóg.

Popycham Barnesa i wybiegam z pomieszczenia. Wypadam na jasny korytarz. Światło jarzeniówek mnie oślepia. Zakrywam oczy ramieniem i idę przed siebie, aż docieram do metalowych drzwi ze szklanym prostokątem na samym środku. Popycham je i wchodzę do identycznej z poprzednią sali. Jednak w środku tej jest trzydzieści osób i niemalże każde łóżko jest zajęte. Nie ma tu jednak ani mojej matki, ani ojca.

Większość żołnierzy jest nieprzytomnych i ma na twarzach maski tlenowe. Przy jednym łóżku siedzi Steve i widzę, że trzyma w rękach tarczę. Obok niego miejsce zajmuje Sam. Obaj rozmawiają z osobą, której Kapitan Ameryka pokazuje tarczę. Rogers wybucha śmiechem.

Ulga sprawia, że miękną mi kolana. Rozmową z Samem i Kapitanem Ameryką jest zaoferowana Joy – uśmiechnięta, z zaróżowionymi policzkami, pełna życia. Przypominam sobie, jak podałam jej atropinę. Myślałam, że przez przyniesienie jej pod bazę ją zabiję. Wygląda na to, że jednak uratowałam jej życie.

Córka pułkownika zauważa mnie. Wyraz jej twarzy się zmienia. Pojawia się zdziwienie, zaskoczenie, w końcu ogromna radość. Pozostawia tarczę Steve'a i zeskakuje z łóżka na białe kafle. Zaczyna do mnie biec, piszcząc moje imię.

Kucam i rozkładam ręce. Prawie mnie przewraca i mocno zaczepia się palcami o moje plecy. Obejmuję chude, drobne ciałko i czuję niewyobrażalnie wielką ulgę.

Poza Joy, muszę znaleźć jeszcze moją matkę i Fury'ego. Nie mam też pojęcia, gdzie jest Eugene. Pamiętam tylko, że otwierałam izolatkę, w której był zamknięty. Wydaje mi się, że wytargałam go z niej na zewnątrz. Nic więcej nie pamiętam.

\- Myślałam, że będziesz znowu spać przez cały dzień – mówi Joy wysokim głosikiem. Odsuwa się ode mnie, ale nadal jej niewinną, dziewczęcą twarz z moją dzieli trzydzieści centymetrów. Patrzy na mnie dużymi, błękitnymi oczami. Widzę w nich coś, czego mi zawsze brakowało. Życie.

\- Musiałam wstać, bo pewna mała osóbka na mnie czekała – uśmiecham się. Twarz Joy się rozpromienia. - Nie mylę się, prawda?

\- Nie – dziewczynka uśmiecha się w najbardziej uroczy sposób, jaki mogę sobie wyobrazić.

\- Mam dla ciebie zadanie. Idź teraz do Kapitana Ameryki i jego superowej tarczy, a ja za chwilę do ciebie wrócę, dobrze?

Córka pułkownika kiwa głową i wraca do swojego łóżka jeszcze szybciej, niż przybiegła do mnie. Wstaję i prostuję się. Steve spogląda na mnie w sposób, w jaki patrzą na siebie sojusznicy. Skina głową. Odpowiadam tym samym.

Wraca do żywego opowiadania o swoim metalowym cacku, a ja wychodzę z pomieszczenia i manewruję pomiędzy drzwiami, a twardym jak skała torsem Zimowego Żołnierza.

\- Moja matka – mówię, nawet nie dając mu dojść do głosu.

Dotychczas to strach o niego napędzał moje mięśnie i pobudzał mnie do życia. Jednak jest koło mnie i teraz to strach o matkę płynie razem z krwią w moich żyłach.

\- Wiesz, gdzie jest? Nie widziałam jej tutaj.

Buchanan staje się poważniejszy. Początkowo milczy, ale w końcu mówi:

\- Chodź ze mną.

Delikatnie łapie mnie za rękę i zaczyna prowadzić przed siebie.

…

**STEVE**

_Centrum Ratownicze Armii Amerykańskiej, Atlanta_

_17 kwietnia, 18:36_

Sam przejmuje moją rolę i bierze ode mnie tarczę. Zaczyna o niej opowiadać. Mówi małej Joy o tym, jak moi wrogowie odbijali się od tarczy. Dziewczynka śmieje się. Patrzę na jej uśmiech z coraz bardziej przytłaczającym mnie smutkiem. Ona nic nie wie. Nie wie, że jej ojciec nie żyje. Że została sama.

Zastanawia mnie zachowanie Nadii. Jej mina, gdy tu weszła, była dzika. Szukała kogoś i znalazła. To nie byłem ani ja, ani nikt inny, tylko mała Joy. I to, jak dziewczynka rzuciła się jej w ramionach. Musiała się pojawić jakaś więź między nimi.

Może Joy wcale nie została zupełnie sama.

\- Może kiedyś pozwoli ci poślizgać się na tarczy ze schodów – Sam szeroko się uśmiecha, a dziewczynka zaczyna chichotać. - Kto wie. Kapitan Ameryka łatwo mięknie.

Posyłam mu kuksańca w bok. Obaj się śmiejemy. Wydaje się z siebie pomruk niezadowolenia i pogardy.

\- To nie ja zgubiłem skrzydło w najważniejszym momencie – przekomarzam się z nim.

\- Twój najlepszy przyjaciel mi je urwał – Sam się rewanżuje, z uśmiechem wzruszając ramionami. Jest niemożliwy. Zawsze – prawie zawsze – jest w stanie obrócić wszystko w żart. Nawet po ataku na bazę wojskową, z którego wszyscy ledwo wyszliśmy żywi.

\- Kto jest twoim najlepszym przyjacielem, Kapitanie Ameryko? - pyta mnie dziewczynka, przenosząc na mnie zainteresowanie spojrzenie. Patrzy na mnie z otwartymi ustami.

\- Hmmm – uśmiecham się. - Bucky Barnes, jak sądzę. I jeszcze jeden, taki zwykły, pospolity szary obywatel, nikt ważny, Sam Wilson.

\- Ty jesteś Sam Wilson! - Joy podskakuje i wskazuje palcem na Falcona. Wszyscy się uśmiechamy. - Jesteś nikim ważnym?

\- Można tak powiedzieć – Sam ledwo może mówić. Nawet jego oczy się śmieją.

\- Kto to jest Bucky Barnes?

Odpowiedź na kolejne pytanie sześciolatki nie wypływa z moich ust od razu. Chwilę się nad nią zastanawiam. Nie wiem dokładnie, co mógłbym powiedzieć. Pewnie dlatego Sam mówi za mnie:

\- Stary przyjaciel. Bardzo oddany. Ma długie włosy, dosyć ciemne.

\- I metalową rękę? - Joy jeszcze szerzej otwiera usta, w pełni zaangażowana w tę rozmowę.

Spoglądamy po sobie z Samem, ale szybko musimy się otrząsnąć ze zdziwienia.

\- Tak – kiwam głową. - Dokładnie ten.

\- On chyba przyjaźni się z Nadią, nie z wami – stwierdza sześciolatka. Wzrusza drobnymi ramionami.

\- Ma dużo znajomych i przyjaciół. Niemalże wszędzie znajduje sobie towarzystwo – zagaduje ją Sam. Na usta ciśnie mi się uśmiech. Szczęście Bucka odczuwam jako własne. Może nie jest to dokładnie takie życie, jakie chciałby mieć, ale gdyby na moment zapomnieć o atakach i całym niebezpieczeństwie, kiedy tylko jest przy Nadii, wydaje się być szczęśliwy. Prawdziwie, niezaprzeczalnie szczęśliwy. Dopóki będę widział uśmiech na twarzy przyjaciela, nie będę się o nic martwił. Przecież Fury nie pozwoliłby, żeby coś stało się Sharon, Hill, która wróciła do Waszyngtonu i miała na nas czekać, Natashy, czy komukolwiek innemu.

Przed oczami staje mi widok bladego ciała Clinta i czuję zwątpienie. Muszę wierzyć. Nick by mnie nie zawiódł.

Wstaję z krzesła i podchodzę aż do drzwi. Sam dalej rozmawia z małą Joy, a ja wsuwam ręce do kieszeni nowych, wojskowych spodni, które zaledwie pół godziny przyniósł mi Sam i wyglądam na przeraźliwie jasny korytarz przez szklane okienko.

Nick by mnie nie zawiódł.

…

**JAMES**

_Centrum Ratownicze Armii Amerykańskiej, Atlanta_

_17 kwietnia, 18:42_

Puszczam lekko trzęsącą się rękę Nadii dopiero przy metalowych drzwiach. Nie chcę, żeby tam wchodziła. Gdy wyjdzie, może być zupełnie inną osobą.

\- Tu jest moja matka? - pyta, a jej spojrzenie staje się podszyte niepokojem. - Dlaczego nie jest z innymi?

\- Jest w gorszym stanie – odpowiadam zdawkowo. Spuszczam głowę.

Nadia chwyta za klamkę i pociąga ją, cały czas wbijając we mnie zatrwożony wzrok. Staje w progu małego pokoju z jednym łóżkiem i aparaturą, do której jest przypięta jej matka. Aparaturą, która podtrzymuje jej zanikające funkcje życiowe.

Nadia prawie pada na kolana. Przytrzymuje się framugi i chwiejnym krokiem podchodzi do matki, której oczy są zamknięte, a z otwartych ust wystaje rura włożona do jej gardła. Varvara Sołowjow już nigdy się nie obudzi. Taką wiadomość właśnie przekazuję Nadii. To ja ją tu przyprowadziłem.

Słyszę słaby i cichy głos Nadii. Mówi po rosyjsku. Nachyla się nad łóżkiem i dotyka policzka matki. Na jej twarzy i w głowie trwa walka, której stawką jest całkowita utrata kontroli.

Jej ból odbija się we mnie jak w zwierciadle. Widziałem, jak ginie Gorelov. Teraz stoję kilka kroków od łóżka, z którego nigdy nie podniesie się jej matka. Byłem przy niej, gdy myślała, że zginął jej ojciec. Kiedy agenci HYDRY zabili ludzi, których znała na Lingway Avenue. Pamiętam każdą śmierć, która tylko pogłębiała ogromną dziurę w jej zdewastowanym sercu. Nie wiem, czy umiałbym wycierpieć tyle, co ona. Poddałbym się.

\- To nazywasz gorszym stanem? - Nadia odwraca się do mnie. Jej spojrzenie jest zupełnie martwe, jakby w środku umierała razem z matką.

Wbijam spojrzenie w podłogę. Nie umiem zdobyć się na żadne słowa. Nie daję rady nic powiedzieć.

\- Rozumiem – kiwa głową, a w jej oczach zbierają się łzy. Twarz Nadii staje się dzika, a ona sama nieobliczalna, bo przemawia za nią gniew. - Będą musieli niedługo ją odłączyć, prawda?

Milczę.

\- Prawda?!

\- Tak.

Nadia ujmuje dłoń matki opiera o nią czoło, klękając na ziemi.

\- Dopiero cię odzyskałam, nie mogę cię stracić – mówi. Łza spływa po jej policzku. Chcę ją otrzeć, ale czuję, jakbym wrósł w ziemię. - Nie mogę cię stracić. Proszę, otwórz oczy. Proszę. Przepraszam, że do ciebie celowałam. Przepraszam. Tylko otwórz oczy. Przepraszam.

Ciałem Nadii wstrząsa nagły szloch. Ściska bezwładną rękę matki. Nie mogę tak bezczynnie stać. Muszę coś zrobić.

Nic nie mogę zrobić. Nie mogę przywrócić matki Nadii do życia, nawet jeśli bez wahania bym się z nią zamienił. U Varvary Sołowjow doszło do niedotlenienia i śmierci mózgu. Od razu po odłączeniu aparatury umrze.

\- Przepraszam... - Nadia zaczyna wyć z bólu i puszcza dłoń swojej matki. Opiera się o łóżko. Jej twarz zalewają łzy, a usta są wykrzywione od ogromnego cierpienia. Raz po raz ciało dziewczyny z rosyjskim agentem trzęsie się od spazmów.

Nie wytrzymam tego. Klękam koło niej, chcąc ją objąć, ale chwyta mnie za nadgarstki i odpycha.

\- Zostaw mnie! - krzyczy przeraźliwie, popychając mnie do tyłu. Wstaje, wpadając na stolik nocny i przewracając go.

Dopada do drzwi i wybiega na korytarz. Nie mija kilka sekund, gdy upada na ziemię z braku sił. Podnosi się, drapiąc paznokciami po ścianie. Znika za rogiem.

Nie idę za nią. Muszę dać jej chwilę. Ale nie jestem pewien, czy cokolwiek mogę zrobić.

…

**NADIA**

_Centrum Ratownicze Armii Amerykańskiej, Atlanta_

_17 kwietnia, 19:01_

Szarpię za klamkę kolejnych drzwi. Wchodzę do kolejnego pomieszczenia. Ona nie żyje. Wszyscy nie żyją.

Adam. Diego. Antonov. Oleg. Moja matka. Clint Barton. I rzesze ludzi, których zabrały wszystkie ataki na Bazy. Niewinne ludzkie istnienia. Unicestwione bez mrugnięcia.

W końcu go znajduję. Siedzi na skraju łóżka z rękoma splecionymi na udach. Mój nemezis. Mój ojciec.

Zatrzymuję się w progu i zwieszam ręce bezwiednie wokół tułowia. Nie czuję już bólu. Moje nerwy przestały funkcjonować, spaliły się. Czuje tylko pustkę i bezsilność. Ktoś wyrwał mi z piersi serce, a ja nawet nie mrugnęłam.

Ze wszystkich stron atakują mnie demony. Moje własne. Moja przeszłość. Moje winy. To wszystko stało się przeze mnie.

Mam wrażenie, że oszalałam. Nic nie trzyma mnie już przy zdrowych zmysłach.

Żyję w świecie, w którym na każdym kroku czyha ktoś, kto chce zabić mnie i wszystkich, na których mi zależy i kiedykolwiek zależało. Mój przyjaciel ginie, spadając z płonącej anteny w skażonym promieniowaniem radioaktywnym mieście. W Czarnobylu. Aja tylko na to patrzę.

Nasz najlepszy kurier, agent, mój kolejny długoletni przyjaciel, z kulą w środku głowy pada na ziemię półtora metra ode mnie. Ginie z ręki mojego ojca. Ginie, bo ja miałam przeżyć.

Moim sojusznikiem stał się człowiek, który siedemdziesiąt lat przeleżał w zamarzniętym wraku.

Nie wykonałam zadania. Nie zabiłam Zimowego Żołnierza. Sprzeciwiłam się ojcu. Teraz za to płacę.

\- Przykro mi. Bardzo i przykro. Przepraszam. Wybacz mi Nadia. Tak bardzo cię przepraszam – słyszę i nagle budzę się z transu, w który wpadłam.

\- Matka nigdy więcej się nie obudzi. Pracują za nią maszyny. Ona nie żyje.

\- Nadia, przepraszam...

\- Nie przepraszaj mnie – przerywam mu. Mój beznamiętny ton powoduje, że aż przechodzą mnie ciarki. Nie ma w nim gniewu, ani bólu. Nie ma w nim nic. - Nie masz za co. Przecież nic złego nie zrobiłeś.

Jego mina się zmienia. Dziwi się. Pewnie nie rozumie, co do niego mówię. Sama się nie rozumiem.

\- Kogo obchodzi jeden, czy dwóch martwych agentów. Kurierów. Nikt za nimi nie zapłacze – wzruszam ramionami i opieram się całym ciałem o framugę. - Prawie ci się udało. Stworzyłeś idealną broń dla Podziemia. Wytrenowałeś mnie tak, żebym ci ślepo ufała.

Gorące łzy przecinają moje policzki, a ramiona i kolana zaczynają się trząść.

\- Chciałeś postąpić słusznie – kiwam głową. - Dobrze wykonać swoją pracę, zniszczyć HYDRĘ. Nie mogę ci tego mieć za złe. Sama w tym pomagałam. Ale tak naprawdę zniszczyłeś swoją rodzinę. Najpierw myślałeś o Podziemiu, potem o nas. Pozwoliłeś matce odejść i wmawiałeś mi, że zmarła. Później powiedziałeś mi, że sam ją zabiłeś.

\- Bo to prawda. Ja jej na to pozwoliłem. To wszystko moja wina.

Nie słucham go. Nie udźwignę ciężaru jego słów.

\- Moją winą jest to, że chciałem, żebyś przeżyła. Udało mi się.

Kręcę głową z niedowierzaniem. Vincent Sołowjow myśli, że ja żyję. Myli jednak egzystowanie z czymś, co dawno przestałam robić. Przestałam żyć razem z Olegiem. Żadna istota nie przeżyje bez tlenu i wody, bez snu i jedzenia. Oleg zabrał to wszystko ze sobą. Próbuję zaczerpnąć oddech, ale nie mogę.

\- Odejdź. Proszę, wyjedź – mówię cicho, ale ojciec dobrze mnie słyszy. Zamyka usta i ściąga brwi. - Odejdź. Bo inaczej cię zabiję.

\- Zabijesz własnego ojca? - pyta, wyraźnie zdumiony i wystraszony.

\- Nie jesteś moim ojcem. Jesteś tylko cieniem człowieka, który mnie wychował. Przez całe życie tropię i zabijam cienie. Nie różnisz się niczym od agentów HYDRY.

Ojciec wstaje i zaciska obie pięści.

\- Masz wybór. Odejdziesz i pozwolę ci żyć, albo zostaniesz tylko po to, żeby zginąć – wyjaśniam mu powoli. Mój głos kryje w sobie oczywistą groźbę.

Vincent podchodzi do mnie z miną świadczącą o jego gotowości do uduszenia mnie gołymi rękoma. Nie miałabym nic przeciwko. Podziękowałabym mu za to.

Staje po mojej prawej. Jego bliskość jest mi tak obojętna, że spoglądam w przestrzeń przede mną. Czuję na sobie jego przeciągłe, potworne spojrzenie. Zawsze wyobrażałam sobie ten moment. Kiedy w końcu odchodzi, a ja się od niego uwalniam.

\- Nie poradzisz sobie beze mnie nawet przez jeden dzień – warczy.

Podnoszę na niego kpiący wzrok i uśmiecham się kącikami ust. Pozwalam sobie cieszyć się tą chwilą triumfu.

\- Radziłam sobie całe życie – odpowiadam pewnym głosem.

W jego oczach pojawiają się błyskawice. Rusza przed siebie i znika.

Biorę głęboki oddech i zamykam oczy.

\- Nadia... - słyszę niski męski głos za sobą. Nie muszę się odwracać, aby wiedzieć, do kogo należy.

Fury kładzie dłoń na moim ramieniu. Nie dziwię się, że tu jest. Ciężko zabić dyrektora SHIELD, nawet mając do dyspozycji dziesięć beczek gazu bojowego.

\- Bardzo mi przykro z powodu twojej matki, ale potrzebujemy twojej decyzji. Nie możemy długo czekać.

Przed oczami przelatuje mi obraz Nicka i matki tuż przed wylotem do Czarnobyla. Gdybym tylko mogła cofnąć się w czasie, wyrzuciłabym Olega z podkładu i sama poleciała, a Fury'emu kazała zamknąć Barnesa i pod żadnym pozorem nie wypuszczać.

\- Nic nie można już zrobić? - pytam w nadziei, że Nick zaprzeczy. Powie, że Varvarę da się uratować. Przecież ona nie może teraz umrzeć. To wszystko wydaje mi się surrealistyczne i nieprawdziwe. Przed chwilą rozmawiałyśmy w bazie wojskowej. Nazywała mnie słowikiem. Obejmowała mnie.

\- Nic – słyszę lakoniczną odpowiedź.

Kręcę głową. Nie dzisiaj. Nie teraz. Nie pozwolę im tak po prostu mi jej zabrać. Nie mogę podjąć takiej decyzji. Nie jestem gotowa, żeby pozwolić jej odejść.

Zostawiam Fury'ego samego i odchodzę. Szukam drogi powrotnej do pomieszczenia, w którym leży nieprzytomne i nieświadome ciało mojej matki.

Znajduję ją i Barnesa w tym samym miejscu, w którym go od siebie odepchnęłam i uciekłam.


	6. Rozdział 6

**NADIA**

Buchanan stoi koło ramy łóżka mojej matki. Unikam spojrzenia na nią. Moje oczy cały czas uciekają w tamtą stronę.

Powoli pochodzę do Barnesa i łapię go za rękę. Odwraca się do mnie w całkowitej ciszy. Zamykam oczy i ruchem głowy wskazuję, abyśmy wyszli. Zgadza się.

Gdy tylko wchodzimy w głąb korytarza puszczam jego rękę i staję przed nim. W każdej chwili mogę się rozsypać. Ale Barnes jest na to przygotowany. Rozkłada ramiona w tym samym momencie, w którym ja przywieram do jego torsu i mocno go ściskam. Moje ręce splatają się na jego plecach. Opiera policzek na moim czole, a prawą dłoń kładzie mi na włosach.

\- Przepraszam – szepczę, ale ucisza mnie.

\- Nie masz za co, Nadia – odpowiada. - Nie przepraszaj.

Ciepło jego ciała i mocny uścisk sprawiają, że oddala się ode mnie cały ból i cierpienie. Myślę tylko o tym, jaka mała czuję się przy jego silnym, wytrenowanym ciele. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że moim największym lękiem jest utrata go. Dlatego tak paranoicznie i absurdalnie się zachowuję. Chcę go tylko chronić, zasłonić przed tym wszystkim, sprawić, żeby jego to nie dotyczyło, żeby nie ucierpiał.

\- Obiecaj, że nie zrobisz nic głupiego – mówi do mnie cicho. Jego oddech muska skórę na mojej szyi.

\- Obiecuję – kiwam głową i jeszcze mocniej go obejmuję. Już nigdy nie będę chciała go puścić. - Obiecuję. Nie pozwolę, żeby coś nas rozdzieliło.

\- Nic nas nie rozdzieli – zapewnia mnie i długo całuje mnie w czoło. - Nie bój się.

Zamykam oczy, ale wcale nie sprawia to, że czuję ulgę. Przed oczami staje mi widok Eugene i to, jak wyciągam go z izolatki. Nie widziałam go tutaj, a to może znaczyć tylko jedno. Mimo to pytam Barnesa:

\- Ten agent, który mnie zaatakował... Eugene Upchurch... Jest tutaj?

Buchanan początkowo milczy. Nabiera powietrza do płuc. Czuję, jak jego ciało się napina. Nie ma dobrych wieści. Dzisiaj chyba wyczerpał już normę przekazywania mi tragicznych informacji.

\- Jest – odpowiada, wypuszczając powietrze z płuc. Odsuwam się od niego, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy.

Możliwe, że Upchurch żyje. Pociesza mnie ta myśl, bo byłaby to kolejna osoba, którą dałam radę wyciągnąć z bazy.

\- Ile osób tu przyleciało, oprócz nas? - pytam, bo myśl o tym nie daje mi spokoju. Widziałam już nieprzytomnych żołnierzy, Joy, Nicka, Sama, Stevena. Ale nie wiem, czy jest tu Collins, a nawet Constant i Avery, którzy wpuścili mnie do izolatki Eugene.

\- Czterdzieści. Dwunastu z nich sama wyniosłaś z bazy i uratowałaś – Barnes lekko się uśmiecha, ale jest wyraźnie przybity.

\- Zaprowadź mnie do Eugene – proszę go.

Spogląda na mnie tak, jakby za wszelką cenę chciał mnie odwieść od tego pomysłu. Ale muszę się zobaczyć z Upchurchem. Muszę być pewna, że nic mu nie jest.

\- Proszę, powiedz mi, że... - mój głos zaczyna przypominać jęk. - Że jest w nim w porządku.

\- Żołnierze musieli go zamknąć w osobnym pomieszczeniu. Wyrwał broń jednemu z nich i chciał się zastrzelić. Dali mu silne leki.

Mina Zimowego Żołnierza staje się jeszcze bardziej posępna. Pomimo że prawie roztrzaskał głowę tego człowieka, jego los chyba nie jest mu do końca obojętny. Zupełnie jak mi.

\- Uważają, że dostał w głowę. Nie obudzi się do rana. Jutro oboje tam pójdziemy.

\- Więc muszę wracać do Joy – oświadczam, spoglądając gdzieś daleko za jego plecy. - Kiedy tylko porozmawiam z Eugene, zacznę szukać Roseo.

\- Co? - Barnes wybałusza oczy i przybliża twarz do mojej. Jego oczy patrzą wciąż na mnie, nieustępliwie i tak intensywnie, że jeszcze raz zastanawiam się nad swoimi słowami. - Przed chwilą powiedziałaś, że nie chcesz, żeby coś nas rozdzieliło. Teraz chyba nie masz tego na myśli, Nadia.

\- Mam na myśli każde słowo – kręcę głową. Ciężko wytrzymać jego spojrzenie, ale daję radę.

\- Jak chcesz go znaleźć? - mruży oczy i cofa się na tyle, że odległość między nami staje się o wiele większa. Nie chcę, żeby odchodził, nawet na moment. Chcę, żeby był blisko.

\- Gaz, który zrzucił na bazę pochodził od jakiegoś dużego sprzedawcy. Nielegalnego. Tylko kilka państw na świecie posiada VX. Tak dużą ilość mógł kupić jedynie gdzieś na zachodzie. Tylko tam znajdziesz małych chemików, którzy produkują to świństwo.

\- Na beczkach oprócz napisu VX, był jakiś kod – mówi, marszcząc brwi. Próbuje sobie coś przypomnieć, ale robi to z wielką niechęcią.

\- Muszą produkować tego więcej, jeśli na beczkach był kod. Inne gazy bojowe. Sprzedaż na dużą skalę – zakładam ręce na piersi i zaczynam wgłębiać się w swoje własne myśli.

\- UR. KV. Nic więcej.

\- UR... - powtarzam. Szukam w głowie jakiejkolwiek podpowiedzi. Co może oznaczać UR i KV?

I wtedy moje myśli się rozjaśniają.

\- UR znaczy Ukraina. A KV to może być Kijów. Tam musimy szukać.

\- Jak znajdziemy dostawcę gazu bojowego w stolicy? - Barnes krzywi się. Nie wie jednak, że i w stolicy Podziemie zapuściło korzenie.

Elizaweta Doroszenko. Nasz śpioch w Kijowie. Nie widziałam jej od dobrych dziesięciu lat, ale doskonale pamiętam jej ostre rysy, zacięte usta i równo przycięte tuż nad brodą lśniące, brązowe włosy. Słyszałam, że wyszła za mąż i ma dwójkę dzieci. Ale nigdy nie przestała być naszym agentem, choć od naszego ostatniego spotkania ani razu nie meldowała się w systemie. Ojciec nie miał dla niej żadnych zadań. Kijów zawsze był spokojny, czego nie można powiedzieć chociażby o Mińsku, czy Moskwie.

\- Znam kogoś, kto nam pomoże – odpowiadam głosem pełnym przekonania, ale i nadziei. Chcę wierzyć w to, że Elizaweta wie, kto mógł sprzedać dziesięć beczek gazu bojowego człowiekowi, który zrzucił je później na tajną bazę wojskową. Musi wiedzieć. To nasza jedyna szansa, żeby znaleźć Rosanova.

…

Siadam koło łóżka Joy i odprowadzam wzrokiem Sama i Steve'a, którzy wychodzą, machając córce pułkownika i uśmiechając się do niej najszczerszymi uśmiechami, jakie u nich dotychczas widziałam.

Steve klepie Barnesa w ramię. Ten pokazuje mi, że idzie gdzieś razem z nimi. Uśmiecham się i kiwam głową.

Dziewczynka w nas wszystkich musiała obudzić długo skrywaną wrażliwość i coś, czego nie umiem nazwać. Zwykłą, prostą, egzystencjalną radość?Patrzenie na Joy jest jak patrzenie na mały płomień tlący się w ciemnościach. Zwraca na siebie uwagę, świeci najjaśniej w całym pomieszczeniu i wokół niego panuje niezwykłe, kojące ciepło.

Z jednej strony atakują mnie myśli o matce, szarpiące moje ciało i wbijające mi ostrza w plecy, z drugiej strony całkowicie pochłania mnie emanująca z twarzy dziewczynki radość i błogość. Jestem rozdarta między stratą, a radością z posiadania tak małej przyjaciółki.

\- Straszni nudziarze, nie sądzisz? - uśmiecham się do niej i biorę jej rękę. - Na pewno cały czas gadali i nie pozwolili ci nic powiedzieć.

\- Nie są tacy źli – odpowiada wysokim głosikiem. - Na pewno są weselsi od tego z metalową ręką. On jest strasznie smutny.

\- Tylko się zgrywa. Naprawdę tryska radością. Ciągnie się za nim kolorowa poświata. Jest weselszy ode mnie – uśmiech cały czas nie może zejść z mojej twarzy. Sęk w tym, że jest sztuczny. Nakładam go na siebie jak maskę, która może mnie ochronić i oddzielić od druzgoczącej prawdy. Czuję ból we wszystkich kościach, pod skórą, w sercu, w głowie. Nie umiem przed nim uciec.

Joy również się uśmiecha. Spogląda na moją dłoń, w której trzymam jej chude, małe palce. Przygląda się bliżej.

\- Czemu masz takie czerwone kostki? - wskazuje na moje knykcie. Skóra na nich jest sucha i od dawna popękana. - Poparzyłaś się?

\- Nie – kręcę głową, zerkając na dłoń. - Kilka razy miałam odmrożone ręce. Po którymś razie tak mi zostało.

Joy krzywi się.

\- Nie chciałabym mieć odmrożonych rąk – mówi, robiąc przy tym minę adekwatną do swoich słów.

\- Nie chciałabyś, racja – kiwam głową, krzywo się uśmiechając.

Dziewczynka zasłania usta, przeciągle i głośno ziewając. Uśmiecha się, chcąc szybko ukryć, że jest zmęczona. Nie spieszy jej się pewnie do spania, w przeciwieństwie chyba do wszystkich innych ludzi w tym budynku.

\- Powinnaś iść spać, Joy – stwierdzam. - Musisz się wyspać, _dorogaya_.

Joy otwiera oczy ze zdumienia, a jej uśmiech się poszerza.

\- Co to znaczy? - pyta, zaoferowana, że powiedziałam coś po rosyjsku.

Nie daję się zwieść. Muszę przypilnować, żeby poszła spać.

\- To znaczy, że małe dzieci idą już grzecznie spać – szepczę i wstaję tylko po to, aby zgasić długie świetlówki wiszące tuż pod sufitem. W pomieszczeniu zostaje jednak zapalonych kilkanaście okrągłych lamp nad łóżkami. Rzucają one białe, zimne światło na twarze nieprzytomnych żołnierzy i sprawiają, że przechodzą mnie ciarki.

Prosektorium. Tak teraz wygląda ta sala. Jak wielkie prosektorium.

Joy nakrywa się kołdrą i opiera głowę o poduszkę w białej szpitalnej poszewce. Uderza mnie, jak często ostatnio widzę sale szpitalne, białe kafelki, kroplówki i jak często sama budzę się w sterylnej pościeli.

Córka pułkownika patrzy na mnie, więc siadam koło niej na łóżku.

\- Nie zasnę sama – szepcze. - Boję się ciemności. Tata zawsze zostawiał zapalone światło.

\- Nie jest ciemno – odpowiadam szeptem, nachylając się nad nią, aby mnie usłyszała.

\- Jest – mówi i zaciąga kołdrę aż pod brodę. - Możesz ze mną zostać?

Przesuwa się na bok łóżka, najwyraźniej robiąc mi miejsce koło siebie.

Nie zastanawiam się długo. Kiwam głową i kładę się koło niej. Chce podzielić się ze mną swoją kołdrą, ale jedynie nakrywam ją szczelniej i kładę głowę na dużej poduszce.

Joy zamyka oczy. Zaśnięcie nie zajmuje jej dużo czasu. Obserwuję, jak jej oddech zwalnia i staje się miarowy. Powolny wdech. Jeszcze wolniejszy wydech. Wdech. Wydech.

Twarz dziewczynki staje się jeszcze spokojniejsza. Po chwili czuję, że śpi głębokim snem, a jej ręka leżąca blisko mojego ramienia staje się bezwładna.

Zyskując chwilę, rozglądam się po wszystkich łóżkach. Żołnierze w większości mają na twarzach maski tlenowe, niektórzy są podłączeni do kroplówki. Tylko dwóch jest przytomnych, ale nie powiedziałabym, że zupełnie świadomych. Patrzą się bezwiednie w sufit, jakby czekali, aż ktoś poda im leki nasenne, albo do końca rozbudzi, zastygli w stanie pomiędzy snem, a jawą.

Przechodzi mnie dreszcz, gdy uświadamiam sobie, ile razy sama byłam zawieszona między tymi dwoma różnymi światami. Widzę swoje przerażające mary senne na jawie, gdy VX zaczął działać. To nie był zwykły gaz bojowy. Musiał mieć w składzie jakieś środki psychotropowe. Moje koszmary pojawiały się tylko w nocy, a dzisiaj zobaczyłam je za dnia.

_To ostatni raz, kiedy mnie widzisz._

Nie wiem, czy jestem gotowa, aby pozwolić odejść Olegowi, którego widziałam co noc. Chwytałam się tych snów jak tonący brzytwy, chciałam go w nich zatrzymać, bo tylko tak mogłam go jeszcze widzieć. Jeśli mój mózg przestanie co noc generować jego fałszywy, ale do złudzenia podobny obraz, będę musiała pogodzić się z prawdą. A nie chcę.

Gdy Oleg zginął, pojawił się w moich snach. Chciałabym, żeby wrócił do mojego życia, gdy zniknie z mojej głowy.

Zamykam oczy i pozwalam myślom swobodnie płynąć przez mój zatruty umysł. Roseo. Gorelov. Barnes. Gaz. Ojciec. Varvara. Kijów. Dmitrij. Siewiersk. Eugene.

Nie miałam nawet czasu zastanowić się nad tym, jakim cudem w ogóle żyję. Z niewyraźniej rozmowy lekarza i Barnesa wywnioskowałam jedynie tyle, że wyszłam z ataku bez szwanku. Usłyszałam nawet, że gaz na mnie nie zadziałał, choć moje mięśnie co chwilę tężały, a oddech wiązł w gardle. Pewnie posiadanie zmutowanych genów w dużej mierze mi pomogło.

Moje ciało jest taką samą zagadką jak Rosanov.

Otwieram oczy i ostrożnie wstaję z łóżka, nie budząc przy tym Joy. Poprawiam kołdrę, która odsłoniła jej prawą, nagą stopę i zmierzam do drzwi. Zerkam na nią przez ramię, całkowicie pogrążoną w błogim, niczym niezakłóconym śnie.

Wychodzę z pomieszczenia i zabieram cały swój ból i cierpienie z dala od niewinnej Joy.

…

**STEVE**

_Centrum Ratownicze Armii Amerykańskiej, Atlanta_

_17 kwietnia, 21:30_

Po obu moich stronach idą moi przyjaciele. Po lewej Sam, po prawej Buck, obaj zajęci rozmową o rzeczach, które ich całkowicie pochłaniają. Wilson tłumaczy, ile śmigłowców ratowniczych jest w hangarze dwa piętra pod nami, Buck kiwa głową. Zmierzamy do tajemniczego pomieszczenia, w którym Sam postanowił upić się do nieprzytomności, a Barnes pomóc mu opróżnić flaszki wódki tak dobrej, jak rosyjski samogon. Przynajmniej tak powiedział.

Sam odwraca się plecami do drzwi przed nami, nie przerywając emocjonującej rozmowy o śmigłowcach. Popycha dwuskrzydłowe drzwi i wprowadza nas do przestronnego pomieszczenia z kilkoma metalowymi stolikami i krzesłami. W środku siedzą żołnierze-ratownicy, niektórych z nich już kojarzę. Z kilkoma wynosiliśmy nieprzytomnych ludzi z bazy. Niewiele pamiętam, ale przebłyski ich napiętych twarzy teraz do mnie wracają.

Sam otwiera ukryty w ścianie schowek. Wyciąga z niego pełną flaszkę wódki i stawia na najbliższym stole. Buck siada naprzeciwko mnie. Sam stawia butelkę na stole, otworzywszy ją w locie. Wyjmuje też trzy kieliszki. Jednak jestem pewien, że mój zostanie pusty. Nie mogę się upić i nie będę znów próbował, nawet jeśli bardzo tego chcę. Wilsonowi alkohol może pomaga zapomnieć. Sam ma o czym zapominać. Gdy tylko na niego patrzę, widzę zakrwawione ciało zastrzelonej w galerii handlowej Amandy i Falcona, który bezwiednie wgapia się w ekran telewizora po jej śmierci. I jego nagłą przemianę.

Cała nasza trójka przeszła przez straszne rzeczy. I nawet jeśli nie to nie mi wyprali mózg i to nie moją ukochaną zastrzelili w centrum handlowym, to musiałem na to wszystko patrzeć. Ból moich przyjaciół potęguje się we mnie i zabiera mi nadzieję na to, że to wszystko kiedyś się skończy i będziemy mogli zamieszkać na Brooklynie, wszyscy razem.

Oglądam się za siebie, jako że nie jestem aktualnie członkiem rozmowy i zauważam samotnie siedzącego przed pustą flaszką mężczyznę w średnim wieku. Nie jestem pewien, czy go znam. Wydaje mi się, że gdzieś już widziałem tę twarz. Gdzieś w poprzednim życiu, zanim gaz bojowy zabił trzystu mężczyzn w bazie, zanim z nowej bazy TARCZY nie został kamień na kamieniu, zanim migi prawie zaatakowały Waszyngton.

\- Kto to jest? - trącam Bucka w ramię, gdy na moment Sam milknie. Nalewa wódki do naszych kieliszków. Powstrzymuję go przed napełnieniem mojego, zasłaniając kieliszek dłonią i kręcąc głową.

\- Ojciec Nadii – Buck lekko się uśmiecha. Odwraca się przez ramię i spogląda na mężczyznę. - Vincent. Ma niezły prawy sierpowy.

\- Skąd wiesz? - marszczę brwi w pełnym zdziwieniu.

Spojrzenie Bucka wraca na moją twarz.

\- Przesłuchiwał mnie zaraz po tym, jak przyjechał do Waszyngtonu. Nie wiem dokładnie, czego chciał się dowiedzieć. O nic nie pytał. Od razu wziął się do roboty. A ja mu pozwoliłem zbić się jak jakiś nieporadny szczeniaczek.

\- Czemu?

\- Bo to ojciec Nadii – Bucky wzrusza ramionami, posyłając obojętne spojrzenie w kierunku Vincenta Sołowjowa. - Nie ważne, jakim jest skurwielem. To jej ojciec i nie chciałem robić mu krzywdy. Tylko ze względu na nią.

Sam przerywa nasze szepty, unosząc kieliszek. Czuję, jak moja skóra zaczyna płonąć. Widziałem na twarzy Bucka opuchliznę i siniaki, ale nie sądziłem, że ktoś mógł go pobić.

\- Zdrowie Kapitana Ameryki – Wilson mówi z pełnym uśmiechem. Wznoszą toast i łykają przezroczysty trunek na raz. Sam przykłada dłoń do ust, krzywiąc się. Buck siedzi zupełnie niewzruszony. Nie wiem, czy on również jest odporny na działanie alkoholu. Za kilkadziesiąt minut wszystko się okaże.

Odwracam się jeszcze raz do mężczyzny, który wylewa ostatnie krople wódki do swojego kieliszka. Odstawia flaszkę z impetem na stół, przeklinając pod nosem w niezrozumiałym dla mnie języku.

\- Przepraszam na moment, panowie – mówię, wstając i podchodzę do ojca Nadii. Staję przy jego stole. - Można?

Rosjanin unosi zamglone spojrzenie i odchyla się na krześle, chcąc mi się przyjrzeć. Mruży oczy, które najwyraźniej długo nie mogą złapać ostrości. Odpowiada dopiero po kilkunastu sekundach:

\- To zależy, czy przyniesiesz drugą flaszkę, żołnierzyku.

Szybko przypominam sobie, że jestem ubrany dokładnie tak samo, jak wszyscy ratownicy – kremowa koszulka z krótkim rękawem wpuszczona w czarne wojskowe spodnie, a na nogach desanty. Sam i Buck też dostali takie ubrania. Na pierwszy rzut oka można mnie wziąć za jednego z nich.

\- Jeśli oczywiście chcesz się przysiąść, żeby ze mną wypić – dodaje.

Lustruje mnie z lekka nieprzytomnym spojrzeniem. Odbija mu się.

\- Towarzyszu – bełkocze.

\- Druga flaszka nie będzie potrzebna – stwierdzam i siadam na krześle po drugiej stronie stołu. - Towarzyszu.

Vincent Sołowjow uśmiecha się w ten sam sposób, co mężczyźni wchodzący do klubu ze striptizem. Obrzydliwe.

Splatam dłonie na stole i przez moment obaj milczymy. Ja patrzę na niego, on, jak mi się przynajmniej wydaje, patrzy na mnie.

\- Czego chcesz, żołnierzu? - pyta, ledwo mówiąc.

\- Popatrzeć na człowieka, który odważył się podnieść rękę na mojego przyjaciela – odpowiadam. Ton mojego głosu nie powinien zwiastować nic dobrego temu człowiekowi. Wiem o nim tyle, ile powinienem i nie są to dobre rzeczy. Ale przede wszystkim pobił Bucka. To mi wystarczy.

\- Kto jest twoim przyjacielem? - pyta, nachylając się nad stołem. Nie umiem stwierdzić, na co teraz patrzy.

\- Ten, którego kazałeś Nadii zlikwidować – mówię. - James Buchanan Barnes. Zimowy Żołnierz.

Vincent uśmiecha się i uderza pięścią o stół.

\- No to musisz być Kapitanem Ameryką. Z taką rangą jeszcze nie walczyłem.

Buck i Sam odwracają się w naszą stronę z zaniepokojonymi spojrzeniami, pewnie zaalarmowani uderzeniem w stół, które prawie przewróciło pustą butelkę. Zdążyłem ją złapać. Uspokajam ich machnięciem ręki.

\- Nie będziemy walczyć – kręcę głową. - Ale jeszcze jedna wpadka i przekonasz się, czym smakuje zderzenie z tarczą z vibranium – warczę. - Towarzyszu.

Wstaję ze zgrzytem krzesła i już chcę odchodzić. Zatrzymuje mnie odpowiedź Vincenta. Mówi bardzo wyraźnie, jakby nagle oprzytomniał:

\- Nie sądzę, Kapitanie – uśmiecha się kącikami ust, spoglądając przed siebie. Nagle przenosi spojrzenie na mnie. - Nadia kazała mi wyjechać. Zagroziła, że mnie zabije, jeśli zostanę.

Szybko przetwarzam tę sytuację. Pobicie Barnesa nie mogło być jedyną złą rzeczą, którą zrobił Rosjanin. Gdzieś w odmętach moich myśli krążą słowa Nadii, albo Bucka, nie mogę odróżnić jednak, o czym mi mówili. Ten człowiek poczynił wiele zła.

\- Więc lepiej jej posłuchaj – nachylam się i syczę, mrużąc oczy.

Odchodzę i rzucam w przelocie do Barnesa i Sama, że idę się położyć. Vincent rzuca coś za mną, ale już popycham drzwi. Wypadam na korytarz i zaciskam pięści.

Zauważam Nadię dopiero, gdy na nią wpadam.

…

**NADIA**

_Centrum Ratownicze Armii Amerykańskiej, Atlanta_

_17 kwietnia, 21:59_

Zderzenie z Kapitanem Ameryką wyrywa mnie z transu, w który wpadłam, idąc przed siebie korytarzem. Nie wiem, dokąd zmierzałam. Odsuwam od siebie myśl, że mogę iść przecież do matki i zostać tam na całą noc, próbując pogodzić się z kołaczącą się po mojej głowie myślą – że muszę pozwolić jej odejść.

\- Przepraszam, nie zauważyłem cię – Steve kładzie dłoń na moim ramieniu. - Wszystko w porządku?

Kiwam głową.

\- Racja, trudno mnie zauważyć.

Rogers uśmiecha się, nie odsłaniając zębów.

\- Tak poza tym zderzeniem, wszystko w porządku, Nadia? - pyta, a wyraz jego twarzy staje się bardzo troskliwy. Zbyt troskliwy. Patrzy na mnie jak na kogoś, kto zaraz padnie na ziemię z krzykiem i wybuchnie płaczem. A ja mam misję do wykonania. Muszę jechać do Kijowa i znaleźć Rosanova, żeby móc go spalić żywcem.

\- Nie – kręcę głową.

Gdzieś w kącikach moich oczu pojawiają się gorące, palące łzy. Jeśli pozwolę im wygrać tę nierówną walkę, to stracę jakąkolwiek kontrolę nad sobą. A tak bardzo chcę ją zachować. Muszę mieć siłę, aby znaleźć Roseo. Nie mogę teraz się złamać.

W głowie słyszę swój głos. Słyszę, jak wypowiadam te okrutne słowa. Moja matka nigdy więcej się nie obudzi. Jeszcze kilka dni temu nie wiedziałam, że ukrywa się, żeby we właściwym momencie mnie znaleźć. A teraz leży na łóżku szpitalnym podłączona do aparatury, która podtrzymuje jej życie. Ta sama silna kobieta, wojowniczka, która pojawiła się znikąd, gdy najbardziej tego potrzebowaliśmy i uratowała Steve'a, teraz nie może samodzielnie oddychać.

\- Moja matka jest w krytycznym stanie – mówię bez zająknięcia. I nie chcę wierzyć, że to zrobiłam. Wszystko brzmi tak absurdalnie.

Gubię się we własnych myślach. Czekam, aż ktoś powie mi, żebym się obudziła. Że to tylko zły sen.

\- I chyba niedługo będę mogła ją dopisać do długiej listy osób, które w ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni zginęły na moich oczach. A ja nie mogłam temu zapobiec.

\- To nie twoja wina – pocieszająco mówi Kapitan Ameryka, ale nie wierzę mu. - To nie ty odpowiadasz za atak na bazę.

Słyszę każdy strzał, który zabił moich przyjaciół. Widzę, jak głowa Adama odskakuje w tył, a Oleg szybuje w dół razem z metalową płytą. Za dużo śmierci wokół mnie.

\- Gdziekolwiek się pojawiam, tam giną ludzie – stwierdzam, uśmiechając się posępnie. Smutna prawda. - Ty i Barnes musicie być ze stali, skoro jeszcze żyjecie.

Steve chyba nie wie, co ma odpowiedzieć. Stoi w milczeniu i przygląda się smutkowi malującemu się na mojej twarzy. Wiem, co widzi. Podkrążone, czerwone oczy, zapadnięte policzki, strąki zamiast włosów, przygarbione plecy, usta, które są sine od ciągłego zaciskania. Nie wyglądam jak Nadia, która przyszła do jego mieszkania i powiedziała mu, że Buchanan żyje i ma się całkiem dobrze. To już nie jestem ja. Tamta Nadia zginęła razem z Gorelovem. Osoba, która stoi przed Rogersem to duch, cień kogoś, kim kiedyś byłam. Nie jestem pewna, czy wciąż jestem w stanie utrzymać broń, nie mówiąc o strzeleniu. Nie wiem, czy nadal dałabym radę ochronić kogokolwiek.

\- Sam i Buck piją – Steve rzuca wymijająco. - Tam siedzi twój ojciec.

Odwracam spojrzenie, powstrzymując się od skrzywienia twarzy.

\- Idę się położyć. Powinnaś spać w normalnym pomieszczeniu, a nie w sali szpitalnej. Zaprowadzę cię, Nadia – wyciąga do mnie dłoń.

Jedynie kiwam głową. Jego palce stykają się z moją łopatką i prowadzi mnie przez korytarz. Mijamy drzwi, zawieszone na ścianach gaśnice, węże strażackie, kolejne drzwi, jakieś oznaczenia. Nie wiem, czy to zmęczenie, czy co innego sprawia, że nachodzi mnie senność.

Steve otwiera mi przed nosem drzwi do dużej sypialni z pięcioma łóżkami polowymi. Oboje wchodzimy do środka. Rzucam niewyraźne ''dobranoc'' i opadam na zieloną pościel. Zasypiam w butach.

…

_Stoję w sali treningowej w Siewiersku i patrzę na rządek ciał owiniętych w białe prześcieradła. Przecieka przez nie brunatna, zaschnięta krew. Leżą tutaj od długiego czasu, a ja przyglądam im się z coraz większym odruchem wymiotnym._

_Padam na ziemię i na kolanach czołgam się po leżącą kilka metrów ode mnie broń. Chwytam za zimną, metalową rękojeść. Przykładam broń do swojej skroni._

_Ja ich zabiłam. I chociaż nie widzę twarzy martwych ludzi leżących na podłodze, to wiem, kim są. Moja matka. Oleg, Adam, Bexley, Antonov, Harriet, Joy, Eugene._

_Wymiotuję na ziemię._

_Kolejny jest Steve i Sam. Pomiędzy nimi leży Vincent Sołowjow. Najświeższe ciało leży kilka metrów od nich._

_Zginął przed chwilą. Krew przecieka tylko w jednym miejscu – tam, gdzie prześcieradło owija się wokół jego czoła. Tam zionie dziura po kuli._

_Ja to zrobiłam. Ja. Ja zabiłam Barnesa._

_Odbezpieczam broń, jęcząc. Nie chciałam ich zabić. Nie umiałam ich uratować przed samą sobą._

_Z moich ust wyrywa się krzyk rozpaczy. Ale nie powstrzymuje mnie to od położenia palca na spuście i pociągnięcia go. Huk wystrzału urywa się tak szybko, jak mój wrzask._

…

Budzę się, desperacko wciągając powietrze do płuc i siadając na skrzypiącym łóżku. Udało mi się powstrzymać krzyk.

W środku panuje ciemność, jedynie mała strużka światła wpada na ukos przed podłużne okno pod sufitem.

Opadam na poduszkę, zaciskając powieki i chcąc jak najszybciej pozbyć się z głowy i uszu pisku po wystrzale, który był tylko w mojej głowie.

To tylko sen. Bardzo realistyczny, ale nadal sen.

Kładę dłoń na czole i przez moment skupiam się na powolnym oddychaniu. Wdech i wydech. Wdech. Wydech.

Zawijam się w kołdrę i przekręcam na bok, za wszelką cenę próbując znowu zasnąć. Nie chcę, żeby kolejny sen obudził wszystkich w tym i kilku sąsiednich pomieszczeniach, bo zacznę krzyczeć, jakby ktoś próbował mnie tutaj zaszlachtować.

Po wielkiej i nierównej walce stoczonej z moim umysłem w końcu zasypiam.

Na dziesięć minut.

Wybudzam się, słysząc krzyk. Zatykam sobie usta i czekam, aż zapali się światło, ale to nie ja krzyczę. Wstaję z trzeszczącego pode mną materaca polowego łóżka i nasłuchuję. Dopasowuję barwę tego wrzasku do znanych mi głosów. Pasuje tylko jeden.

Eugene.


	7. Rozdział 7

**NADIA**

_Centrum Ratownicze Armii Amerykańskiej, Atlanta_

_18 kwietnia, 01:34_

W całkowitej ciszy wychodzę z pokoju i delikatnie zamykam za sobą drzwi. Słyszę jeszcze jeden przeciągły wrzask Upchurch'a, a potem korytarz wypełnia całkowita cisza. Zmierzam w kierunku, z którego rozchodził się ten przeraźliwy krzyk.

Drzwi do małej izolatki są otwarte na oścież, a w środku dwóch żołnierzy próbuje ujarzmić rzucającego się Eugene. Ten warczy i próbuje ich uderzyć. Chce się wyswobodzić.

Staję w progu, zaciskając palce na białej, metalowej futrynie.

Eugene znów wydaje z siebie krzyk. Jeden z żołnierzy zauważa mnie i puszcza Eugene. Mocne kopnięcie agenta zwala mężczyznę z nóg prosto na szafkę z lekami. Drugi żołnierz chwyta Upchurch'a za szyję i podnosi go, wykręcając mu bark.

\- Przestań! - krzyczę, ale nie wiem, czy do żołnierza podduszającego Eugene, czy do Upchurch'a, który ze wszystkich sił chce uderzyć wojskowego pięścią w twarz.

Żołnierz rzuca Eugene na ziemię i odskakuje do tyłu. Upchurch łapie się za gardło i przekręca na plecy, ciężko dysząc i zanosząc się kaszlem.

Szybko klękam koło niego i zabieram jego dłoń z szyi. Żołnierz chwycił akurat w miejscu, w którym znajduje się wciąż niezagojona rana postrzałowa.

\- Wynocha! - krzyczę do wojskowych.

Patrzą po sobie. Nie zamierzają stąd wyjść. Wstaję, zaciskając pięść i pochylając się do przodu.

Kilka sekund później już ich nie ma.

\- Eugene – mówię cicho i próbuję uspokoić agenta. Nadal nie może złapać oddechu.

\- Przepraszam, Nadia – charczy gardłowym, zduszonym głosem. - Nie chciałem zrobić ci krzywdy.

Gdzieś w mojej pamięci nadal kryje się wspomnienie szyby, z którą wyleciałam na korytarz. Bałam się, że głowa Upchurch'a zacznie przypominać pęknięty worek treningowy, gdy Zimowy Żołnierz z nim skończy.

Uciszam go i pomagam mu usiąść. Podtrzymuję jego plecy, a Eugene zaciska mocno powieki, jakby chciał z nich strącić wciąż nawiedzający go koszmar.

\- Wracaj do łóżka – chwytam go pod ramię i chwiejnie wstajemy. Plączą mu się nogi, ale w końcu ciężko opada na rozrzucone posłanie.

Siadam koło niego. Cały czas trzyma dłoń na ranie, jakby bał się, że w chwili, w której ją puści, otworzy się i krwotok go zabije. Nie mogę wymazać z pamięci momentu, w którym Eugene dostał. Moment później dołączyłam do niego w sali szpitalnej. To było jeszcze zanim jego siostra spaliła schron.

Każda Baza TARCZY została zniszczona. Triskelion poszedł z dymem pierwszy. Druga była baza w Krasnoznamieńsku. Kolejna była Lingway Avenue. Tam napadli nas sprzymierzeńcy mojego ojca, którego z HYDRĄ łączył udawany sojusz. Później nowa Baza SHIELD. Schron, w którym Harriet zaczęła bawić się w pirotechnika. Pozostawiony arsenał. W końcu baza w Winchester. Każde miejsce, w którym się pojawiłam, zostało zniszczone. Za każdym razem ginęli niewinni ludzie. Wszystko sprowadza się do mnie. To mnie tropi HYDRA. Mnie chcą się pozbyć. Ja jestem problemem, wielkim magnesem przyciągającym granaty, bomby, wyszkolonych zabójców i wszechobecną śmierć. Ja.

Wstaję, nabierając powietrza do płuc. Zaciskam pięści. Teraz rozumiem. Oleg, Adam i wielu innych musiało zapłacić najwyższą cenę, żebym w końcu zrozumiała.

Podziemie należy do TARCZY, największego wroga HYDRY. Ci więc, chcąc się pozbyć mnie, córki szefa Podziemia i jego agenta, opracowali plan zniszczenia TARCZY. Chcieli się dobrać do mnie. Ja byłam największym zagrożeniem. Zdejmowałam każdy cel. Tracili najlepszych ludzi i nigdy nie mogli mnie znaleźć, co dopiero zlikwidować.

Pierce dobrze to zaplanował, ale nie przewidział, że podczas ataku na Triskelion sam zginie. A mieli tak piękną i niepowtarzalną szansę na pozbycie się pozostałych dwustu milionów swoich cywilnych wrogów.

Chcieli mnie wywabić z kryjówki, więc niszczyli kolejne bazy, nawet kiedy Rosanov przejął władzę. Teraz jestem całkowicie odsłonięta i możliwe, że to kwestia czasu, zanim Centrum Ratownicze pójdzie z dymem. Wtedy musiałabym ukryć się w którejś z naszych Baz, znów ryzykując.

Podziwiam ich cierpliwość i zawziętość, choć wiem, że Roseo ma własne powody, żeby mnie dorwać. Ale ułatwię mu zadanie i zapukam do jego drzwi pierwsza.

Teraz jednak muszę jak najszybciej się stąd wydostać. Jeśli zniknę, uratuję więcej żyć, niż gdybym została.

Spoglądam na twarz Eugene. Zamknął oczy, a jego oddech uspokoił się.

\- Żegnaj, Eugene – mówię cicho, wycofując się do wyjścia. Zamykam za sobą drzwi bez żadnego szelestu. Idąc korytarzem, rozglądam się za pierwszym składem broni. Jeśli zniknę bez słowa, do rana nikt tego nie zauważy.

Nagle zatrzymuję się i zginam w połowie. Znowu to robię. Znowu chcę go zostawić. Obiecałam, że nic nas nie rozdzieli. Nie umiem znów go okłamać i zostawić. Nie w ten okrutny, egoistyczny sposób.

Wracam do sypialni i nie zapalając światła, podchodzę do łóżka, na którym cicho pochrapuje Barnes. Klękam koło niego i delikatnie dotykam jego ramienia. Wsuwam kosmyk jego włosów, który opadł mu na oczy, za ucho, tym samym budząc go.

Wciąga powietrze przez nos i porusza się na łóżku, odzyskując świadomość.

\- Ćśśś – kładę palec na ustach i uciszam go, zanim cokolwiek mówi. - Wstawaj.

…

**JAMES**

Jej cichy głos i palce lekko ściskające moje ramię od razu mnie budzą. Siadam na łóżku i chcę ująć jej dłoń, ale znika. Podchodzi do łóżka Sama Wilsona i jego też budzi niemalże w całkowitej ciszy.

Wstaję, lekko się zataczając. Nadia wyprowadza pół śpiącego Wilsona za drzwi. Wychodzę zaraz za nimi, przecierając oczy dłońmi i potrząsając głową, chcąc jak najdalej odpędzić senność.

Ostre światło palące się na korytarzu ostatecznie wyrywa mnie ze spokojnego, głębokiego snu.

Nadia już od dawna jest rozbudzona. Jej szeroko otwarte oczy i zaciśnięte usta zaczynają mnie niepokoić. Nie bez powodu obudziła nas w środku nocy.

\- Co się dzieje? - pyta Wilson, ziewając.

Obawiam się wielu rzeczy, ale dopiero słysząc ostry ton Nadii, moje serce przyspiesza:

\- Zaprowadzisz nas do składu broni.

\- Po co? - dziwi się Wilson. Krzywi się. - Nadia...

\- Jak bardzo cenisz życie ludzi w tym budynku? - zaskakuje go kolejnym pytaniem. Obserwuję to wszystko z narastającą trwogą.

Wilson najwyraźniej odbiera to jako otwartą groźbę, bo cofa się o pół kroku i przyjmuje bojowy wyraz twarzy.

\- Jeśli nie dasz nam broni i odrzutowca, za kilka, góra kilkanaście godzin HYDRA zaatakuje to Centrum i wtedy znowu zrobi się bardzo nieprzyjemnie. Dosyć już mamy zniszczonych baz, nie sądzisz, Sam? - wbija w niego nieustępliwe, niebezpiecznie spojrzenie, które bardzo dobrze znam.

Sam spogląda na mnie pytająco, po czym zerka gdzieś za nasze plecy. Wzdycha ciężko.

\- Co ze Steve'm? - pyta.

\- Dla niego mam osobne zadanie – tłumaczy.

Wychodzi przed nas. Równam do Nadii i cicho pytam, czy lecimy do Kijowa. Kiwa głową, wbijając spojrzenie w nogi Wilsona.

\- _Eto vse obo mne. Oni ishchut menya, tak kak oni napali na Triskelion. Oni sdelali eto, chtoby vygnat' menya iz moyego ukrytiya –_ mówi Nadia. Wyjaśnia mi, że chodzi tylko o nią i po to HYDRA zaatakowała Triskelion. Chcieli wykurzyć ją z ukrycia.

Zanim zaczynam rozumieć, co mówi, Wilson zerka na nas przez ramię z dezaprobatą. Nie rozumie, co powiedziała do mnie dziewczyna z rosyjskim imieniem. Tu zaczyna się nasza przewaga nad Falconem.

O szczegóły zapytam ją w drodze.

Trafiamy do drzwi otwieranych na czytnik. Sam przykłada do ekranu na ścianie dłoń i mierzy nas surowym spojrzeniem. Wrota chowają się w ścianie, tworząc dosyć szerokie przejście. Wchodzimy do środka.

Skład broni jest bardzo mały. Karabiny wiszą na kilkunastu uchwytach, a obok nich pistolety i dwa granatniki. Jedna lampa świeci słabym, żółtym światłem. Nie widać, co kryje się w ciemnych zakamarkach.

Nadia porywa z ziemi czarną, długą torbę i pakuje do niej dwie M-czwórki i tyle M92, ile jest w stanie naraz złapać. Wrzuca do środka też cztery opakowania nabojów i trzy granaty. Kończy wszystko w półtorej minuty. Zapina torbę i stawia ją na ziemi. Uśmiecha się sztucznie do Wilsona.

\- Barnes – mówi, wpatrując się w Sama. - Znajdź dwie kurtki i idź do hangaru. Zaraz tam przyjdę.

Kiwam głową i decyduję się zostawić ich sam na sam, choć napięcie, które daje się wyczuć w powietrzu, może zaraz zamienić się w niekontrolowany wybuch.

…

**NADIA**

\- Nie mamy damskich kurtek – Sam lekko mruży oczy.

\- Nie potrzebuję damskiej – uśmiecham się fałszywie.

\- Fury o tym wie? - Wilson spogląda na torbę i z powrotem na mnie.

\- Dowie się od ciebie – informuję go. - Powiesz mu, że polecieliśmy do Kijowa. Stamtąd pochodzą beczki z gazem. Znajdziemy dilera. Doprowadzi nas do człowieka, który zrzucił VX na Winchester.

Falcon parska śmiechem.

\- Genialny plan, gorzej z realizacją – kwituje prześmiewczo.

\- Na twoim miejscu nie wątpiłabym w moje kompetencje – unoszę brwi i nie pozostaję mu dłużna. Obdarowuję go toksycznym uśmieszkiem. - Osobiście odrąbałam głowę Markowi Nixonowi siekierą. Ręka mi się nie zatrzęsła.

Sam przełyka ślinę z głośnym odgłosem.

\- Nie będę mieć problemów z wyciągnięciem informacji od jakiegoś nędznego dilera broni – dodaję.

\- Musiałaś to wcześniej robić – stwierdza.

\- Wiele razy – kiwam głową. - Odrzutowiec – mówię.

\- A myślałem, że będziemy dobrymi współlokatorami – mamrocze, cofając się do drzwi i cały czas patrząc na mnie z przerażeniem.

\- Nie licz na to, że dzielenie mieszkania z kimś, kto wychował się na Syberii, będzie łatwe – odpowiadam.

Chwytam torbę i zamykam za nami drzwi.

Korytarze Centrum Ratowniczego są puste. Nikt nie próbuje nas zatrzymać. Wszyscy, łącznie ze Steve'm i Fury'm są pogrążeni w głębokim śnie.

Do hangaru docieramy po kilku minutach. Ogromne reflektory, które zapalają się jeden po drugim, oświetlają trzy rzędy wojskowych śmigłowców. W rogu hali stoją dwa odrzutowce. Ich podobieństwo do quinjet'ów TARCZY jest uderzające.

\- To prototypy – szybko wyjaśnia Sam, jakby czytał mi w myślach. Spoglądamy w tym samym kierunku. - Stworzone dawno temu z pomocą Starka. Jeszcze zanim Mściciele po raz pierwszy ruszyli do akcji.

Kiwam głową. Prototypy nie powinny dużo różnić się od tych quinjet'ów, których używa TARCZA.

\- Skąd quinjet'y w Centrum Ratunkowym? - pytam, przyglądając się maszynom. Brakuje im panoramicznych szyb, różnią się też tylnymi skrzydłami. I kolorem. Te są o wiele ciemniejsze, niemalże czarne.

\- Wydaje mi się, że TARCZA nie miała gdzie ich trzymać – Sam lekko się uśmiecha. - Przyjechały tutaj na długo zanim poznałem Steve'a. Byłem przy ich odbiorze. Ale to było dawno temu – spogląda na ziemię, jakby coś sobie przypominał. - Wtedy jeszcze byłem ratownikiem.

\- Już nie jesteś? - pytam.

Wilson kręci głową z uprzejmym uśmiechem. Nie jestem pewna, czy chce rozwijać ten temat. Nie nalegam.

W połowie drogi do odrzutowców dołącza do nas Buchanan. Podbiega do mnie i podaje mi kurtkę. Bierze torbę z bronią, pozwalając mi założyć na siebie wojskową, skórzaną parkę.

Zatrzymujemy się kilka metrów przed quinjet'ami. Sam wskakuje na moment do kokpitu odrzutowca po prawej i uruchamia po kolei wszystkie mechanizmy. Spoglądam na Barnesa. Obserwuje, jak powoli załapują wirniki na skrzydłach.

\- Nie zapytałam cię nawet, czy się na to zgadzasz – mówię.

Kręci głową.

\- O to akurat nie musisz mnie pytać – odpowiada, przenosząc spojrzenie na zeskakującego na ziemię Wilsona. - Steve zrozumie. Będzie próbował nas znaleźć, ale zrozumie. Moje miejsce teraz jest przy tobie, Nadia.

Nie pozwala mi nawet odpowiedzieć. Mija wracającego do nas Falcona i wskakuje do kokpitu razem z torbą z bronią.

Ani trochę nie dziwi mnie wzmianka o Stevenie. Spodziewam się tego, że może nas niespodziewanie odwiedzić. Ale nie mogę zabrać go z nami. Dlatego musi zostać tutaj z Samem i czekać. HYDRA powinna ruszyć za mną i zostawić Centrum Ratownicze w spokoju. Ale nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Rosanov ma Dwudziestu Siedmiu. Może zrobić z nimi co chce.

\- Niedługo oddadzą Joy rodzinie, ale do tego czasu powinna przebywać w pogotowiu opiekuńczym. Jednak lepiej, żeby ktoś z nas się nią zajął – myślami wracam do córki pułkownika. Ją też jest mi trudno zostawić, ale będzie o wiele bezpieczniejsza tutaj, niż razem ze mną w samym środku huraganu noszącego nazwę ''batalia z HYDRĄ''.

\- Nie odstąpię jej na krok – obiecuje mi Sam. - Słowo żołnierza.

\- Musicie zostać tutaj ze Steve'm przynajmniej jeszcze przez kilka dni. I miejcie broń pod ręką.

\- Dlaczego? - pyta, ale zbywam go:

\- Powiedz Nickowi, żeby wstrzymał się w sprawie mojej matki.

Robię kilka kroków do przodu. Mijam Falcona. Odwracam się jednak do niego.

\- Dziękuję, Sam. Doceniam to, co dla nas robisz.

\- Nie wiem, czy mój przełożony też to doceni – Wilson posyła mi krzywy uśmiech.

\- Myślałam, że Fury jest teraz twoim przełożonym.

\- Dokładnie – kiwa głową z beznamiętnym uśmiechem.

\- W razie problemów powiedz Kapitanowi Ameryce, że porwałam jego najlepszego przyjaciela – rzucam przez ramię.

Ten chrząka znacząco, ale jestem już za daleko, żeby mu odpowiedzieć. Podbiegam do maszyny i wskakuję do kokpitu. Staję za Barnesem siedzącym na fotelu pilota.

\- Zastanawiałam się, czy kiedyś tym leciałeś – mówię do niego.

Kilkadziesiąt metrów przed nami otwiera się wielka brama. Buchanan chwyta za stery i wciska ostatnie przełączniki.

\- Tak – odpowiada cicho. Wydaje się być nieobecny. - Ostatni raz podczas ataku na Triskelion.

Czekam, aż kontynuuje, ale jedynie milczy. Wystukuje na zielonym ekranie po naszej lewej cel lotu. Kijów.

\- Sześć godzin – oświadcza po pół minucie.

Opieram dłonie na jego fotelu i kiwam głową. Chcę, żeby wrócił do tematu ataku na Triskelion, bo widzę, że dusi to w sobie. Powiedziałam mu, że może mówić mi o wszystkim, jeśli tylko zechce, a ja go wysłucham. Ale nie będę go do niczego zmuszać. Jedynie mu to zasugeruję.

\- No to jest trochę wolniejszy od quinjet'a – kwituję.

Przenoszę torbę z bronią do tyłu odrzutowca. Rzucam ją na metalową ławkę przytwierdzoną do ściany i podłogi. Przede mną znajduje się wielki luk i rampa, a nad głową zwisają poprzypinane do karabińczyków liny i uprzęże. Gdzieniegdzie walają się też wojskowe plecaki i kamizelki ratunkowe. Zaczyna mnie zastanawiać, kto i kiedy ostatni raz używał tego odrzutowca i co najważniejsze – w jakim celu.

Maszyna budzi się do życia. Wirniki zaczynają pracować na najwyższych obrotach. Odrzutowiec kołuje. Coraz bardziej przyspiesza. Po dziesięciu sekundach wznosi się dwa metry ponad ziemię i z przewrotną prędkością wylatuje z hangaru, zostawiając za sobą Centrum Ratownicze i Atlantę. Spoglądam przez przednią szybę na rozpościerające się przed nami lasy i całkowitą ciemność.

Otwieram torbę, kucając koło niej. Wyjmuję pierwszy pistolet i wyciągam z niego magazynek. Otwieram kartonik z nabojami. Wsuwam je po kolei i sięgam po drugą M92.

W połowie ładowania magazynka karabinu koło mnie pojawia się James. Kolejna rzecz łączy ten prototyp z quinjet'em – dobrze działający autopilot.

Kładę broń do środka torby i wstaję. Barnes siada na metalowej ławce. Od razu zajmuję miejsce koło niego.

Sięga po moją dłoń i lekko ją ściska, patrząc na nasze splecione palce – jego bioniczne, metalowe i moje z kości, skóry i mięśni. Przymyka oczy, widząc ten kontrast.

\- Jak my się tu znaleźliśmy, James? - pytam, kręcąc głową. Wzrokiem szukam jakiegokolwiek punktu, na którym mogłabym się skupić.

\- Nie wiem – odpowiada. Na jego twarzy pojawia się cień uśmiechu, ale wiem, że w obu nas siedzi coś, co rzadko pozwala nam się uśmiechnąć. Ból i strata.

\- Przeraża mnie to, gdzie możemy skończyć – kładę nasze dłonie na swoim udzie.

\- Nie ważne, gdzie skończymy – mówi. - Ważne, że będziemy razem.

\- Tak – dopowiadam cicho. Zbyt cicho.

\- Nadia?

Puszczam jego dłoń i mocno go obejmuję. Opieram podbródek na jego barku. Prawą dłoń kładę na tyle jego szyi. Ściskają mnie silne ramiona Buchanana.

Niczego nie boję się tak, jak tego, że go stracę.

Moja dłoń wędruje do jego obojczyka. Dotykam jego szyi i moje palce spoczywają na jego policzku. Całuje go powoli, chcąc, aby ta ulotna chwila spokoju trwała jak najdłużej.

Nasze czoła stykają się. Zamykam oczy i biorę głęboki wdech.

\- Cokolwiek się stanie w Kijowie – zaczyna niezwykle cicho. - Obiecaj mi, że trzymamy się razem.

Jedyne, co mogę odpowiedzieć, to:

\- Obiecuję.

James powoli całuje mnie w czoło, gładząc moje włosy, po czym wstaje i chce odejść z powrotem do kokpitu.

Niespodziewanie jednak chwytam go za nadgarstek i zatrzymuję:

\- Pamiętaj, że nadal możesz mi powiedzieć wszystko, co tylko chcesz.

\- Pewnie nurtuje cię myśl o pilotowaniu quinjet'a – uśmiecha się, nie odsłaniając zębów. Ponownie siada koło mnie, tym razem jednak o wiele bliżej.

\- Nie wiem właściwie nic o tym, co działo się zanim cię znalazłam – dodaję.

\- I zanim...

\- Tak, tak, wiem – wzdycham. - Zanim strzeliłam ci w plecy środkiem usypiającym, wtargałam do samochodu i zawiozłam do Bazy.

\- Wtargałaś mnie do samochodu? - otwiera szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia. Zgrywa się.

\- No nie całkowicie. Byłeś na tyle ogłupiony, że sam wsiadłeś. Ja ci tylko pomogłam.

Barnes parska śmiechem, kręcąc głową.

\- Dałbym głowę za to, że nawet jakbym był całkowicie nieprzytomny, i tak wtargałabyś moje cielsko do samochodu.

\- Nie powinno być z tym większego problemu – odpowiadam sarkastycznie, nie walcząc z uśmiechem cisnącym się na moje usta.

Po chwili nasze uśmiechy znikają. Odrzutowcem wstrząsa seria turbulencji. Barnes spogląda nerwowo w kierunku kokpitu.

…

**JAMES**

\- Kiedy HYDRA wysłała mnie, żebym zatrzymał Steve'a i Sama, zachowywałem się jak zaprogramowana maszyna – zaczynam, nie odrywając spojrzenia od foteli pilotów i przedniej szyby, przed którą widnieje tylko ciemność i czarne, kłębiące się chmury. Nie jestem pewien, czy nie powinienem wrócić za stery odrzutowca. Jednak kontynuuję. - Robiłem wszystko, żeby wykonać misję. Zabijałem ludzi bez wahania.

Przed oczami widzę, jak wrzucam granat do środka quinjet'a i strzelam w szyję mierzącemu do mnie mężczyźnie. Widzę też, jak zrzucam Steve'a z hellicarriera i urywam skrzydło Falcona. To było tak niedawno. Tak szybko stałem się zupełnie kimś innym.

\- W końcu znalazłem chyba jedyny odrzutowiec, którego nie zniszczyłem.

Przełykam ślinę.

\- Jeden strzał pozbawił życia pilota, który siedział w kokpicie. Wyrwałem drzwi i wskoczyłem do środka. I poleciałem prosto na statek, na którym miał się pojawić Steve. Tam chciałem go zabić. Zaczęliśmy walczyć... - marszczę brwi, próbując przypomnieć sobie więcej szczegółów, ale pamięć znów płata mi figle. Wspomnienia gdzieś mi uciekają i nie potrafię ich złapać.

Upewniam się, że Nadia nadal mnie słucha. Powinna mi przerwać. To jak spowiedź, a ona wcale nie powinna dać mi rozgrzeszenia. Czegoś takiego nigdy się nie wybacza i nie zapomina.

Jednak jej oczy wpatrują się we mnie. Odbijają się w nich światła urządzeń pokładowych – zielona i biała kropka, czerwone prostokąty, które oświetlają kokpit. Słucha mnie i nie sądzę, żeby miała zamiar przestać.

\- Wbiłem mu nóż gdzieś pod obojczyk... On wybił mi bark... Kilka razy do niego strzeliłem. Później cały statek zaczął się rozpadać, choć wciąż był w powietrzu. Przygniótł mnie spadający metalowy strop. A Steve po prostu go podniósł i mnie uwolnił. Wtedy ostatecznie doprowadził mnie do szału.

\- Dlaczego? - dziewczyna z rosyjskim imieniem cicho pyta.

\- Powiedział mi, że jest moim przyjacielem. Nie mogłem zaakceptować myśli, że zrobiłem krzywdę przyjacielowi. Nie chciałem w to wierzyć. Kilka razy uderzyłem go pięścią... I coś we mnie pękło. Powtórzył mi coś, co sam mu powiedziałem wiele lat temu. Wpadł do wody razem z odłamkami. Wyciągnąłem go na brzeg i zostawiłem.

\- Czemu tam nie zostałeś? To by ułatwiło wiele rzeczy.

\- Nie mogłem. Ryzyko było za duże. HYDRA na pewno zaczęła mnie szukać.

\- Wiele osób zaczęło cię szukać – dodaje Nadia. - Łącznie ze mną.

\- Tylko ty mnie znalazłaś.

\- Miałam szczęście – tłumaczy.

\- To ja miałem szczęście.

\- Że cię znalazłam, czy że cię nie zabiłam? - unosi brwi i ironicznie się śmieje.

\- Chyba i to i to – odpowiadam, śmiejąc się.

\- Jeszcze zanim cię znalazłam, wiedziałam, że tego nie zrobię – lekko kręci głową, patrząc mi prosto w oczy. - Nie umiałabym. W twoich aktach było napisane, że byliście z Kapitanem Ameryką najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Wolałam cię ogłuszyć, związać i zawieźć pod jego drzwi, niż zastrzelić pod jakimś sklepem w szemranej okolicy.

Wszystko, co mówi, jest naraz smutne i prawdziwe. Jest w tym też coś absurdalnego i śmiesznego. Koło mnie siedzi ktoś, kto miał mnie zabić, a teraz wystarczyłoby, że Nadia zdecydowałaby się odejść i umarłbym z samej tęsknoty i bólu.

Nie chcę znów zaczynać bezsensownej rozmowy o tym, jak wiele było wskazań, aby mnie wtedy zabić. I jak wielu rzeczom to by zapobiegło. Po zniszczeniu Triskelionu niczego tak nie pragnąłem, jak śmierci.

\- Jakimś cudem mój ojciec wiedział, że nie wykonam misji – Nadia zakłada włosy za ucho. Jej dłoń zawisa nieruchomo. Zaciska pięść i rozprostowuje palce. Kładzie otwartą dłoń na udzie. - Liczył na to. Miał wielki plan, aby nas wszystkich uratować. Udawał zdrajcę, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że zabił swoich ludzi. Poczynił więcej zła, niż zdołał powstrzymać.

\- Chciał dobrze – pocieszam ją. Wciąż jeszcze czuję efekty zetknięcia się pięści Vincenta Sołowjowa z moją szczęką.

\- Pewnie tak. Ale teraz to już nie ma znaczenia. Ty i ja to skończymy.

Wsuwam kosmyk jej włosów za ucho. Ujmuje moją dłoń i przez moment tylko ją trzyma. W końcu nasze spojrzenia spotykają się. Ja patrzę na nią, a ona na mnie. Widzę, że się boi. Ale to nie wróg, ani misja napawa ją strachem. Lęka się tego samego, co ja. Wisi nad nami widmo śmierci drugiej osoby.

\- Jest duża szansa na to, że będziemy mieć towarzystwo – dodaję nieco ciszej. - Steve pewnie spróbuje nas znaleźć i do nas dołączyć.

Nadia puszcza moją dłoń.

\- Zostanie z Samem w Centrum Ratowniczym. Nie wiem, czy Rosanov nie uderzy. Musimy go odciągnąć.

\- Miałem cię zapytać o szczegóły – dodaję.

\- To gra, Barnes – Nadia smutno się uśmiecha. - W której moja głowa jest nagrodą. Każdy atak HYDRY miał dwa cele. Pierwszy to oczywiście zniszczenie systemu, rządu i przejęcie władzy. Drugim było zabicie mnie. Każda kolejna zniszczona baza to większa szansa na złapanie mnie.

\- Myślałem, że największym wrogiem HYDRY jest TARCZA. Kapitan Ameryka, Avengers.

\- Z pewnością genetycznie zmutowana agentka, której technicznie nie da się zabić, nie jest kandydatem na sojusznika.

\- Ale jest kandydatem do prania mózgu.

\- Nie da rady wyprać mi mózgu – na twarzy Nadii znów pojawia się posępny uśmieszek. Dziwię się. - U normalnego człowieka jedna półkula mózgu jest bardziej rozwinięta. U mnie obie są. Pranie mózgu przewiduje, że oddziałuje tylko na jedną półkulę. Druga zachowuje niższą aktywność. U mnie obie są tak samo aktywne. Mój mózg nie poddałby się praniu mózgu. Jestem odporna.

\- Dlatego wolą cię zabić, niż zwerbować.

\- Nie dadzą rady ani mnie zabić, ani zwerbować – dziewczyna z rosyjskim imieniem kręci głową. - Musimy znaleźć jakiś samochód. I tak nie wlecimy tym do miasta – spogląda po wnętrzu odrzutowca, zmieniając temat. - Pozbędziemy się odrzutowca przed Kijowem.

Kiwam głową i cicho wstaję.

\- Pójdę lepiej sprawdzić, gdzie jesteśmy – mówię. Przed oczami mam widok Stevena, który skopuje mi tyłek za to, że go zostawiłem.

Wracam do kokpitu, ale zanim siadam na fotelu, zerkam na radar. Nic szczególnego nie zwraca mojej uwagi. Wyłączam autopilota i chwytam za stery.

…

**STEVE**

_Centrum Ratownicze Armii Amerykańskiej, Atlanta_

_18 kwietnia, 02:45_

\- Wylecieli już jakiś czas temu – słyszę napięty głos Sama dochodzący zza niedomkniętych drzwi.

Obudzony w środku nocy i dosyć zaniepokojony brakiem trzech z czterech śpiących w sypialni osób, zbliżam się do jedynego źródła głosu. Jest środek nocy i nie wiem, co się tutaj dzieje. Przynajmniej znalazłem Sama.

\- Mogłem się tego spodziewać – odpowiada Nick. - Wcześniej, czy później i tak by to zrobili. Nie będę ich zatrzymywał.

\- Nadia chciała, żebyśmy zostali ze Steve'm w Centrum przez kilka dni. Mamy mieć pod ręką broń.

\- Może wciąż boi się...

Chwytam za klamkę i wparowuję do środka małego pomieszczenia z wiszącym na ścianie wężem strażackim i trzema gaśnicami ustawionymi w kącie.

\- Czego? - warczę. Zaciskam pięści. Wbijam mordercze spojrzenie w dyrektora TARCZY.

\- Steve – Sam podchodzi do mnie, najwyraźniej chcąc mnie spacyfikować. Zatrzymuję go, wyciągając przed siebie dłoń.

\- Nie – mówię, nie przestając piorunować Fury'ego wzrokiem. Opiera dłonie na biodrach. Patrzy na mnie wystarczająco długo, abym znacząco chrząknął. - Czego ona się boi? - pytam. - Co tu się dzieje?

\- Nadia i Barnes zabrali broń i jeden z odrzutowców – mówi w końcu.

Niewiarygodnie wielka siła paraliżuje mnie i odbiera mi oddech.

\- Gdzie polecieli? - pytam. Nie poznaję własnego drżącego, załamującego się głosu.

\- Do Kijowa – odpowiada Sam, przecierając twarz dłonią. Zatrzymuje ją na moment na ustach. - Spróbujemy namierzyć odrzutowiec. Jeden z żołnierzy, Avery, jest dosyć dobrym technikiem...

Przerywam mu ruchem ręki.

\- Czegoś tu nie rozumiem – zaczynam, przymykając ze wściekłości powieki. - Agentka Podziemia i niebezpieczny zabójca HYDRY wymykają ci się w środku nocy, a ty nie masz zamiaru nic z tym zrobić?

\- Steve, przemawia przez ciebie gniew – rzuca Fury. - Ten niebezpieczny zabójca HYDRY to twój przyjaciel.

\- Musimy ich znaleźć i lecieć za nimi – kwituję, chcąc jak najszybciej znaleźć tego Avery'ego i wsiąść do odrzutowca.

\- Steve, nie – powstrzymuje mnie Nick.

Odwracam się do niego. Jestem pewien, że moje dzikie, letalne spojrzenie byłoby w stanie go skutecznie uśmiercić.

\- TARCZA nie istnieje. Już do ciebie nie należę, Nick – odpowiadam, podnosząc podbródek. - Nie możesz mi rozkazywać.

Otwieram drzwi, lecz znów staję w progu, gdy Nick woła:

\- Hill ma dla ciebie nową tarczę i ważną wiadomość. Czeka na nas w Waszyngtonie.

Zaciskam pięść i powieki. Nie pozwolę, żeby ktokolwiek teraz mną rządził, ani rozdzielał mnie i Bucka. Jeśli mój przyjaciel poleciał razem z Nadią, musiał mieć ku temu powody. I to mi wystarczy.

\- Od tego momentu nie ma już ''nas'' – wypowiadam powoli i wychodzę, zostawiając milczącego Nicka.

Kilka sekund później z pomieszczenia wybiega Sam. Słyszę, jak zbliża się do mnie. Chwyta mnie za ramię i ciągnie do siebie. Zatrzymuję się.

\- Steve, poczekaj – mówi lekko zdyszany.

\- O co chodzi? - piorunuje go spojrzeniem.

\- Beczki z gazem pochodzą z Kijowa. Stary, nie wiem, kto podpisuje w ten sposób beczki, ale Nadia chce znaleźć dilera, który sprzedał gaz. Ma ich doprowadzić do człowieka, który zaatakował bazę wojskową. Może powinniśmy pozwolić im zrobić to na własną rękę?

Mój gniew zaczyna powoli słabnąć, a ciało, które płonęło ze wściekłości, powoli stygnie. Wiedziałem, że Sam nie pozwoli mi tak po prostu wyjść. Nie sądzę, aby kiedykolwiek miał mnie zawieść.

\- Mogą potrzebować pomocy, Sam – mówię.

Wilson wzdycha i przewraca oczami.

\- Rosyjska agentka i...?

\- Nie kończ, Wilson – przerywam mu. Nie chcę tego słyszeć. - Mamy tu zostać?

\- Nadia chciała, żebyśmy zostali. Wydaje mi się, że możemy się spodziewać wizyty.

\- Jakiej znowu wizyty?

Sam unosi brwi. Nie musi mi odpowiadać. Domyślam się.


	8. Rozdział 8

**NADIA**

_Przedmieścia Kijowa, Ukraina_

_18 kwietnia, 07:54_

Barnes ląduje na polu uprawnym z dala od ruchliwej drogi, od której dzieli nas półtora kilometra.

Odrzutowiec miękko osiada na zbożu. James wyłącza silniki, jednak nie wstaje z fotela pilota. Zapinam torbę z bronią i biorę ją do ręki. Podchodzę do niego.

\- Ostatni raz w Kijowie byłem zaledwie kilka lat temu. Musiałem zatrzymać się na dwa dni, żeby HYDRA mogła wyprać mi mózg. Później wysłali mnie do Odessy. Nie pamiętam dokładnie, po co.

\- To już bez znaczenia – przerywam mu. - Tamto życie się skończyło. I zaczęło się to, w którym to nas HYDRA powinna zacząć się obawiać. Nie przeciwnie.

Barnes kiwa kilka razy głową, patrząc gdzieś daleko w przestrzeń.

\- Masz rację – szepcze. - Chodźmy – wstaje i poprawia kołnierz wojskowej kurtki.

\- Do drogi mamy jakieś półtora kilometra – wskazuję kierunek, w którym musimy podążyć. - Po prawej stronie jest mała stacja benzynowa. Tam znajdziemy samochód.

Wychodzimy z odrzutowca przez rampę, którą otwiera Barnes. Zamyka się za nami chwilę później.

Przedzieramy się przez grząską ziemię. Zboże sięga nam niewiele ponad kolana.

\- Nadia, gdyby coś poszło nie tak... - mówi Barnes.

\- Nie – przerywam mu, zaciskając usta.

Buchanan wzdycha.

\- Nie wiesz, co na nas tam czeka.

\- Wiem – odpowiadam. - Uśpiony agent Podziemia. Pełniący funkcję kuriera. Elizaweta Doroszenko. Matka dwójki dzieci. Posiadająca w piwnicy cały arsenał broni. Pomoże nam. Zna każdą osobę w tym mieście. Kijów jest wolny od HYDRY. Inaczej już dawno bym o tym wiedziała.

Na moment zapada cisza. Moje własne słowa brzmią jak jeden wielki absurd. Kijów był wolny od HYDRY. Był. Dużo mogło się zmienić w ciągu ostatnich dni, a nawet godzin.

\- Po prostu wiem, że znajdziemy tego zasrańca, który sprzedał gaz. Zajmę się nim.

\- Myślałem, że tortury zostawisz mi. Mam wprawę – rzuca James.

Piorunuję go spojrzeniem. Serce mnie boli, gdy mówi tak o sobie. Jakby wciąż był sowieckim zabójcom, jakby nadal zabijał ludzi na komendę HYDRY.

\- Nie będę go torturować – odpowiadam jedynie, nie chcąc drążyć delikatnego tematu wpływu przeszłości Zimowego Żołnierza na teraźniejszość. - Przynajmniej nie w konwencjonalny sposób.

\- Nie wierzę, że Podziemie nie torturowało ludzi HYDRY, kiedy ich złapali.

Na moment zatrzymuję się. W mojej głowie pojawia się niebezpieczna myśl. Wspomnienie, które mnie paraliżuje, bo obnaża całą prawdę o moim ojcu i miejscu, w którym mnie wychował.

Podziemie ich nie torturowało. Zamykaliśmy ich w celach na najniższym piętrze Bazy w Siewiersku, gdzie przez dwanaście miesięcy w roku na ścianach i metalowych kratach utrzymywał się lód. Zawsze wyciągaliśmy z nich wszystko, co chcieliśmy. Alkohol. To tajemnica przesłuchań. Pędzony przez Kalinina i Balinova samogon miewał niemalże sto procent. Jedna flaszka powalała Gorelova. Po spróbowaniu tego trunku żaden alkohol jeszcze nigdy nie sprawił, że się skrzywiłam. Nigdy w życiu też nie byłam pijana. Kiedy Olegowi urywał się film, ja pomagałam mu dojść do sypialni. Nigdy nie zdarzyło się, żeby było odwrotnie. Teraz rozumiem, dlaczego. Moje zmutowane geny musiały tak szybko metabolizować samogon, że nie czułam szumu w głowie i nie łapałam za Kałasznikowa, żeby postrzelać po pijaku w zaspy śnieżne, co często zdarzało się głównie Gorelovowi.

Poiliśmy więźniów wódką i wlewaliśmy im do gardła naraz całą butelkę szampana. To połączenie sprawiało, że w przeciągu zaledwie dziesięciu minut nie wiedzieli, co robią. Przestawali kontrolować, co mówią. Wyśpiewywali nam wszystko z uśmiechem na ustach.

Kolejnego dnia zwykle się ich pozbywaliśmy. Zabawa nazywała się polowaniem. Mówiłam o niej Barnesowi, ale słowa nie są w stanie oddać okrucieństwa tego przerażającego procederu. To wspomnienie nigdy nie przestanie mnie nawiedzać i prześladować.

Nie miałam oporów. Nie zastanawiałam się. Ja byłam myśliwym, a oni zwierzyną. Tak kazał mi myśleć ojciec. Ja mam ich upolować, kiedy uciekają. Taka jest kolej rzeczy. To nic złego.

Te egzekucje miały być bardziej humanitarne. Nikt jednak nie odbierał tego tak, jak ja – uważałam i nadal uważam, że ojciec robił to, bo chciał nam i sobie zapewnić rozrywkę. Misje i likwidowanie celów z czasem robi się takie same. Jednak polowania zawsze dostarczały dreszczyku emocji. Agent HYDRY mógł przecież uciec i wrócić do rodzimej Bazy. Wtedy wyciekłoby wiele informacji i bylibyśmy kompletnie odsłonięci. Ten fakt nie pozostawiał mi i reszcie rekrutów wyboru – on, albo my.

\- Samo trafienie do Siewierska było wystarczającą torturą. Wiedzieli, że nie wyjdą z tego żywi – mówię w końcu, z powrotem ruszając.

\- Kiedy dołączali do HYDRY, wiedzieli, że nie wyjdą z tego żywi – dorzuca James.

\- A ty? - dorównuję go niego. - Co ty myślałeś, kiedy...?

\- Kiedy mnie znaleźli? - unosi brwi.

\- Nie przypominam sobie, żeby w aktach pisało cokolwiek o tym, jak do nich trafiłeś.

\- Poległy w akcji. Tak pewnie to ujęli – kiwa głową. - Chciałbym wtedy umrzeć. Ale przeżyłem upadek z pędzącego w Alpach pociągu. Przefrunąłem jakieś czterdzieści metrów. Zahaczyłem o drzewa – unosi bioniczne ramię. - Urwało mi lewą rękę do łokcia. Wpadłem do lodowatej rzeki. Musiało wyrzucić mnie na brzeg. Pamiętam, że znaleźli mnie jacyś żołnierze. Chyba Rosjanie.

Milczę, pozwalając mu kontynuować:

\- Jakiś czas przed tym całą moją kompanię wzięli jako jeńców. Niemiecki naukowiec, Arnim Zola, wybrał mnie i wstrzykiwał mi jakieś świństwa przed dobre kilka dni. Straciłem pamięć. Później znalazł mnie Steve. Wtedy pierwszy raz zobaczyłem go po zażyciu serum. Wielki byk, prawdziwy amerykański żołnierz – Barnes lekko się uśmiecha i spuszcza wzrok. - Zola podał mi podobny środek. Dlatego przeżyłem wtedy i później. Przeżyłem siedemdziesiąt lat w niewoli, bo zmodyfikowali moje ciało i nie dało się mnie zabić.

\- Próbowali? - cicho pytam.

\- Ja próbowałem.

Spoglądam na niego z trwogą. Nie umiem sobie wyobrazić, jak Barnes próbował się zabić.

\- Połknąłem cyjanowodór – spieszy z wyjaśnieniem. - Ale na czas wypłukali mi żołądek. Miałem jedynie poparzony przełyk.

Przechodzą mnie ciarki. Mam ochotę mocno go objąć i nie puścić, dopóki zapewni mnie, że wszystko z nim w porządku, ale powoli zbliżamy się do stacji benzynowej.

Przekraczamy granicę pola i małego parkingu koło niemalże pustej, starej stacji benzynowej. Butle z gazem stoją ustawione w rządku po lewej stronie. Dwa stanowiska czekają, aż ktoś przyjedzie i zatankuje samochód. Jednak na parkingu znajdują się trzy auta – czarna rozklekotana furgonetka, biały van i zielony Passat. Ten ostatni za kilka chwil zmieni właściciela.

Barnes przystaje przy białym vanie i kładzie torbę z bronią na ziemi. Spogląda do środka przez szybę – przednie siedzenia są puste. Ja sprawdzam, czy w furgonetce też nikogo nie ma.

W końcu otwieram drzwi od strony kierowcy w Passacie. Przestraszony dwudziestolatek przykłada wierzch dłoni do ust i wyciera je. W prawej dłoni trzyma flaszkę wódki. Nie mogłam mieć lepszej okazji.

\- _Vyyty_ – każę mu wysiąść, wyrywając mu butelkę z ręki. Robię miejsce, aby mógł wyskoczyć z Passata.

Przerażony chłopak podnosi ręce, jakbym co najmniej do niego mierzyła. Musi mu się wydawać, że jestem z policji albo innych służb bezpieczeństwo i zaraz go aresztuję.

\- _T__syvilʹnoho zupynka _– mierzę go surowym spojrzeniem, oznajmiając mu, że jest to obywatelskie zatrzymanie.

Jego szeroko otwarte oczy zdradzają, jak bardzo jest przejęty i wystraszony. Ledwo oddycha i stoi na ugiętych nogach, jakby cały czas był gotów paść na ziemię. Spoglądam na Jamesa, którego wyraźnie rozbawiła ta sytuacja.

\- _Vod__innya v netverezomu vyhlyadi zaboroneno__–_ wracam do chłopaka, mówiąc mu, że prowadzenie po pijaku jest zabronione. Chwytam go za koszulę i przyciągam. Podnoszę butelkę z wódką wyżej i trzaskam nią o ziemię. Dosyć efektownie się roztrzaskuje, a Ukrainiec aż podskakuje. - _Ty povynen buty vchyv tsʹomu,_ _sputnik._

Nokautuję młodego kryminalistę uderzeniem obu wyprostowanych dłoni w boki szyi chłopaka. Ten od razu traci przytomność. W tym samym momencie torba z bronią uderza o ziemię. Odwracam się, pozwalając młodemu Ukraińcowi zjechać po masce na ziemię. Serce skacze mi do gardła, gdy widzę, jak Barnes z łoskotem pada na ziemię. Traci przytomność dwie sekundy po kierowcy Passata.

\- Barnes! - wyrywa mi się z ust.

Dopadam do niego i ujmuję jego twarz w dłonie. Od razu szukam widocznej rany postrzałowej, ale nikt go nie postrzelił. Nie ma krwi. Po prostu padł na ziemię.

\- _Bl__yad'! _\- głośno klnę. Chwytam nieprzytomnego Ukraińca za nogi i ciągnę go aż do granicy z polem. Wrzucam go w zboże.

Podbiegam do Barnesa i chwytam go pod pachy. Przeciągam koło maski. Otwieram drzwi pasażera.

\- Barnes – opieram jego plecy o samochód. Kładę dłonie na jego policzkach. Lekko nim potrząsam. - Barnes, współpracuj ze mną. Tak, jak wtedy. Musisz mi pomóc.

Jednak nadal jest nieprzytomny. Po raz drugi głośno klnę i wracam po broń. Rzucam torbę na tylne siedzenie i przechodzę do wciągania Zimowego Żołnierza do samochodu. Zaciągam go na tylne siedzenia i zginam jego nogi w kolanach. Zamykam drzwi i szybko wsiadam za kierownicę. Wrzucam pierwszy bieg. Odjeżdżam, zostawiając jednego nieprzytomnego Ukraińca w zbożu i jedną roztrzaskaną flaszkę wódki.

…

**STEVE**

_Centrum Ratownicze Armii Amerykańskiej, Atlanta_

_18 kwietnia, 08:43_

Wilson kończy opowiadanie Joy podkolorowanej historii włamania się do fortu, aby skraść – po prostu odebrać – kostium Falcona. Ten sam, który Bucky skutecznie unieszkodliwił.

Zastanawiam się, gdzie teraz jest Nadia i mój najlepszy przyjaciel. Czy już dolecieli do Kijowa, czy już wdali się w strzelaninę, kiedy HYDRA zorientuje się, że my jesteśmy tutaj, a oni tam? Kiedy zaatakują?

Czekam, aż przybędą. W końcu możemy mieć nad nimi przewagę. A może tylko tak mi się wydaje.

Doszły do mnie słuchy, że w którymś z pomieszczeń leży matka Nadii. Nie wiem dokładnie, w jakim jest stanie. Postanawiam, że ją odwiedzę. Nie oczekuję, że wda się ze mną w rozmowę. Ale mimo to mam nadzieję, że czegoś się dowiem. Niczego konkretnego. Po prostu czegoś.

Wychodzę z sali szpitalnej na korytarz. Mijam jakiegoś ratownika. Pytam go, czy wie, gdzie leży pacjentka o nazwisku Sołowjow. Mężczyzna chwilę nad tym myśli. W końcu odpowiada. Muszę kierować się w lewo i skręcić w kolejny korytarz.

Docieram do zamkniętych i jedynych drzwi w zasięgu wzroku. Ostrożnie chwytam za klamkę. Do moich uszu dochodzi regularne pikanie, a oczom ukazuje się nieprzytomna kobieta. Koło niej siedzi Fury. Trzyma ją za rękę. Muszą – być może musieli – się znać.

\- Nick? - pytam najciszej jak potrafię.

Dyrektor TARCZY odwraca się do mnie, ale mam wrażenie, że wcale na mnie nie patrzy. Nie dziwię mu się po naszej małej sprzeczce. Od razu zaczyna wyjaśniać, choć o nic nie pytam:

\- Lekarze powiedzieli, że jej mózg był niedotleniony. Utrzymywaliśmy ją przy życiu dzięki tym maszynom – spogląda na urządzenia po jego obu stronach. - Miałem jakiś cień nadziei, że coś, cokolwiek, się poprawi. Nie pomyliłem się, Steve. Przed kilkunastoma minutami zaczęła sama oddychać.

Otwieram szerzej oczy ze zdumienia. Rudowłosa kobieta rzeczywiście nie jest przypięta do respiratora, ani nawet tlenu. Oddycha samodzielnie.

\- Nie wiem, jak to się stało, ale stało się. A ja chciałem, żeby ją odłączyli.

Nadal niezbyt rozumiem, w jakiej są relacji.

\- Długo się znacie? - pytam.

\- Od kiedy ojciec Nadii przejmował stanowisko szefa Podziemia. Dosyć długo. Varvara zawsze była moją przyjaciółką – odpowiada, spoglądając na bladą i nieruchomą twarz kobiety. - Nawet kiedy dla świata była martwa. To ja przekonałem Vincenta, żeby ją ratował... Ale to długa i straszna historia. Nie wiem, czy chcesz ją poznać.

\- Może innym razem – mówię, widząc, że Fury nie może, albo nie chce mi nic teraz opowiadać.

\- Może innym razem – powtarza o wiele ciszej Nick i lekko kiwa głową. Jego spojrzenie wędruje na dłoń kobiety, którą mocno ściska.

…

**NADIA**

_Kijów, Ukraina_

_18 kwietnia, 09:12_

Zatrzymuję się na światłach w centrum Kijowa jak reszta zwykłych obywateli. Co jakiś czas zerkam we wsteczne lusterko. Sprawdzam, czy nikt za nami nie jedzie. Barnes nadal się nie obudził. Przez to chcę jeszcze szybciej znaleźć się w domu Elizawety.

Ruszam z piskiem opon, gdy tylko zapala się zielone światło. Co trzy sekundy zerkam w lusterko, na Barnesa i z powrotem na drogę. Obudź się. Obudź się.

Przejeżdżam przez centrum miasta w kilka minut, lawirując pomiędzy samochodami na skrzyżowaniach i omijając tworzące się korki. Wjeżdżam w szarą ulicę, która ciągnie się przez dobre trzy kilometry. Na jej końcu powinien znajdować się stary, przedwojenny dom. Elizaweta dostała go, gdy mój ojciec wysłał ją tu jako uśpionego agenta. Od tego czasu wyszła za mąż i urodziła dwójkę dzieci. Nie wiem, czy ja również odważyłabym się na coś takiego.

Trzydzieści metrów przed skrzyżowaniem, na którym kończy się ta ulica, zwalniam. Dom Doroszenko ukazuje się w pełnej, naznaczonej przez ząb czasu postaci. Odpadający szary tynk, biała farba odchodząca od okiennic i otwarte na oścież drzwi wejściowe. Dwójka dzieci bawiąca się w prowizorycznej piaskownicy przed domem. Ciemnowłosa dziewczynka, starsza o kilka lat od małego, może rocznego chłopczyka, śmieje się do niego i podaje mu plastikowe grabki. Zatrzymuję samochód, parkując na wołającym o pomstę do nieba chodniku i powoli wychodzę.

Stawiam kilka kroków na ścieżce prowadzącej do drzwi frontowych. Córka Elizawety, zaalarmowana pojawieniem się kogoś w niewielkiej odległości od niej i jej brata, porzuca zabawę i wstaje. Otwiera usta, jakby chciała kogoś zawołać, albo zacząć krzyczeć. Nie muszę długo na to czekać. Dziecko musiało już wcześniej przeżyć jakąś traumę związaną z pojawieniem się obcego na terenie ich domu.

Woła matkę. Już po jej drugim przeraźliwym okrzyku w progu staje Elizaweta Doroszenko, czterdziestoletnia kobieta z brązowymi włosami, trzymająca w rękach wycelowany we mnie obrzyn.

Obrzyn. Dlatego właśnie tak blisko się z nią kiedyś trzymałam. Obie miałyśmy słabość do obrzynów. Każda inna broń nie robiła na mnie aż takiego wrażenia jak idealnie wyważone i zdobione obrzyny.

Podnoszę ręce w poddańczym geście i lekko się uśmiecham, widząc początkowe zacięcie na twarzy agentki. Jej mina zmienia się diametralnie.

\- _Pryvit, ahent Doroszenko_ – mówię, gdy Elizaweta opuszcza broń i trzyma ją tylko w jednej ręce, swobodnie zwisającą wzdłuż jej nogi.

\- Nadia? - pyta, wpadając w głębokie zdziwienie. Robi krok do przodu, chcąc mi się lepiej przyjrzeć. W końcu mnie poznaje. Moją starszą wersję. Ostatni raz widziała mnie, gdy miałam jedenaście lat. - _Hrihorij, Luboczka_,_ zakhodʹ vseredynu –_ mówi do dzieci, prosząc je, aby weszły do środka.

Odkłada obrzyn gdzieś po swojej prawej i mija dzieci w drzwiach. Podchodzi do mnie z napiętym wyrazem twarzy. Przez moment mam wrażenie, że stanie naprzeciwko mnie, spiorunuje mnie wzrokiem i sprzeda mi efektownego i efektywnego liścia. Ale mylę się. Elizaweta podchodzi do mnie i zaciska usta. Milczę. Czekam.

Wtedy mocno mnie obejmuje, a ja odwzajemniam jej uścisk z nie mniejszą euforią. Jest ona jedną z niewielu osób, które kiedykolwiek coś dla mnie znaczyły, a nadal żyją.

…

_Batyjewa 88, Kijów_

_18 kwietnia, 10:32_

Mąż Elizawety, elektryk, jest w pracy, więc wtarganie Barnesa do środka zajmuje nam kilkanaście sekund dłużej, niż zajęłoby z pomocą Semena Doroszenki. Kiedy ciało Zimowego Żołnierza zalega na łóżku na piętrze starego domu, przecieram czoło przedramieniem i dziękuję Elizawecie za pomoc. Posyła mi spojrzenie i skina głową. Na jej twarzy widzę cień dumy. Pewnie cieszy się, że dałyśmy radę wciągnąć dziewięćdziesiąt kilo żywej wagi na piętro i położyć na łóżku w miarę ludzkiej pozycji.

Pochodzi do mnie i szerzej otwiera oczy.

\- _Yaki ebut vin? _\- pyta po ukraińsku. Znaczy to mniej więcej tyle: ''Kto to, kurwa, jest?''.

Spoglądam na Barnesa i unoszę brwi. Wciągam powietrze i głośno je wydycham. Zimowy Żołnierz, myślę. To powinnam jej powiedzieć. Wtedy może coś zaświtałoby w jej umyśle, może nawet przypomniałaby sobie, że już od dawna jego kryptonim figurował w naszym systemie. Niepotwierdzony. Ten napis widniał tuż obok.

\- James Buchanan Barnes – mówię po krótkim namyśle. Nie nazwę go Zimowym Żołnierzem. Już nim nie jest.

\- Co mu się stało? - drąży temat Elizaweta, biorąc na ręce kilkuletnią córkę, która pojawia się koło jej nogi.

\- Nie wiem – kręcę głową, kontrolując, czy Barnes oddycha. Jego klatka piersiowa unosi się i opada w równym rytmie. Niczego tak nie pragnę, jak tego, żeby się obudził. Teraz. Zaraz. Już.

\- Zanim się obudzi i ukaże swoje piękne lico może trochę minąć – sarkastycznie rzuca do mnie Elizaweta. Odwraca się przez ramię, wychodząc. - Zejdź na dół za chwilę. Musisz mi wszystko wyjaśnić.

Nie wiem, czy Doroszenko nie zauważyła metalowego ramienia Barnesa, czy tylko udawała, że go nie widzi. Wychodzi z małego pokoju sypialnianego z dwoma łóżkami. Klękam koło Barnesa.

Zakładam mu za ucho kosmyk włosów. Będę musiała go tutaj zostawić i znaleźć dilera na własną rękę. Nie pozwolę mu jechać ze mną. Nie w takim stanie.

Powoli i delikatnie całuję Barnesa w czoło i wstaję. Schodzę na parter i bezszelestnie pojawiam się za Elizawetą.

\- Usiądź – słyszę, choć nawet nie odwróciła się, żeby spojrzeć, czy to na pewno ja.

Zajmuję miejsce przy dębowym, potężnym stole. Doroszenko stawia przede mną parujący kubek z herbatą.

Biorę go w obie dłonie i upijam łyk. Elizaweta siada naprzeciwko mnie i splata dłonie na blacie. Patrzy na mnie wyczekująco. W końcu zaczynam mówić i nie kończę przez dziesięć minut. Wyjaśniam jej wszystko od samego początku, od pogoni za samochodem HYDRY w Kaliningradzie aż do przybycia tutaj. Agentka nie mówi ani słowa, dopóki nie kończę tego tragicznego monologu, upijając kolejny łyk gorącego napoju.

Powoli wstaje i zakłada ręce na piersi. Zaciśniętą pięść przykłada na moment do ust. Odwraca się do mnie bokiem i robi kilka kroków raz w jedną, raz w drugą stronę.

\- Twój ojciec wiedział, że tak się stanie – mówi. - Wiedział też jakimś cudem, że przyjdziesz do mnie – wzrusza ramiona i ciężko wzdycha. - Zostawił mi kilka zabawek dla ciebie na najczarniejszą godzinę. A skoro spotkanie cię skończy się dla niego śmiercią, sprawy mają się chyba wystarczająco daleko.

Jej głos od zawsze był przesiąknięty nieskrywaną ironią. To w niej lubiłam.

\- Jakich zabawek?

\- Założę się, że w tym ukradzionym Passacie jest cały bagażnik takich zabawek – Doroszenko uśmiecha się jednym kącikiem ust. - Ale mam coś, czym chętnie będziesz się bawić – dodaje.

Na moment znika. Wstaję od stołu i wstawiam kubek do lekko zardzewiałego, metalowego zlewu. Myję go i zerkam przez okno na bawiące się w piaskownicy dzieci Elizawety. Hrihorij i Luba. Spoglądam za siebie i dostrzegam leżący na małej komodzie obrzyn. Jednak wcale nie dziwi mnie ten widok.

Kiedy kończę mycie kubka, do małej, szarej kuchni wraca Elizaweta. W ręce trzyma czarną, sfatygowaną skórzaną kurtkę i podaje mi ją.

\- Ojciec dał ci kurtkę dla mnie? - pytam, wsuwając rękę do rękawa. Prostuję kołnierzyk skóry. - Moją kurtkę?

Doroszenko lekko się uśmiecha, gdy widzi skórę w pełnej okazałości na mnie. Przekrzywia delikatnie głowę w lewo.

\- To kurtka twojej matki, Nadia – wyjaśnia.

Nagle skóra zaczyna mnie palić, ale nie ściągam jej. Podwijam rękawy, aby pasowały i spoglądam na Elizawetę.

\- Wiesz, że ona... - zaciskam usta.

\- Wiem – kiwa głową i przymyka powieki. - Ale zawsze trzeba mieć nadzieję.

\- Nadzieją matką głupich – odpowiadam ze smutnym uśmiechem.

\- Matka chciała, żebyś ją dostała – dodaje agentka, ale ja już znikam na schodach. Zaciskam usta i próbuję powstrzymać cisnące się do moich oczu parzące łzy.

Kurtka mojej matki. Kurtka, którą kiedyś nosiła.

Wbiegam na piętro jeszcze szybciej. Podchodzę do łóżka Barnesa i przysiadam na skraju posłania.

\- Buck, obudź się – kładę dłoń na jego czole i zgarniam z niego włosy. - Teraz byś mi się przydał – uśmiecham się, ale wcale nie jest mi do śmiechu.

Strach zżera mnie od środka, bo nie wiem, co mu się stało, ani nie wiem, jak mogę mu pomóc.

Ujmuję jego dłoń i ściskam ją. Czekam jeszcze minutę, cały czas bacznie obserwując jego nieruchomą twarz, zamknięte oczy i usta.

\- Poczekaj tu na mnie – szepczę i próbuję wyjść, ale zatrzymuję się w progu drzwi. Zerkam na niego jeszcze raz przez ramię. O wiele bezpieczniejszy będzie tutaj.

Kiedy dołączam do Elizawety na dole, agentka trzyma na rękach syna. Podchodzę do dziecka i uśmiecham się. Malec jest uderzająco podobny do matki.

\- Ma twoje oczy – mówię. - I włosy. I w ogóle wszystko.

Elizaweta szeroko się uśmiecha i spogląda na twarz syna.

\- Może nie jest moją małą męską kopią, ale tak – kiwa głową. - Jest do mnie podobny. Jak ty do twojej matki. Kiedy na ciebie patrzę, widzę ją, Nadia.

Maskuję paraliżujący mnie smutek jeszcze większym uśmiechem. Doroszenko zauważa jednak, jak nieszczery on jest. Wszystko pewnie zdradzają moje oczy.

\- Muszę jechać, czas mnie nagli – zmieniam temat, podchodząc do stołu. - Potrzebuję adres człowieka, który na czarno sprzedaje broń i byłby w stanie sprowadzić skądś gaz bojowy.

Wyraz twarzy Elizawety zmienia się. Stawia syna na ziemi i bierze go za rączkę. Wyprowadza go na zewnątrz, na pewno do siostry.

Kiedy wraca, trzyma w ręce ten sam obrzyn, którym we mnie celowała. Kładzie, a raczej rzuca go na stół i siada na krześle.

\- Jest pewien idiota – bierze broń do ręki i przesuwa palcami po lufie i uchwycie. - Sprzedaje lewą broń w samym środku Kijowa, w podziemiach cerkwi świętego Andrzeja.

\- Na beczkach z gazem był napis – dodaję.

\- KV, UR, prawda? - Doroszenko zerka na mnie spode łba. - Kompletny dureń. Podpisał beczki z gazem, które sprzedał. Roseo je kupił, prawda?

Kiwam głową.

\- Nadal niewiele o nim wiem – przyznaję. - Tyle, ile powiedział mi ojciec. I matka.

\- Powinnaś wiedzieć tyle, że powinien zostać zamrożony głęboko pod ziemią. Nie tworzy Dwudziestu Siedmiu bez powodu – Elizaweta odkłada broń na blat. - Może znalezienie ciebie to tylko część planu. Może chce zrobić coś o wiele gorszego. W końcu Dwudziestu Siedmiu ma terroryzować ludność cywilną.

Moment się nad tym zastanawiam. Ona może mieć rację. Rosanov nie ograniczałby się tylko do zabicia mnie, jeśli przejął faktyczną władzę w HYDRZE. To po prostu ich kolejny popapraniec i będzie dążył do całkowitej zagłady systemu.

\- Gdzie znajdę tego dilera?

\- Zjazd św. Andrzeja 23.

\- Dziękuję.

Cofam się do drzwi frontowych. Zatrzymuję się, gdy coś łapie mnie za łydkę. Odwracam się i widzę córkę Elizawety prowadzącą brata do środka. Przepuszczam ich w drzwiach z uśmiechem.

Schodzę po trzech stopniach i idę do samochodu. W połowie drogi widzę nadjeżdżające auto, ale ignoruję go tak, jak zignorowałabym każde inne.

Luba wybiega z domu z butelką picia i wraca do piaskownicy. Uważnie mnie obserwuje. Próbuję się do niej miło uśmiechnąć.

Nagle nadjeżdżający samochód z hukiem uderza w tył Passata. Staję jak wryta.

\- To auto tatusia – słyszę wysoki głosik córki Elizawety.

Otwierają się tylne drzwi i ktoś wypada na chodnik. Zauważam, że to mężczyzna. Serce skacze mi do gardła, bo jest on cały zakrwawiony. Otwierają się drzwi pasażera z przodu i z samochodu wyłania się zamaskowany napastnik z karabinem w ręce.

Nie myślę. Po prostu biegnę.

Dobiegam do Luby, gdy tamten otwiera ogień. Powalam ją na ziemię i przykrywam swoim ciałem. Kilkanaście centymetrów nad nami świstają kule, dziurawiąc elewację domu Elizawety. Luba krzyczy.

Napastnicy chowają się z powrotem w samochodzie. Nadal kryję dziecko swoim ciałem.

Zamiast karabinu pojawia się pistolet. Wycelowany w rannego mężczyznę. To musi być...

\- Tato! - krzyczy dziewczynka.

Słyszę potężny huk wystrzału. Obrzyn. Elizaweta strzela do mężczyzny z pistoletem, ale trafia jedynie w blachę samochodu. Tamten oddaje strzał w pierś Semena Doroszenki.

Czarne bmw rusza, zostawiając męża Elizawety na chodniku i popychając Passata na trawnik.

Agentka rzuca broń i zaczyna biec do postrzelonego Semena, wykrzykując panicznie jego imię. Podrywam się z ziemi i dopadam do drzwi Passata.


	9. Rozdział 9

**NADIA**

Nie wciskam hamulca ani razu. Nawet kiedy uderzam maską w bagażnik BMW i spycham go na krawężnik. Napastnik oddaje strzał w moją szybę. Schylam się w bok. Pajęczyna pęknięć zamazuje mi na moment widok.

Zyskują nade mną kilkanaście sekund przewagi.

Znalezienie mnie nie zajęło im dużo czasu. Byłam w błędzie, myśląc, że HYDRY nie ma w Kijowie. Pewnie podążyli tu za mną.

Doganiam ich dopiero, gdy skręcają w lewo w opustoszałą uliczkę i znikają w środku opuszczonego, metalowego magazynu.

Wjeżdżam za nimi w ciemny, długi korytarz. BMW znika gdzieś, więc zatrzymuję się i sięgam po karabin. Szczęknięcie metalu przy przeładowaniu rozchodzi się echem. Zapach stęchlizny i spadające mi na głowę krople zimnej wody potęgują wrażenie, prędzej trafiłam do podziemnego kanału, niż starego magazynu na przedmieściach Kijowa.

Mijam przewrócone metalowe beczki. Zauważam zaparkowane kilka metrów dalej BMW i chowam się za jedną z nich. Wychylam się, aby oddać strzał, ale w samochodzie już nikogo nie ma.

Idę dalej, przechodząc nad powalonym kawałkiem stropu. Podnoszę broń, gdy przede mną pojawiają się dwuskrzydłowe drzwi.

Zwalniam kroku i ostrożnie stawiam stopy na betonowej, przesiąkniętej wodą posadzce. Dochodzę do drzwi i lewą ręką popycham jedno skrzydło. Wchodzę do wielkiej hali, w której w kilkunastu rzędach aż pod dach poustawiane są palety z beczkami, a po mojej prawej stoi pusta przyczepa ciężarówki.

Przede mną stoi człowiek. W tym świetle nie widzę jego twarzy, jedynie czarny kontur sylwetki. Sprawy nie ułatwia fakt, że ma na sobie kominiarkę. Dopiero kiedy ogromny reflektor zawieszony nad dziurawym dachem hali zaczyna migać, dostrzegam wbite we mnie ostre spojrzenie.

Spust pod moim palcem porusza się o milimetry.

Mężczyzna chwyta za maskę i jednym szybkim ruchem podciąga ją na włosy.

To nie jest agent HYDRY.

Znam tę twarz. Te jasne włosy, podkrążone niebieskie oczy, lekki zarost na kwadratowej szczęce, szerokie ramiona ledwo mieszczące się w czarnej, skórzanej kurtce.

\- Dmitrij? - moje serce prawie staje. Opuszczam bezwiednie broń. Jestem w stanie tylko wpatrywać się w zaciśnięte usta mojego przyjaciela i jego napięty wyraz twarzy.

To on jest napastnikiem. On był w samochodzie. On strzelał, on...

W głowie mam kompletny mętlik. I wrażenie, jakbym właśnie dostała obuchem.

\- Przyjechałem, żeby ci pomóc, Nadia – odpowiada.

\- Dima... - w moich ust wydobywa się desperacki jęk. Nawet mówi jak agent HYDRY.

Łagrow robi krok w moją stronę. Powoli unosi ręce, jakby chciał się poddać. Albo mnie uspokoić. Może obie te rzeczy.

\- Nadia, daj sobie pomóc – mówi powoli.

\- Co ty tu robisz? - mój ton staje się agresywniejszy. Zaciskam palce na uchwycie broni. Nie podoba mi się ta sytuacja. Nie mam nad nią żadnej kontroli.

Dima nie odpowiada. Cofam się do drzwi. Uderzam plecami w jedno skrzydło i odwracam się, aby spojrzeć za siebie. Wtedy słyszę szczęknięcie metalu. Łagrow wyciąga z kabury pistolet i celuje prosto we mnie.

Staję jak wryta. Panika. Strach. Dmitrij celujący we mnie. Mój Dima. Mój sojusznik. Najbliższy przyjaciel Olega i mój.

Marszczę brwi, starając się zrozumieć, gdzie w tym wszystkim sens. Jakakolwiek logika. Co to wszystko znaczy? Dima przeszedł na wrogą stronę? Przecież kilka dni temu z nim rozmawiałam, był w Siewiersku, on...

\- Nadia, stój – mówi spokojnie, jednak w jego głosie słychać, że serce wali mu jak oszalałe. Wszystko wydaje mi się tak absurdalne, że gdyby nie lufa wycelowana w moją głowę, nie uwierzyłabym, że to się dzieje. Nie uwierzyłabym, że Dmitrij mógłby we mnie celować.

\- Dima, co ty robisz? - kręcę głową. On nigdy nie skrzywdziłby ani mnie, ani Olega. - Wytłumacz mi to wszystko! - krzyczę.

\- Nie ruszaj się – mówi tylko przerażająco spokojnym głosem. Pistolet w jego ręce jest zupełnym zaprzeczeniem opanowanego wyrazu twarzy Łagrowa. Co on robi? Co tu się dzieje?

Powinnam podnieść broń i strzelić. Tak właśnie mnie wyszkolili. Zabić cel. Unieszkodliwić go. Zlikwidować. Nie pozwolić, aby pierwszy oddał strzał. Zawsze bronić swoich ludzi.

On jest jednym z naszych ludzi. Nigdy nie zrobiłabym mu krzywdy. Ani jemu, ani Olegowi.

Napinam całe ciało i popycham plecami drzwi, wyrzucając przed siebie karabin. Kolba uderza w Dmitrija i wytrąca mu broń z ręki. Wypadam na zimny, mokry korytarz i zaczynam biec.

Przeskakuję przez strop i powalone beczki. Słyszę za sobą głośny tupot. Biegnie za mną. Ale nie jest w stanie mnie dogonić.

Wolę przed nim uciekać, niż do niego strzelić. Nawet, jeśli teraz trzyma stronę Rosanova.

Skręcam ostro w prawo, gdy w ciemności wyrasta przede mną ściana. Krzyżuję ramiona i uderzam o kolejne skrzydłowe drzwi. Otwieram je, wpadając na oba skrzydła z impetem.

Przebiegam przez krótki hol, prawie zaplątując się w silikonowe zasłony. Zatrzymuję się kilkanaście centymetrów przed wysokim uskokiem z betonowego podwyższenia, wymachując rękoma, aby nie spaść.

Dwadzieścia metrów przede mną, na środku kolejnej wielkiej hali stoją cztery wysokie postacie. Zanim rozpoznaję którąkolwiek z nich, słyszę nadbiegającego Dmitrija. Odwracam się w chwili, w której on wyłania się zza rogu.

\- Stój! - krzyczę, zginając nogi w kolanach i wystawiając ramiona, aby go zatrzymać. Nie wie, że za mną już nic nie ma.

Ale Łagrow mnie nie słucha. Dalej biegnie.

Wpada na mnie z impetem. Chcę go zatrzymać, ale siłą rozpędu cofamy się i tracę grunt spod nóg.

Spadamy. Trzy metry w zaledwie ułamek sekundy.

Zderzenie z twardym, mokrym betonem na moment odbiera mi część świadomości. Ból pleców jest tak okropny, że zginam się i dźwigam na bok.

Czarne postaci ruszają się z miejsca. Mówią coś, ale nie rozumiem ich. Porozumiewają się ze sobą. To może być on. Może Roseo tu jest, żeby mnie zabić.

Jeśli teraz mnie zabije, nikt go nie powstrzyma przed zabraniem Barnesa i wypraniem mu mózgu.

Dźwigam się na kolana. Odruchowo sięgam za pas, ale moja dłoń znajduje tylko pustkę. Nie mam broni.

Mężczyźni zbliżają się. Nie ma ją jednak kominiarek.

Chwytam gardę, ale na niewiele może mi się to zdać, kiedy oni mają zawieszone na ramionach karabiny i kabury wyładowane bronią, a ja jedynie własne pięści.

\- _Nadija –_ odzywa się jeden z nich.

Ten głos jest mi zbyt znajomy, aby należał do jakiegoś anonimowego agenta HYDRY.

Mój ojciec.

Spoglądam na trzech pozostałych. Ja ich wszystkim znam. To nasi agenci.

Umiem wskazać, który najlepiej rzuca nożem, który najlepiej strzela, którego ciężko pokonać w walce wręcz, ale teraz za nic nie umiałabym wytłumaczyć, co tutaj robią, ani w czym biorą udział.

Moje spojrzenie kieruje się na ojca, na jego zaciśnięte usta, hardy wyraz twarzy, żyłę, która pulsuje mu na skroni.

\- Dmitrij, odsuń się – mówi Vincent.

Słyszę za sobą kilka powolnych kroków. Łagrow wykonuje jego polecenie.

Prostuję się, żeby nie pokazać mu swojej słabości. Stoimy jak równy z równym. Tylko że to on ma broń. I celuje mną prosto we mnie.

Ostatecznie tracę jakąkolwiek nadzieję na to, że dowiem się, co to wszystko znaczy. Najpierw ja obiecuję mu, że jeśli jeszcze raz się do mnie zbliży, zabiję go. Teraz to on trzyma mnie na muszce.

\- Wybacz mi, Nadia – ojciec robi krok w moją stronę. Jego oczy są zupełnie martwe. Zawsze takie były. Martwe oczy martwego człowieka. - Chciałbym ci wszystko wytłumaczyć, ale nie ma na to czasu.

Otwieram usta, ale nie daję rady nic powiedzieć.

Pada strzał. Potem drugi. Huk jest ogłuszający i potęguje go wielka, pusta przestrzeń wokół nas. Moim ciałem za każdym razem wstrząsa jakaś obca, potężna siła. Zginam się w połowie, a moje ręce same wędrują do dwóch tryskających krwią ran. Klatka piersiowa. Pierwsza kula minęła się z sercem. W tyle czaszki czuję jego każde coraz bardziej słabnące uderzenie.

Aż moje serce staje, a nogi bezwiednie się uginają. Drugi strzał był o wiele bardziej celny.

…

**JAMES**

_Batyjewa 88, Kijów_

_18 kwietnia, 18:02_

Budzę się na łóżku w pomieszczeniu, którego nie znam. Pamiętam jedynie, że Nadia wypowiedziała to jedno jedyne słowo, którego powinna unikać w mojej obecności.

_Sputnik._

Słowo, którego HYDRA używała, żeby mnie wyłączyć. Umieścili je głęboko wewnątrz mojej głowy, abym za każdym razem, słysząc je, padł nieprzytomny na ziemię.

Podnoszę się z materaca i szybko odzyskuję trzeźwość umysłu. Nie czuję, abym musiał uciekać z tego miejsca, ani przed kimkolwiek się tutaj bronić. Zachowuję jednak ostrożność.

Wychodzę z pokoju i czuję zapach przygotowywanego posiłku. Powoli schodzę po drewnianych, obdrapanych schodach. Zatrzymuję się w ich połowie.

Przy stole w małej kuchni siedzi dwójka ludzi. Kobieta z krótkimi, ciemnymi włosami i blondyn postury Steve'a, odwrócony do mnie plecami.

Kobieta od razu mnie zauważa i gestem zaprasza na dół. Pokonuję pozostałe schodki, ale trzymam się od nich na bezpieczny dystans. To może być Elizaweta, agentka, o której mówiła mi Nadia. Ale nie mam pewności.

Kobieta wstaje od stołu, ale opiera na nim zaciśnięte pięści. Bierze głęboki wdech, przymykając przy tym powieki.

\- Nazywam się Elizaweta Doroszenko. Jestem z Podziemia. Działam jako uśpiony agent. Jesteś w moim domu, w Kijowie – ciemnowłosa zaczyna.

Przyjmuję to do wiadomości, rozglądając się po wnętrzu. Nigdzie nie widzę Nadii.

\- Jak długo spałem? - oglądam się za siebie.

\- Ponad dziewięć godzin – słyszę. Przecieram czoło dłonią.

\- Gdzie jest Nadia? - pytam wprost, spoglądając kobiecie w zmęczone, podkrążone oczy.

\- Semen, proszę, sprawdź, co u dzieci – ta zwraca się do mężczyzny. Musi być jego żoną.

Blondyn wstaje od stołu, szurając krzesłem. Posyła mi obojętne spojrzenie i wychodzi, jak mi się zdaje, frontowymi drzwiami.

Lampa wisząca tuż nad starym stołem sprawia, że twarz kobiety bardziej przypomina trupią. Nie dziwi mnie to. Jest w końcu agentką Podziemia.

\- Gdzie jest Nadia? - ostrzej ponawiam pytanie. Ona coś ukrywa. Nie chce mi tego powiedzieć.

Te tajemnice zaczynają mnie męczyć. Zaciskam bioniczną pięść, czując, jak moje mięśnie tężeją z gniewu. Gdzie ona jest? Znowu mnie zostawiła dla mojego dobra?

Otwieram usta z zamiarem wykrzyknięcia jeszcze raz tego pytania, ale wtedy kobieta odzywa się:

\- Nadia nie żyje.

Mija sekunda. Druga. Trzecia. Moim ciałem wstrząsa pojedynczy spazm, jakby ktoś strzelił w ramię i ta potężna siła poniosła mnie w tył.

Analizuję każde z tych trzech słów. Wszystkie je znam.

Nadia. Dziewczyna z rosyjskim imieniem.

Nie. Zaprzeczenie.

Żyje.

Nie żyje.

Wszystko łączy się ze sobą i układa w spójne zdanie.

Nadia nie żyje.

Zdanie, które jest tak druzgoczące, że moje barki swobodnie opadają w dół, a nogi ledwo utrzymują mnie w pionie.

\- Ruszyła w pogoń za samochodem, w którym byli agenci HYDRY. Długo nie wracała, więc pojechaliśmy to sprawdzić. Objechaliśmy wszystkie pobliskie hale i fabryki. Znaleźliśmy ją w opuszczonym magazynie.

Agentka, której nie da się zabić, ani złapać, nie żyje. Znaleźli ją w opuszczonym magazynie.

Nie dopuszczam do siebie tej myśli. Nieruchome spojrzenie wbijam w oparcie drewnianego krzesła. To zbyt wielki wysiłek, aby spojrzeć na cokolwiek innego.

\- Jeśli chcesz... ciało... dole... zejść... sam? - słyszę urywki jej słów. - ...dobrze...się?

Z hukiem wpadam na komodę i zjeżdżam po niej na ziemię. Moje ręce bezwiednie opadają koło ud.

\- ...rnes? Ba...?

Kuchnia zaczyna niebezpiecznie szybko wirować, jakbym nagle wsiadł na karuzelę. W głowie czuję narastające łomotanie. Ktoś dobija się do mojej głowy. Chce mi powiedzieć, że ona ma rację. Nadia nie żyje. Ta kobieta mnie nie okłamuje. Po co miałaby to robić?

Z trudem nabieram powietrza w płuca. Na moment zapomniałem o oddychaniu.

Nie wierzę jej.

\- Chcę zobaczyć ciało – mówi ktoś, ale z pewnością nie jestem to ja. Przecież trwam w tym toksycznym szoku. Nie mogę się ruszyć. Nie mam władzy nad własnym ciałem. To nie ja to powiedziałem.

\- Chodź... mną – kobieta podchodzi do mnie. Jej ręka pojawia się koło mojej głowy. Chyba ją do mnie wyciąga.

Widzę swoją dłoń opartą na sfatygowanych panelach podłogowych. Moje ciało jakimś cudem podnosi się z ziemi, czerpiąc z ukrytych pokładów energii, bo jestem pewien, że inaczej nie dałbym rady wstać. Słaniam się po ścianach, ale w końcu przed oczami stają mi drzwi. Zwykłe, stare drzwi z odchodzącą białą farbą. Dłoń Elizawety spoczywa na klamce. Widzę ją podwójnie. Otwiera drzwi. Przekraczam próg.

W pomieszczeniu jest zimno. Jest wyłożone wyblakniętymi zielonymi kafelkami. Nie ma tu zupełnie nic, prócz stołu.

Białe prześcieradło na stole wygląda zupełnie, jakby przykrywało ludzkie ciało. Może tylko mi się tak wydaje. Przecież spałem kilka godzin. Nic nie mogło się w tym czasie stać.

Kobieta podchodzi do stołu i chwyta za biały materiał. Podnosi go.

Widok się rozmazuje, gdy robię kilka kroków w przód. I wyostrza wtedy, gdy najmniej tego chcę.

Blada twarz. Sine usta. Zamknięte oczy. Krew na policzku i kosmyku włosów.

Nadia.

…

**STEVE**

_Centrum Ratownicze Armii Amerykańskiej, Atlanta_

_18 kwietnia, 19:54_

W bazie dzwoni telefon. I ktoś chce rozmawiać akurat z Nickiem, przerywając naszą dyskusję o tym, co zrobić z faktem, że Centrum Zarządzania Kryzysowego chciało nas widzieć, a my się nie stawiliśmy.

\- Zaraz wrócę – rzuca Fury, podnosząc się z kanapy i wychodząc za żołnierzem, który po niego przyszedł.

Mija pięć minut. Potem dziesięć. Kończy mi się temat do rozmowy z Samem, więc postanawiam iść poszukać Fury'ego i iść jeszcze na moment do Joy. Wilson korzysta z okazji i idzie do niej pierwszy.

\- Poczekam na ciebie w sali szpitalnej – mówi, gdy rozchodzimy się w korytarzu.

Znalezienie Nicka zajmuje mi kolejne dziesięć minut. Poza salami szpitalnymi jest tu pełno dziwnych schowków, magazynów, składów broni i całych ciągów pomieszczeń sypialnianych. Pokój łączności znajduje się na samym końcu lewego skrzydła.

Pukam. Nie słyszę odpowiedzi, więc pukam jeszcze raz. W końcu otwieram drzwi i wparowuję do środka. Nick siedzi na obrotowym, skórzanym fotelu i trzyma w ręce telefon satelitarny. Wpatruję się gdzieś przed siebie, w bliżej nieokreślony punkt w oddali. Nie zauważa mojego pojawienia się.

Marszczę brwi, bo zbytnio nie rozumiem, co sprawiło, że tak oniemiał. Jest raczej w głębokim szoku, a niewiele rzeczy może zszokować Nicka Fury'ego.

\- Coś się stało? - pytam ostrożnie, podchodząc do niego. Odkłada telefon na biurko przed sobą i spogląda na mnie zupełnie martwo.

\- Stało – kiwa kilka razy głową, nie odrywając ode mnie spojrzenia.

\- Coś poważnego? - zachowanie Nicka mnie dziwi. I mocno niepokoi. - Coś z Buckiem? - serce skacze mi do gardła, gdy biorę pod uwagę taką ewentualność.

\- Nie – kręci głową. - Z Barnesem wszystko dobrze. Może poza tym, że jest w stanie wstrząsu psychicznego.

Natychmiast szukam w głowie powodu, dla którego Buck mógłby być w takim stanie. Miał styczność z kimś z HYDRY? Widział coś potwornego? Komuś coś się stało?

Umysł mi się rozjaśnia. Nadia.

\- Nick? - ledwo mówię.

\- Nadia Sołowjow nie żyje – oświadcza głosem tak wypranym z jakiejkolwiek emocji, że aż przechodzą mnie ciarki. Nie wiedziałem, że można mówić o czyjejś śmierci tak obojętnie. Biorąc pod uwagę to, kim Nadia była dla Nicka, a on dla niej.

W głowie widzę, co teraz musi dziać się z Buckiem. Słyszę jego krzyk i widzę powieki zaciskające się z bólu. Muszę teraz być przy nim. Muszę.

\- Wyślij mnie do niego – nawet nie proszę. Żądam.

\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby – odpowiada Nick i wstaje.

Wszystko we mnie zaczyna się gotować, począwszy od palców stóp, aż do czubka głowy.

\- Będą tu jutro rano.

Odprowadzam go wzrokiem aż do wyjścia. Kiedy zamykają się za nim drzwi i zostaję sam, sens jego słów w końcu do mnie trafia.

Nadia nie żyje. A Buck może właśnie umiera razem z nią.

…

**JAMES**

_Batyjewa 88, Kijów_

_18 kwietnia, 20:11_

Nie wiem, od jak dawna siedzę pod ścianą w zimnym pomieszczeniu. Musiałem stracić przytomność, bo ktoś zarzucił na mnie koc. Gardło i płuca drapią mnie przy każdym oddechu. Żebra są obolałe. Czuję mrowienie w kończynach.

Żółte, brudne światło pada na odsłoniętą twarz Nadii.

Ciało Nadii. Jej martwe ciało.

Opieram głowę o ścianę i próbuję nauczyć się znosić ten widok. Zaciskam powieki. Nigdy do tego nie przywyknę. Nigdy się z tym nie pogodzę.

To wszystko musi mi się tylko śnić. Zaraz otworzę oczy, a koło mnie będzie siedzieć dziewczyna z rosyjskim imieniem. Wsunę kosmyk jej włosów za ucho, bo zawsze to robię, gdy na jej twarzy pojawiają się niesforne miedziane włosy.

Przecież jej rany goją się szybciej niż... Nie powinna... To nie mogło...

Zamykam oczy i je otwieram. Robię to kilka razy, mając nadzieję, że gdy je otworzę, Nadia się obudzi. Prawie to widzę. Prawie czuję jej zapach.

Podpieram czoło dłonią i kładę łokieć na kolano. Głęboko oddycham. Nie udaje mi się powstrzymać narastającego bólu.

Krzyczę. Potem uderzam pięścią w ścianę. Lewa ręka pozostawia poważne pęknięcie w ścianie. Wstaję i krzyczę, zginając się w połowie. Łapię się za głowę. Krzyczę.

Nie mogę przestać.

Z oczami pełnymi palących łez podchodzę do niej. Nie mam żadnej kontroli nad spazmami, które wstrząsają moją klatką piersiową i całym ciałem.

Jak mogłem do tego dopuścić? Teraz mogę jedynie patrzeć na Nadię, w której nie ma życia, na to, jak jej pierś nie unosi się z oddechem, a serce nie bije.

Nigdy nie sądziłem, że mogę jeszcze bardziej chcieć zniszczyć HYDRĘ. Myślałem, że nie da się już bardziej ich nienawidzić. Myliłem się. Teraz odebrali mi już wszystko – zabrali mi życie, zabrali mi wolność, zabrali mi człowieczeństwo, wspomnienia, tożsamość. Zabrali mi Nadię.

Opuszkami palców szukam na swojej piersi nieśmiertelnika Nadii. Znajduję go i zdejmuję. Ma wygrawerowany napis, którego wcześniej nie czytałem. ''Nadia Swietłana Sołowjow. 7 stycznia 1995. _Solovey_''.

Słowik.

Dwa razy owijam nadgarstek Nadii wisiorkiem i zapinam go na jej przegubie. Zaciskam powieki. Patrzenie na nią w tym stanie to najgorsza tortura. HYDRA nie mogła zgotować mi nic, co równie mocno by bolało. Prania mózgu były niczym w porównaniu do tego. Operacje bez znieczulenia tylko namiastką.

\- Wybacz mi – szepczę. - Wybacz mi, Nadia. To moja wina. To ja powinienem być na twoim miejscu.

Wtedy słyszę, jak otwierają się drzwi i do środka wchodzą jacyś ludzie. Nie odwracam się do nich. Nie wiem, czemu tu wchodzą, ani kim są.

Dopiero kiedy poznaję głos jednego z nich, odwracam się przez ramię.

Vincent Sołowjow. Przyszedł zabrać córkę.

Nie spodziewa się uderzenia, które mu wymierzam. Prawie pada na ziemię, a z nosa kapie mu krew. Podtrzymują go jego ludzie.

\- Teraz jesteśmy kwita – warczę.

Szef Podziemia obdarza mnie morderczym spojrzeniem i odpycha swoich agentów. Ci łapią mnie. Zaczynam się wyrywać. Siłą odwracam się do Nadii. Chcą mnie stąd wyprowadź. Rozdzielić nas.

Koło mnie pojawia się Elizaweta. Jej twarz miga mi gdzieś przed oczami. Rzucam się, prawie odzyskując

\- Barnes, nie walcz z nimi – prosi, ale jej głos znika w szamotaninie. - Przyszli, żeby zabrać ciało.

\- Ciało?! - wykrzykuję. Opanowuje mnie amok. Nie dający się powstrzymać szał. - Ciało?! To nie jest ciało! To Nadia! Nie ciało! To nie jest ciało!

Rośli agenci zaczynają ciągnąć mnie ku wyjściu, a ja mam coraz mniej siły, żeby z nimi walczyć.

Nie. Nie róbcie tego. Nie zabierajcie jej. Nie rozdzielajcie nas.

Chcę ich o to wszystko prosić, błagać na kolanach, jak błagałem wielu już ludzi, którzy mieli mi wyprać mózg i zamknąć w klatce.

\- Nie... - wyrywa się z moich ust. Wyciągam rękę w kierunku Nadii. Drzwi się zamykają.

Potem zostaje już tylko ciemność. I pustka. Wokół mnie i w moim sercu.

…

**STEVE**

_Centrum Ratownicze Armii Amerykańskiej, Atlanta_

_18 kwietnia, 20:19_

Na barkach czuję ogromny ciężar, który prawie mnie przygniata. Odbywam kolejną ciężką walkę, zmuszając się, aby wyjść na korytarz i dojść do sali szpitalnej, w której czeka na mnie Sam i mała Joy.

Otwieram z impetem drzwi i zatrzymuję się w progu. Nie jestem w stanie zrobić ani jednego kroku więcej.

Marszczę brwi i wbijam spojrzenie w ziemię. Nadal nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Równie dobrze Fury mógłby mi opowiedzieć jakąś bajkę. Jeśli jednak to prawda, wszystko się zmieni.

\- Steve, wszystko w porządku? - z rozmyślań wyrywa mnie głos Sama.

\- Tak – odpowiadam i pokazuję mu, aby wyszedł ze mną na zewnątrz.

Wilson nie potrzebuje wyjaśnienia, wstaje od łóżka Joy i cicho zamyka za sobą drzwi.

\- Stary, jesteś blady jak... - mówi. Nie pozwalam mu dokończyć.

\- Mamy problem.

\- Mamy same problemy, Steve – Falcon uśmiecha się.

\- Ten jest poważny. Teraz wszystko się zmieni. Musimy zawieźć Joy rodzinie, a później pomyślimy, co dalej. Rano będzie tu Buck.

Twarz Wilsona wyraża zdziwienie, ale nie przerywa mi.

\- Od teraz jesteśmy zdani tylko na siebie – kończę.

\- Szybko załatwili sprawy w Kijowie – Sam chyba nie rozumie, co próbuję mu przekazać. Zmienia temat. - Skoro już rano tu będą.

\- Sam – przymykam oczy i głośno wydycham powietrze. - Tylko Buck wraca. Bez Nadii.

\- A co z nią tym razem? - Wilson prycha. Może wydaje mu się, że agentka znów chciała ze wszystkim poradzić sobie sama i odesłała Buckiego. Sam nawet nie wie jak bardzo się w tym momencie myli.

\- Ona nie żyje.

…

**JAMES**

Wszystkie próby porozumienia się ze mną, jakie podejmuje Elizaweta, kończą się fiaskiem. Nie słyszę jej. Moje ciało znajduje się teraz za grubą, niewidzialną zasłoną. Żadne bodźce nie są w stanie do mnie dotrzeć. Wpatruję się w jakiś odległy i niewidoczny punkt.

Mój umysł oddziela się od mojego ciała. Wiele razy już tego doświadczyłem, ale nigdy z taką siłą. Agenci Podziemia wyprowadzają mnie z domu Elizawety. Na zewnątrz jest już ciemno, bo zupełnie tracę zdolność postrzegania czegokolwiek. Głuchy trzask. Siedzę w samochodzie.

Zupełnie nie obchodzi mnie, co ze mną zrobią, albo gdzie mnie zawiozą. Kierowca mówi coś do mnie. Samochód musiał ruszyć, bo moja głowa obija się o zagłówek.

Nie. Nie zabierajcie jej. Nie rozdzielajcie nas.

Moje żywcem wyrwane z piersi serce zostaje z Nadią. A zamiast mnie siedzi tutaj martwe ciało, zmuszone do egzystencji bez najpotrzebniejszego narządu.

Sekundy tworzą minuty. Minuty godziny. Te mijają, a ja nie zdaję sobie nawet sprawy z upływu czasu. Przecież to tylko kolejna względność. Czas przestał istnieć.

Walkę toczą we mnie ból i strata z jeszcze większym bólem i cierpieniem. Raz czuję tylko rozrywającą rozpacz, a raz zamienia się w ona w mękę nie do wytrzymania. Wtedy tracę oddech. Ta tortura ściska moje płuca i nie pozwala mi zaczerpnąć oddechu. A może to ja zapominam o oddychaniu. Może podświadomie chcę po prostu przestać egzystować w świecie, w którym nie ma Nadii.

Dom, z którego wyszedłem zaczyna się oddalać. Rozdzielili nas.

Zamykam oczy.

…

**STEVE**

_Centrum Ratownicze Armii Amerykańskiej, Atlanta_

_19 kwietnia, 06:12_

Przecieram twarz dłonią, próbując odpędzić senność. Sam podaje mi kubek z czarną, gorącą kawą i siada obok w stołówce.

Całe Centrum już śpi. Tylko my i Fury ukrywający się w którymś z pomieszczeń czekamy, aż w przestrzeni powietrznej Atlanty pojawi się quinjet TARCZY.

\- Jak to się stało? - pyta Sam, upijając łyk swojej kawy.

\- Nie wiem – kręcę głową, wpatrując się w czerń parującego napoju. - Przecież ona...

\- Tak, też mi się wydawało, że nie da się jej zabić – przyznaje Wilson.

Nasze słowa są podszyte zmęczeniem. Nawet nie zastanawiam się nad tym, co mówię.

\- Ktokolwiek to zrobił, zapłaci za to – rzucam i wstaję. Przeciągam się, próbując nie wylać kawy i odstawiam ją na stół. - Ale najpierw musimy zająć się Buckiem. Musi dojść do siebie.

Sam ostentacyjnie parska. Zerka na mnie wyraźnie rozbawiony.

\- Dojść do siebie? Steve, on nigdy do siebie nie dojdzie. Najpierw HYDRA, teraz to. Nie sądzisz, że to za dużo dla normalnego człowieka?

Uderza mnie bolesna myśl. Buck nie jest normalnym człowiekiem, tak samo, jak ja. Obu nam podano serum Super-Żołnierza. Ale nie zmieniło to nic w kwestii odczuwania bólu, zarówno fizycznego, jak i psychicznego. Serum nie pomogło Buckowi wtedy i nie pomoże teraz. Za to ja spróbuję.

Do stołówki wchodzi Fury. Nie musi nic mówić. Sam podrywa się z krzesła, a ja niemalże za nim wybiegam. Każda sekunda spędzona w drodze do hangaru sprawia, że serce bije mi coraz szybciej. Mimowolnie zaciskam pięści.

Ostatni raz tak się bałem, gdy szedłem na pierwsze spotkanie z Buckiem po zniszczeniu Triskelionu.

Nick otwiera drzwi prowadzące do hangaru. W środku już stoi quinjet. Wychodzą z niego jacyś ludzie – wysoka kobieta i mężczyzna. Ledwie powstrzymuję się przed tym, żeby nie wybiec przed Sama i Fury'ego i popędzić do Buckiego.

Wtedy z odrzutowca wysiada i on, ale musi go podtrzymywać – jak się domyśliłem – pilot. Młody mężczyzna o jasnych włosach zakłada sobie ramię Bucka na szyję i zaczyna go powoli prowadzić w naszą stronę.

Nie dbam już o nic więcej. Podbiegam do nich, a za mną pędem puszcza się Sam. Pilot przystaje, gdy wyciągam ręce, aby przejąć od niego Bucka. Ostrożnie schyla się i ściąga jego rękę ze swoich barków. Nogi załamują się pod Buckiem, ale szybko go łapię. Mocno chwytamy go z Samem w ten sam sposób, w który zrobił to tamten mężczyzna.

Łapię spojrzenie pilota i widzę błysk jego niebieskich tęczówek. Jest coś niepokojącego w sposobie patrzenia tego człowieka. Tak samo czułem się, gdy patrzyła na mnie Nadia.

Fury podaje dłoń kobiecie o ciemnych, krótkich włosach i mocno ją ściska.

\- Elizaweta – mówi, a jego twarz przybiera dziwny wyraz. Jednak nie tak dziwny, jak imię tej kobiety.

Buck najwyraźniej traci przytomność, bo jego ciało zaczyna niebezpiecznie ciążyć.

\- Nick, musimy go zabrać – rzucam do Fury'ego, spoglądając na twarz Barnesa.

\- A my musimy już wracać – odpowiada kobieta. - _My sobirayemsya na glavnuyu bazu._

Wtedy obraz nieznajomej nieco mi się rozjaśnia. Rosjanka. Agentka Podziemia.

-_Z__abotit'sya o nem, on nakhoditsya v glubokom shoke i nuzhdayetsya v pomoshchi –_ dodaje jej towarzysz, który poprawia rękaw skórzanej, mocno opinającej go kurtki. Nie rozumiem z tego ani słowa. Sam chyba też nie, bo ma równie głupi wyraz twarzy, jak ja.

\- Dmitrij powiedział, że... - Fury chce nam przetłumaczyć słowa blondyna, ale ten mu przerywa:

\- Że musicie o niego zadbać. Jest w szoku, głębokim szoku – lekko mruży oczy. W jego melodyjnym głosie da się wyczuć delikatny rosyjski akcent, czego nigdy nie słyszałem u Nadii. - Potrzebuje waszej pomocy.

\- Jak my wszyscy – dodaje kobieta i wymienia porozumiewawcze spojrzenia z mężczyzną.

\- Gdzie jest teraz Nadia? - rzucam, kiedy Dmitrij zaczyna wycofywać się do kokpitu odrzutowca. Kobieta skinieniem głowy żegna się z Nickiem. Rosjanin odwraca się do mnie na moment, zanim wskakuje do środka quinjet'a.

\- To chyba nie jest już twoje zmartwienie, Kapitanie Ameryko – posyła mi szyderczy uśmiech i znika, a razem z nim Rosjanka. Quinjet startuje, gdy my wracamy do środka Centrum.

\- Powiedziała ci chociaż, dokąd lecą? - pytam idącego kilka kroków przed nami Nicka. Mocniej chwytam nieprzytomne ciało Bucka. Jego stan coraz bardziej mnie niepokoi. Wiedziałem, że będzie źle, ale nie myślałem, że aż tak.

\- Miała rację, Rogers – Fury nie raczy obdarzyć mnie spojrzeniem. - To agenci Podziemia. I nie są naszym zmartwieniem.

Może i Nick chce mi przemówić do rozumu, ale wciąż mam wrażenie, że coś ukrywa.


	10. Rozdział 10

**STEVE**

__Centrum Ratownicze Armii Amerykańskiej, Atlanta__

__19 kwietnia, 0____7____:____53__

Pielęgniarka sprawdza ciśnienie i tętno nieprzytomnego Bucka, gdy Sam próbuje mnie uspokoić.

\- Nie możemy tu zostać – kręcę głową. - Jutro stąd wyjeżdżamy.

\- Dokąd? - Sam opiera się o stojące na korytarzu łóżko polowe.

\- Nie wiem. Może do Waszyngtonu. Złóżmy te cholerne wyjaśnienia i jedźmy do Nowego Jorku. Niech Hill znajdzie nam jakieś mieszkanie na cito, może...

\- Steve – Sam podchodzi do mnie. Spoglądam na niego, czując, że cały czas walczę z narastającą we mnie paniką i strachem. - Zadzwoń do niej. Najpierw James musi się obudzić.

Uderza mnie, jak Sam mówi o Bucku. ''James''. To dobry znak. Znak, że Wilson zaczyna myśleć o moim przyjacielu jako o człowieku, równym sobie, a nie jako o sowieckim zabójcy i broni HYDRY.

\- Zadzwonię do Hill. Coś wymyślimy – kiwam głową i odwracam się z powrotem w stronę pomieszczenia, w którym położyłem Bucka. Pielęgniarka kończy przypinanie kroplówki.

Kobieta zbliża się do nas i oznajmia nam, że parametry są w porządku.

Zostawiam Sama i idę do pomieszczenia łączności. Fury rozmawia z kimś przez telefon, ale niezbyt interesuje mnie, z kim. Ten człowiek ma więcej tajemnic niż starożytne grobowce i katakumby.

Łapię za drugi telefon satelitarny i przypominam sobie numer do Marii. Wpajała mi go tyle razy i w końcu udało mi się zapamiętać.

Odbiera dopiero po czterech sygnałach. Nick kończy rozmowę i zerka na mnie w ten swój szpiegowski, dziwny sposób.

\- Maria? - pytam ostentacyjnie.

\- Steve? Wszystko w porządku? - znajomy głos agentki nieco mnie uspokaja.

Odwracam się plecami do Fury'ego i kontynuuję rozmowę:

\- Nie. Ale potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Teraz chyba jako jedyna logicznie myślisz.

Słyszę ciche parsknięcie w słuchawce.

\- Nick powiedział mi, że mamy złożyć z Samem wyjaśnienia.

\- Zgadza się. Centrum Zarządzania Kryzysowego nie wie, co ma powiedzieć mediom o tych Migach. Boją się, że ludzie ich zlinczują. Naruszyły przestrzeń powietrzną i nikt ich nie powstrzymał.

\- HYDRA ma wszędzie swoje szczury – odpowiadam.

Słyszę, jak drzwi zamykają się za Nickiem.

\- Przyjedziemy, ale zabieramy ze sobą Buckiego i...

\- To na pewno dobry pomysł? Co na to Nadia? Wrócili już z Kijowa?

Milknę, bo ciężko mi będzie to powiedzieć. Hill znała się z Nadią, może nie były bardzo blisko, ale śmierć rosyjskiej agentki to cios nie tylko dla całej TARCZY i Podziemia, ale też dla ludzi, którzy ją znali.

\- Nadia nie żyje. Agenci z Podziemia przywieźli Buckiego dwie godziny temu. Jest w...

Maria nic nie mówi.

\- W złym stanie. Zabieram go ze sobą, bo chcę, żebyś nam znalazła jakieś ustronne mieszkanie na Brooklynie. Musimy się tam zaszyć na jakiś czas. Aż Buck się nie otrząśnie.

\- Dobrze, Steve. Rozumiem. Zobaczę, co da się zrobić.

\- Dziękuję, Maria – czuję narastającą ulgę. I spokój.

\- Powiadomię CZK, że się pojawicie.

\- Jeszcze jedno – mówię szybko. - Jest z nami mała dziewczynka, Joy Collins...

\- Córka pułkownika Collinsa?

\- Tak – odpowiadam, ale nie mam pojęcia, skąd Hill tak szybko skojarzyła to nazwisko.

\- Nick mówił mi, że on nie żyje. Musicie ją do mnie przywieźć. Nasi ludzie odeskortują ją do rodziny.

\- Czytasz mi w myślach – rzucam i przecieram twarz lewą dłonią.

Cały ten plan wydaje mi się dobry, ale wciąż coś mnie martwi. Ktoś cały czas na nas czyha. HYDRA prześladuje nas jak własny cień.

\- Kiedy się widzimy? - głos Hill nieco mnie rozbudza.

Kręcę kółko głową, próbując pozbyć się bólu w karku.

\- Zadzwonię, kiedy Bucky się obudzi – mówię.

_…_

__Centrum Ratownicze Armii Amerykańskiej, Atlanta__

__19 kwietnia, ____18:32__

Sam budzi mnie, potrząsając moim ramieniem. Zasnąłem koło łóżka Bucka, z głową opartą na ścianie i założonymi na piersi rękoma. Moje ścierpnięte ciało wyraźnie protestuje, gdy wstaję i przeciągam się. Barnes nadal jest nieprzytomny i jakiś głos podpowiada mi, że tak zostanie przez kilka najbliższych dni.

\- Pod Centrum stoją jacyś ludzie z aparatami – oznajmia Sam. -Chyba dziennikarze.

\- Szukają sensacji? - pytam, pocierając jeszcze bardziej obolały kark.

\- Ty jesteś ich sensacją – Sam lekko się uśmiecha i wychodzi, ale zostawia za sobą otwarte drzwi.

Pochylam się nad Buckiem i zerkam na jego bladą twarz. Oddycha spokojnie i miarowo, ale mimo to mocno martwi mnie, że jeszcze się nie obudził. Pielęgniarka była u niego jeszcze raz, ponownie sprawdziła tętno i ciśnienie – wszystko było w normie. Odłączyła nawet kroplówkę.

\- Nie wiem, czy mnie słyszysz, ale wiedz, że byłoby miło, gdybyś już wstał – rzucam do niego i się uśmiecham. Kładę dłoń na jego ramię i delikatnie je ściskam.

Wychodzę i kieruję się do części głównego korytarza, w której jedną ze ścian zastępują panoramiczne okna.

\- Kapitanie, lepiej sprawdź, co tam się dzieje – rzuca jeden z ratowników, odwracając się do mnie i wskazując ręką kierunek, w którym podążam.

Przy oknach stoi Sam i wpatruje się w coś znajdującego się poniżej niego. Przywołuje mnie ruchem ręki i palcem pokazuje, żebym spojrzał na dół.

Tłum dziennikarzy pstryka fleszami aparatów, robiąc zdjęcia dwóm żołnierzom stojącym przed nimi. Przed ich twarzami pojawiają się dziesiątki mikrofonów z różnymi nazwami stacji i portali z informacjami. Wszyscy czekają na to, co ratownicy im przekażą.

\- Jeden z nich, ten starszy, był moim przełożonym. To szef całego Centrum. A ci wszyscy dziennikarze chcą się dowiedzieć, czy naprawdę tutaj przebywasz. Wiedzą już o ataku gazowym.

\- Media wiedzą o wszystkim? - krzywię się na samą myśl o tym, ile informacji przeciekło do prasy i internetu. Po tym, jak Natasha wpuściła wszystko do sieci, pewnie nie zostawili na nas suchej nitki, ale wciąż szukają nowych intrygujących tematów, którymi zapełnią poranne wiadomości i nad którymi będą rozprawiać specjaliści.

Przeraża mnie myśl o tym, co świat na zewnątrz myśli o tym wszystkim. Najpierw atak na Triskelion, później kolejne, coraz więcej zniszczonych budynków i martwych ludzi, nie licząc tajemniczej eksplozji na Ukrainie. W końcu ktoś zaczął zadawać pytania – skoro nie istnieje już TARCZA, skąd te wszystkie incydenty? Skąd rosyjskie Migi nad amerykańską stolicą? Gdzie jest Kapitan Ameryka? Kto zrzuca gaz bojowy na tajną bazę wojskową? Czy nie zostało naruszone bezpieczeństwo narodowe?

\- Obawiam się, że tak – Wilson kiwa głową i spuszcza wzrok na ziemię. - Dlatego Fury chce, żebyśmy się stawili w CZK?

\- Musimy to wyjaśnić ludziom – stwierdzam, przyglądając się mówiącej postaci kilka metrów pod nami. Flesze aparatów ciągle oświetlają twarze ratowników. - Społeczeństwo już wie o HYDRZE. Mają wiele pytań. Nikt nie czuję się tutaj bezpiecznie.

Sam wzdycha i kręci głową.

\- Wpakowaliśmy się w niezły bajzel.

Uśmiecham się i wzruszam ramionami, spoglądając na Falcona.

\- Już dawno temu.

\- Idę do Joy – Wilson zmienia temat. Ma do tego duży talent. - Przyjdziesz?

\- Sprawdzę, co u Bucka.

Sam skina głową i odchodzi w przeciwnym kierunku, co ja.

_…_

__Centrum Ratownicze Armii Amerykańskiej, Atlanta__

__20____ kwietnia, ____00:21__

\- Teraz moja kolej – gdzieś w sennych odmętach słyszę głos Sama.

Ktoś brutalnie mnie budzi, podrywając mnie z krzesła i wyprowadzając z pomieszczenia. Na korytarzu otrzymuję zupełnie niespodziewaną i skuteczniejszą pobudkę – Sam klepie mnie w policzek otwartą dłonią. Nie na tyle mocno, żeby mnie zabolało, ale daje to zamierzony efekt.

\- Dobra – rękoma odganiam jego dłonie i robię chwiejny krok do przodu. Zaczynam kontrolować swoje nogi dopiero po kilku metrach.

Padam na łóżko w pokoju sypialnianym, ale raz obudzony nie umiem już tak momentalnie zapaść w sen. Przewracam się z boku na bok, aż w końcu głęboko i dramatycznie wzdycham. Siadam na łóżku i ściągam buty. Zdejmuję z siebie koszulkę i spodnie, aż zostaję w samych bokserkach. Szybko przemykam przez korytarz do małej łazienki po drugiej stronie i wskakuję pod prysznic.

Zabieram czysty komplet bielizny z szafki i wracam do pokoju.

Zasypianie trwa kilkadziesiąt minut. Każda pozycja, którą przyjmuję, po chwili powoduje ból karku, ramion i pleców.

\- Boże... - jęczę sam do siebie i kończę leżąc na brzuchu z kołdrą owiniętą wokół mnie jak grecka szata i połową twarzy wciśniętą w płaską poduszkę.

Po kilku godzinach budzi mnie moje własne chrapanie. Chcę uprzejmie przeprosić współlokatorów, ale uświadamiam sobie, że śpię tutaj sam. Trzy łóżka są wolne – Sama, Bucka i...

Nie spoglądam na to ostatnie. Odwracam wzrok i przerzucam się na plecy, wsuwając ramię pod głowę. Po kilkunastu minutach krew odpływa mi z ręki i zwieszam ją z łóżka, żeby odzyskać czucie w ścierpniętej kończynie.

Batalię z własnym sobą kończę nad ranem. Po dwóch godzinach spokojnego, głębokiego snu zrywam się cały mokry od potu. Nie pamiętam, co mi się śniło, ale nie było to nic spokojnego.

Z szafy zabieram spodnie moro i białą koszulkę. Szybko ścielę łóżko i wracam do części szpitalnej tylko po to, aby znów usiąść przy łóżku Bucka, zmienić Sama i po kilku godzinach opowiadania nieprzytomnemu Barnesowi historii naszych młodzieńczych wybryków, znów ścierpnąć.

_…_

__Centrum Ratownicze Armii Amerykańskiej, Atlanta__

__21 kwietnia, 13:31__

Kończę robienie pompek z klaśnięciem w dłonie i opieram ciężar ciała na zaciśniętych pięściach. Sam znudził się liczeniem po przekroczeniu drugiej setki i teraz z wielkim trudem kończy trzecią serię podciągnięć na drążku.

Zapowietrza się, ale zeskakuje na ziemię po piętnastu powtórzeniach. Sięga po butelkę z wodą i wylewa sobie na twarz pokaźną cześć naszego wspólnego zapasu wody.

\- Kto pilnuje Bucka? - pytam pomiędzy pompkami.

\- Ktoś musi go cały czas pilnować? - Wilson przeciera twarz i kark ręcznikiem. Rzuca go na krzesło.

Mała siłownia w piwnicy Centrum od wczoraj stała się oazą spokoju dla żołnierzy, których ciągle nękają dziennikarze koczujący pod wejściem do budynku. ''Chcemy rozmawiać ze Stevenem Rogersem''. ''Kapitan Ameryka musi określić swoje stanowisko''. ''Gdzie jest Steve Rogers?''. Ich pytania i hasła wypisane na tablicach zdążyły zmęczyć każdego w środku Centrum.

Dopóki Buck się nie obudzi, nie pojedziemy do Waszyngtonu i nikt niczego się nie dowie. Nie porzucę przyjaciela po to, żeby media dostały najświeższe wiadomości i moje zdjęcia pokazano we wszystkich krajowych stacjach.

\- Chciałbym wiedzieć, kiedy otworzy te swoje przepiękne oczyska – rzucam i wykonuję kolejną pompkę. W końcu poddaję się i przewracam na plecy. Zaplatam ręce na spoconym karku i głęboko oddycham.

Ból pleców i karku ustąpił wczoraj, ale ćwiczenie z Samem, tak samo, jak bieganie koło Białego Domu, wiele mi daje. Mogę odetchnąć, spróbować poradzić sobie z zaakceptowaniem tego, że wszystko uległo nagłej zmianie. Od śmierci Nadii minęły zaledwie dwa dni, ale czuję, że nic już nie będzie takie samo. Ani ja, ani Buck, ani cała ta wojna z HYDRĄ.

\- Uwierz mi, będziesz pierwszym, który się o tym dowie – Sam uśmiecha się do mnie i ucieka pod prysznic, w drodze zdejmując przepoconą koszulkę i rzucając ją w moim kierunku.

Uchylam się przed tym atakiem i wstaję z ziemi. Nie wiem, czy Sam sprawdzał moją czujność, czy chciał mnie udusić.

Może to dobrze, że Buck nadal jest nieprzytomny. Skoro mi jest ciężko przejść do porządku dziennego nad śmiercią Nadii, on całkowicie się załamie.

_…_

__Centrum Ratownicze Armii Amerykańskiej, Atlanta__

__2____2____ kwietnia, ____16:57__

Kończymy jeść posiłek, gdy któryś z żołnierzy włącza wiszący na ścianie w stołówce telewizor. Początkowo próbuję nie słuchać narastającej wrzawy, gdy rozpoczynają się wiadomości, ale wkrótce zerkam na ekran.

\- Łączymy się z naszym wysłannikiem, który razem z innymi dziennikarzami koczuje pod siedzibą Centrum Ratowniczego Armii Amerykańskiej. Oczekują oni na oficjalną wypowiedź Stevena Rogersa, znanego również jako Kapitan Ameryka, w sprawie odkrytych niedawno nieprawidłowości w...

Kładę sztućce na talerzu i zanoszę go razem z innym ratownikiem do uprzejmej starszej pani. Ta uśmiecha się do mnie i zabiera brudne naczynia.

\- Wciąż nie jest znane zdanie Kapitana Ameryka na temat niedawnego ataku na bazę wojskową, której istnienie było utrzymywane w tajemnicy. Nasze źródła podają, że mogła ona być bezpośrednio związana z doktryną bezpieczeństwa narodowego Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki lub organizacją SHIELD...

Klepię Sama w ramię i pokazuję mu, że wychodzę. Ten kiwa głową i wraca do oglądania wiadomości. Z nienawiścią spoglądam na prezenterkę wiadomości i opuszczam stołówkę.

Kieruję się prosto do Joy.

Dziewczynkę przeniesiono do innej części Centrum. Tam zajmuje się nią jedna z pielęgniarek, ale dziecko jest już w lepszym stanie. Jej organizm poradził sobie z toksynami po ataku gazowym w Kentucky.

Joy rzuca mi się na szyję, gdy wchodzę do środka przestronnego pomieszczenia z wieloma okrągłymi oknami.

\- Czekałam na ciebie – uśmiecha się do mnie, odsłaniając mleczne zęby i brak trójki u góry. Odwzajemniam jej uśmiech.

Joy bierze mnie za rękę. Ściskam jej małą, ciepłą dłoń. Prowadzi mnie do stołu, na którym leży kartka i kilka ołówków. Każe mi usiąść, więc tak robię.

\- Nie mieli tu kredek, ale to nie problem – dziewczynka odgarnia z twarzy włosy oboma rękoma i zostawia na czole i policzkach ślady po graficie ołówka. - Narysowałam coś dla ciebie i Sama.

Podaje mi kartkę, na której widnieje rysunek dwóch postaci – jedna trzyma okrągłą tarczę z gwiazdą na środku, a druga, uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha, spogląda wprost przed siebie. Nie mogę powstrzymać uśmiechu, który ciśnie mi się na usta.

\- Podoba ci się? - pyta Joy.

\- Bardzo – przyznaję, kiwając głową.

\- Mam też jeden dla Nadii – dodaje dziewczynka, pokazując mi drugi rysunek. Na tym widać dziewczynę w czarnej kurtce i stojącą koło niej postać z jedną ręką zamazaną ołówkiem. Nie trudno jest mi domyślić się, kto jest tutaj tak obiektywnie sportretowany. - I dla taty.

Serce łamie mi się na pół, bo to niewinne dziecko nic nie wie. A ja jej tego w żadnym wypadku nie powiem. Nie mam ani serca, ani takiego prawa. Jej ojciec i Nadia nie żyją i najlepiej będzie, jeśli Joy pozostanie w niewiedzy przynajmniej przez kilka kolejnych lat.

\- Możesz go zabrać – dziewczynka podaje mi rysunek dla Nadii. - Dasz go jej?

\- Oczywiście – kiwam głową i uśmiecham się. - Kiedy tylko wróci.

\- Musiała wyjechać? - Joy pyta, biorąc do ręki ołówek.

\- Tak.

\- Tak samo, jak tata? - jej oczy lekko błyszczą.

\- Tak samo, Joy.

Zabiera się do pracy nad kolejnym rysunkiem, a ja zginam kartki na cztery i wsuwam do tylnej kieszeni spodni. Joy zaczyna mi opowiadać, co teraz będzie rysować, a ja słucham ją uważnie, bo wolę teraz rozmawiać z dzieckiem o szkicowaniu ołówkiem na kartce, niż słuchać ludzi, którzy będą mnie ponaglać do wyjazdu, co z kolei wiąże się z nieprzytomnym Buckiem. I wtedy znów wracam myślami do Nadii.

_…_

__Centrum Ratownicze Armii Amerykańskiej, Atlanta__

__2____3____ kwietnia, ____01:14__

\- Pamiętam, jak wrzuciłeś tamte zgniłe jajo do mieszkania tej starej jędzy – śmieję się, opowiadając Buckowi kolejną historię. - Mieliśmy ubaw przez tydzień. A później musieliśmy szorować jej okna i podłogi w domu za karę.

Trzymam dłoń Bucka i nie chcę jej puścić. Jeśli mnie nie słyszy, może chociaż czuje, że tu jestem.

\- Albo kiedy roznosiłem gazety i trzymałem je w butach, a ty zawsze podkradałeś mi jedną i obiecałeś, że zapłacisz, jak twoi rodzice wrócą z pracy. Nigdy mi nie dałeś tych pieniędzy, oszuście. Musiałem za każdym razem za ciebie wykładać. Pewnie trochę się nazbierało. Nie wypłaciłbyś się...

Uśmiecham się, ale tylko maskuję smutek. Wcale nie jestem w dobrym nastroju. Opowiadając to wszystko Buckiemu, przypominam to samemu sobie. Wolę mówić o przyjemnych, czasem śmiesznych rzeczach, niż wracać do naszych wspólnych misji z czasów wojny.

\- Buck... - mocniej ściskam jego dłoń i pochylam głowę, mocno zaciskając powieki. - Proszę, obudź się już. Wiedz, że tutaj jestem i nigdzie się bez ciebie nie wybieram. Po prostu się obudź. Wiem, że to boli. Wiem jak bardzo. Ale jestem tutaj, Sam tutaj jest i możemy ci pomóc. Musisz tylko otworzyć oczy. To nic wielkiego. Damy radę. Zawsze dawaliśmy.

Czekam moment na jego reakcję, ale nic się nie dzieje. Nie mam pojęcia, czy lekarze mają rację i to tylko przejściowy stan. ''Ostro zareagował na silny wstrząs psychiczny. Obudzi się za kilka dni''.

Puszczam jego dłoń i delikatnie odkładam ją na łóżko.

Wstaję i poprawiam pogniecioną koszulkę.

\- Jak wrócę, masz tu na mnie czekać zwarty i gotowy – rzucam i smutno się uśmiecham.

Kieruję się prosto do pustej o tej godzinie stołówki. Nalewam do plastikowego kubka wody i siadam na krześle, włączając telewizor. Od razu przełączam na stację z wiadomościami.

Kamera pokazuje Centrum Ratownicze z zewnątrz i tłum dziennikarzy. Połowa z nich odpuściła wczoraj, ale nadal kilku wytrwale czeka pod drzwiami. Żołnierze zaczęli im przynosić jedzenie, a rano kubki z kawą.

Później na ekranie pojawia się baza wojskowa w Kentucky i ludzie w kombinezonach. Jeden z nich udziela wywiadu. Mówi, że skażenie środowiska będzie się jeszcze bardzo długo utrzymywać. Oceniają straty w ludziach.

\- Liczbę ofiar śmiertelnych szacuje się na około trzysta pięćdziesiąt osób, w tym żołnierzy i wielu cywilnych pracowników. Nie wiadomo jednak, kto odpowiada za ten brutalny akt przemocy, ani skąd pochodził użyty tutaj gaz bojowy. Spekuluje się, że był to atak terrorystyczny związany z działalnością nieistniejącej już międzynarodowej organizacji SHIELD, która mogła mieć tutaj swoją tajną siedzibę...

\- Oczekujemy, że ktoś w końcu powie nam, co się tutaj stało – mówi starszy mężczyzna w wojskowym mundurze. - Świat czeka, aż Kapitan Ameryka zabierze głos. Próbujemy dotrzeć do innych członków formacji Avengers. Jak dotąd na rozmowę z nami nie zgodził się Tony Stark, który nie chce komentować ostatnich wydarzeń. Twierdzi, że nie brał udziału i nie ma nic wspólnego z...

\- Skurczybyk – mruczę pod nosem i pogłaśniam, ale mężczyzna kończy już rozmowę z dziennikarzem.

\- Wiele pytań i kontrowersji budzą także inne ataki terrorystyczne na różne budynki w mieście, między innymi na domniemaną nową siedzibę TARCZY, ukryty poza miastem podziemny schron oraz opuszczoną antenę systemu wczesnego ostrzegania na terenie Ukrainy...

Przełączam kanał na kolejny serwis informacyjny.

\- Rząd porozumiał się z władzami Ukrainy i potwierdził, że Amerykanie, ani amerykańskie wojsko nie ma nic wspólnego z ogromną eksplozją w Czarnobylu. Ukraińskie media podają jednak, że na miejscu znaleziono ludzkie szczątki i poddano je ekspertyzie.

Znów zmieniam stację.

\- Jak poinformowały nas nieoficjalne źródła, Centrum Zarządzania Kryzysowego porozumiało się z byłymi przedstawicielamiTARCZY w sprawie złożenia wyjaśnień przez zamieszanego w pojawienie się wrogich myśliwców Stevena Rogersa i Sama Wilsona. Nazwiska obu mężczyzn figurowały w opublikowanych w sieci tajnych aktach SHIELD. Nie wiadomo jednak, kiedy Kapitan Ameryka złoży oficjalne zeznania w Waszyngtonie...

Wyłączam telewizor i rzucam pilota na stół. Wyrzucam pusty kubek do śmietnika i mocno nabuzowany wychodzę na korytarz. Wsuwam ręce do kieszeni i zamykam oczy, usiłując się uspokoić. Media mówią teraz tylko o jednym. Musimy jak najszybciej jechać do Waszyngtonu, inaczej dziennikarze wkroczą do środka Centrum siłą i wyciągną ze mnie wszystkie informacje.

_..._

__Centrum Ratownicze Armii Amerykańskiej, Atlanta__

__2____4____ kwietnia, ____06:21__

Wracam z siłowni i szybko biorę prysznic. Zakładam czyste ubranie, przecieram mokre włosy ręcznikiem i wracam do Bucka. Siadam na krześle koło jego łóżka i początkowo milczę, bo nie wiem, o czym jeszcze mogę mu opowiadać.

\- Mieliśmy dzieciństwo, którego się tak łatwo nie zapomina, Buck – szepczę. - Nie wiesz nawet, jak wiele dla mnie wtedy znaczyła twoja przyjaźń. I ile znaczy teraz. Nie wierzyłem, kiedy pierwszy raz cię zobaczyłem na tamtej autostradzie. Myślałem, że umysł płata mi figle, ale trzymałem się tej nadziei. Pozwoliła mi przejść przez to wszystko i dalej pomaga. Byłeś i jesteś najcenniejszą osobą, jaką mam.

Biorę głęboki wdech i powoli wydycham powietrze, opierając się na krześle. Patrzę na jego twarz i odliczam w głowie sekundy. Dziesięć. Dwadzieścia. Po sześćdziesięciu się obudzi.

Liczę dalej, gdy nic się nie dzieje. Mija kolejne sześćdziesiąt. I kolejne.

Nagle, w połowie kolejnego liczenia, poruszają się palce jego dłoni. Zauważam ten niewielki ruch i prawie nie zeskakuję z krzesła. Potem Buck bierze głęboki oddech, jego klatka piersiowa wysoko się unosi, a powieki mocno mrużą. Unosi ramiona i wydycha powietrze przez usta.

Powoli otwiera oczy, a ja wstaję i pochylam się nad nim.

\- Bucky... - mówię z uśmiechem na twarzy. Dziękuję wszystkim tajemniczym siłom za to, że w końcu się obudził.

Buck szuka czegoś ręką. Delikatnie chwyta mój nadgarstek i przenosi na mnie zamglone spojrzenie.

\- Steve? - pyta słabym, łamiącym się głosem.

Czuję nieopisaną ulgę.

\- Jestem tu, Buck.

Barnes z trudem siada na łóżku i puszcza moją ręką. Pomagam postawić mu nogi na ziemi, ale nie pozwalam wstać.

\- Nie – kręcę głową. - Byłeś nieprzytomny przez kilka dni. Nie możesz od razu zacząć biegać i skakać.

\- Od kiedy, Steve? - pyta, pochylając głowę i zamykając oczy.

\- Pięć dni – odpowiadam.

Buck nic więcej nie mówi, tylko otwiera oczy i rzuca mi łamiące serce spojrzenie. Jego oczy zapełniają się łzami, ale żadnej z nich nie roni. Zaciska tylko pięści i prostuje się, głęboko oddychając.

\- Dobrze się czujesz?

Buck zamyka oczy i zastyga w bezruchu.

\- Czekaliśmy z Samem, aż się obudzisz. Musimy lecieć do Waszyngtonu, żeby złożyć wyjaśnienia. Jesteś w stanie lecieć z nami?

\- Rób, co musisz – słyszę jedynie i zaczynam się wycofywać. Z bólem serca patrzę na to, co później dzieje się z Buckiem. Jak powoli dociera do niego prawda, jak przekręca głowę w różne strony, walcząc z tym, co roi się w jego głowie.

_…_

_**JAMES**_

__Centrum Ratownicze Armii Amerykańskiej, Atlanta__

__2____4____ kwietnia, 08:32__

Kiedy w pomieszczeniu pojawia się Steve i Sam, podnoszę się z łóżka i wstaję. Moje nogi jednak nie chcą ze mną współpracować i zginają się w kolanach, ale na pomoc rusza Kapitan Ameryka i jego towarzysz. Chwytają moje ramiona i pomagają mi stanąć prosto. Widok mi się zamazuje, ale mam jakiś wkład w tym, że wychodzę na korytarz i idę nim aż do idę, ale walczę z samym sobą, aby się nie przewrócić.

Ostrość widzenia odzyskuję dopiero, gdy znów jestem w pomiędzy helikopterami, a quinjet'ami. Widok odrzutowca TARCZY sprawia, że mój mózg mocno się sprzeciwia.

\- Lecimy helikopterem, Buck – oświadcza Steve i dopiero wtedy uświadamiam sobie, że musiałem stanąć murem i opierać się przed dalszą drogą.

Nagle tracę orientację i nie wiem, gdzie jestem.

\- Steve – jęczę przerażony, ale Rogers chwyta mnie mocniej, najwyraźniej widząc, co się ze mną dzieje.

\- Spokojnie, Bucky. Jestem tutaj.

\- Miesza mi się w głowie – mówię, zaciskając powieki.

Głos Steve'a nagle znika i słyszę tylko warkot silnika i budzących się do życia śmigieł. Przed oczami staje mi widok helikoptera na dachu anteny w Czarnobylu. I Nadia.

Biorę nagły haust powietrza, ale Steve nie pozwala mi paść na ziemię. Z jego pomocą wsiadam do środka. Rogers pochyla się nade mną i sadza mnie. Rozglądam się panicznie wokół siebie, szukając jakiegokolwiek wyjaśnienia tego, gdzie jestem.

Steve zapina mój pas bezpieczeństwa i mówi coś do mnie. Muszę mieć zamknięte usta, bo nie odpowiadam na jego pytanie. Zresztą nie wiem nawet, jak ono brzmi. Słyszę słowa, ale ich nie rozumiem.

Zaciskam powieki i opieram głowę o zagłówek, odliczając w głowie do stu. Próbuję się uspokoić. Czuję wibracje maszyny pod stopami i w całym ciele. Zmuszam się, aby kompletnie nie spanikować.

Do śmigłowca wsiada jakaś mała dziewczynka, która cały czas patrzy na Stevena szeroko otwartymi ze zdumienia oczami. Jej twarz rozświetla szczery uśmiech, jakby właśnie dowiedziała się, że lecimy prosto do parku rozrywki.

Lecimy do Waszyngtonu. Teraz już to pamiętam.

Sam Wilson siada za sterami, a Steve zajmuje miejsce obok mnie.

\- Mów do mnie Steve, bo tracę rozum – proszę go, gdy zapina swój pas, a maszyna zaczyna się unosić.

Chociaż nie rozumiem, o czym zaczyna opowiadać Rogers, narastająca we mnie panika zaczyna ustępować dziwnemu otępieniu. Łapię pełen oddech i zamykam oczy, wsłuchując się w głos Steve'a. Otwieram je dopiero, gdy przez okno śmigłowca widzę, jak w oddali zaczyna majaczyć Biały Dom.


	11. Rozdział 11

**STEVE**

_Waszyngton, Dystrykt Kolumbii_

_24 kwietnia, 11:30_

Sam ląduje na szczycie wysokiego budynku, który okazuje się być szpitalem. Śmigła jeszcze obracają się, gdy do maszyny podbiega zastęp agentów w kurtkach TARCZY i wyciągają do mnie ręce. Pomagam Joy odpiąć pas i mężczyźni ostrożnie stawiają ją na betonowym lądowisku.

Drugi wychodzi Sam, wyłączając silniki. Kontakt z Buckiem jest utrudniony, więc odpinam jego zapięcie i chwytam go jedną ręką w pasie, a drugą za bioniczne ramię i z pomocą agentów wychodzimy z helikoptera.

Przy wyjściu z lądowiska czeka na nas Hill. Witam ją skinieniem głowy. Sam bierze Joy za rękę i za Marią podążamy do oszklonej windy.

\- Nigdy nie byłam w Waszyngtonie – mówi Joy, gdy winda rusza w dół i wszyscy czujemy, jak na moment grawitacja jest zaburzona.

\- Na dole czekają na was dwa samochody – zaczyna tłumaczyć Hill. - Steve, wsiadasz z Barnesem do pierwszego. Sam zabiera Joy do drugiego.

\- A ty? - odwracam się niej, cały czas mocno podtrzymując ledwo przytomnego Buckiego. Moje palce zaciśnięte na metalowym ramieniu zaczynają boleć, ale nie ma takiej siły, która by sprawiła, że go puszczę.

\- Dołączę do was w hotelu – słyszę jedynie, kiedy winda się otwiera. Agenci stają po obu stronach i zaczynają nas eskortować do wyjścia. Po drodze ludzie patrzą się na nas, jakbyśmy byli niebezpiecznymi więźniami, albo co gorsze, znanymi osobistościami. Może po części tak właśnie jest.

Gdy tylko drzwi się otwierają, oślepia mnie blask fleszy. Ciało Bucka napina się i muszę mocniej go przytrzymać, abyśmy dali radę przejść przez tłum wykrzykujących coś do nas dziennikarzy.

Agenci otwierają drzwi pierwszego samochodu. Sam znika gdzieś w tłumie z Joy, a ja pakuję Buckiego do środka SUV-a i sam wskakuję za nim, zamykając prędko drzwi. Samochód rusza szybciej, niż mogłem tego oczekiwać i znikamy na skrzyżowaniu ku niezadowoleniu gapiów i mediów.

\- Boże! - jęczę i trę rękoma oczy.

\- Cały Waszyngton żyje tylko tym, co im powiesz – zwraca się do mnie agent siedzący z przodu. - Nie mogą się doczekać, żeby cię publicznie zlinczować. Chcieli już rozmawiać z Czarną Wdową, ale nikt nie mógł jej znaleźć.

Marszczę brwi, bo dociera do mnie, że są tylko dwie możliwości, jeśli chodzi o Natashę – bardzo dobrze się ukrywa, albo to ktoś ukrywa jej ciało.

\- Składała już wyjaśnienia w Sądzie Najwyższym – mówię.

\- Dużo rzeczy się pozmieniało. Sąd Najwyższy chce, żeby CZK złożyło oficjalny i jawny raport, inaczej wszystkich was oskarżą o każdy atak, który miał tutaj miejsce. I znajdą jakieś powiązania z wybuchem na Ukrainie.

Łapię się za głowę, ale nic więcej nie mówię. Spoglądam na Bucka i potrząsam jego ramieniem.

\- Nic mi nie jest – mówi, siedząc z głową opartą o zagłówek i przymkniętymi oczami.

\- Kiedy mamy się stawić w Centrum Zarządzania Kryzysowego? - pytam, opadając na siedzenie.

\- Jutro o dwunastej – odpowiada kierowca SUV-a.

…

**NADIA**

_Wsuwam dłonie w kieszenie skórzanej kurtki i robię kolejny krok. Moje podeszwy wydają ciche klapnięcia, gdy stykają się z gładką, betonową posadzką korytarza Bazy w Siewiersku. Panujący tu chłód przenika przez kurtkę, ale jestem do niego przyzwyczajona. Tak dobrze go znam._

_Cisza sprawia, że słyszę bicie własnego serca i powolne oddechy. Wszystko nakryła jakaś warstwa kurzu. Czas zwolnił. _

_Zupełnie nie spodziewam się nadbiegającej grupki dzieci, która pojawia się na drugim końcu długiego korytarza. Ich wesołe okrzyki i uśmiechy zdają się być ukryte gdzieś głęboko pod ziemią. Biegną w moją stronę. Dwóch chłopców goni dziewczynkę, a za nimi pędzą kolejno dwaj młodsi i dwaj starsi. Poruszają się powoli, ale są w pełnym pędzie. Czas tutaj płynie zupełnie inaczej. O połowę wolniej._

_Widzę goniących mnie chłopców. Wyciągają po mnie ręce. To mnie gonią. Jednocześnie stoję naprzeciwko nich i patrzę, jak przebiegają koło mnie. Znikają, gdy tylko mijają zejście na klatkę schodową._

_To my. Ja uciekająca przed goniącym mnie Olegiem i Dimą. Za nami Ivan Petrov i jego młodszy brat Aleksiej. Na samym końcu pilnujący nas Rodion Jakovich i Zinowij Sajankow._

_My kilkanaście lat temu. _

_Korytarz znika i jestem na dziedzińcu Bazy. Jest opustoszały, co mnie dziwi. Ale mimo to obracam się kilka razy i rozglądam, szukając kogokolwiek._

_Staję, widząc, jak przede mną pojawiają się ludzie. Czwórka. Zaczynam iść w ich stronę. Mimo dzielącej nas odległości doskonale słyszę, co mówią._

_Najstarszy z nich przedstawia kogoś dwójce o wiele młodszych. Przedstawiany chłopak podaje dłoń dziewczynce niewiele starszej, niż ta, która bawiła się w ganianego na korytarzu Bazy._

_Pamiętam ten dzień. Dzień, w którym Ilja Leonow przedstawił mi Harrelsona. _

_\- Adam Harrelson – powiedział. - Nasz nowy kurier. Od jutra łącznik w Waszyngtonie. Człowiek, bez którego zginiecie w tym wielkim, amerykańskim mieście._

_Wszyscy uśmiechnęliśmy się, a stojący koło mnie Oleg uścisnął dłoń Harrelsona. Od tego czasu Adam ani razu nie wrócił do Siewierska. _

_Kiedy podchodzę do uśmiechających się agentów, staję za młodszą mną i spoglądam na Adama._

_\- Lepiej mocno ściśnij tę dłoń – szepczę. - Bo więcej się tu już nie spotkacie._

_Leonow, Adam i Oleg znikają, rozpływając się niczym chmury dymu. Nadal stoją za samą sobie. Ale teraz jestem w zupełnie innym miejscu, a wokół mnie wirują płatki śniegu. Zapadam się w lodowatej zaspie. _

_Biorę głęboki wdech i ruszam do przodu. Przedzieram się przez sięgający mi do połowy ud śnieg, ale wiem, że muszę gdzieś dotrzeć. Zaciskam odmarzające dłonie i przeskakuję przez kolejną zaspę._

_Wtedy uświadamiam sobie, gdzie jestem._

_Baza w Siewiersku jest bardzo dobrze umiejscowiona. Zamknięte miasto na Syberii liczy nieco ponad sto tysięcy mieszkańców. Aby wjechać na jego teren, trzeba uzyskać przepustkę. Niewiele osób wyjeżdża z miasta, tym bardziej w kierunku przeciwnym do najbliższej większej ludzkiej osady. Baza leży pięć kilometrów od miasta, głęboko w syberyjskim lesie. Nie prowadzi do niej żadna utwardzona droga, jedynie wyjeżdżona w błocie i leśnej ściółce ścieżka. Bazy nie ma na żadnej mapie. Nikt nie zapuszcza się w tamte rejony, bo każdy mieszkaniec Siewierska wie, że poza niedźwiedziami i wilkami może się tam znajdować jakiś obiekt wojskowy. Ludzie boją się tego, co mogą znaleźć ukryte głęboko na Syberii – składowiska promieniotwórczych odpadów, stacje kosmiczne, opuszczone laboratoria i małe elektrownie jądrowe po poważnych awariach. _

_Kilka kilometrów od Bazy znajduje się duży zbiornik wodny. Woda nie jest zdatna do picia, zresztą podobnie, jak każda inna z jakiegokolwiek źródła wokół Siewierska, ale zaraz za jeziorem natrafia się na wycięty kawałek lasu. Nikt poza nami nie wie, dlaczego nie ma tam drzew. Za to pomiędzy pniami poustawiane są nagrobki. Nie ma tam ciał, jedynie prochy. Na jednej kamiennej tablicy znalazłam kiedyś niepokojący mnie napis – Varvara. Nie musiałam się długo zastanawiać. To był grób mojej matki, a nie wiedziałam wtedy o niej nic więcej, poza jej imieniem i tym, że zmarła podczas porodu. Teraz zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że nie wiedziałam zupełnie nic._

_\- Wiesz, co tu znalazłaś – odzywa się głos w mojej głowie. Mój głos._

_Podniosłam wówczas kamień, chcąc znaleźć jej nieśmiertelnik. Rozkopałam śnieg, aż dotarłam do zamarzniętej ziemi, ale nic nie znalazłam. Pod każdym kamieniem znajdował się nieśmiertelnik zmarłego agenta. Pod każdym, prócz pod tym. Nie wiedziałam, co to znaczy. Teraz rozumiem. Ojciec nie mógł zostawić tu nieśmiertelnika, bo ona jeszcze żyła._

_Odnajduję kamień z jej imieniem i kucam w śniegu. Paraliżujący chłód zmusza mnie, żebym zapięła kurtkę i rozgrzała ręce, ale ignoruję moje powoli odmarzające kończyny i odsuwam kamień z miejsca. Zaczynam kopać w śniegu, coraz szybciej wygarniając zamarznięty śnieg. Aż w końcu moje palce natrafiają na metal._

_Nie podnoszę go. Odgarniam resztkę śniegu i widzę nieśmiertelnik mojej matki._

…

_Siewiersk, Rosja_

_24 kwietnia, 19:32_

Każdy dźwięk, który słyszę, odbija się stokrotnym echem po mojej głowie. Przed oczami mam nieprzebite ciemności. Wciąż i wciąż czuję jak dwa pociski prześwidrowują się przez moje ciało, jak krew tryska mi na ręce i ziemię, jak uderzam o zimny beton.

Zaciskam zęby. Ruszam rękoma, a moja dłoń wędruje do ran postrzałowych i czekam, aż natrafi na dwie zionące pustką dziury, ale natrafiam jedynie na żebra i dwie okrągłe, wypukłe blizny. Opieram dłoń na łóżku i podnoszę się na przedramieniu. Próbuję otworzyć oczy, ale widzę niewiele więcej.

Nie straciłam wzroku. W pomieszczeniu jest po prostu ciemno. Jedyne źródło światła znajduje się za niedomkniętymi drzwiami.

\- Na...dia... - przeciągły głos pojawia się w mojej głowie. Rozglądam się po pokoju, ale nikogo tutaj nie ma.

Marszczę brwi i mrużę oczy. Zaczynam odróżniać kształty i w końcu widzę na tyle wyraźnie, aby dostrzec, co znajduje się wokół mnie.

Zbyt dobrze znam tę komodę. Wędruję wzrokiem dalej. Biurko wydaje się znajome. Okno nad łóżkiem. Chwytam za firanę i ściskam ją w dłoni.

Przez moment próbuję tylko oddychać. Moje ciało reaguje szybciej niż mój mózg. Podrywam się z łóżka, puszczając firanę i cofam się aż do drzwi.

To mój pokój. Jestem w domu. Jestem w Siewiersku.

Kiedy chcę sięgnąć po nóż zawieszony pod materacem łóżka, drzwi powoli się otwierają. Na klamce dłoń trzyma wyższy ode mnie o kilkanaście centymetrów mężczyzna.

Odsuwam się o krok, ale w tym samym momencie go poznaję.

Leonow.

\- Nadia? - pyta cicho.

\- Czy mój ojciec tu jest? - zaciskam pięść, ale chowam ją za plecami. Cały czas nerwowo się w niego wpatruję. Jeśli Vincent Sołowjow odważył się strzelić do swojej córki i przywieźć ją do Siewierska, to równie dobrze Leonow może teraz wyjąć broń i zastać mnie zupełnie bezbronną.

Nie podniosę ręki na generała. Nigdy bym tego nie zrobiła. Tak samo, jak nigdy nie skrzywdziłabym ani Olega, ani Dmitrija.

\- Na dole. Opijają wielki plan – odpowiada i szerzej otwiera drzwi. - Wszystko ci wyjaśni, Nadieżda. Chodź ze mną.

Wyciąga do mnie dłoń, ale waham się przed wyjściem z pokoju. Tu zawsze byłam bezpieczna. Dotąd.

\- Nie strzelisz do mnie, generale? - pytam, marszcząc brwi.

\- Nie – kręci głową. - Nie jestem twoim ojcem. Nie strzelam do własnych ludzi. Tym bardziej do własnych dzieci.

Kiwam głową i podchodzę do niego. Rozkłada ręce, a ja mocno go obejmuję. Gładzi moje włosy dłonią. Na małym palcu wciąż nosi srebrny sygnet. Ponoć nie zmieniło się to od czasów, w których objął stanowisko szefa Podziemia zaraz po jego utworzeniu. Nigdy też nie przestał być dla mnie jak drugi ojciec.

Twarz generała jest poorana zmarszczkami, ale odkąd pamiętam, był jednym z silniejszych agentów w Siewiersku. Kiedy wracałam do Bazy po polowaniu i zostawiałam ciało pod drzwiami, on zawsze wynosił je do piwnicy i wrzucał do pieca. Zawsze też odnosił się do nas tak, jakbyśmy byli członkami Starszyzny, a nie rekrutami. Szanował nas. Nigdy nie używał strachu i gniewu, żeby nas wyszkolić. Podczas treningów panowała cisza i spokój. Nikt się go nie bał. Wszyscy po prostu darzyli go wielkim szacunkiem.

\- Mój ojciec oszalał? - pytam, gdy wychodzimy z pomieszczenia.

\- Zawsze uważałem, że twój ojciec jest szalony. Dlatego to jemu przekazałem dowództwo – odpowiada Leonow, skręcając w prawo.

\- Co to za wielki plan? - wsuwam kosmyki włosów za uszy. Nadal ostrożnie stawiam każdy krok i nerwowo się rozglądam. Po każdym kolejnym postrzale byłam coraz ostrożniejsza, ale teraz osiągnęłam zenit przezorności i baczności.

\- Plan twojego ojca. Ale sądzę, że wyjaśni ci wszystko lepiej ode mnie - Leonow zerka na mnie przez ramię, schodząc po betonowych schodach.

Kiwam głową. Przechodzimy przez krótki korytarz i wychodzimy na hol Bazy. Słyszę donośny śmiech i od razu dopasowuję go do mojego ojca.

Mijamy stołówkę i kolejną klatkę schodową. Po mojej prawej wyrasta stół i siedzący przy nim agenci. Jest ich dziewięciu. To prawie jedna szósta wszystkich, którzy należą do Podziemia, a wśród nich wiodący prym w opróżnianiu flaszek mój ojciec, wpatrujący się w blat Dima, Ivan Petrov, Kalinin, Balinov, Woronow, Salko, Jakovich i siedząca na skraju stołu Elizaweta.

\- Załatw to tak, jak powinno to zostać załatwione – szepcze do mnie generał.

Doroszenko nagle wstaje, gdy mnie widzi, a jej krzesło przewraca się. Przystaję, żeby spojrzeć jej w oczy. Całe towarzystwo milknie. Dima podnosi wzrok i ze zdziwieniem otwiera usta.

Porozumiewawczo spoglądam na generała. Ten pochyla głowę i odchodzi w kierunku drzwi wyjściowych. Daje mi przyzwolenie na załatwienie tego na moich warunkach.

Staję kilka centymetrów od stołu, tuż za moim ojcem. Ten podnosi do ust flaszkę i wypija jedną trzecią jej klarownej zawartości. Odkłada butelkę z hukiem na stół i wstaje. Lekko się zatacza, ale spogląda mi prosto w twarz. Jego zapijaczone oczy posyłają mi prześmiewcze spojrzenie, a usta wykrzywiają się w uśmiechu.

Wyciągam dłoń i powoli sięgam po flaszkę, z której pił. Chwytam ją za szyjkę i podnoszę, wylewając resztę zawartości na podłogę. Ojciec obserwuje to z rosnącą dezaprobatą. Jego spojrzenie wraca na mnie, a ja biorę zamach i roztrzaskuję butelkę o krawędź stołu. Pozostały w mojej ręce szklany tulipan przykładam do jego szyi.

\- Widzę, że jesteś zła – bełkocze. Unosi ręce w poddańczym geście. - Przyznaję, masz za co. Ale porozmawiajmy bez tego szkła przy moim gardle.

\- Ono nie jest przy twoim gardle – odpowiadam, uśmiechając się. - Ono jest przy twojej tętnicy szyjnej. Sam mnie tego nauczyłeś.

\- Czego jeszcze cię nauczyłem? - ojciec parska głośnym śmiechem.

Wystarczy mi jedno spojrzenie na przerażone oczy Dmitrija i Elizawety, żebym chwyciła go za tył kołnierza koszuli i z tulipanem przyłożonym do jego szyi pociągnęła go za sobą. Ojciec zgina się w połowie i próbuje oswobodzić, ale targam go za sobą aż do drzwi wyjściowych, które trzyma dla mnie Leonow. Ostentacyjnie odwraca wzrok, gdy z hukiem wyrzucam ojca na zewnątrz. Przelatuje przez trzy wysokie schody i wpada w rozmiękłe od roztopów błoto.

Odwracam się i widzę, jak do generała podbiega Dmitrij i Elizaweta, ale ten zatrzymuje ich, stając im w przejściu. Wyrzucam szkło gdzieś w bok.

\- Broń – mówię do niego.

Ilja Leonow wyciąga zza pasa Makarova i rzuca mi go. Łapię pistolet i szybko przeładowuję. Lufę celuję w głowę podnoszącego się z ziemi wraku człowieka. Ten żałosny widok sprawia, że chce mi się śmiać. Niepokonany agent, szef Podziemia, skuteczny rosyjski zabójca, niemający litości szpieg wpada twarzą w błoto, usiłując się podnieść się z poziomu ziemi, czyli obecnie jego własnego poziomu.

\- Jaki plan obejmuje strzelanie do własnej córki? - podchodzę do niego i przykładam pistolet do jego skroni.

Klęczący na ziemi Vincent Sołowjow spogląda na mnie z nienawiścią nie większą niż zwykle. Wisząca na zewnętrznej ścianie Bazy lampa rzuca na niego zimną, bladą poświatę. Ociera twarz przedramieniem i spluwa na ziemię.

\- Jaki plan, pytam?! - uderzam go w skroń lufą broni. Pada na ziemię i chwyta się za głowę.

\- Nadia! - słyszę krzyk Elizawety, ale nie reaguję. Znów mierzę w tarzającego się w błocie ojca. - Pozwól nam to wyjaśnić!

Odwracam się do niej i mierzę ją chłodnym spojrzeniem.

\- Jak się czuje twój mąż? - wrzeszczę do niej, prostując się. Ciarki przebiegają mi po plecach i ramionach. Gniew. Kierują mną gniew. - Mam nadzieję, że dobrze.

Elizaweta zastyga z przepraszającym wyrazem twarzy i otwartymi ustami. Nie umie mi nic powiedzieć. Zakrywa usta dłonią i wycofuje się. Jej miejsce zajmuje Dima.

Mój ojciec jęczy, ale udaje mu się wstać. Skrzywiony zerka na mnie i zasłania się ramieniem, ale zaczyna coś mówić.

\- Głośniej! - krzyczę.

\- Roseo! Czy chcesz go zabić?!

Ojciec rozkłada bezradnie ręce i czeka na moją odpowiedź.

\- Jak bardzo, Nadia?! Jak bardzo chcesz pomścić matkę?

Już chcę powiedzieć, że ona nie jest jeszcze martwa, ale wtedy przypomina mi się mój niedawny sen i nieśmiertelnik matki pod kamieniem z jej imieniem. Wtedy zauważam coś, co musiałam przeoczyć. Na nadgarstku, pod skórzaną kurtką matki mam owinięty taki sam nieśmiertelnik. Ale na nim wyryte jest moje imię i moje nazwisko. To mój nieśmiertelnik. A ostatnio w jego posiadaniu był Barnes.

Musiał mi go oddać po postrzale. Musieli mu mnie pokazać.

Pokazali mu moje ciało.

\- Jak bardzo chcesz go zabić?! - wrzeszczy ojciec, a ja chwytam broń mocniej. Ręka zaczyna mi drżeć, ale się nie zawaham.

\- Nie tak bardzo, jak chcę zabić ciebie – odpowiadam. - Barnes myśli, że nie żyję?

\- A co myślałaś, _Nadiuszka? _\- kpi sobie ojciec i wzrusza ramionami. - Że dokładnie wytłumaczę mu mój genialny plan? Że będzie o wszystkim wiedział?

\- Pokazałeś mu moje ciało – ciągnę, czując coraz większą furię.

\- Strzeliłem ci w serce, dwa razy, ale cholera jasna, to cię nie zabiło! Nic cię nie zabije! Od razu wstrzyknąłem ci ten środek, Tetrodotoksynę B, zasraną truciznę, która jest w tych zasranych japońskich rybach! Fury mi ją dał! - wywrzaskuje, przy okazji plując na około. - Twoje serduszko biło raz na minutę, więc lowelas stwierdził, żeś wywinęła kopyta! Oto cała historia twojej tragicznej śmierci!

Wydycham powietrze tak powoli, że czuję ból w płucach. Oddech mi drży.

\- A zrobiłem to po to, żeby ten zasrany Rosanov myślał, że Tatiana cię sprzątnęła! Wszyscy stanęli za tobą murem, a ona się zgodziła dołączyć do tych Dwudziestu Siedmiu i udawać, że trzyma stronę tego chorego Roseo. Zrobiła to dla ciebie! A teraz Siergiej myśli, że nie żyjesz. I za kilkanaście godzin jego bomba walnie w Centrum Zarządzania Kryzysowego, bo może to zrobić! Bo myśli, że go nie powstrzymasz, bo przecież nie żyjesz!

Mimo jego podniesionego tonu i dającego się wyraźnie wyczuć stanu nietrzeźwości, rozumiałam, co mówi. Ale zaczynam mieć z tym problemy.

\- Ale żyjesz, _Nadiuszka_! Żyjesz i skopiesz dupę Rosanova – Vincent unosi obie zaciśnięte dłonie w triumfalnym geście.

\- Najpierw skopię twoją dupę – warczę. - To jest ten wielki plan? - odwracam się do Leonowa stojącego z założonymi rękoma. - To? - pokazuję mu zaśmiewającego się w głos ojca.

\- Gdyby nie było w tym sensu, nie zgodziłbym się, żeby wpakował w ciebie dwie kule – generał Ilja wzrusza ramionami i podchodzi do mnie. Dima wyrywa do przodu i podbiega do mnie. Wyciąga rękę po broń.

Cofam dłoń z pistoletem, dając mu jasno do zrozumienia, że nie oddam mu Makarova. Zimna furia rozpala moje wnętrzności, ale panuję nad sobą. Ledwo, ale panuję. Przymykam powieki i wypuszczam z płuc powietrze.

\- Odejdź – chrypię.

Łagrow podchodzi do ojca i pomaga mu stanąć prosto.

\- Więc bierz dupę w troki, Nadia! Za kilka godzin lecimy do Waszyngtonu!

Dmitrij zabiera go do środka, a ja chowam broń za pas spodni. Podchodzi do mnie Leonow.

\- Czy Tatiana jest bezpieczna? - pytam.

\- Umie o siebie zadbać. Przekazuje nam wszystkie nowe informacje. Dlatego wiemy, gdzie Rosanov uderzy.

\- Jakim cudem trafiła do Dwudziestu Siedmiu?

\- Tatiana jest córką agenta HYDRY, którego twój ojciec kiedyś zlikwidował. Znalazł ją jako roczne dziecko w samochodzie tego bydlaka. Zabrał ją tutaj. Wystarczyło, że powiedziała Roseo, że siłą wcielono ją do Podziemia i chce pomścić ojca.

\- Czemu akurat Centrum Zarządzania Kryzysowego?

Leonow kładzie dłoń na moich łopatkach, jak zawsze to robił i prowadzi mnie z powrotem do środka.

\- Nie wiemy. Może dlatego, że teraz to oni są odpowiedzialni za wyjaśnienie wszystkich ataków.

\- Cywile będą w niebezpieczeństwie – kwituję.

\- Już od dawna w nim są.

Ilja Leonow zostawia mnie pod stołówką i znika w kolejnym korytarzu. Waham się przed powrotem do pokoju. Odpinam z nadgarstka nieśmiertelnik i przez moment trzymam w dłoni, wpatrując się w grawer, po czym zakładam go na szyję i chowam pod ubraniem. Zimny kawałek metalu przypomina mi, że Barnes jest przekonany o mojej śmierci.

Nie mogę już do niego wrócić.

Wspinam się po schodach i trafiam do swojego pokoju. Rzucam broń na pościel i zdejmuję kurtkę. Wchodzę do łazienki i zapalam ledwo tlącą się lampę. Ściągam z siebie koszulkę i zerkam na blizny.

\- Ile dni minęło od postrzału? - pytam ostentacyjnie, gdy wyraźnie słyszę, jak Dmitrij chce w ciszy wejść do pomieszczenia. Staje w progu łazienki ze szklanką i zerka na mnie.

\- Pięć – mówi, upijając łyk. - Po dwunastu godzinach byłaś już tutaj. Wyjęliśmy z ciebie kulę, bo ta pierwsza przeleciała na wylot. Cztery dni leżałaś bez oznak życia, ale wcześniej twój ojciec wyjaśnił mi, jakim cudem wciąż żyjesz.

Szybkim ruchem zabieram mu szklankę i przykładam szkło do ust, wypijając całą zawartość w kilka sekund. Odstawiam ją na umywalkę. W gardle czuję tylko łaskotanie.

\- Więc pewnie wiesz też, że wasz samogon na mnie nie działa. Nigdy nie działał – sięgam po koszulkę i wciągam ją przez głowę.

\- Wiem, że w Moskwie uratowałaś mi życie – Dima zakłada ręce na siebie i opiera biodro na framudze drzwi. - Kiedy mnie zakryłaś w samochodzie. Myślałem, że zginęłaś. Strzelili ci w płuco.

\- Możemy założyć statystyki, Dima – wkładam szklankę do umywalki i myję ją. - Ile potrzebuję na dojście do siebie? Postrzał w płuco to trzy dni, postrzał w serce pięć dni. Na łóżku leży broń, przekonajmy się, ile będzie trzeba na postrzał w głowę – posyłam mu prześmiewcze spojrzenie. Podaję mu umytą szklankę. - Może nawet upadek z płonącej anteny bym przeżyła.

Dima ściska szklankę i spuszcza wzrok.

\- Ale Oleg nie jest mną – dodaję.

\- Wiesz, że czuję taki sam ból, jak ty – Łagrow ścisza głos.

\- Wiem – kiwam głową.

Na moment zapada cisza.

\- Myślisz, że długo cierpiał? - przerywa ją Dima.

\- Nie wiem. Mam nadzieję, że nie – mijam go w drzwiach i siadam na łóżku.

Dmitrij podchodzi do wyjścia, ale przystaje. Rzuca przez ramię:

\- Bardzo mi przykro, że rozdzieliliśmy cię z Zimowym Żołnierzem. To ja miałem oddać te strzały w Kijowie, ale spanikowałem, Nadia. Dlatego twój ojciec mnie wyręczył.

Drzwi zamykają się za nim, a ja zastygam ze zdziwionym wyrazem twarzy.

…

Piętnaście minut po dziesiątej wieczorem wsiadamy do quinjet'a. Ojciec wciąż jest nietrzeźwy, więc Kalinin i Balinov próbują go jakoś ocucić. Sadzają go na ławce na pokładzie odrzutowca. Dima kładzie koło mnie torby z bronią. Zerkam na nie i wracam do obserwowania, jak Doroszenko włącza wszystkie instrumenty pokładowe.

\- Gdybyś trafił w któreś z jej dzieci? - rzucam do Łagrowa.

\- Zakryłaś je – odpowiada.

\- A gdybym ich nie zakryła?

\- Wtedy bym nie otworzył ognia – zapewnia mnie, ale śmiem wątpić w słuszność jego słów.

Kiwam jedynie głową na odczepne i zmieniam temat:

\- Kiedy Roseo ma uderzyć?

\- Przesłuchanie Kapitana Ameryki zaplanowano na dwunastą – mówi Elizaweta. - Lądujemy w Silver Spring. Na miejsce ruszymy około ósmej rano.

Na samo wspomnienie Silver Spring przechodzą mnie ciarki. W opuszczonym, luksusowym domu ostatnio spotkałam się z Adamem. Tam dał mi samochód i akta.

\- Jaki jest plan?

\- Jeśli Rosanov chce uderzyć, wcześniej wyśle swoich ludzi na patrol terenu – słyszę niewyraźny głos ojca. Jego składnia może pozostawiać wiele do życzenia, ale mówi o wiele lepiej, niż kilka godzin wcześniej. - Rozstawi agentów według schematu, tym razem na schemacie pięciokąta, aby z każdej strony gmachu CZK było dwóch jego ludzi. Tatiana będzie w tej dziesiątce. Da nam sygnał.

\- Domyślam się, że to również twój plan – odwracam się do ojca przez ramię i mierzę go zimnym spojrzeniem. Nikt nie musi potakiwać, odpowiedź jest oczywista.

…

**STEVE**

_Hotel Berlin, Waszyngton_

_25 kwietnia, 05:06_

Ze snu wyrywa mnie pukanie do drzwi. Buck nie reaguje, trwając w głębokim śnie, więc dźwigam się z łóżka i drepczę do drzwi. Chwytam za klamkę i otwieram, przeciągle ziewając.

W progu staje wysoki mężczyzna ubrany w czarny uniform. Salutuje mi.

\- Agentka Hill chce się z tobą widzieć na holu za pięć minut, Kapitanie Rogers – mówi szybko.

\- Dobrze – kiwam głową i zamykam drzwi. Zakładam na siebie czystą koszulkę i wciągam buty, ledwo utrzymując równowagę. Przecieram ręcznikiem twarz i wychodzę z pokoju najciszej, jak umiem. Nie budzę Buckiego.

Schodzę po schodach, trzymając się barierki. Cały czas potrząsam głową, chcąc w pełni odzyskać świadomość. Spałem kilka godzin, ale czuję się, jakbym zmrużył oko tylko na dziesięć minut. W takim stanie z pewnością zrobię dobrze wrażenie na komisji w Centrum Zarządzania Kryzysowego.

Wchodzę do przestronnego hotelowego holu, ale nikogo w nim nie zastaję. Nawet recepcja jest pusta. Z drugiej strony jednak ciężko znaleźć kogoś o piątej rano w holu hotelu.

Ruszam w kierunku skórzanych puf poustawianych przy okrągłych stolikach. Masuję kark dłonią i przeciągam się. Hill za moment przyjdzie, a ja przynajmniej nie będę musiał stać, czekając na nią.

Kiedy od puf dzieli mnie kilka metrów, słyszę ciężkie kroki za sobą. Odwracam się, licząc, że to Hill do mnie spieszy, ale widzę postawnego mężczyznę z karabinem w ręku. Podnosi broń nad moją głowę. Unoszę dłonie, chcąc zasłonić się przed uderzeniem, ale jestem za wolny.

Kolba karabinu zderza się z moją skronią z głuchym trzaśnięciem.


	12. Rozdział 12

**NADIA**

_Silver Spring, Dystrykt Kolumbii_

_25 kwietnia, 05:30_

Dima podaje mi torbę z bronią i cały czas trzyma się z tyłu, gdy wychodzimy z odrzutowca. Elizaweta otwiera drzwi posiadłości w Silver Spring. W środku zapala się światło i agenci wchodzą do środka. Ojciec zatrzymuje się tuż przed progiem i wyciąga z kieszeni telefon. Zerkam na niego ukradkiem, mijając go. Taki sam telefon nie tak dawno Fury dał mi i Steve'owi.

\- Spiknąłeś się z Fury'm, wiedziałam – rzucam pretensjonalnie i wchodzę do budynku za pozostałymi. Ojciec odburkuje coś, ale nie słucham go. Pierwszy raz od długiego czasu całkowicie nie obchodzi mnie, co ma do powiedzenia. Drastycznie się to zmieniło.

Patrzę na wszystkich swoich towarzyszy i czuję, że coś się poważnie zmieniło. Wcześniej entuzjastycznie podchodziłabym do tego, że jest nas tu tyle i to w tym samym czasie. Teraz czuję tylko niepokój i smutek. Misje najczęściej wykonuje się pojedynczo, rzadziej w parach, jak ja z Gorelovem. Czterech agentów wysłanych do Milwaukee to był przełom. I źle się skończył.

\- Tatiana spotka się z nami, żeby przekazać, gdzie będzie bomba – informuje nas ojciec. - Macie dwie godziny.

Wszyscy kiwają głową, wszyscy poza mną. Zostawiam torbę gdzieś pod schodami i wchodzę na piętro. Zrzucam z siebie kurtkę i nie dbam, gdzie ją odkładam. Zaszywam się w jednej z sypialni.

Oboma dłońmi odgarniam włosy do tyłu i próbuję głęboko odetchnąć, ale słyszę, jak gdzieś zaczyna dzwonić telefon. Staję jak wryta i oglądam się dookoła siebie, lokalizując miejsce, w którym ktoś mógłby zostawić telefon. Kto? I po co?

Znajduję komórkę w szufladzie ciężkiej, mahoniowej komody i trzymam przez moment w dłoni, czując jej wibracje. Zastrzeżony.

Decyduje się odebrać. Powoli przykładam telefon do ucha, licząc, że może mnie ogłuszyć albo sparaliżować. Nic jednak się nie dzieje. Nikt też nic nie mówi i nie pozostaję dłużna rozmówcy. Milczę przez moment, aż w końcu słyszę niski, przerażający głos, który pojawia się w nocnych koszmarach i sprawia, że ludzie budzą się zlani potem z krzykiem:

\- Wiem, gdzie jesteś, słowiku.

Zaciskam pięść i w desperacji wciągam tyle powietrza do płuc, ile potrafię. Czuję, że się topię.

\- I wiem, z kim tam jesteś.

Jednak kiedy Rosanov wypowiada kolejne słowa, rzucam telefon na ziemię:

\- Słowiki przyleciały do gniazda.

Chwytam za klamkę i otwieram drzwi z takim impetem, że wyrywam górny zawias. Zeskakuję ze schodów i dopadam do torby z bronią. Wyszarpuję z niej pistolet i przeładowuję go, wzbudzając zainteresowanie Dimy.

\- Co się dzieje? - pyta, marszcząc brwi i spoglądając na broń w mojej dłoni.

Patrzę przez wszystkie mijane przeze mnie okna. Nie wiem, czego szukam. Granatu, rakietnicy, beczek z gazem? Ostatnie wydarzenia sprawiły, że zmieniłam się w strachliwe, nic niemogące zrobić stworzonko, które Rosanov potrafi zastraszyć jednym telefonem.

\- On wie, że tutaj jesteśmy – rzucam, nie przerywając panicznej obserwacji. Ale nikogo nie zauważam. Może to była tylko prowokacja.

A może to było ostrzeżenie.

\- Co telefon robił w komodzie na górze? - pytam ojca, rzucając mu broń. Łapie ją w idealnym momencie, ale zawsze szczycił się niesamowitym refleksem.

\- Nie wiem – odpowiada, krzywiąc się.

\- Rosanov zadzwonił. Powiedział, że wie, gdzie jesteśmy.

\- Skąd wiesz, że to on? - spokój ojca wywiera na mne całkowicie przeciwny efekt, niż powinien. Dlaczego nie panikuje tak, jak ja? Czy to nie jemu najbardziej zależy, żeby znaleźć Roseo i go zabić?

\- A kto nazwałby mnie słowikiem? - wzruszam ramionami. - On uderzy wcześniej. Może nawet za chwilę.

\- Przesłuchanie ma się odbyć o dwunastej. Do tego czasu nikt...

Przestaję tego słuchać. Znów włączył się u niego tryb tyrana i despoty. Dziewiętnaście lat jego indoktrynacji wystarczy. Nie pozwoli mi teraz jechać. A ja wiem, że Rosanov może właśnie w tej chwili uzbraja bombę.

Jesteśmy zupełnie bezsilni. Może Roseo wie, że Tatiana to nasz kret. Może przekazała nam fałszywe informacje, bo on tego chciał. Może bomba wybuchnie za kilka sekund, może on wysadzi inny budynek. Może wysadzi dom, w którym jesteśmy, może zrzuci gaz bojowy na Biały Dom, może nie zrobi nic.

Wszystko wymyka mi się spod kontroli. Mam ochotę udusić ojca gołymi rękoma. Będzie zwlekał, a ja nie pozwolę, żeby ten cholerny ukraiński wariat rozpętał wojnę domową, albo co gorsza, wojnę totalną.

Bo tego właśnie chce HYDRA. Wojny.

\- Vincent – słyszę za sobą poważny głos Leonova. Kładzie dłoń na moim barku i staje za mną. - Choć raz odpuść.

Twarz mojego ojca tężeje. Widzę, jak tłumi w sobie gniew. Otwiera usta, a wtedy przez moją czaszkę przechodzi wstrząs i czuję silny ból w głębi uszu. Słyszę tylko okropny pisk i schylam się, łapiąc za skronie.

Próbuje zrozumieć, co się stało. Czyjeś krzyki docierają do mnie stłumione i ściszone. Prostuję się i moim oczom ukazuje się nienaturalne wygięte ciało mojego ojca zwisające z podłokietnika sofy z zionącą dziurą na środku czoła.

…

**JAMES**

_Hotel Berlin, Waszyngton_

_25 kwietnia, 06:13_

Gdy budzę się w hotelowym pokoju, w środku nie ma nawet śladu po Stevenie.

Ledwo wstaję z łóżka, a do środka wpadają ubrani na czarno mężczyźni. Wszyscy wyciągają do mnie ręce i chwytają mnie za ramiona, niemalże wynosząc z pomieszczenia. Wierzgam nogami i usiłuję się w jakikolwiek sposób wyswobodzić, ale przestaję, gdy tylko widzę znajomą mi twarz za drzwiami. Maria Hill rzuca mi kurtkę, a ja pokracznie ją łapię i zarzucam na swoje ramiona. Osiłki zaczynają mnie pchać do przodu, zmuszając, abym szedł za agentką. Nie mam pojęcia, co się dzieje, ale wolę wstrzymać się z zadawaniem pytań. I robię słusznie, bo Hill od razu za rogiem przechodzi do wyjaśniania całej tej dziwacznej, szalonej sytuacji:

\- Nie będziecie dzisiaj zeznawać.

\- Dlaczego? - przerywam jej nachalnie, wyrównując z nią krok i wbijając w nią zdziwione, zaczepne spojrzenie.

\- Bo nie macie gdzie zeznawać. Gmach CZK został wysadzony dziesięć minut temu.

Ta rewelacja zmusza mnie zwolnienia kroku i spuszczenia wzroku na linoleum na podłodze, ale agenci stosują delikatną perwersję i znów idę krok w krok z Hill.

\- Gdzie Steve? - ledwo panuję nad własnym niedobudzonym ciałem. Oczywiście idę na boso, ale dopóki jesteśmy w środku i jedziemy windą, nic nie mówię.

\- Ty mi powiedz – odpowiada Maria, zerkając na mnie. - To ty spałeś z nim w jednym pokoju.

Udaję, że nie wyłapałem żadnego podtekstu, bo już dawno przyzwyczaiłem się do tego typu ataków. W szkole co chwilę ktoś wyzywał nas od gejów i pedziów, kiedy byliśmy tylko naprawdę dobrymi przyjaciółmi i traktowaliśmy się jak bracia. Nic się nie zmieniło, przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje. Darzyłem go i darzę braterską, szczerą i niewyczerpaną miłością i jestem gotów dla niego zginąć w każdej chwili. Dlatego umieram z niepokoju o to, gdzie jest i czemu nie ma go w hotelu razem ze wszystkimi, gdy zaledwie dziesięć minut temu ktoś wysadził rządowy budynek w środku miasta, budynek, w którym za kilka godzin mieliśmy być, budynek...

\- Rosanov – wyrzucam z siebie z wielką siłą, która sprawia, że nogi wrastają mi w ziemię.

\- Tak, Rosanov – słyszę jedynie. Nikt nie pyta mnie, kim on jest, ani skąd o nim wiem. - Ale nie osobiście. I właśnie dlatego cię stąd zabieramy.

\- Bez Joy i Sama nigdzie nie jadę – stawiam twardy warunek. Na potwierdzenie swoich słów kręcę głową.

A Hill najwyraźniej nie ma zamiaru ani się ze mną spierać, ani na siłę mnie zaciągnąć do samochodu i stąd wywieźć.

\- Sam i Joy są już pewnie na miejscu. Zabraliśmy ich kilka minut temu.

\- Więc to gdzieś blisko?

\- Tak, na lotnisko stąd jest pięć minut drogi.

Zapieram się, ale agenci i tak siłą wyprowadzają mnie z hotelu. Obrzucam ich wszystkimi znanymi mi obelgami we wszystkich językach, jakie znam. Śmieją się, gdy wyzywam ich po rosyjsku. A ja czuję jakby każdy z nich wyrywał mi kawałek mnie samego, jakby każde wypowiadane przeze mnie słowo po rosyjsku przypominało mi o Nadii, jakby samochód, w którym mnie zamykają był klatką.

Nie zdążyłem nawet powiedzieć, że bez Steve'a też nigdzie się nie ruszam. Ale to już nie zależy ode mnie. Śmierć Nadii zabrała mi większość mojej siły, i tej fizycznej i tej, która odpowiadała za stawianie jakiegokolwiek oporu. Jej śmierć zabrała mi wszystko. Jestem całkowicie bierny na to, co się teraz ze mną stanie.

Belgia. Tam mam trafić ja. Do Brukseli, na przyjazne terytorium. Ma mnie przejąć NATO. Sam i Joy mają lecieć do Holandii. Do Bredy. Nic więcej mi nie powiedzieli.

…

**NADIA**

Najgorsze jest to, że wiem, kto strzelił. Wiem. Ten ktoś stoi tuż za mną i trzyma pistolet w prawej dłoni. Z lufy wydobywa się jeszcze strużka siwego dymu, jakby Leonov nie używał radzieckiego pistoletu od bardzo dawna.

Odwracam się powoli. Nie wiem, czy moje ciało samo to robi, czy jednak ma w tym jakiś udział mój zamrożony, bezużyteczny teraz mózg. Łzy wypalają sobie drogę na zewnątrz przez moje oczy, a szczęka trzęsie się zupełnie jakbym stała na niewyobrażalnym mrozie.

Twarz generała nie wyraża zupełnie nic. Nie tak powinien wyglądać ktoś, kto właśnie zabił swojego człowieka, dobrego przyjaciela, zaufanego agenta. Nie tak powinien patrzeć na jego córkę.

Teraz zabije mnie, myślę. I w żaden sposób go nie powstrzymam.

Przed oczami staje mi zupełnie inny widok. Może on już pociągnął za spust. Może to tylko mój mózg zwolnił i pokazuje mi ostatnią rzecz, jaką będzie mi dane ujrzeć za życia.

Oleg. Ciągnący mnie na zewnątrz. Wokół nas padają wielkie płatki śniegu, tak duże, że zaledwie kilka wystarcza, aby przykryć ciemne włosy Gorelova. Jego uśmiech wpasowuje się w zimową aurę.

Na skraju lasu rosnącego od frontowej strony Bazy stoi potężny, szary wilk. Patrzy na nas uważnie, nie pokazując przy tym kłów, ani nie warcząc.

\- Oswoimy go – słyszę pełen radości głos Olega.

Leonow jest teraz tym wilkiem. Wpuszczonym w stado owiec, którymi okazujemy się być my wszyscy. Wilkiem HYDRY.

To niemożliwe. Tak samo prawdopodobne, jak to, że Oleg przeżył upadek, albo że mój ojciec żywy zwiesza się z oparcia kanapy.

Tracę jakiekolwiek zahamowania. Wyjmuję nóż z kieszeni w spodniach i obracam go w dłoni tak szybko, że widzę tylko rozmazany kształt ostrza. Ono również znika w rekordowym tempie. Chowa się w boku szyi generała. Makarov wypada z jego dłoni i z trzaskiem uderza o drogie kafle. Ilja Leonow wydaje z siebie agonalne jęknięcie i chwyta za nóż wbity w swoją szyję. Pada na kolana, cały czas na mnie patrząc, aż jego głowa nie odchyla się bezwładnie do tyłu i upada tuż koło moich stóp.

Patrzę na jego ciało i zastanawiam się, kto go zabił. Kto wpakował mu nóż w szyję. Kto się na to odważył. Przypominam sobie każdą lekcję, każdy trening. Wyraz jego twarzy, gdy przynosiłam ciała zabitych przeze mnie w syberyjskim lesie agentów HYDRY.

On mógł być jednym z nich. I powinien być.

Przerażona podnoszę wzrok i szukam Dmitrija. Leży na ziemi i zwija się z bólu, kurczowo ściskając lewe udo. Spomiędzy zaciśniętych zębów wyrywa się naznaczone wielkim bólem przekleństwo.

A tuż koło niego leży Kalinin, metr dalej Balinov. Elizaweta zastyga z bronią w ręku w progu salonu i nie może uwierzyć, że to pociski z jej Beretty zabiły dwóch agentów. Wsuwa pistolet za pas spodni i z trzęsącymi się dłońmi dopada do Dimy. Ten traci przytomność, a jego głowa obija się najpierw o ścianę, a potem o twardą posadzkę.

Z głośnym chrupnięciem padam na kolana. Zaczynam na czworaka omijać ciało Leonowa, na każdy swój mozolny ruch zużywając ogromne pokłady energii. Aż w końcu i te się wyczerpują, posyłając moje ciało na kafle w przedpokoju. Jakimś cudem obracam się na bok i chwytam wyciągniętej do mnie ręki Akima Woronowa. Zaraz za nim pojawia się blady jak ściana Salko i Likov. Między nimi przeciska się Ivan Petrov, posyłając mi niepewne spojrzenie. Idzie dalej. Mija nas bez słowa. A może to ja nic nie słyszę.

Silne ramiona Woronowa stawiają mnie na nogach.

\- Musimy... jechać – charczę, desperacko zaciągając się zatęchłym powietrzem.

Resztki sił zużywam na dostanie się na piętro i zabranie telefonu, który jeszcze dwa razy wypada mi z roztrzęsionych dłoni.

Tylko raz odwracam się w kierunku salonu. I powoduje to niewyobrażalną falę bólu. Chwytam za klamkę drzwi prowadzących do garażu. Nie wiem, jak docieram do samochodu. Akim siada za kierownicą, posadziwszy mnie na miejscu pasażera.

Jego głos znika w gęstwinie moich myśli. Są jak źdźbła trawy, każda jest zupełnie inna, odmienna, ale razem tworzą jakąś całość. Mój ojciec. Dmitrij. Strzały. Nóż w szyi Leonowa, nóż, który ja mu wbiłam. Ja go zabiłam.

Przeraża mnie wiele rzeczy – jak łatwo przyszło mi zabicie Ilji Leonowa, martwe spojrzenie ojca, kolejne dwa trupy zaufanych ludzi. Elizaweta musiała ich obu zabić w obronie swojej i Dmitrija.

Musiała. Tego chwytam się najmocniej jak potrafię. Ja też musiałam zabić Leonowa. Inaczej on zabiłby mnie, albo Dimę.

Musiałam go powstrzymać.

\- Jakie są rozkazy? - słyszę donośny głos Woronowa. Wychodzę z samochodu, nie zamykając drzwi. Nie wiem, kogo o to pyta.

Podchodzę do Likova i Salki, którzy niosą Dimę. Otwieram bagażnik samochodu i siadam w jego głębi. Agenci ostrożnie układają Łagrowa obok mnie. Kładę jego głowę na swoje kolana.

\- Jakie są rozkazy? - słyszę ponownie. Odwracam się w stronę Woronowa. Może pytać tylko mnie. Tylko ja jestem w tym samochodzie jeszcze przytomna.

Początkowo nie rozumiem, o co mnie pyta i dlaczego w ogóle mnie. Wtedy mój umysł się rozjaśnia. Zbyt szybko. Ta myśl przynosi ze sobą zbyt duży ból.

Zajęłam miejsce ojca. Teraz to ja daję im rozkazy. Ja jestem szefem Podziemia. Taka była wola Starszyzny na ich ostatniej radzie. Tak zadecydował mój ojciec, a Leonow i dwie pozostałe członkinie – Oksana i Ludmiła – poparły jego decyzję.

I ciężar zabicia Siergieja Rosanova niezaprzeczalnie w swej całej krasie spadł na mnie i tylko na mnie.

\- Lincoln Street 99.

Nie zastanawiam się długo przed podaniem Woronowowi adresu domu mojej matki. Samochód rusza, a gdy tylko wjeżdżamy na ulicę, uliczne lampy gasną, pozostawiając nas w półmroku.

…

**JAMES**

Nie krzyczę, ani ich nie wyzywam. Po prostu pozwalam się prowadzić w kierunku samolotu, który powinien być moim wybawieniem.

Naszym. Moim i Nadii. Ale jest moim przekleństwem i czymś, czego muszę za wszelką cenę uniknąć. Nie zostawię Steve'a. Czekam tylko na odpowiedni moment.

Jednak ten nie chce nadejść. Tracę wszelką nadzieję, decyduję się w końcu po prostu ich zaatakować, zabrać im broń i uciec. Nie wiem, dokąd. Nie wiem, gdzie jest Rogers. Nic, jasna cholera, nie wiem.

Wtedy jednak Hill woła jednego z mężczyzn i podbiega do nas z telefonem przy uchu.

\- Puśćcie go – mówi, chwytając mnie za ramię i odciągając od mężczyzn. - Chodź ze mną.

Znów zaczynamy iść w kierunku samochodu, a dopiero stamtąd przyszedłem. Nic tutaj nie ma sensu. Nie mieli mnie wpakować do samolotu i pozbyć się problemu? Po co ona prowadzi mnie do auta?

Nie uzyskuję odpowiedzi, jedynie głośne trzaśnięcie drzwiami. Hill znów gdzieś znika. Opieram głowę na zimnej szybie i zamykam oczy, licząc swoje wolne oddechy.

Nie mam żadnej władzy nad tym, że mimowolnie morzy mnie sen. Nie zasypiam, trwam jednak w dziwnym stanie pomiędzy snem, a jawą, jakby ktoś do połowy zanurzył mnie w wodzie i kazał pływać.

Zegar na panelu rozdzielczym wskazuje, że minęło całe dwadzieścia minut. Niemrawo otwieram oczy i wyglądam przez szybę. Nic się nie zmieniło oprócz Hill gadającej z pilotem samolotu. Znów zamykam oczy, zauważając jakiś ruch przy wjeździe na pas startowy. Samochód. Tylko to widzę.

Postanawiam się mu przyjrzeć dopiero po trzydziestu sekundach. Czarny SUV parkuje kilka metrów od samolotu. Wysiada z niego postawny mężczyzna. Otwierają się także tylne drzwi. I wtedy resztki mojego serca wyskakują z piersi, rozbryzgując moją gotującą się krew na lodowatą szybę.

Szarpię się z klamką, wpadając w ten rodzaj paniki, z której nie da się w żaden sposób wybrnąć.

Nadia.

Wysiada z samochodu.

Żywa.

W końcu otwieram te cholerne drzwi i wypadam na zewnątrz. Nadia podchodzi do Hill i staje tyłem do mnie. Nie jestem w stanie zrobić ani kroku naprzód. To tylko złudzenie. Mój umysł płata mi figle. Ona przecież nie żyje.

Krzyk wyrywa się z moich ust. Nadia się odwraca. To nie może być ona. Kompletnie oszalałem.

Zaczynam biec. Ona też zostawia Hill i podbiega do mnie. Ujmuję jej twarz w dłonie, chcąc się upewnić, że nie jest jedynie projekcją.

Nie jest. Czuję jej ciepłe ciało, dotykam jej włosów, całuję otwarte usta. Nie jest moim wyobrażeniem.

Ujmując jej twarz, mocno ją całuję, nie pozwalając, aby oddaliła się ode mnie nawet na centymetr. Silne ciało przywiera do mnie i odwzajemnia mój pocałunek z nie mniejszą siłą.

Gdy przerywam, aby spojrzeć na jej twarz, żadna moc nie jest w stanie mnie powstrzymać przed kolejnymi pocałunkami.

\- Co to za gra? - pytam, łapiąc oddech. Jej palce wsunięte są w moje włosy. Ciężko mi w to wszystko uwierzyć i nie wiem, co o tym myśleć. Jeszcze kilka dni temu widziałem jej martwe ciało, tera stoi tutaj i nic jej nie jest.

\- Koniec gier – odpowiada, spoglądając prosto na mnie. Widzę zasinienia pod rozszerzonymi źrenicami, czerwone żyłki w intensywnie patrzących na mnie oczach, w końcu otwarte usta, słyszę przyspieszony oddech. Moje dłonie wędrują niżej, aż natrafiają na broń wsuniętą za jej pas. - Teraz czeka nas tylko stara, dobra zemsta.

Całuję ją jeszcze raz, a potem mocno obejmuję. Nadia wykorzystuje ten moment i szepcze mi do ucha:

\- Rosanov wysadził CZK. Gdzie jest Steve?

\- Nie wiem – kręcę głową. Wszystko zaczyna się powoli wyjaśniać, ale nadal mam setki pytań bez odpowiedzi.

\- Musimy go jak najszybciej znaleźć. Rosanov nie przebiera już w środkach. Następny może być Biały Dom.

\- Musisz mi wszystko wyjaśnić – kończę, całując ją w czoło. Nadia puszcza mnie i bierze moją dłoń, prowadząc mnie do Hill.

\- Reszta jest na Lincoln Street 99. Jutro o piątej omówimy dokładny plan działania – rzuca do Marii.

Agentka SHIELD kiwa głową. Tyle rzeczy nie wiem i o tyle chcę zapytać, ale muszę poczekać.

\- Potrzebujesz pomocy przy...?

\- Nie – Nadia kręci głową. - Spalimy ciało i dom w Silver Spring. Później podpalimy Bazę na Lingway Avenue i schron. Do piątej wszystko będzie załatwione.

Ich tajemniczy ton jeszcze wzmaga moją niepohamowaną ciekawość. Hill salutuje Nadii, Nadia jej i razem z dziewczyną z rosyjskim imieniem wsiadam do SUV-a, z którego jeszcze przed chwilą wysiadła. Za kierownicą siedzi postawny blondyn, który od razu zapala silnik i rusza.

Nadia przybliża się do mnie i wsuwa kosmyk moich włosów za ucho. Ujmuję jej dłoń.

\- Posłuchaj – zaczyna i już wiem, że wcale nie chcę się tego wszystkiego dowiedzieć. - Trochę rzeczy się pozmieniało.

\- Wiem. Tak mi się właśnie wydaje.

\- Hill wysyła Sama i Joy do bezpiecznego miejsca. Rosanov wie, że mała jest z nami i zaszlachtował jej pozostałą rodzinę. Musimy znaleźć Steve'a i pozbyć się wszystkich dowodów.

\- Dowodów na co? - całuję wierzch jej dłoni.

\- Na to, że Podziemie kiedykolwiek istniało. I kiedykolwiek było w Waszyngtonie.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Musimy zniknąć. Roseo to nasza ostatnia akcja.

\- Kto tak zarządził? Twój ojciec?

\- Ja tak zarządziłam – wydaje mi się, że ucina, ale spogląda na ziemię i znów otwiera usta. - Mój ojciec nie żyje. Podziemie jest zupełnie rozbite, a ja teraz za nich wszystkich odpowiadam.

\- Jak zabijemy Rosanova? - w końcu zadaję to pytanie. Nurtuje mnie od dłuższego czasu.

\- Nie będę cię okłamywać i nie będę tego przedłużać – jej smutne oczy spoglądają na mnie. - Musimy dać się pojmać przez HYDRĘ. Inaczej nie dotrzemy do Rosanova.

\- To samobójstwo, _tovarishch_ – słyszę głos kierowcy. Nadia odwraca się do niego i szybko mi przedstawia. - Akim Woronow.

\- James Barnes – wyciągam do niego rękę. Potrząsa nią, na moment puszczając zupełnie kierownicę i zmieniając bieg. Dziwi mnie to. Nawet jeżdżąc automatami, ci ludzie wciąż chcą zmieniać biegi. Skrzywienie zawodowe.

\- Twoja _Nadija_ chce wysadzić Rosanova w powietrze. To samobójstwo.

Odwracam się do Nadii bardzo powoli. Daję jej czas, aby wymyśliła jakiekolwiek wytłumaczenie. Mogę ją podejrzewać o wszystko, ale nie o chęć samobójczego ataku na szefa HYDRY. Ale jakby się dobrze zastanowić...

\- Wysadzę jego cholerną dupę w powietrze razem z tymi Dwudziestoma Siedmioma i po tej akcji znikamy. HYDRA się podda. Nie wygrają z nami.

\- A my nie wygramy z nimi – rzuca z przodu Akim i skręca w lewo.

Nadia posyła mu odpowiednie spojrzenie, a ja mocniej ściskam jej dłoń.

\- Idę z tobą.

\- Wiem.

\- Jakim cudem ty żyjesz?

Na twarzy Nadii pojawia się początkowo zdziwienie, a potem całkowite zrozumienie.

\- To plan mojego ojca. Chciał, żeby Rosanov pomyślał, że nasz kret mnie zabił. Ale sam przy tym zginął. Postrzelił mnie i dał mi jakiś silny środek. Pokazał ci ciało, prawda?

\- Prawda.

Na samo wspomnienie widoku jej bladego, zimnego ciała przechodzą mnie ciarki. Nadia wyciąga zza koszulki swój nieśmiertelnik i pokazuje mi go.

\- To nie powinno się zdarzyć. Powinieneś nadal go nosić.

\- Kto zabił twojego ojca? - ściszam głos.

\- Zasrany Ilja Leonow – odpowiada mi Woronow. - Nasz wspaniały generał.

Zaczynam mieć poważne podejrzenia co do modyfikacji genetycznych wszystkich agentów Podziemia, ale nic nie mówię.

\- Nie wiem, od jak dawna był szpiegiem. Oboje nie żyją i musimy iść dalej.

\- Jak damy się pojmać?

\- Mam telefon, z którego Rosanov do mnie zadzwonił. Sam nas znajdzie, ale musimy odegrać scenę, żeby uwierzył, że zastał nas zupełnie bezbronnych.

Wjeżdżamy na podjazd domu, w którym już byłem. Przypomina mi się, co tutaj robiliśmy.

\- Tak, to dom mojej matki – tłumaczy Nadia. Woronow parkuje i wysiada z głośnym trzaśnięciem drzwiami.

Idę za Nadią do środka. W drzwiach słyszę tak okropny wrzask, że staję jak wryty i zatrzymuję Nadię. Patrzę na nią wystraszonymi oczami, a ona całuje mnie i mówi, żebym poszedł za nią.

\- Dima jest ranny – wyjaśnia półgłosem w korytarzu.

Kiedy wchodzimy do kuchni, w której mierzyła do swojej matki, wciąga z tylnej kieszeni spodni telefon i wyjmuje baterię. Rozkłada osobno kartę SIM. Kładzie to wszystko na stole i odwraca się do mnie.

\- Co się stało Dmitrijowi? - przerywam cisze, która, jak mi się wydaje, jest dosyć napięta.

\- Został postrzelony w udo.

\- Kto się nim zajmuje?

\- Elizaweta i Likov. Oboje lubią babrać się w krwi i ropie – odpowiada, przysiadając na stole. - Jeszcze chwilę to zajmie.

Sposób, w jaki Nadia na mnie patrzy już dawno przestał mnie przerażać. Wydaje się, że na coś czeka, ale nie umiem zdefiniować, na co. Wiem tylko, że ja też tego chcę.

Wszystko dzieje się w przeciągu jednej sekundy. Ciało Nadii mocno do mnie przywiera i ciągnie w kierunku schodów. Znajdujemy się na piętrze, moja koszulka znika gdzieś po drodze. Czuję jej pocałunki na swojej szyi, wyciągam broń zza jej pasa i rzucam ją gdzieś na bok.

Nadia łapie za moje nadgarstki i trzyma je ponad moją głową, całkowicie mnie unieszkodliwiając. W tej chwili jest tylko moja, a ja jestem tylko jej.

…

**NADIA**

_Lincoln Street 99, Waszyngton_

_25 kwietnia, 08:21_

Nie chcąc obudzić Barnesa, wymykam się z pokoju i schodzę na dół, po drodze zabierając jego koszulkę i wciągając ją na siebie. Znajduję też jakieś spodenki i na boso wchodzę do piwnicy. Dima leży nieprzytomny, a do jego przegubów podłączona jest kroplówka.

Podchodzę bliżej Łagrowa. Kładę dłoń na jego czole i przysuwam sobie krzesło. Zgarniam włosy z jego twarzy i gładzę jego policzek. Całuję go w czoło.

Powieki Dimy powoli się otwierają. Bierze głęboki oddech i otwiera usta.

\- Nadia? - pyta słabym, chrapliwym głosem.

\- Jestem tu, Dmitrij. Wszystko jest...

Nagle ciało Dimy napina się i w moment nie leży na stole, a zeskakuje z niego. Wyrywa sobie kroplówkę i krew tryska na ziemię. Staje nade mną i łapie za stolik z leżącymi na nim strzykawkami. Chwyta jedną w dłoń.

Uchylam się i podcinam go. Z hukiem wpada na metalowy stół. Szukam broni za pasem, ale jej nie mam. Próbuję wydrzeć strzykawkę z dłoni Łagrowa, ale wtedy drugą ręką wyprowadza uderzenie. Jego pięść w zderzeniu z moim policzkiem lekko się zgina, ale i tak ląduję metr dalej na ziemi.

Wypluwam krew z ust i podnoszę się. Dima drugi raz próbuje wbić mi w szyję igłę. W jego dzikich oczach widzę żywy ogień. To nie jest on. Ktoś musiał mu coś zrobić...

\- Dima! - krzyczę, wyginając jego rękę do tyłu. Chwytam go za kark i sprowadzam do pozycji zgiętej, ale dalej się rzuca. - Łagrow, do cholery!

Wyrywa mi się, bo nie chcę mu zrobić krzywdy. Z uda zaczyna mu spływać krew. Rozerwał sobie szwy.

\- Łagrow! - wrzeszczę.

Dima rzuca się na metalowy stół i łapie kolejną rzecz ze stolika. Kopię go w tył kolana i posyłam na ziemię. Zakładam dźwignię na jego szyję od tyłu i próbuję przytrzymać.

\- Woronow! - krzyczę. - Cholera jasna, Woronow!

Przyduszony Łagrow przestaje stawiać opór. Puszczam go, a on osuwa się na ziemię.

Klnę głośno i zostawiam nieprzytomnego agenta. Odwracam się w kierunku schodów i otwieram usta, aby zawołać Akima, gdy czuję, jak skalpel wbija się w prawy bok mojej szyi.


	13. Rozdział 13

**NADIA**

Słyszę strzał.

Próbuję dojrzeć, kto go oddał i czyje ciało uderza o ziemię. Chwytam za skalpel wbity w moją szyję. I mimo sprzeciwu pochylającego się nade mną Woronowa, wyciągam go.

Krew tryska z rany, chlapiąc na moją rękę i ubranie. Krztuszę się, dopóki twarz Akima nie rozpływa się w otaczającej mnie ze wszystkich stron ciemności.

''Wiem, gdzie jesteś, słowiku''.

Żelazna zasłona odgradza mnie od Woronowa, Łagrowa i pozostałych. Nawet Barnes znika gdzieś w przytłaczającej mnie nicości. Widzę jego przerażoną twarz, szeroko otwarte oczy i rodzący się krzyk, a zaraz za nim zbiegające po schodach czarne postacie.

…

**JAMES**

Nadia otwiera usta i szerzej otwiera czerwone oczy. Widzi mnie.

Tak jestem zmuszony ją zapamiętać. Tuzin uzbrojonych mężczyzn z czerwonymi chustami na twarzach wpada do środka, taranując mnie, Akima Woronowa i Łagrowa. Dwanaście karabinów kieruje się w naszą stronę. Dopadam do Nadii, zakrywając ją, ale zaczynają mnie od niej odrywać. Nie puszczam jej. Nie podnoszę rąk. Nie dam im tej satysfakcji.

Odciągają mnie siłą. Kiedy wyrywam się i wymachuję zaciśniętymi pięściami, a twarz Nadii znika gdzieś w tłumie czarnych mundurów, dwa cienkie przewody wbijają się w moje ciało. Tracę władzę nad kończynami, ale nawet rażący mnie prąd nie powoduje bólu tak silnego, jak widok osoby, która trzyma paralizator.

Na twarzy Steve'a zawiązana jest taka sama, krwistoczerwona chusta.

…

**NADIA**

_26 kwietnia, 03:33_

Budzi mnie ciche postukiwanie. Promieniujący od lędźwi ból zmusza mnie do podniesienia zwisającej głowy. Zaciskam dłonie, ale czuję, że w nadgarstki wżyna mi się cienki plastikowy zacisk. Kiedy odzyskuję wystarczająco świadomości, aby zorientować się, gdzie jestem, rozbłyskuje jasne światło i ukazuje mi się salon posiadłości w Silver Spring.

Jestem przywiązana do ciężkiego krzesła ustawionego dwa metry od leżących na kanapie zwłok mojego ojca.

Szarpię rękoma, ale są za mocno skrępowane. Kopię nogami, chcąc się odsunąć, ale nie mogę. Zaciskam powieki i wyginam głowę w drugą stronę. Ból ściska mi klatkę piersiową. Jego otwarte oczy na mnie patrzą. Świdrują mnie martwym spojrzeniem. Mówią, że mogłam go uratować.

Ktoś podchodzi do mnie i kładzie rękę na oparcie krzesła. Drugą zaciska na mojej szczęce, zmuszając mnie, abym znów spojrzała na ojca. Wyrywam się, ale nic mi to nie daje. Dwóch ludzi z tyłu nie pozwala mi odwrócić spojrzenia.

Desperacko łapię oddechy, licząc je, aby nie stracić rozumu. Wiem, czemu siedzę przywiązana do krzesła na wprost zwłok ojca i kto to wszystko wymyślił.

\- Jak widzisz, zabawa w gnieździe słowików nadal trwa – słyszę mrukliwy, charczący głos dochodzący z tyłu pomieszczenia.

Zaciskam oczy tak mocno, jak tylko mogę. Nie otworzę ich. Nie spojrzę na ojca.

\- Pozwolę ją sobie dokończyć – walczę z chęcią otworzenia oczu i zobaczenia, jak wygląda Rosanov.

Przechadza się obok nas, słyszę postukujące obcasy jego butów. W końcu staje i jestem pewna, że siada na kanapie obok zwłok ojca.

\- Nie chciałabyś zobaczyć, jak kończy się nasza zabawa?

Słyszę strzał. Otwieram oczy mimo woli. Ciało ojca spada z kanapy, uderzając o szklany stolik. Roztrzaskuje go i w nienaturalnej pozycji spoczywa na ziemi wśród milionów rozbitych kawałków.

Rosanov ma brązowe, długie do ramion włosy i zarost. Jest ubrany w czerwony, skórzany płaszcz i spodnie. Jedną nogę trzyma założoną kostką na drugą. Jego wyzywająca pozycja budzi we mnie tak ogromny gniew, że zaczynam krzyczeć i podrywać się z miejsca. Agenci HYDRY powstrzymują mnie, ale kiedy nie są już w stanie utrzymać mnie na miejscu, krzesło przewraca się i uderzam świeżo zabandażowaną raną na szyi o twarde kafle. Mój krzyk ustaje, a na jego miejscu pojawia się ciche pojękiwanie.

Próbuję wstać. Trzech mężczyzn zajmuje miejsce za Rosanovem i mogę się im przyjrzeć. Wszyscy mają na twarzach czerwone maski zasłaniające usta i nos. Nie mogę ruszyć się ani o cal, więc zaprzestaję jakichkolwiek prób. Zamykam oczy i próbuję przypomnieć sobie, co stało się tuż przed tym, jak na Lincoln Street pojawili się ci ludzie.

Barnes.

\- Proszę, podnieście ją – Roseo wskazuje mnie niedbałym ruchem ręki. Po kilku sekundach ponownie siedzę. Moja głowa bezwiednie opada na lewy bark. Czuję, jak z rany zaczyna sączyć się gorąca krew.

\- Tyle zachodu tylko po to, żeby teraz mnie tu przywieźć i tak bezmyślnie zabić? - cedzę.

\- Cała moja ciężka praca przyniosła oczekiwane rezultaty – Roseo podnosi się z kanapy i staje za moimi plecami. Czuję, jak się przybliża. I mam wrażenie, że przygląda mi się jeszcze uważniej, jakby analizował każdy centymetr kwadratowy mojej skóry. - Przeszłaś przez wszystkie próby.

\- Jakie próby? - mój głos przypomina agonalny jęk rannego zwierzęcia. Nie chcę tego słuchać. Każde jego słowo jest jak posypanie rany solą, jak kolejny nóż wbity między żebra.

\- Zniszczenie Baz, atak na Lingway Avenue, zniszczenie Bazy SHIELD, schron, Czarnobyl, atak gazowy, nawet akcję w Kijowie. Wszystko zaliczone ze świetnym wynikiem. Idealnie nadajesz się do mojego przedsięwzięcia.

''Jakiego przedsięwzięcia'', pytam, ale nie wiem, czy wypowiedziałam to na głos.

\- Sprawdzenie, czy rzeczywiście jesteś tak silna, jak obiecywał mi Mark Nixon i Alexander Pierce trochę zajęło, ale nie mógłbym być bardziej zadowolony. Zostałem zapewniony o twoim wielkim potencjale. HYDRA zaczęła go sprawdzać pod każdym kątem. Reakcja na silny stres, reakcja na nagłą zmianę sytuacji, reakcja w sytuacji kryzysowej, zdolność szybkiego podjęcia decyzji, panowanie nad gniewem i bólem, strzelanie, walka wręcz, kierowanie samochodem, przeżywalność i tempo rekonwalescencji po różnego rodzaju wypadkach – uśmiecha się. - Zdumiewa mnie, ile wytrzymałaś. Czyni cię to idealnym kandydatem do mojego zadania.

\- Niech zgadnę – uśmiecham się przez zaciśnięte zęby. - I jedynym?

\- Jeśli zawiodłabyś w którymkolwiek z testów, stworzylibyśmy innego kandydata – przekręca głowę w bok.

\- Trochę by to potrwało – parskam.

\- Dziewiętnaście lat to nic w porównaniu z wiecznymi rządami nowego ładu, który nastanie – szybko kwituje.

Wybucham śmiechem. Rosanov wydaje się być zbity z tropu, ale zaciska zęby i dodaje:

\- Spełniasz wszystkie wymogi, żeby móc...

Śmieję się jeszcze głośniej. Pomimo ogromnego bólu zanoszę się śmiechem. Kiedy nieco się uspokajam, spoglądam mu prosto w twarz. Siergiej bierze głęboki wdech i kontynuuje swój tragiczny monolog:

\- Moje przedsięwzięcie zakłada twoją żywą współpracę.

\- Nigdy ci nie pomogę – warczę.

\- Przewidziałem taką możliwość – unosi brwi i przechyla głowę w lewo. - Ale doszedłem do zaskakującego wniosku. Jeśli nie da się zabić ciebie w żaden znany, normalny sposób, to trzeba również spróbować zabić cię od środka.

\- I sądzisz, że ci się udało? - nie przerywam szydzenia z niego. Zabicie go zacznę od zburzenia jego idealnego wizerunku.

Rosanov uśmiecha się kącikami ust.

\- Sądzę, że dopiero mi się to uda.

Podchodzi do jednego ze swoich trzech ludzi i mówi coś do niego. Nie rozumiem, co i nie wiem, w jakim języku, ale tamten staje metr ode mnie, klęka i splata dłonie za plecami. Rosanov wyjmuje zza pasa rewolwer i wprawia w ruch magazynek. Nic nie rozumiem do momentu, w którym Siergiej nie przykłada agentowi broni do skroni i nie chwyta za jego maskę, zdzierając mu ją z twarzy.

W moich uszach pojawia się narastający pisk. Słyszę każde szaleńcze uderzenie swojego serca, każdy urwany oddech, czuję, jak moje mięśnie napinają się, klatka piersiowa zaciska, oczy szeroko otwierają. Każda komórka mojego ciała krzyczy.

Oleg.

…

**JAMES**

Agenci HYDRY wrzucają mnie do ciemnej klitki bez okien. Po panującym tu zatęchłym zapachu stwierdzam, że jestem w jakiejś piwnicy. Po zatrzaśnięciu drzwi wydających z siebie metalowe szczęknięcie, zapalają się dwie jarzeniówki. W pomieszczeniu stoi metalowy stół z dwoma krzesłami. Nie dziwi mnie, że oba są puste.

Steve już dawno zniknął mi z oczu, bo byłem zbyt otumaniony, żeby zarejestrować cokolwiek poza niewyraźnymi ludzkimi głosami i drganiami samochodu.

Chwiejnie podchodzę do krzesła i odsuwam je. Siadam na zimnym siedzeniu i splatam dłonie na blacie. Zamykam oczy i biorę głęboki oddech. Zaczyna się on w mojej głowie, biegnie przez całe ciało i opuszcza je dopiero na wysokości stóp. Próbuję poukładać w głowie wszystko, co się dotychczas stało. Nie potrafię. Ostatnie dni, ostatnie godziny, a nawet ostatnie minuty to ciąg chaotycznych, strasznych zdarzeń ze mną i Nadią w samym środku.

Dopiero co ją odzyskałem, a już mi ją zabrali. Wiem, że jej ojciec nie żyje. Widziałem rannego Łagrowa. Ilość pytań, na które nikt nie chce mi odpowiedzieć sięga niebezpiecznego zenitu.

Zaciskam pięści i wstaję. Krzesło szura po ziemi, a ja kopię w żelazne drzwi. Raz po raz zginam i prostuję kolano, posyłając coraz mocniejsze uderzenia we wrota, ale ani drgną. Walę w nie pięściami, krzycząc, zdzieram sobie gardło, ale to nic nie daje. Wiele razy już chciałem wydostać się z więzienia HYDRY. Jeśli raz zamkną drzwi, to nie da się ich otworzyć.

Ktoś zaraz się tu pojawi i zabierze mnie, żeby wyprać mi mózg. Ta katastrofalna wizja nie jest już tylko moim wymysłem. Jestem tego świadom od chwili, w której Vincent Sołowjow pojawił się w Kijowie. Myślałem, że straciłem Nadię na zawsze, byłem pewien, że utraciłem część mnie, tak nierozerwalnie ze mną związaną. Nie da się przecież żyć tylko z połową serca, połową płuca, połową umysłu.

W mojej głowie roi się tak paraliżująca myśl, że padam na kolana i łapię się nogi stołu, łapiąc oddech. Strach ściska mi klatkę piersiową. Zabiją ją. Tym razem definitywnie.

Zaciskam powieki i szybko oddycham, oddalając od siebie tę myśl. Muszę być w pełni świadom, aby wyjść stąd cało i z Nadią.

\- Wiesz, że to stałoby się prędzej, czy później – słyszę za sobą głos. Czuję w powietrzu wibracje zbliżającego się ciała. Czuję, jak na ramię spada mi ręka i palce kurczowo zaciskają się na moim barku, pociągając mnie do tyłu. - Twoim przeznaczeniem było do nas wrócić – za gardło łapie mnie pomarszczona, sina ręka zakrwawionego Pierce'a. Gdy się uśmiecha, ukazuje czerwone od krwi zęby. Jego szaleńcze spojrzenie przebija się przez moją długo budowaną ścianę względnego bezpieczeństwa i bez problemu ją burzy.

Teraz nie ma przy mnie Nadii, która odpędziłaby tę marę. Nikt nie pomoże mi wrócić na jawę. Muszę uporać się z tym sam.

…

**NADIA**

\- Oleg... - jęk wyrywa się z moich ust.

Przez dziesięć długich dni byłam pewna, że nie żyje. Opłakiwałam go. Moje serce było rozerwane na kawałki przez dziesięć dni. Jednak teraz nagle nie wraca znów do całości, mój ból nie ustaje, a łzy nie przestają płynąć ze zmęczonych oczu.

On żyje.

Twarz Olega jest naznaczona podłużną blizną biegnącą od prawej skroni przez łuk brwiowy, aż do nosa. Druga blizna przecina jego szyję i podbródek. Obie mają jeszcze szwy.

Mój mały, szarooki chłopiec. Tak go skrzywdzili.

Rosanov pociąga za spust, a ja zaczynam krzyczeć i rzucać się. Plastikowy zacisk na moich nadgarstkach coraz słabiej utrzymuje mnie na miejscu. Ale rewolwer nie wypala.

\- Zabawimy się w rosyjską ruletkę? - pyta Rosanov, posyłając mi szyderczy uśmiech. Szykuję się do kolejnego strzału. Spoglądam w oczy Gorelova. Patrzy prosto na mnie, ale mnie nie poznaje. Nie wie, kim jestem.

Oleg, co oni ci zrobili?

Ból w moim sercu jest tak wielki, że to on sprawia, że wyrzucam nogi do przodu i kopię Gorelova w mostek, przewracając go na plecy. Roseo w tym samym momencie pociąga za spust, a pocisk wbija się w kafle, przelatując milimetry od mojej łydki. Przewracam krzesło, na do którego jestem przywiązana i przetaczam się z nim po ziemi, wyrywając ręce z plastikowego zatrzasku.

Krzesło zostaje na ziemi, gdy ja wstaję i zanim agenci HYDRY w ogóle próbują mnie złapać, rzucam się na Rosanova. Przybijam go do ziemi i łapię za gardło tak mocno, że moje paznokcie wbijają się do połowy w jego skórę. Podnoszę jego głowę i uderzam nią o twarde kafle. Mężczyźni łapią mnie za włosy i ramiona i ściągają z Roseo. Rzucam się i daję radę jeszcze kopnąć Siergieja Rosanova w głowę, zanim tamci nie zginają mnie w połowie i kolba karabinu nie zderza się z moją skronią.

Nie dostanę drugiej takiej szansy. Symuluję omdlenie i padam z łoskotem na podłogę.

Przez przymknięte oczy widzę, jak Rosanov wstaje i wyciera usta wierzchem dłoni. Spluwa na ziemię i przeklina. Łapie Olega za kark i podnosi go do góry. Gorelov wstaje, a Roseo popycha go do przodu, wprost na ścianę. Uderza go w tył głowy. Ciało Olega zsuwa się po ścianie. Moje serce pęka, ale muszę go teraz zostawić. Rosanov go nie zabije, bo to jedyna karta przetargowa, jaką ma.

\- Zabierzcie ją stąd. Musimy szybciej wdrożyć procedurę... - palce zaciskają się na moich ramionach. Podnoszą moje bezwładne ciało i zaczynają je ciągnąć po ziemi do wyjścia. - Zawieźcie ją do stacji, a Buchanana zabijcie.

Moim ciałem wstrząsa dreszcz, ale zanim drzwi się za nami nie zamykają i nie wychodzimy na zimne, nocne powietrze, nie otwieram nawet oczu. Słyszę głosy, liczę, ile agentów jest w środku. Sześciu.

Słysząc zatrzaskujący się zamek drzwi posiadłości w Silver Spring, łapię za kaburę agenta po mojej prawej i wyrywam z niej nóż. Zaciskam palce na rękojeści i wbijam ostrze w nerki mężczyzny. Wyciągam nóż i podrzynam gardło drugiemu agentowi, szybkim ruchem rozcinając mu gardło, krtań i tchawicę. Obaj padają na ziemię w tym samym momencie, staczając się ze schodów na betonową ścieżkę. Wycieram nóż o białe, materiałowe spodnie, zostawiając na nich krwawe smugi. Zabieram agentowi broń i przeładowuję ją, wracając do środka.

Pierwszy strzał oddaję od razu po przekroczeniu progu. Od twarzy mężczyzny nie dzieli mnie nawet pół metra. Krew tryska mi na twarz. Ścieram ją ramieniem, opierając prawą dłoń z pistoletem na łokciu. Strzelam po raz drugi, a pocisk rozrywa szyję drugiego mężczyzny. Trzeci dostaje w klatkę piersiową i czoło. Rzucam pistolet na ziemię i przerzucam nóż z jednej dłoni do drugiej. Kopnięciem wytrącam broń z ręki następnego napastnika. Biorę zamach i wbijam nóż w jego skroń, czując, jak ostrze przechodzi przez czaszkę. Z trudem je wyciągam i rzucam w stojącego koło schodów blondyna. Ten pada na kolana, mając nóż wbity w plecy. Mijam go i zabieram sztylet. Podrzynam mu gardło jednym ruchem i kończę tę nierówną walkę przez rozbebeszenie ostatniego agenta HYDRY. Ten zastyga z przerażoną miną i łapie się za ranę, próbując chwycić wypadające na zewnątrz trzewia. Patrzę na niego, dopóki krew nie ścieka na białe kafle wściekłym strumieniem. Odsuwam się, robiąc miejsce, aby jego ciało runęło na pierwsze dwa schodki. Słyszę głuchy trzask łamiącego się kręgosłupa. Tylko raz zerkam przez ramię na głowę obróconą o dziewięćdziesiąt stopni.

Do salonu wchodzę bez jakiejkolwiek broni. Oleg wciąż leży pod ścianą, ale Rosanova już tu nie ma. Podbiegam do Gorelova i ujmuję jego twarz w dłonie. Jest nieprzytomny, ale oddycha. Podnoszę go do pozycji siedzącej i podtrzymuję jego głowę. Z bólem patrzę na tą naznaczoną cierpieniem twarz. Całuję go w czoło, nie powstrzymując już ani łez, ani rosnącego w mojej piersi szlochu. Zabieram z jego kabury nóż i przesuwam palcami po policzku.

Powoli wstaję i zaciskam nóż w dłoni. Wciągam powietrze aż moje płuca są pełne i wypuszczam je ze świstem. Wychodzę z salonu i wkraczam do kuchni. Panująca cisza tylko podsyca mój strach i zdeterminowanie. W ciemności znika krew rozmazana na białych spodniach, łzy mieszające się z krwi na mojej twarzy, płonąca gniewem skóra.

Zimny podmuch wiatru dochodzący z otwartych na oścież drzwi na taras sprawia, że przebiegają mnie ciarki. Wychodzę z domu na zimną, kwietniową noc i rozglądam się po ogromnym polu. Dwieście metrów dalej rozciąga się las, ale przed jego ścianą nie widzę żadnej ludzkiej sylwetki.

\- Tylko ty i ja, Rosanov! - krzyczę przeraźliwie głośno, a głos łamie mi się w połowie zdania. - Ty i ja!

Nie ma go tu. Zeskakuję z tarasu i uderzam stopami o mokrą trawę. Moje oczy szybko przyzwyczajają się do panującego tutaj mroku. Jedynie upewniam się, że Rosanova już tutaj nie ma. Woda stoi nieruchomo w otoczonym przez krzewy stawie. Roseo uciekł.

Słyszę za sobą dźwięk odbezpieczanego pistoletu i zastygam w bezruchu. Rzucam nóż na ziemię i unoszę obie dłonie w poddańczym geście. Odwracam się i moim oczom ukazuje się dokładnie taki widok, jakiego oczekiwałam. Oleg mierzy do mnie, ale jego ręce się trzęsą i jest przerażony.

Kątem oka dostrzegam jakiś ruch, ale jestem zbyt osłupiała, aby cokolwiek zrobić.

\- Ani kroku! - krzyczy, a na potwierdzenie swoich słów sam robi krok do przodu.

\- Oleg – mówię, widząc w nim mojego brata, a nie agenta, którego HYDRA usiłowała z niego zrobić. Stawiam mały krok, chcąc jak najbardziej zmniejszyć odległość między nami.

\- Powiedziałem ani kroku dalej! - wrzeszczy, oddając strzał w powietrze. Przez moje ciało przechodzi wstrząs i zatrzymuję się. On nigdy nie byłby w stanie mnie skrzywdzić. Nie mogę się go bać.

\- Rzuć broń! - krzyczy. Na mojej twarzy pojawia się zdziwienie. Dwadzieścia centymetrów od moich stóp leży nóż, którzy rzuciłam. Nie mam w dłoni żadnej broni. - Rzuć broń, albo strzelam!

\- Oleg... - mówię. Wydaje mi się, że między nami zaraz dojdzie do wybuchu. - Oleg...

Moje serce wyrywa się z piersi. Dzielące nas kilka metrów jest odległością nie do pokonania. Ból rozstania z nim nie mógł się równać z tym, co czuję teraz. Każda chwila spędzona z nim, każde objęcie jego silnego ciała, spojrzenie w szare oczy, w których zawsze znajdowałam zrozumienie. To wszystko miało nas doprowadzić właśnie do tej chwili.

\- Oleg, ja nie mam broni...

\- Rzuć broń! - krzyczy jeszcze głośniej.

Moje przerażenie nie pozwala mi na czas zauważyć zagrożenia, jakie czai się za moimi plecami. Rosanov przykłada nóż do mojej krtani i rozcina mi naskórek, ciągnąc mnie do tyłu. Podnoszę nogę i kopię go w lewy piszczel, prawą dłonią chwytając za ostrze i odciągając je od swojej szyi. Lewą ręką wyprowadzam uderzenie. Zabieram nóż z ręki oszołomionego ciosem Siergieja i odwracam się do Olega.

Opuszcza broń.

Kopię Rosanova w brzuch, czym powalam go na plecy. Obracam szybko ostrze w dłoni i siadam okrakiem na jego szybko unoszącej się i opadającej piersi. Dociskam nóż do gardła szefa HYDRY.

\- Czym jest stacja? - warczę.

\- Proszę, kochana, nie zabijaj mnie – Roseo układa ręce w poddańczym geście. Grożę zupełnie innemu człowiekowi niż przed chwilą.

\- Czym jest stacja?! - wrzeszczę, podnosząc nóż i wbijając go w trawę centymetry od głowy Rosanova.

\- Nigdy ci nie powiem – pluje mi w twarz i uśmiecha się przerażająco. Mam nieodparte wrażenie, że Roseo ma dwie jaźnie, które naprzemiennie się włączają i wyłączają.

Wyciągam nóż z ziemi i unoszę go nad głowę.

\- Oleg! - krzyczę.

Gorelov znajduje się koło mnie w ułamki sekund. Podaję mu ostrze.

\- _Sdelat' vashi pochesti –_ pozwalam mu poczynić honory. Zawsze jedno z nas mówiło tak do drugiego, gdy kończyliśmy polowania, a nasza ofiara czołgała się zakrwawiona po śniegu.

Oleg sięga po nóż, ale w ostatniej chwili zabieram go i łapię Rosanova za kołnierz koszuli. Podnoszę go i wbijam nóż między jego żebra. Wyciągam ostrze i wbijam je kolejny raz. Ciało Siergieja prostuje się, a jego dłonie znajdują wyrwę w piersi. Uderzam kolejny raz, a Roseo zaczyna się słaniać. Przytrzymuję go, aby dźgnąć go kolejny i kolejny raz.

\- Moja matka czekała na ten moment wiele lat – szepczę mu do ucha i puszczam. Rosanov pada na ziemię, wydając z siebie agonalny jęk.

Obchodzę go i łapię za tył koszuli, zaczynając ciągnąć w kierunku tarasu. Oleg łapie go z drugiej strony i wnosimy szefa HYDRY do środka. Tam go zostawiam z Gorelovem, wręczając mu zakrwawiony nóż. Zbiegam do piwnicy i wynoszę z niej kanister benzyny z zapałkami.

Wylewam całą jego zawartość na tracącego przytomność Rosanova i meble koło nas. Mocno uderzam go w policzek, żeby się przebudził.

\- Nie zaśniesz, skurwysynie – potrząsam nim. - Będziesz wszystko po kolei czuł.

Rzucam kanister na ziemię i wyciągam zapałkę z pudełka.

\- Nie... - jęczy zakrwawiony Siergiej Rosanov, ale nie jest w stanie zmienić mojej decyzji. Nawet błagania umierających agentów w syberyjskim lesie nie mogły mnie złamać. On też tego nie zrobi.

Odpalam zapałkę i staję nad nim.

\- Przekaż pozdrowienia Nixonowi – syczę i rzucam zapałkę na jego spodnie. Roseo w sekundy staje w płomieniach, z jego piersi wydobywa się okropny wrzask i krzyk.

Po dziesięciu sekundach zapala się również ciało ojca. Oleg ciągnie mnie za rękę, chcąc jak najszybciej stąd zabrać. Kilka ostatnich chwil patrzę na rodzica i pozwalam, aby Gorelov otoczył mnie ramieniem i wyprowadził. W korytarzu zdziera z siebie czarną wiatrówkę i szybko idzie po dwie skórzane kurtki. Zarzuca mi jedną na ramiona, mówiąc:

\- Stacja jest dwadzieścia kilometrów stąd, w Alexandrii.

\- Jaka stacja? - pytam, gdy wychodzimy z domu.

\- Badawcza. Tydzień temu Rosanov mnie tam przywiózł. Wszczepili mi coś pod skórę na szyi – pokazuje mi zaczerwienione miejsce pod uchem. - Prowadzą tam eksperymenty z jakimś zmutowanym wirusem.

\- Co? - serce skacze mi do gardła, ale nie mamy czasu do stracenia. Gorelov otwiera mi drzwi samochodu.

\- Wszystko jest już w porządku. Wyprali mi mózg, ale między sobą mówili, że w każdej chwili mogę wszystko sobie przypomnieć – mówi, gdy zamiast wsiąść, stoję i patrzę na niego.

\- Oleg... - walczę ze szlochem.

Pochylam głowę, a on całuje mnie w czoło. Mocno przywieram do jego torsu. Jego ramiona mnie otaczają i mocno ściskają. Wtulam się w jego ciało, dusząc krzyk i jęk w piersi. Ramionami obejmuję jego szyję, przytulając się do całego Olega. Ten kładzie dłonie na moich włosach, powoli je gładząc.

\- Już wszystko dobrze – szepcze. - Wszystko jest dobrze, _Nadiuszka._Ale musimy już jechać, jeśli chcesz zobaczyć Barnesa żywego.


	14. Rozdział 14

**JAMES**

_26 kwietnia, 0__4:43_

Kiedy do celi wchodzi trzech mężczyzn z plastikowymi zaciskami w dłoniach, wiem, że przyszedł na mnie czas. Łapię za oparcie krzesła i uderzam nim agenta, ale to nic nie daje. Paralizator skutecznie pozbawia mnie chęci i siły do walki.

Zakładają mi worek na głowę i krępują dłonie na plecach, po czym wyprowadzają zgiętego w połowie.

\- Gdzie jest Nadia?! - wykrzykuję, rzucając się jak opętany. - Gdzie ona jest?! Co z nią zrobiliście?

Mój opór jest tak silny, że muszą złapać mnie za kark, aby móc dalej prowadzić. Worek spada z mojej głowy i prostuję się, dostrzegając tym samym, że Steve jest jednym ze strażników.

\- Stevie... - jęczę przerażony, na co Rogers zaciska pięść i posyła mnie na kolana. Wypluwam krew z ust i przestaję się wyrywać.

Nie jesteśmy już w piwnicy, czuję zapach środków odkażających, a ściany i podłogi są śnieżnobiałe. Moje wspomnienia zaczynają mnie atakować ze wszystkich stron, bo właśnie tak wyglądały obiekty badawcze HYDRY, w których robili ze mną wszystkie te nieludzkie rzeczy.

Agenci targają mnie aż do matowych, szklanych drzwi, przez które przechodzę z narastającym strachem. Za nimi rozpościera się wielka sala szpitalna z dwom rzędami zajętych łóżek.

Po lewej stronie stoi biały fotel, przy którym czeka dwóch ubranych w kitle mężczyzn i trzy kobiety. Zapieram się nogami i próbuję za cokolwiek chwycić, ale agenci są ode mnie silniejsi. Zaczynam krzyczeć i rzucać się jeszcze mocniej, ale moje wysiłki idą na marne. Od początku byłem przeznaczony do bycia ślepo posłusznym więźniem. Zaznany niedawno chwilowy spokój był tylko urojeniem, które pojawiło się w moim chorym umyśle. Nadia musiała być wymysłem, ale nawet jeśli była tylko senną marą, to chciałbym nigdy się nie obudzić.

Pamiętam dzień, w którym Steve uratował mnie przed praniem mózgu. Teraz mnie na nie zaciąga.

To nie jest mój przyjaciel. Nie może nim być.

Agenci siłą sadzają mnie na białym fotelu i zaczynają zakładać na moje nadgarstki i kostki zaciski. Zamykam oczy i w myślach przywołuję obraz Nadii, którego za wszelką cenę będę bronił. Nie pozwolę im wydrzeć jej z mojej pamięci.

…

**NADIA**

Oleg prawie wcale nie używa hamulca, droga za nami znika w zastraszającym tempie, a wskazówka licznika nie spada poniżej stu dwudziestu kilometrów na godzinę. Gorelov z zacięciem patrzy raz w lusterko wsteczne, raz na drogę. Zaciska zęby i co jakiś czas przeciera dłonią zmęczone oczy.

Jeep, którym jedziemy, wydaje z siebie cichy pomruk przy automatycznej zmianie biegów. Cały czas wpatruję się w Olega, szukając jakiejkolwiek wskazówki. Jakim cudem on żyje? To niemożliwe, żeby przeżył taki upadek.

Może to wszystko jest tylko jakimś narkotycznym wymysłem mojego umysłu, którym Rosanov właśnie się bawi.

\- Myślałam, że cię straciłam – mówię cicho i przez moment wydaje mi się, że Oleg jest tak skupiony na drodze, że mnie nie słyszy.

\- Znaleźli mnie w gruzach na następny dzień – mówi, przełykając ślinę i zaciskając rękę na kierownicy. - Wszczepili mi jakiś czip pod skórę. Dali jakieś środki. Rany zaczęły mi się goić w kilka godzin.

\- Mówiłeś, że wyprali ci mózg... - dodaję jeszcze ciszej.

\- Po wszczepieniu tego metalowego cholerstwa zacząłem wszystkiego zapominać. Nie wiem, co się ze mną działo przez te dni, ale słyszałem ich rozmowy. Mówili o stacji badawczej w Alexandrii, o jakimś wirusie, mówili o tobie, ale wtedy nie wiedziałem nawet, kim jesteś. Mieli cię wykorzystać do jakiejś mutacji genetycznej choroby. Była też mowa o zbombardowaniu Waszyngtonu. Ładunki miały zawierać broń biologiczną.

\- Co? - prostuję się.

\- Wiem tylko, że musimy jak najszybciej dotrzeć do stacji. Mają tam Barnesa, a Rosanov kazał go zabić, zamiast zresetować.

Zasycha mi w gardle, gdy słyszę, co mówi.

\- Zresetować? - chrypię.

\- Tak – Oleg potwierdza skinieniem głowy. - Miał do nas dołączyć. Po rozprowadzeniu wirusa wśród ludności Rosanov chciał wykorzystać Dwudziestu Siedmiu do wyszkolenia nowej armii. Za lek ludzie musieliby dołączyć do HYDRY. Chciał wprowadzić ten chory nowy ład.

\- A ja miałam być katalizatorem mutacji wirusa – kładę dłoń na desce rozdzielczej, gdy wszystko składa się w idealną całość. Każdy kolejny plan HYDRY był coraz straszniejszy i doskonalszy. - Beze mnie już nic nie mogą zrobić.

\- Twoją krwią chcieli zwiększyć zjadliwość wirusa, ale wydaje mi się, że i bez niej jest wystarczająca, żeby zabić połowę populacji – Gorelov wyprzedza niebieski samochód i wraca na pas kilka sekund przed tym, jak mija nas srebrny van.

\- Mają Barnesa? - zaciskam powieki i próbuję przepędzić widok krzyczącego z bólu Jamesa sprzed oczu.

\- Tak.

Zamykam oczy i opadam na fotel. Ściskam palcami nos i potrząsam głową. Muszę wziąć się w garść. Jeśli tego nie zrobię, Buchanan zginie.

Jeszcze raz spoglądam na Gorelova. Przez kilka sekund łapię jego spojrzenie. Moje szare tęczówki. Mój Oleg. Mój brat. Odzyskałam go.

\- Jak wygląda ten czip? - przyglądam się jego szyi.

\- Wielkości paznokcia – dotyka skóry, pod którą widzę małe wybrzuszenie. - Ale Rosanov umyślnie go dezaktywował. Uderzył mnie tak mocno, że roztrzaskał aparaturę. Czip przestał działać od razu, więc wszystkie moje wspomnienia nagle wróciły. Wyszedłem, żeby...

Przerywa i znów wyprzedza auto przed nami.

\- Wiedziałem, że tam jesteś. Zobaczyłem te wszystkie trupy i zrozumiałem, że zostałam z nim sama. Zobaczyłem cię, a zaraz obok jego. Byłem rozdarty, bo nadal w głowie kołatały mi myśli wszczepione przez HYDRĘ. Wtedy cię złapał i nie mogłem strzelić.

\- Poradziłam sobie – kiwam głową, obejmując ramiona dłońmi i kuląc się na siedzeniu. Przeszywające mnie zimno nie pozwala mi myśleć racjonalnie.

\- Mam w głowie mętlik, ale wszystko wróci do normy, jak tylko skończymy całą tę zabawę – kwituje Gorelov i zdejmuje rękę z kierownicy. Wyciąga ją do mnie.

Ujmuję jego zimną dłoń, a on ściska ją i wskazuje mi palcem schowek. W środku znajduję cztery sztuki broni i dwa magazynki.

…

**JAMES**

Steve staje kilka metrów ode mnie i zakłada ręce na piersi. Dołącza do niego drugi strażnik. Obaj lustrują mnie zimnym, martwym spojrzeniem, gdy lekarze zaczynają załączać aparaturę. Zakładają mi na głowę metalowy krążek i czuję ukłucie w boku szyi. Paraliżuje mnie jakaś przeraźliwa siła i bezwładnie opadam na oparcie fotela.

\- Stevie... - jęczę, zaciskając zęby i kręcąc głową, jakbym chciał tym zmienić moje fatalne położenie. Za kilka minut nie będę wiedział kim jest Stevie. Ani Nadia. Ani nawet Nick Fury.

Słyszę głuche trzaski w aparaturze ustawionej za mną i moje ciało napina się. Mój jęk nasila się, ale nie dam im żadnej satysfakcji.

Zaciskam dłonie i czekam na pierwszą z wielu falę bólu. Jestem na nią gotów. Już wiele razy byłem.

Ale nic nie nadchodzi. Otwieram oczy, oglądając się wokół siebie. Lekarze patrzą po sobie zdziwieni, a strażnik przykłada do ucha telefon. Kiwa głową i oddaje go Rogersowi. Sięga do kabury po broń i przeładowuje ją.

\- Zmiana planów – oświadcza. - Nasz wielki wódz nie żyje.

Po zgromadzonych przechodzi westchnienie zdziwienia, kobiety zakrywają usta, a mężczyźni przybierają marsowe miny.

\- Kazano mi zlikwidować stację i przejść do realizacji zadania – dodaje tamten i unosi broń. Serce podskakuje mi do gardła.

Strażnik strzela do lekarzy i pielęgniarek. Wszyscy padają na ziemię, układając stos z martwych ludzkich ciał. Podskakuję z fotela przerażony i zaczynam wyszarpywać ręce z krępujących mnie opasek. Moje spojrzenie krąży między Steve'm, mężczyzną z bronią, a martwymi ludźmi.

Jeśli tak ma się skończyć moje życie, cieszę się przynajmniej, że obok mnie w jakimś strasznym sensie jest Steve.

Broń zostaje skierowana na mnie i zamykam oczy.

Strzały, owszem, padają, ale nie tutaj. Za szklanymi drzwiami widzę przesuwające się cienie, co odwraca uwagę Steve'a i strażnika.

Nagle szklana witryna pęka, a do środka wpada trzech mężczyzn, jeden po drugim nabijając się na szklane odłamki. Pięć pocisków pozbawia ich życia.

Za nimi pojawia się wysoka, czarnowłosa dziewczyna, niewiele starsza od Nadii. W oczy rzuca się jej krwistoczerwona kurtka ze skóry.

Nie zastanawia się nawet przed oddaniem strzału do strażnika. Jego głowa odskakuje do tyłu, a Steve krząta się z bronią w kaburze. Dziewczyna kopie go w brzuch i wyrywa broń. Rzuca ją w bok i wyprowadza uderzenie uchwytem swojego pistoletu, które pozbawia Rogersa przytomności.

Reaguję na to głośnym wrzaskiem i mimo mojego sprzeciwu, wyciąga ona nóż i przykłada go do szyi Stevena.

\- Co ty robisz?! - krzyczę. Początkowo wydawało m się, że wcale nie chciała go zabić.

Ona jednak rozcina skórę na szyi Steve'a i wsuwa palce w ranę. Wyciąga z niej małe metalowe urządzenie i ostentacyjnie macha nim przed moją twarzą.

\- Ratuję wam dupska, ofermy – odpowiada czarnowłosa, przerzucając Rogersa na plecy. Klepie go w policzek, ale dosyć skutecznie wepchnęła go w objęcia Morfeusza. - Wszczepili mu transmiter chemiczny – wyrzuca urządzenie. - Nowy wynalazek HYDRY. Świetny substytut prania mózgu, daje taki sam efekt w kilka minut. Powiem ci, że jest szybszy od kremów do golenia – Steve nie reaguje, więc zrezygnowana kręci głową. - Nieważne – kiwa ręką i podchodzi do mnie.

Rozcina opaski na moich nadgarstkach i kostkach. Kiedy mnie oswabadza, szybko rozmasowuję miejsca, w których plastik zaczął wrzynać się w moją skórę. Dziewczyna podaje mi dłoń, ale wcale na mnie nie patrzy.

\- Tatiana Tereszczenko – przedstawia się. Oszołomiony potrząsam jej dłonią. - Tak, z Podziemia. Dosyć dobrze znam twoją ukochaną.

\- Co tutaj robisz? - dziwię się i dźwigam z fotela, zmuszony, aby podeprzeć się na podłokietnikach.

\- Jestem kretem – oświadcza bezpretensjonalnie i klęka koło Steve'a. - A teraz muszę stąd wydostać wasze tyłki, jako że czeka na mnie jeszcze spotkanie z Nadią i Olegiem.

\- Co? - ożywiam się i klękam koło niej, pomagając jej podnieść Steve'a. Zarzucam go na swoje ramiona chwytem strażackim i podążam za nią.

Otwiera to, co pozostało ze szklanych drzwi i wyprowadza nas na sterylny korytarz.

\- Byli w Silver Spring razem z Rosanovem – rzuca przez ramię, wychodząc na przód i sprawdzając, czy nikt nie nadchodzi.

Te wszystkie rewelacje okazują się zbyt niesamowite, żebym tak po prostu w nie uwierzył. Może i niosę właśnie nieprzytomnego i dotąd działającego dla Rosanova Kapitana Amerykę, ale trudno mi to wszystko tak szybko zaakceptować. Jednak muszę.

\- Oleg? - bąkam.

\- Tak. Przeżył – Tatiana kiwa głową. - Nic mu nie jest, no może poza tymi pięknymi szramami na facjacie.

Unoszę brwi ze zdziwienia. Tak łatwo przychodzi jej przekazywanie takich wieści. Jak widać, nikt tak do końca nie ginie w tym cholernym Podziemiu.

\- Wyjaśniaj dalej – namawiam ją.

\- Udawałam, że przeszłam na stronę Roseo. Co za głupota, jestem ostatnią osobą, która by dobrowolnie odwalała wszystkie te jatki dla tego chorego... - wygląda za róg i cofa się. Ładuje nowy magazynek i wyskakuje naprzód, oddając cztery szybkie strzały. Wraca do mnie. - Kiedy tylko przyszła do nas wiadomość, że Rosanov nie żyje, zmieniły się rozkazy. Mieli cię od razu zabić, wysadzić to miejsce i zacząć realizować to ich porąbane zadanie. Ale o tym za chwilę – odwraca się i zabija kolejnych dwóch agentów HYDRY.

Przebiegamy przez korytarz i klatkę schodową. Tatiana otwiera mi drzwi od podziemnego parkingu i biegnie do samochodu. Strzela jeszcze raz, ale jedynie rani mężczyznę w nogę. Podchodząc do niego, kopie go w głowę i zabiera mu z ręki kluczyki od samochodu. Wkładamy Steve'a do bagażnika, a agentka wręcza mi kluczyki. Przytrzymuje moją dłoń, gdy chcę pójść za nią z powrotem do środka.

\- Musicie uciekać – mówi, przysuwając moje przedramię do samochodu. - Nadia nigdy by mi nie wybaczyła, gdyby ci przestrzelili ten piękny tyłek.

Kręcę głową. Muszę jej pomóc.

\- Proszę, uparty pięknisiu – uśmiecha się, ale widzę, że mimo swojej spokojnej, opanowanej miny, jest tak samo przerażona, jak ja. - Jedź pod Pentagon. Znajdziesz tam Fury'ego i Hill, oni myślą, że nam tam pomagają razem ze świtą urzędasów tą naradą, ale cholera jasna, jedź tam! Uciekaj stąd!

\- Nie możesz tu zostać sama! - odpowiadam podniesionym głosem. Ona z pewnością jest dla Nadii kimś ważnym, tak samo, jak Oleg Gorelov.

\- Na dole jest jeszcze Sam Wilson i ta mała słodka, cholera, spadaj stąd, albo ci wpakuję kulkę w dupsko i... - obraca mnie plecami do siebie samej i popycha w kierunku samochodu. - Woronow ich pewnie już tutaj prowadzi.

\- Sam Wilson tu jest?! - wrzeszczę, opierając się, ale ona jest naprawdę silna.

Słyszę dosyć konkretną ilość rosyjskich przekleństw i wsiadam za kierownicę. Spoglądam na Tatianę, ale ona już znika w tych samych drzwiach, którymi tutaj weszliśmy. Słyszę strzały i odpalam silnik.

Wiem, że nie tak postąpiłby Steve, ale muszę go stąd wydostać. Wrócę tu jak tylko zawiozę go do Pentagonu.

Silnik zapala i ruszam z piskiem opon. Światła podziemnego parkingu co pół sekundy oślepiają mnie i nadal nie mogę przestać się trząść, ale opuszczam betonowe mury i wyjeżdżam na jezdnię. Tuż za pierwszym zakrętem słyszę cichy pomruk dochodzący z ust Steve'a. Obracam się do niego, chcąc zobaczyć, czy się obudził.

Przeciągłe trąbnięcie i drastycznie szybko zbliżające się światła samochodu z naprzeciwka bardzo szybko przypominają mi o konieczności patrzenia na drogę, którą zignorowałem.

…

**NADIA**

Oleg głośno przeklina i hamuje, odbijając w prawo. Jeep przed nami staje do nas bokiem. Kierowca szybko wysiada, ale ja jestem na zewnątrz szybciej. To samochód HYDRY.

Wyciągam broń, a gdy tylko ją unoszę i celuję, kamień spada mi z serca.

\- Nadia... – słyszę jego głos i sekundę później całuję Barnesa, całego i zdrowego. Rzucam broń na ziemię i mocno go obejmuję, zaciągając się zapachem, który na tą krótką i ulotną chwilę odgradza mnie od wszystkich złych i nieuniknionych rzeczy.

Odsuwamy się od siebie tylko na milimetry. Oleg stoi przed maską, a na jego twarzy maluje się lekki uśmiech. Witają się poklepaniem po plecach, a moje serce eksploduje radością. Na drugi plan spada Rosanov, HYDRA i broń biologiczna. Ich każdy oddech, każde mrugnięcie i uśmiech na twarzy są jak nieoczekiwany ratunek, woda na pustyni, gorąca woda po długim spacerze na mroźnym powietrzu.

Nagle zza rogu wyjeżdża kolejny jeep, a moje mięśnie tężeją. Dobiegam do Barnesa i Olega i wychodzę przed nich, jakbym swoim ciałem mogła zakryć ich obu. Samochód zatrzymuje się tuż koło nas, oślepiając nas ksenonowymi reflektorami, a zza kierownicy wytacza się Akim Woronow.

Oleg parska śmiechem po moim jęknięciu, a Barnes nerwowo spogląda na samochód Woronowa.

\- W środku jest Sam Wilson i ta mała... W bagażniku chyba skrzeczy Łagrow, ale nie jestem pewien.

\- Joy? - serce wyrywa mi się z piersi. Już chcę podejść i otworzyć drzwi, ale Akim mnie zatrzymuje.

\- Nieprzytomni. Powinniśmy już...

Jego słowa przerywa Barnes:

\- Tatiana jest z wami?

I wtedy cały czar ponownego spotkania pryska. Ziemia pod nami drży, a czas zwalnia. Biorę oddech i puszczam się biegiem w kierunku, z którego przyjechał Akim. Barnes krzyczy za mną, ale wiem, że jest kilka kroków ode mnie.

Mijam stary, opuszczony dom i w pełnej krasie odsłania się przede mną betonowy, kwadratowy budynek leżący w zagłębieniu. Barnes dobiega do mnie i łapie mnie w pasie, chcąc zatrzymać.

\- Tatiana tam...? - krzyczę, a mój głos zakrawa na panikę.

Słyszę, jak Oleg mówi o tym, że stacja miała zostać zlikwidowana. I przed oczami staje mi widok małej dziewczynki z czarnymi włosami, która śmieje się do mnie i podaje mi metalową szczotkę do włosów.

Ten widok znika w ogniu i sile eksplozji trzysta metrów przed nami. Padamy na ziemię, a James od razu mnie zasłania. Zakrywa moją głowę, a ja kulę się, bo pomimo utraty słuchu mogę przysiąc, że koło mnie śpiewa mała dziewczynka o długich, czarnych warkoczach.

\- Nie! - krzyczę i rzucam się, próbując wstać. Chcę tam biec i wyciągnąć ją z tego płonącego budynku. Muszę przecież tylko podać jej rękę i zabrać ją z nami.

Powtarzam wciąż to jedno słowo i zupełnie tracę rozum.

Nie było cię tam, Tatiana. Nie mogło cię tam być. Nie mogłaś zginąć, nie mogłaś zginąć, nie mogłaś...

Wtedy słyszę ryk silnika. Niewiele widzę przez spływające po moich policzkach łzy, ale ocieram oczy i mrużę je, próbując zobaczyć, kto wychodzi z czarnego pojazdu.

Kobieta ujmuje moja twarz w dłonie i głośno do mnie przemawia, lekko mną potrząsając. Z jej rozciętego łuku brwiowego spływa krew.

Moje wszystkie chwilowo postradane zmysły wracają, gdy Tatiana chwyta mnie za ramię i prowadzi do jeepa.

\- Ja ją zabieram, wy weźmie tamte samochody – mówi stanowczo do Barnesa i wsadza mnie na przednie siedzenie. Barnes nie chce jej posłuchać, ale koło niego pojawia się Oleg i Buchanan z zaciśniętą szczęką rusza za nim.

Tatiana wyjeżdża jaki pierwsza i przez długi czas nie odzywa się, nawet kiedy skręcamy w kolejną już ulicę, a pozostałe jeepy za nami.

\- To wszystko kłamstwo – mówi w końcu grobowym tonem, nawet na sekundę nie spuszczając wzroku z pustej jezdni przed nami. Jest jeszcze przed świtem i ulice są opustoszałe, szczególnie na tak odludnych przedmieściach, jak to.

Wciąż nie mogę się otrząsnąć po tym, co widziałam. Mój mózg nadal patrzy na wszystko przez kategorię śmierci Tatiany. A ona przecież siedzi koło mnie żywa.

Przełykam ślinę, chcąc tym samym przegonić wciąż sączące się z moich oczu pojedyncze łzy i stłumić rodzący się w piersi szloch. Może dopiero teraz wszystko zaczyna ze mnie wychodzić, rękoma i nogami torując sobie drogę na zewnątrz. Nie umiem tego powstrzymać. Nie powinnam.

\- Co jest kłamstwem? - pytam. Mój głos nie chce wyjść z krtani, pragnie w niej pozostać i wydaję z siebie tylko charczący szmer.

\- Śmierć Rosanova – Tatiana kręci głową z całkowitą dezaprobatą. - On nie jest martwy.

\- Co? - odchrząkuję i prostuję się na siedzeniu. Oglądam się przez tylną szybę, nawykowo kontrolując, czy jeepy wciąż za nami jadą, czy HYDRA nas nie atakuje i nie wysadziła już któregoś, czy wszyscy w tych samochodach wciąż żyją.

Wbijam w Tatianę pytające, wyczekujące spojrzenie. Wciąż wzdłuż kręgosłupa przebiegają mi ciarki, cały czas mój mózg atakuje paraliżujący strach przed czyhającym na nas niebezpieczeństwem.

\- Własnoręcznie go zabiłam – syczę. Nie wiem już, co mną kieruje. Strach? Gniew? Oba?

\- Zgadza się, zabiłaś – Tatiana powoli kiwa głową. Widzę, że nie chce mi tego mówić, celowo wszystko przedłuża. Po jej długim westchnięciu jestem pewna, że ma dla mnie druzgoczącą wiadomość.

Ma:

\- Ale to nie był Rosanov.

…

**JAMES**

Gdy tylko jeepy pojawiają się przed Pentagonem i Tatiana parkuje samochód jako pierwsza, ze środka wybiega co najmniej dwudziestu ludzi w mundurach. Osaczają nas ze wszystkich stron i Nadia znika w tłumie czarnych uniformów. Otwieram drzwi jeepa, w którym siedzi Joy. Dziewczynka jest nieświadoma, więc odpinam jej pas i ostrożnie biorę ją na ręce, podtrzymując jej bezwładną głowę. Woronow i Oleg mocują się z wytarganiem z samochodów Steve'a i Sama. Szybko się od nich odwracam. Niosłem Rogersa aż do podziemnego garażu, ale teraz nie umiem na niego spojrzeć. Nawet jeśli jego mózg jest wyprany przez HYDRĘ i absolutnie nie wie, co robił, to nigdy nie usunę ze swojej pamięci widoku przyjaciela, który siłą zaciąga mnie prosto w ręce wroga.

Nie wiem, co robimy w Pentagonie, ale gdy tylko drogę toruje sobie Nick Fury, rozumiem, że musieli się tutaj na jakiś czas ulokować. Ludzie szefa SHIELD zabierają Sama na podstawionym wózku inwalidzkim. Między mundurowymi miga mi twarz Rosjanina, którego imię musiało brzmieć Dmitrij.

Kątem oka dostrzegam, jak dwóch inaczej ubranych ludzi podchodzi do Steve'a i zakłada na jego nadgarstki kajdanki. Próbuję przecisnąć się między mężczyznami, ale usilnie zagradzają mi drogę.

Rogers jest ledwo przytomny i z łatwością daje się wyprowadzić jakimś bocznym wyjściem. W progu jego nogi uginają się i tamci muszą go za sobą ciągnąć.

\- Steve! - krzyczę, chcąc jakoś powstrzymać tych ludzi. Wpadliśmy z deszczu pod rynnę. Dopiero co go stamtąd wywiozłem, teraz zabierają go jacyś obcy faceci.

Ktoś wyrywa mi Joy, przez co nie wytrzymuję. Rzucam się na mundurowych z wrzaskiem, chcąc odebrać im córkę pułkownika. Ją też szybko zabierają, a mnie próbują spacyfikować.

\- Co robicie?! - krzyczę, wyrywając ręce z uścisków żołnierzy. - Gdzie ją zabieracie?!

\- Jest w szoku... Zaprowadźcie go do... Tak... Podwójną dawkę... - słyszę wokół siebie głosy. - Nie wiemy... Być może wyprali mu mózg... Zamknijcie w izolatce na godzinę... Potem kogoś przyślę...

Dłonie mężczyzn wyciągają się w moim kierunku. Zaczynam się cofać i wpadam na kolejnych żołnierzy. Wszyscy nacierają na mnie, a w plecy ktoś wbija mi igłę. Gorący płyn paraliżuje mnie natychmiast po podaniu.

Ale nawet na moment nie tracę przytomności. Doskonale widzę, jak Tatiana i Oleg stają koło zszokowanej Nadii. Nie patrzy ani na mnie, ani na nich. Żołnierze wyprowadzają mnie jak kryminalistę, zgiętego, z rękoma na plecach.

Błagam Nadię w myślach, aby chociaż raz na mnie spojrzała. Gdy tamten budynek wyleciał w powietrze, poczułem, jak wyślizguje mi się z rąk, jak odchodzi gdzieś bardzo daleko, tam, gdzie nie mogę za nią podążyć.

Po chwili znów znajduję się w zamkniętej klitce, tu jednak jest czysto, jasno i ciepło. Zamykają się za mną drzwi, ale nie walę w nie pięściami. Nie próbuję uciec.

Zsuwam się po ścianie na miękką podłogę i podkurczam kolana. Obejmuję je ramionami. Zamykam oczy i szybko przypominam sobie o wielu metodach, których sam się nauczyłem, będąc zamkniętym w obskurnych celach HYDRY. Liczenie od zera do stu i od stu do zera, wystukiwanie znanych mi melodii, których liczba z czasem się drastycznie zmniejszała, aż w końcu siedziałem tylko na ziemi z nowymi ranami i nowymi siniakami i wgapiałem się w stalowe kraty, zastanawiając się nad tym, kiedy w końcu przyjdzie do mnie upragniona śmierć i czyją twarz będzie nosić.

Tak amerykański rząd traktuje swojego świadka koronnego, myślę. Zamykają mnie w izolatce, jakbym był jakimś psychopatycznym zabójcą i miał nie po kolei w głowie.

Szybko dochodzę do wniosku, że tak właśnie jest i mają oni całkowitą rację.


	15. Rozdział 15

_Jako że zbliżamy się nieuchronnie do końca drugiej części tego opowiadania, chciałabym w kilku słowach wyrazić wdzięczność za całe okazane mi wsparcie podczas pisania, wszystkie wyświetlenia i reviews, które dostawałam i dostaję od moich stałych Czytelników. Wiedzcie, że ta historia powstaje dla Was i dzięki Wam._

_Całuję, littlecarmenn_

* * *

**NADIA**

Wszyscy wokół mnie są pewni, że do reszty postradałam zmysły i kompletnie nie wiem, co się wokół mnie dzieje. Na przekór im wiem. Doskonale wiem, że zabiłam złego człowieka, nie tego, który powinien zginąć w Spring Field, tylko podłożonego przez Rosanova chorego psychicznie fanatyka HYDRY. Nie wiem, ilu takich ludzi ma w zanadrzu, ale ten świetnie odegrał swoją rolę. Przez krótką, ulotną chwilę byłam pewna, że mój koszmar się skończył.

Fury wskazuje Tatianie krzesła ustawione przy drewnianym biurku. Przynajmniej trzydzieści osób siedzi w szerokim, przestronnym biurze przy stanowiskach i ciągle wpisuje jakieś dane i współrzędne.

Zajmuję swoje miejsce, a zaraz koło mnie przysiada się Oleg. Bierze moją dłoń i mocno ją ściska, całuje mnie w czoło, po czym słabo się uśmiecha. Widzę, jak potwornie jest zmęczony, a mimo to ze wszystkich pozostałych sił próbuje wypędzić z mojej głowy demony, które chyba zagnieździły się tam na stałe.

I niebezpieczne myśli. Zabiłam nie tego człowieka, który powinien już dawno być martwy.

A on musiał o tym wiedzieć.

Gorelov odchyla bandaż na mojej szyi i spogląda na szramę. Marszczy lekko brwi, a ja domyślam się, że musiał zobaczyć tam piękną, różową, wypukłą bliznę.

Fury zaczyna mówić, ale tylko Tatiana słucha, co chce nam przekazać. Opieram głowę na ramieniu Olega, a on obejmuje mnie i odzywa się do Nicka, przerywając mu:

\- Pokaż nam, gdzie możemy się przespać. Wrócimy do tego później.

Odsuwam się od Olega i wstaję, szurając krzesłem po wypolerowanych płytkach.

\- Gdzie jest Barnes? - rzucam, niebezpiecznie blisko zbliżając się do Nicka. - Zamknęliście go już w klatce? Steve'a też?

\- Nadia... - Fury kładzie ręce na moich ramionach, ale równie szybko je z siebie strząsam i odpycham dyrektora TARCZY. Zdezorientowany Nick robi krok do tyłu.

Słyszę, jak Oleg powoli wstaje, ale nie przerywam.

\- Nasze drogi powinny się rozejść już w Centrum Ratowniczym – warczę. - Wtedy powinieneś odpuścić i pozwolić mi skończyć tę zabawę.

\- Myślisz, że uratowałabyś ojca? - odpowiada Nick, unosząc obie brwi. Zaciskam zęby, a na mojej szyi pojawiają się po kolei wszystkie żyły. - Albo kogokolwiek innego?

\- Myślę, że bym spróbowała – kiwam głową, ostatkami sił powstrzymując się przed wybuchem. Nadal mam zadanie do wykonania. Dopóki nie pomszczę śmierci ojca, nie spocznę. Znajdę go wszędzie.

\- Mamy teraz dobry plan działania. Wszystko jest już rozłożone w czasie – burka Nick i odwraca się do mnie plecami. Podchodzi do zajmującego połowę pomieszczenia stołu i przysiada na skraju najbardziej oddalonego ode mnie krzesła.

Czuję, jak Oleg delikatnie łapie mnie za ramiona i zbliża się na tyle, że czuję jego oddech na szyi.

\- Nadia, chodź ze mną. Odpoczniemy oboje, a później...

\- Nie – rzucam, odsuwając się od niego. Nie wiem już, kim on jest. Nie wiem, czy to wciąż mój brat, za którego oddałabym życie, czy nasłany przez HYDRĘ cichy zabójca, który myśli, że niczego się nie domyślam. - Nigdzie z tobą nie pójdę.

Jego twarz zmienia wyraz. Musi być zszokowany tak samo, jak Tatiana i cała reszta urzędasów zgromadzonych w tym obskurnym, zimnym pokoju z mahoniowym stołem i migającymi świetlówkami. Ich plan nie jest mi do niczego potrzebny. Zabiję Rosanova i nikt nie musi mi w niczym pomagać. Jeśli będę musiała, wytropię go w środku syberyjskiego lasu.

\- Nadia, jesteś bardzo zmęczona i... - wyciąga do mnie rękę, ale szybko od niej odskakuję. Zaciskam powieki, bo nie mogę na niego patrzeć. W mojej głowie wspomnienia przeplatają się z tym, co właśnie widzę, walczą ze sobą, powodując, że coraz mocniej wątpię w to, co jeszcze niedawno uznawałam za pewne.

\- Ja? - unoszę ramiona. - Ja jestem zmęczona? Spójrz na siebie – podnoszę głos. - Z nas dwóch to ty jesteś tą osobą, która właśnie odzyskała pamięć.

Oleg ciężko oddycha, a jego oczy zmniejszają się i stają coraz bardziej szkliste. Nieśmiało wyciąga do mnie dłoń, ale uparcie wbijam spojrzenie w jego bezbronną, zranioną twarz i widzę człowieka ugodzonego prosto w serce.

\- Patrzysz na mnie i próbujesz poukładać wszystko w głowie. Masz może kilka moich wspomnień i usilnie się ich trzymasz, bo boisz się, że całkowicie się pogubisz. Znam cię lepiej, niż ty sam – podchodzę do niego i z załzawionymi oczami coraz głębiej wbijam nóż.

Nie jestem pewna, czy robię to dla niego, czy dla samej siebie. Dokładnie tak samo potraktowałam Barnesa, kiedy go schwytałam i próbowałam przekonać do współpracy. Jeśli przekroczę granicę, to Oleg przełamie barierę w swojej głowie tu i teraz. Żadne z nas nie może sobie pozwolić na to, aby dłużej wybierał pomiędzy dwoma stronami.

\- Właśnie odgrywasz rolę człowieka, którym byłeś. Chcesz trzymać się ze mną przez najbliższe kilka dni, bo to podpowiada ci instynkt. Chcesz tylko przeżyć. Nie wiesz, kim jesteś i wydaje ci się, że wiesz, kim ja jestem.

\- Wiem, kim jesteś – przerywa mi. Zaciska szczękę tak mocno, że zaczyna się ona trząść. Gorelov walczy z bólem rozdzierającym mu pierś. Doskonale to widzę.

Panująca wokół nas napięta cisza tylko go podburza. Ja go podburzam. Wszystko działa zarówno na naszą korzyść, jak i niekorzyść. Musi sobie wszystko przypomnieć. Jedynie udaje, że jego pamięć w całości wróciła. Nigdy nie był, nie jest i nie będzie w stanie mnie okłamać.

Unoszę brwi z wyraźną kpiną i pytam:

\- Więc kim jestem?

Na odpowiedź czekam chwilę wystarczająco długą, aby przyjrzeć się, jak palce obu jego dłoni zaczynają drżeć, a na szyi pojawiają się żyły.

\- Jesteś osobą, którą zabiła moich rodziców.

Słyszę westchnięcie Tatiany i na ułamek sekundy spoglądam w jej stronę. Jest przerażona tym, co słyszy.

Ja czuję jedynie gniew.

\- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? Ja zabiłam twoich rodziców? - cofam się o krok, gdy Oleg z obłąkańczym spojrzeniem nagle znajduje się dziesięć centymetrów ode mnie.

\- Nie zrobiłaś tego? Wybuch reaktora? Napromieniowanie twojej matki? To wszystko twoja wina – cedzi przez zęby. Jego oczy są czarne. Nie są jego. To oczy człowieka, którego wcale nie znam. Boję się go. Boję się tego, co jeszcze może powiedzieć.

\- Nie myślisz tak – próbuję się bronić, ale jedynie odpędzam się rękoma od idących na mnie wrogów. Jestem zupełnie bezbronna, odkryta, nie umiem go w żaden sposób powstrzymać. - To HYDRA kazała ci tak myśleć, to oni...

\- HYDRA nie uczyniła mnie sierotą, nie zabrała mi domu, nie wyrzuciła mnie na ulicę – kręci głową, coraz bardziej dając się żywcem spalić szaleństwu i obłudzie.

To nie może być Oleg Gorelov. Przede mną stoi tylko projekcja mojego mózgu, zafałszowany obraz, który sobie wymyśliłam.

\- Uratowali mnie przed tobą i pokazali, że ty jesteś przyczyną wszystkiego, co mnie spotkało. Zabijałem swoich sojuszników. To ty tak namieszałaś mi w głowie, że mordowałem swoich ludzi! Ty i twój cholerny ojciec! Patrzenie na jego truchło było dla mnie jak oczyszczenie, jak nagroda za wszystko, co musiałem wycierpieć...

Spuszczam głowę i zaciskam oczy.

Głos Olega milknie i zastygam w całkowitej ciszy. Ludzie wokół mnie przestają istnieć, jestem tylko ja i wypływające z ust Olega ostrza, która po kolei rozcinają moją skórę, z radością ją tną, przebijają mi serce ze wszystkich stron, powoli podrzynają mi gardło.

Straciłam ostatni fundament, który w jakiś chory sposób trzymał mnie przy życiu. Ale tak naprawdę straciłam go tamtego dnia, gdy runął razem z anteną, a ja i Barnes odlecieliśmy, zostawiając go tam na pastwę losu. A ten nie był dla niego ani trochę łaskawy.

Dopiero pewność całkowitej i nieodwołalnej utraty Olega pozwala mi zauważyć coś, na co przez tyle lat byłam zupełnie ślepa. Nie widziałam tego. Nie udawałam, że tego nie dostrzegam. Po prostu nigdy nawet nie przeszło mi to przez myśl.

Nie łączy nas miłość przyjacielska. Nawet nie braterska.

Ja go kocham. I ta myśl trafia do mnie w bardzo dosadny sposób. Zaciskam w pięści roztrzęsione dłonie i tłumię w sobie krzyk.

\- Masz rację – mówię drżącym, słabym głosem. - Powinniśmy odpocząć.

Tatiana w sekundę znajduje się koło mnie i kładąc dłoń na moich plecach, szybko wyprowadza mnie z pomieszczenia, rzucając coś do Fury'ego. Koncentruję się tylko na dźwięku stawianych przez Olega kroków tuż za mną. Liczę je.

Wychodzimy na korytarz i Gorelov równa do mnie, ale zachowuje bezpieczną odległość metra. Widzę, że jest mocno zdenerwowany, ja natomiast z wyjściem z pomieszczenia pozbyłam się całego gniewu. Czuję tylko pulsujący ból w głowie i otępienie tak silne, że raz po raz przymykam oczy.

\- Wcale tak nie myślisz – rzucam po dwudziestu sekundach ciszy i równego chodu. - HYDRA zasiała w twojej głowie taką myśl. Prawda jest zupełnie inna i dobrze ją znasz. Musisz tylko ją sobie przypomnieć.

\- Przed chwilą usłyszałaś prawdę. Nic nie muszę sobie przypominać – odburkuje, odsuwając się ode mnie o kolejny metr. Zatrzymuję się i czekam, aż Gorelov również przystanie. Robi to dopiero po kilku sekundach i z widoczną niechęcią się do mnie odwraca.

\- Wszystko sobie przypomnisz, obiecuję – mówię.

Tatiana klepie mnie w ramię i mija nas zupełnie obojętna.

\- Zostawię was samych, gołąbki – rzuca i po chwili znika.

Coś zmienia się w spojrzeniu Olega. Jakiś pojedynczy, krótki przebłysk.

\- Jak? - wyrzuca z siebie błagalnym, załamanym tonem, jakby moja silna sugestia podkopywała się pod mur w jego głowie.

\- Jest jedna ważna rzecz, o której zapomniałeś. A ja dopiero zdałam sobie z niej sprawę.

Gorelov czeka na mój ruch, a ja czekam na jego. Żadne z nas nie chce się pierwsze odezwać.

Podchodzę do niego i uważnie obserwuję, jak powoli zdziwienie wkrada się pod tą sztuczną maskę powagi i uporu. Ujmuję jego twarz w dłonie i spoglądam w podkrążone, zaczerwienione szare oczy Gorelova. Przyciągam go do siebie i całuję.

Całuję go bez żadnego opamiętania, napieram na jego usta i całe ciało, wplątując palce we włosy Olega, zapominając o wszystkim, co dzieje się wokół mnie.

Wciąż go całuję, gdy czuję, jak zaczyna odwzajemniać pocałunek i jego silne ciało przywiera do mojego. Mocno łapie mnie w pasie, a drugą dłoń kładzie na mój policzek, szyję i tył głowy.

Cały mój ból znika i jestem prawie pewna, że wszystko sobie wymyśliłam, że koło mnie jest tylko całujący mnie Oleg, że jego ramiona mogą mnie zakryć przed Rosanovem i całą jego zgrają, ale boleśnie zderzam się z rzeczywistością.

\- Nadia? - słyszę dochodzący z głębi korytarza głos Barnesa.

…

**JAMES**

Po długim oczekiwaniu na strażnika, który przyszedł i dał mi tacę z jedzeniem, w końcu wychodzę z izolatki w towarzystwie dwóch kurczowo ściskających mnie za ramiona wojskowych. Wynegocjowałem prysznic.

Korytarze Pentagonu są chłodne i obce. Ani trochę nie przypominają niczego, co znam. Bije od nich jakaś dziwna, ukryta wrogość.

Ale to staje się tylko nic nieznaczącym złudzeniem w porównaniu do tego, co ukazuje się moim oczom, gdy skręcamy w lewo.

Nogi wrastają mi w ziemię, a z ust wyrywa się ciche westchnięcie. Szerzej otwieram oczy i czuję, jak ktoś powoli wypala mi w piersi dziurę.

Od samego początku wiedziałem, że nigdy nie poznam Nadii do samego końca, nawet jeśli bez pamięci jestem w niej zakochany. Zawsze coś będzie stało na drodze. Albo ja nigdy o coś nie spytam, albo ona nie będzie chciała powiedzieć.

Od początku byłem też pewien, że nigdy jej nie zrozumiem. Jest w niej zbyt dużo złożoności, każde jej słowo i każdy czyn ma wiele znaczeń.

Ale nie mam pojęcia, jakie znaczenie ma mieć to, co właśnie widzę.

Bez wątpienia jedną ze złożoności Nadii jest Gorelov. I razem z jego powrotem gdzieś w głębi mojego serca pojawił się duży niepokój. Rósł aż do tej chwili. I teraz pozwalam mu całkowicie mnie opanować.

Wyrywam się strażnikom. Ci puszczają mnie zupełnie zdezorientowani.

\- Dajcie mi kilka minut – rzucam do nich i robię kilka kroków do przodu.

Moja skóra płonie. Kieruję spojrzenie na namiętnie się całującą się dwójkę ludzi stojących kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej, Patrząc na nich, można śmiało stwierdzić, że łączy ich mocna, nienaruszalna więź. Taki widok powinien cieszyć oczy.

Jednak problemem jest to, że przed sobą widzę Nadię i Olega.

\- Nadia? - wyrywa mi się, zanim mogę to przemyśleć. Palący ból rozrywa moją klatkę piersiową.

Co oni robią? I dlaczego?

Gorelov odsuwa się od Nadii, szepcze coś do niej, ale zanim odwraca się i odchodzi, składa na jej ustach ostatni, długi pocałunek.

Zatrzymuję się, bo dzielące nas metry wydają się być niepojętą i ogromną odległością, której nie mogę pokonać, granicą, której nie mogę przekroczyć.

Nadia jest odwrócona do mnie plecami. Jej ogniste włosy wydają się być jedyną żywą rzeczą w całym tym przeklętym korytarzu.

Nie umiem nawet wyrazić, jak ogromny ból sprawiło mi patrzenie na ich pocałunek. Próbuję wydusić z siebie chociaż słowo, żeby uzyskać od niej wyjaśnienie, ale boję się je usłyszeć.

Nadia ostrożnie się do mnie odwraca, ale na mnie nie patrzy. Ma zamknięte usta i zupełnie obce oczy. Marszczy brwi, gdy w końcu unosi na mnie spojrzenie.

\- Przepraszam – mówi, gdy niemalże udaje mi się zmusić do mówienia. - Tak mi przykro.

\- Dlaczego? - wzruszam ramionami. - To nie twoja wina.

Spojrzenie dziewczyny z rosyjskim imieniem staje się zbyt bolesne, aby umiał je wytrzymać.

\- To nie twoja wina, że go kochasz – dodaję.

\- Tak właśnie myślisz? - oczy Nadii nabiegają łzami.

\- Oboje tak myślimy.

\- Już nie wiem, co mam myśleć – cedzi przez zęby.

Nadia znika niemalże tak szybko, jak ja odwracam się z powrotem do strażników. Staram się jak najszybciej stamtąd odejść i wypędzić z głowy widok Nadii całującej Gorelova.

Ale nie umiem.

…

**NADIA**

Nie pozwalam łzom popłynąć. Idę tym samym korytarzem, co Oleg. Muszę go znaleźć i dotrzymać danego słowa. Czeka nas długa rozmowa.

Jednak coś nie daje mi spokoju. Zatrzymuję się i obracam głowę, żeby spojrzeć, czy Barnes i strażnicy zniknęli. Dźwięk ich kroków dało się jeszcze kilka sekund temu usłyszeć. Korytarz jest pusty, ale mimo to robię dwa kroki do tyłu i nadal nasłuchuję.

Ciszę przerywa rozdzierający krzyk i jedno słowo, które sprawia, że moje nogi same odrywają się od ziemi.

\- Granat!

\- James! - krzyczę. Puszczam się biegiem i zatrzymuję, ślizgając się po białych płytkach. Już prawie skręcam, prawie jestem koło niego...

I wtedy granat eksploduje. Wstrząs zwala mnie z nóg, a z korytarza po lewej bucha chmura ognia. Niesie ze sobą deszcz odłamków, które przykrywają mnie zaraz po kłębiącym się czarnym dymie.

W głowie kołacze mi tylko jedna myśl. Barnes. Barnes tam był.

Ten bodziec jest na tyle silny, że odzyskuję przytomność po kilkunastu sekundach. Zaciągam się dymem i zaczynam krztusić. Zakrywam usta ramieniem i próbuję przejść po usypanym przez gruz dywanie. Znajduję ścianę i posuwam się po niej aż do skrzyżowania korytarzy. Wbiegam w jeszcze gęstszy dym, ale przeskakuję po odłamkach aż do miejsca, w którym dym przerzedził się na tyle, że mogę dostrzec trzy leżące na ziemi postaci.

Serce skacze mi do gardła i doskakuję do leżącego na plecach Barnesa. Jego głowa jest wygięta, a od prawego ramienia do szyi rozlewa się czerwona plama krwi. Pod obojczykiem ma wbity potężny kawałek ostrego metalu. Moim ciałem wstrząsa strach tak silny, że nie mogę nabrać powietrza do płuc. Kiedy klękam koło niego i roztrzęsionymi rękoma przekręcam jego głowę do siebie, słyszę nad sobą niski męski głos:

\- Witam, panno Sołowjow.

Barnes ledwo oddycha, a ja unoszę głowę i widzę przed sobą trójkę mężczyzn – dwóch wojskowych w maskach przeciwgazowych i z karabinami wycelowanymi w nas oraz wysokiego, umięśnionego mężczyznę z krótko przyciętymi, siwymi włosami. W rękach trzyma strzelbę, a biały podkoszulek i spodnie khaki ma poplamione w krwi. Jego ramiona zdobią więzienne tatuaże.

Uśmiecha się do mnie i widzę w jego oczach triumf, jakby właśnie dokonał czegoś, na co długo czekał.

Nie mam złudzeń, kim jest. Widziałam go stojącego wśród urzędników, miał na sobie jednak garnitur i nigdy nie podejrzewałabym go o takie uniżenie się. Musi być naprawdę zdesperowany, jeśli udaje amerykańskiego oficjała, żeby dostać się do środka Pentagonu i tutaj mnie zabić.

\- Nisko upadłeś – warczę, wstając. Zakrywam Barnesa i staję twarzą w twarz z szaleńcem.

\- Pan Barnes wszedł mi w drogę – Rosanov unosi brwi i wzrusza ramionami, spoglądając na powoli wykrwawiającego się Barnesa. Dziwi mnie, że wciąż nie włączył się alarm. Być może już nikt i tak by na niego zareagował. Może on zabił wszystkich w tym budynku.

\- Ja też – kiwam głową. - Ale to się dla ciebie nie skończy dobrze. Dla każdej wersji ciebie.

Usta Siergieja Rosanova rozciągają się w jeszcze szerszym i obrzydliwszym uśmiechu.

\- Kogo zabiłam? Twojego brata? Kuzyna? Jesteście bardzo podobni.

\- Co nas łączy, Nadia?

Bez zastanowienia odpowiadam:

\- Że oboje już jesteście martwi.

\- Martwa jest cała Ameryka. Dam ci pewną zagadkę do rozwiązania, Nadia – Rosanov robi kilka kroków w moim kierunku i staje do mnie bokiem, a gdy zaczyna mówić, czuję jego oddech na swojej skórze. - Kto przyszedł tutaj dzisiaj, żeby ukraść walizkę z systemem sterowania rakietowego i odpalić ją w Siewiersku?

Nie reaguję. Jestem w zbyt dużym szoku, aby móc cokolwiek zrobić. Chyba przyzwyczaiłam się do tego, że po kolei spełnia się każdy najgorszy możliwy scenariusz, ale nie mogłam nawet oczekiwać takiego zwrotu akcji.

\- I kto mnie przed tym powstrzyma, jeśli ty dołączysz do wykrwawiającego się właśnie Jamesa Buchanana Barnesa?

\- Nie dołączę. Nie jesteś w stanie mnie zabić.

\- Racja – Rosanov przytakuje. - Ale mogę cię bardzo dotkliwie skrzywdzić.

Z wymuszonym uśmiechem kręcę głową. Oboje dobrze wiemy, że już dawno to zrobił.

Rosanov cofa się, przeładowuje strzelbę i lufę kieruje prosto w mój brzuch.

\- Jaka będzie trajektoria lotu tego pocisku? - pyta, drastycznie zwiększając swoją przewagę nade mną.

\- Na przestrzał. Trafi w jego głowę – odpowiadam, czując ciężar każdego słowa osobno.

Jeśli teraz strzeli, w moim brzuchu pojawi się piękny krwawy tunel w tkankach i narządach, a pocisk poleci dalej i zabije Barnesa, trafiając idealnie w środek jego czoła.

Tak właśnie sobie to zaplanował. Rosanov jest krok przede mną. Ten jeden krok może zaważyć o życiu wielu ludzi.

\- Możemy zawrzeć umowę. Ja pozwalam tobie zabrać walizkę, a ty zostawiasz Barnesa i resztę w spokoju. Spotkamy się w Siewiersku i dopóki któreś z nas nie sczeźnie, nikt nie odpali rakiet. Niech wszystko skończy się tam, gdzie się zaczęło.

Rosanov dalej się szczerzy, jednak teraz wybucha dziecięcym entuzjazmem. Jego oczy stają się jeszcze większe, a twarz rozjaśnia w niepohamowanej radości.

\- To jest moja Nadia Sołowjow! Niech będzie tak, jak mówisz – opuszcza strzelbę i wciska ją swojemu pachołkowi. Wyciąga do mnie dłoń. Oczekuje, że ja zrobię to samo.

Myli się. Uparcie wpatruję się w jego oczy, nie chcąc dać mu tej satysfakcji. Rosanov wzdycha przeciągle i zabiera swoją strzelbę.

-_Do skoroy vstrechi, Nadija! _\- wykrzykuje i odchodzi, a ja słyszę jego cichy chichot i znaczące chrząknięcie, gdy mija Barnesa.

Do zobaczenia, Siergiej. Będę ostatnią osobą, którą zobaczysz.

…

**JAMES**

W mojej głowie raz po raz wybucha kolejny granat i urywa mi prawą rękę. Ból jest tak silny, że wyrywa mnie z objęć upragnionego snu. Jęczę i krzyczę, a cienie przesuwające się koło mnie w żaden sposób nie są w stanie mi pomóc.

Dopóki nie widzę nad sobą najpierw otwartych ust Nadii, potem jej oczu i w końcu całej twarzy. Jest koło mnie i gładzi mój policzek. Na jej dłoni zostaje moja krew i już wiem, że albo umarłem, albo właśnie umieram.

Leżę na noszach i wiozą mnie gdzieś, gdzie ona nie będzie mogła za mną podążyć. Nadia mówi do mnie, ale rozumiem tylko urywki zdań. Musi mnie pewnie uspokajać. Muszę wyglądać naprawdę źle.

\- Będzie... dobrze... Nic... nie... jest... Wyjdziesz... Będę...

Po drugiej stronie zauważam Gorelova. Jego spojrzenie jest równie wystraszone, co moje. Wygląda, jakby w myślach oceniał mój stan i stwierdzał, że już z tego nie wyjdę.

Czy to oznaczałoby jego triumf? Czy wtedy mógłby zabrać mi Nadię? Czy w ogóle jest w stanie to zrobić?

Rosjanin zatrzymuje się i jego sylwetka robi się coraz mniejsza. Przejeżdżam przez drzwi i moje załzawione z bólu oczy atakują migające światła. Czerwień i błękit błyskają ze wszystkich stron. Mrużę oczy. Nie jestem w stanie dłużej utrzymać ich otwartych.

Moje powieki stają się zbyt ciężkie. Oczy Nadii otwierają się szerzej wraz z ustami, z których wyrywa się jęk. Niemalże słyszę jej słowa. Ale nie mogę walczyć z tak silnym wrogiem, jak senność. Całkowicie mnie pochłania.

Nie chcę jej zostawić. Ale ból zamazuje mi jej obraz, oddziela nas jakąś niewidoczną kurtyną, tworzy mur, przez który nie umiem przejść.

\- Jest stabilny. Zatamowaliśmy krwawienie – słyszę wyraźnie głos ratowników i próbuję ich dostrzec, ale błądzę w nieprzebitej ciemności.

Moje serce zamiera, gdy tylko słyszę, jak nosze lądują w środku karetki i zamykają się za nami drzwi. Głos Nadii znika. Nie ma jej ze mną.

Z bólu wymiotuję znikomą zawartością żołądka. Tracę przytomność.

…

**NADIA**

_26 kwietnia, __10:11_

Karetka z Barnesem odjeżdża sprzed Pentagonu, a ja jestem zdolna jedynie do patrzenia, jak znika. Oleg podchodzi do mnie od tyłu i kładzie dłoń na moim ramieniu. Trwa ze mną w ciszy. Oddalone flesze aparatów i czerwono-niebieskie błyski kogutów na dachach radiowozów rażą moje zmęczone oczy.

\- Zawarłam z Rosanovem umowę. Pozwoliłam mu ukraść stąd walizkę do sterowania rakietowego. Poleci do Siewierska. Tam go zabijemy – oświadczam lakonicznie. Nie szczędzę słów, nie umiem po prostu nic więcej z siebie wykrzesać. Nadal jestem w głębokim szoku i nie pozwala mi on w żaden sposób myśleć.

\- Skąd wiesz, że nie złamie umowy? - pyta Gorelov.

\- Nie złamie – kręcę głową, odrywając spojrzenie od zgromadzonych za policyjną taśmą gapiów. - Jest szaleńcem. Czeka na ten pojedynek i zrobi wszystko, żeby do niego doszło.

Odwracam się w stronę wejścia do budynku, a Gorelov podąża zaraz za mną.

\- Właśnie, Nadia. To szaleniec. I jeśli chcemy go zabić, to musimy jak najszybciej wylecieć.

\- Najpierw muszę się pożegnać – zerkam na niego przez ramię.

Zauważam chód Gorelova i do razu oblewa mnie ciepła fala spokoju. Chodzi w ten sam sposób, co kiedyś. Jego klatka piersiowa unosi się tak samo, tak samo mruga, identycznie lekko marszczy brwi i trzyma usta delikatnie zaciśnięte, dając niewerbalne znaki swojego stanowczego usposobienia.

\- I załatwić broń – dodaję, wchodząc do pierwszego pomieszczenia, które widzę po lewej. Wyłamuję zamek w drzwiach silnym kopnięciem. W środku na równe nogi skacze dwóch wojskowych, od razu sięgając po broń do kabur zawieszonych na udach. Chłodno na nich spoglądam i podchodzę do metalowego regału zajmującego jedną całą ścianę. Jest oczywiście po brzegi wyładowany bronią.

Żołnierze mierzą do mnie. Nie mogę powstrzymać pogardliwego uśmieszku. Szybko oceniam broń leżącą na półkach i odwracam się do nich.

\- Ładnie zapakujcie do dwóch toreb, zaraz po nią wrócę – rzucam do nich. - Rozkaz prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych.

Mężczyźni patrzą po sobie zdumieni.

\- Żartuję – bąkam z uśmiechem.

Jednym szybkim ruchem obu dłoni zabieram pistolet żołnierzowi stojącemu bliżej mnie i rzucam nim tak, że rękojeść trafia drugiego prosto w czaszkę. Moja ofiara teatralnie pada na wznak, a drugi jest tak osłupiały, że jeden błyskawiczny prawy prosty pozbawia go przytomności.

Oleg łapie za dwie torby i wypełnia je bronią, zrzucając niedbale z regałów karabiny i pistolety.

Salutuję obu wpółżywym panom i razem z Gorelovem i dwoma wyładowanymi po brzegi torbami z bronią opuszczamy mały skład broni. Zupełnie jak za dawnych czasów.

Jestem pewna, że co drugie pomieszczenie w Pentagonie to albo skład broni, albo jakiś wielki pokój z jeszcze większym stołem, gdzie tęgie głowy tego rządu debatują zza biurek o dyplomacji i demokracji.

Mija nas zastęp biegnących żołnierzy, którzy ostrożnie na nas zerkają. Zachowuję pokerową twarz i nie zdradzam, że byłam świadkiem wybuchu, do którego zostali wezwani. Nadal nie rozległ się alarm, ani nakaz ewakuacji. Ale każdy system ma jakieś wady. Jedną z nich jest z pewnością brak odporności na sztuczki Siergieja Rosanova.

Dochodzimy do opustoszałego pomieszczenia ze stołem. Pozostał w nim tylko Fury, który obraca w rękach pojedynczy nabój i siedzi na obrotowym krześle zwrócony do nas plecami. Drugą dłonią przyciska do ucha krótkofalówkę.

\- Nick – mówię, gdy Oleg niemalże bezszelestnie zamyka za nami drzwi.

Ręka Fury'ego spoczywa na stole wraz z urządzeniem zaciśniętym między palcami. Nie odwraca się do nas.

\- Właśnie dostałem wiadomość o kradzieży pilnie strzeżonej walizki z...

\- Rosanov ją zabrał – wtrącam się.

\- Domyśliłem się. Jeśli masz z tym cokolwiek wspólnego...

\- Mam. Pozwoliłam mu na to. Inaczej zabiłby Barnesa.

\- Narażasz życie milionów ludzi. Masz jaja, Nadia – kiwa głową.

\- Któreś z nas dwóch musi mieć – syczę.

Fury odwraca się do mnie. Piorunuje mnie morderczym spojrzeniem.

\- Potrzebuję odrzutowca – oświadczam bezpardonowo. Przestały mnie obchodzić konsekwencje moich czynów. Nick powinien dać mi to, czego chcę i pozwolić mi załatwić to wszystko na własną rękę.

\- Myślisz, że pozwolę ci teraz opuścić Waszyngton? - warczy. - Po tym, co się stało? Siedziba Departamentu Obrony została zaatakowana, ktoś zdetonował ładunek w środku budynku, a ty pozwoliłaś mu stąd po prostu wyjść i to ze śmiercionośną bronią w ręku.

\- Zgadza się – przytakuję. Moje mięśnie i szczęka tężeją, a oczy nieustępliwie wpatrują się w skwaszoną twarz dyrektora TARCZY. - Myślę, że dasz mi ten odrzutowiec i jutro razem spalimy truchło Roseo.

\- Nie mylisz się, Nadia – odpowiada ku mojemu całkowitemu zaskoczeniu. - Ale pod jednym warunkiem.

\- Co tylko chcesz.

Fury ruchem dłoni przywołuje kogoś do siebie. Z drugiego końca pomieszczenia wychodzi postać w czarnej kurtce i kiedy staje w świetle przygaszonej lampy sufitowej, rozpoznaję jej twarz.

Avery. Ten sam, który wpuścił mnie do izolatki w bazie w Kentucky.

A zaraz za nim pojawia się Eugene z bandażem zakrywającym całą szyję i spojrzeniem, które jasno daje do zrozumienia, że tamten Upchurch, którego ostatni raz widziałam w Atlancie, zniknął.

\- Oni będą waszymi pilotami – wyjaśnia Fury. Zgadzam się z uśmiechem na twarzy.


	16. Rozdział 16

**NADIA**

Tatiana dołącza do nas zupełnie niespodziewanie. Dorównuje krokiem do Gorelova i z jej śmiertelną, lekko ironiczną powagą spogląda na nas, jakby wcale nie pojawiła się znikąd.

Dobrze wiem, gdzie poszła i po co.

\- Lecę z wami – oświadcza. Nikt nawet nie próbuje się z nią wykłócać. Bez wątpienia przyda się nam mała pomoc w szpitalu. Ktoś musi zostać z Barnesem.

Obserwuję pewnie idącego kilka kroków przed nami Upchurch'a. Eugene musiał przejść przez długą drogę zaledwie w kilka dni. Tak właśnie wygląda wojna z HYDRĄ – wszystko dzieje się naraz, od jednego wybuchu do kolejnego czas zaczęłam mierzyć w minutach, na każdym rogu czai się ich ślepo posłuszny agent. Nikt nie jest bezpieczny, dopóki Rosanov żyje. Jego śmierć będzie wystarczająco druzgocząca dla HYDRY. Nigdy się już po niej nie podniosą.

Czarne włosy mojej towarzyszki migają mi przed twarzą, gdy nas wyprzedza, wyrywając mi z ręki torbę z bronią. Uprzejmie się uśmiecha i obraca się na palcach, szturchając Avery'ego barkiem. Nie kwapi się do żadnych, nawet szczątkowych przeprosin.

\- Ja prowadzę, Nadia – rzuca rozanielonym tonem i rozpływa się za okratowanymi drzwiami.

Chwytam za pojedynczy szary szczebel kratownicy i odwracam się do Olega, Eugene i Avery'ego.

\- Wylatujemy o ósmej – informuję ich. - Wyśpijcie się. To będzie długa podróż. Wylądujemy w Nowosybirsku i wciąż będziemy mieli trzysta kilometrów do przejechania.

Avery i Eugene równo potakują, a Oleg nie robi zupełnie nic. Wpatruje się we mnie, jak ma w zwyczaju. Zawsze uważnie analizował każdy mój ruch, każde mrugnięcie, połknięcie śliny, otworzenie ust. Jakby chciał zapamiętać każdy pojedynczy moment.

Zostaję sam na sam z Olegiem, który trwa w tej swojej idiotycznej nieruchomej pozie.

\- Jedziesz z nami? - pytam, bo to jedyne, co przychodzi mi do głowy. Nie wiem, co roi się teraz w jego mózgu.

\- Głowa mi pęka. Wszystko sobie przypomniałem – odpowiada, przenosząc nieruchome spojrzenie gdzieś na ziemię. - Ten pocałunek... On mi otworzył oczy. Ty i Barnes. Ty go kochasz... On to widział.

\- Kocham was obu – wypalam, ale ani przez sekundę tego nie żałuję. Jeśli przyznanie się do tego przede mną samą wymaga wypowiedzenia tych słów na głos, niech tak będzie. - Tylko zupełnie inaczej.

\- Inaczej? - na twarzy Gorelova maluje się niezrozumienie i odrobina rozczarowania. Marszczy brwi i otwiera usta.

\- Byłeś, jesteś i będziesz moim bratem. Częścią mnie. Ale jego kocham w zupełnie inny sposób. On gasi ogień, którym ty płoniesz.

W końcu znajduję u niego cień zrozumienia. Być może rzeczywiście wróciła mu cała pamięć.

\- Jedź gasić ten ogień – Oleg nachyla się nade mną i całuje mnie w czoło, delikatnie przytrzymując moją głowę.

Udaję, że wcale nie słyszę jego podtekstu i odwracam się, przechodząc z korytarza na parking. Dwa rzędy filarów podpierają masywny sufit, a każdy z nich jest oznaczony inną literą.

Znajduję Tatianę przy kolumnie H. Opiera się o maskę i skubie skórki paznokci, wymownie na mnie spoglądając.

\- Co się stało twojemu chłoptasiowi? - pyta. Nie muszę wsłuchiwać się w jej wysoki, melodyjny głos, żeby usłyszeć rosyjski akcent, który nawet po wielu latach nauki wciąż u niej wychwytuję.

\- Żelastwo wbite w bark – odpowiadam, mimowolnie przywołując w myślach zakrwawioną rękę Barnesa i jego zbyt bladą twarz. Ratownicy nie chcieli mnie wpuścić do karetki, ale powiedzieli, że jest stabilny i że zatamowali krwotok.

Nie wiem, dlaczego miałabym im nie wierzyć, ale w moich myślach czają się wszystkie, nawet te najbardziej absurdalne opcje. Może to byli ludzie HYDRY. A może on wykrwawił się w tej karetce.

Przechodzi mnie dreszcz, gdy zaczynam poważniej rozważać drugą opcję i chwytam za klamkę drzwi. Wsuwam się do środka z cichym klapnięciem o siedzenie. Tatiana powolnie rusza się z miejsca i wskakuje za kierownicę rządowego mercedesa. Odpala silnik, uśmiechając się, gdy ten ryczy.

Jednak nie rusza od razu. Spogląda na mnie tym swoim analizująco-prześmiewczym wzrokiem i pyta:

\- Naprawdę myślałaś, że zginęłam?

Nie chcę w pełni uwierzyć w to, że rzeczywiście zadała to pytanie. Ale muszę. Natura Tatiany pozostała niezmienna przez wiele lat i wszystko wskazuje na to, że tak właśnie pozostanie.

\- Tak – ściszam głos i kiwam głową.

Tatiana unosi obie brwi i wzrusza ramionami, lekko kręcąc głową.

\- To byłaby za mało spektakularna śmierć jak dla mnie – uśmiecha się pod nosem. - Poza tym ten wybuch nawet by mnie nie drasnął.

Tatiana rusza, a we mnie pęka budowany od zabrania Barnesa do szpitala sztuczny spokój. Ręce zaczynają mi się trząść, a oczy wypełniają łzami. Odwracam wzrok, żeby Tatia nie mogła ich zobaczyć.

Każda szansa na zranienie Jamesa jest najsilniejszą bronią, którą ma Rosanov.

…

Siadam na metalowym krześle w długim, przestronnym korytarzu szpitalnym. Zakładam ręce na siebie i nerwowo podryguję stopą.

Operacja trwa od godziny. Tylko tyle chcieli mi powiedzieć. Jedna z pielęgniarek obiecała, że za kilkanaście minut wprowadzi mnie do oszklonego pokoju. Będę mogła chociaż spojrzeć na Barnesa.

Tatiana podchodzi do mnie z parującym jednorazowym kubkiem z kawą i podaje mi go. Kręcę głową. Nie jestem pewna, czy Tatia należy do wąskiego grona osób, które wiedzą, że żadna z ludzkich używek nigdy na mnie nie zadziała. Czasem przeraża mnie ta myśl. Ale głównie ratuje mi życie.

Tatiana wzrusza ramionami i siada koło mnie, prawie wylewając na siebie kawę.

Podziemie, myślę sobie.

\- Czego się dowiedziałaś? - pytam bez ogródek. Czas na sztuczne uprzejmości dawno się skończył.

\- Dima leży nieprzytomny, ale niedługo się obudzi. Z jego nogą wszystko w porządku. Sam Wilson i Joy wyjechali tuż przed tym, jak wybuchł granat. Nie wiem, gdzie. Kapitana Amerykę trzymają w zupełnie innym miejscu. Woronow szybko się zwinął z Pentagonu. Jest w drodze do Siewierska. Elizawety nie było w stacji badawczej. Musiała nawiać, jak tylko Leonowowi odbiło.

W moim gardle pojawia się gula. Mój mózg szybko i niekontrolowanie przewija w mojej głowie cały zapis śmierci Vincenta Sołowjowa i Ilji Leonowa.

Mimo to pytam:

\- Leonow był zdrajcą?

\- Mhm. Tak samo, jak Steve Rogers – Tereszczenko upija łyk kawy i unosi obie brwi. Siorbie, a ja cierpliwie czekam, aż skończy trząść głową i studzić swój oparzony język i przełyk. - Rosanov miał takie malutkie, fajniutkie czipy. Wszczepił jeden Kapitanowi Ameryce. Odbiło mu niemiłosiernie. Zabrali go do stacji z jakiegoś hotelu, nazywał się chyba Berlin. Cholerny zbieg okoliczności!

Twarz Tatiany rozświetla się w sarkastycznym uśmiechu. U niej zawsze zacierały się granice między jakąkolwiek ludzką moralnością i etycznym wyczuciem. Wszystko można przecież wyszydzić. Ale za to właśnie oddałabym za nią życie.

\- Walcz z Niemcami na froncie drugiej wojny światowej. Bądź amerykańskim orłem i flagą – wznosi oczy ku niebu i stawia kawę na siedzeniu obok. Zaciska pięści i opiera je na wysokości żeber. - Niech cię porwą i wypiorą mózg w hotelu Berlin.

Chowam twarz w dłoniach. W myślach błagam pielęgniarkę, żeby jak najszybciej się tutaj pojawiła.

Siwowłosa kobieta w zielonym fartuchu podchodzi do nas i mówi, żebyśmy poszły za nią. Latynoska otwiera nam drzwi, rozglądając się wokół nieco panicznym wzrokiem, nawet jeśli na całym oddziale nasza trójka jest jedynymi żywymi duszami.

Zamek puszcza i kobieta otwiera przed nami drzwi. Przytrzymuje je dla nas. Tatiana wchodzi pierwsza, przeciskając się w progu z pielęgniarką.

Łapię wystraszone spojrzenie kobiety. Chwytam jej dłoń i ściskam ją.

\- _Gracias_ – mówię, spoglądając jej prosto w oczy. Kiwa kilka razy głową i przymyka za mną drzwi, zostawiając klucz po wewnętrznej stronie.

Tatiana stoi odwrócona przodem do ogromnej szyby dzielącej nas od sali operacyjnej. Jej skamieniała twarz odbija się w idealnie płaskiej, zimnej tafli szkła. Moje plecy same przywierają do framugi metalowych drzwi. Nie panuję nad własnymi nogami, które prawie zginają się w kolanach.

Reakcja Tatiany mówi mi wszystko. Tereszczenko spogląda na mnie.

Zaciskam pięści i całkowicie się odsłaniam na każdy strzał ze strony Rosanova. Podchodzę do szyby i unoszę spojrzenie. Widzę sztab ludzi stojących nad stołem operacyjnym. Widok ich zakrwawionych fartuchów i rękawiczek działa na mnie jak porażenie prądem. To krew Barnesa. To on tam leży.

Na twarzy ma założoną maskę tlenową. Jego szyja jest pokryta zaschniętą krwią. Spoglądam na kardiogram i przez moment wyznacza on powolne bicie mojego serca.

Lekarze i ich asystenci krzątają się koło prawego ramienia Jamesa. Czas wokół mnie zwalnia.

\- Rosanov zapłaci za wszystko, co zrobił – cedzę przez zaciśnięte zęby. Po policzkach spływają mi dwie łzy bólu. Ale tylko dwie. Na tyle sobie pozwalam. Biorę się w garść.

\- Pozwoliłaś mu uciec – wtrąca cicho Tatiana, jakby powiedzenie tego głośniej mogło spowodować jakiś ogólnoświatowy kataklizm. - Prosto do Siewierska.

\- Mamy nad nim przewagę.

Tatia opiera się o szybę i wbija we mnie spojrzenie. Wiem, co myśli. Boi się. Ja też. Wpuszczam wilka w środek stada owiec, ale wiem, że niedługo wilk zawiśnie oskórowany ku przestrodze dla swojej watahy.

\- Jaką? - pyta, nie kryjąc wyrzutu i oskarżenia w swoim głosie.

Zaciskam usta na samo wspomnienie tego miejsca, ale w końcu zmuszam się do wypowiedzenia tego jednego, budzącego we mnie strach słowa.

\- Las, Tatiana. Las.

…

_26 kwietnia, 18:43_

Tatiana budzi mnie uprzejmym, ale stanowczym szturchnięciem. Podskakuję na krześle, na którym zasnęłam z założonymi rękoma i głową opartą o ścianę. Prostuję się i rozglądam, wsuwając włosy za uszy.

\- Skończyli jakąś godzinę temu. Ale wciąż się nie obudził – oznajmia mi Tatia. - Ale nie mamy tyle czasu.

Wstaję i podążam za nią, przecierając twarz dłońmi. Wiem, że musimy na ósmą być z powrotem w Pentagonie. Wiem, że nie będę się mogła z nim należycie pożegnać. Ucisk w piersi staje się coraz silniejszy.

Barnes leży na oddziale intensywnej terapii. Prawy bark ma owinięty bandażami, kroplówkę doprowadzoną do przegubu, ale oddycha samodzielnie. Ma zamknięte oczy i spokojny wyraz twarzy.

Tatiana wychodzi zaraz po tym, jak staję dwa metry od jego łóżka.

\- James – szepczę łamiącym się głosem. Patrzenie na niego w tym stanie sprawia mi potworny, nieludzki ból, odbiera mi oddech, przesłania mózg.

Przysiadam na skraju jego łóżka i widzę sine półkola pod oczami, niemalże trupio bladą twarz, którą okalają ciemne, długie kosmyki. Nachylam się nad nim i delikatnie wsuwam jeden z nich za jego ucho. Na mojej twarzy pojawia się słaby uśmiech. Dotykam jego policzka i całuję go w czoło. Nie chcę odrywać ust od jego ciepłej, zroszonej potem skóry. Wdycham jego zapach jeszcze przez moment, próbując zapamiętać każdy szczegół, który doda mi odwagi – zapach jego ciała, jego włosów, sposób, w który jego ciemne rzęsy układają się na zamkniętej powiece, każdy pojedynczy włosek na brodzie i policzkach, ostry zarys szczęki, lekko rozchylone usta, płytką zmarszczkę pomiędzy brwiami.

\- Zaczekaj tu na mnie – szepczę. - Za kilka dni wrócę. Wtedy cię stąd zabiorę. Nikt nas nie znajdzie, obiecuję. Wszystko się skończy. Będziemy żyli w zupełnie innym świecie. Żadnej HYDRY, żadnych wspomnień. Tylko ty i ja.

Całuję go w policzek, aż w końcu nasze wargi na krótką chwilę się spotykają. Nie wiem, czy może to poczuć, czy w ogóle mnie słyszy. Mam jednak nadzieję, że tak.

\- Kocham cię.

Wychodzę, zanim uświadamiam sobie, że kolejny raz złożyłam obietnicę, której nie dotrzymam.

Odetnij jedną głowę, dwie nowe zajmą jej miejsce.

\- Zawsze kibicowałam tobie i Olegowi, wiesz? - słyszę Tatianę, gdy ostrożnie zamykam za sobą drzwi. Marszczę brwi, bo niezbyt rozumiem, co ma na myśli. Przynajmniej udaję, że nie rozumiem. - Ale podpatrzyłam was tam w środku.

\- Pocałowałam Olega, żeby sobie przypomniał... Cokolwiek... Sama nie wiem. To nic nie znaczyło – mówię szybciej, niż myślę nad konsekwencjami tych słów. Dla niej i dla mnie.

\- Dlaczego akurat pocałowałaś? Mogłaś przecież mocno trzasnąć mu w ten zakuty łeb – Tatiana zbliża się z lekko szyderczym spojrzeniem, do którego jestem świetnie przyzwyczajona.

\- Ponieważ on mnie kocha, najdroższa – odpowiadam, mając wrażenie, jakby każde moje słowo ktoś wypalał mi na plecach.

\- A ty kochasz jego – Tatia kiwa głową.

\- Tak. Ale są różne rodzaje kochania. Na przykład ciebie kocham czysto platonicznie, Tatiana.

Ucinam tę rozmowę. Muszę ją tutaj zatrzymać.

\- Ale musisz tutaj z nim zostać. Nie mogę ryzykować twojego życia. Nie mogę cię zabrać ze sobą.

\- Co? - niemalże wykrzykuje, łapiąc mnie mocno za ramię. Jej oczy zamieniają się w dwa ogniki, a paznokcie wciskają w moją skórę.

\- Zostań z nim i miej oko na Łagrowa. Ktoś musi ich obu pilnować. Nie wiem, jakie HYDRA ma plany.

\- Nikt nigdy cholera nie wie, jakie HYDRA ma plany, Nadia...

Tatiana chce dalej oponować i już otwiera usta, ale szybko ją obejmuję i chowam jej twarz w swoich włosach.

\- Proszę – szepczę jej do ucha. Tatia milknie i powoli, jakby z niechęcią odwzajemnia uścisk. - Nie będę wystarczająco skupiona na zabiciu Rosanova, jeśli ty będziesz tam ze mną.

Puszczam ją i obserwuję cały szereg zmieniających się po kolei emocji. Od gniewu przez niezrozumienie do akceptacji.

\- Będziesz mi winna dużą przysługę, Sołowjow.

Słysząc swoje nazwisko przechodzi mnie dziwny dreszcz, ale zgadzam się.

\- Dowiedz się, gdzie trzymają Rogersa – proszę ją.

\- Tego smroda też ratujemy? - pyta, wyraźnie pobudzona.

\- Tak, bierzemy go w komplecie z Barnesem – odpowiadam.

Tatia kiwa głową. Jeszcze raz mocno ją przytulam.

Dopiero po chwili zauważam, że trzęsą mi się ręce.

Boję się. Pierwszy raz tak bardzo.

…

_26 kwietnia, 22:22_

Od startu odrzutowcem steruje Eugene. Avery smacznie pochrapuje na drugim siedzeniu pilota, a Upchurch nawet na moment nie spuszcza wzroku z otaczających nas chmur i nieprzebitych ciemności.

Trzymam ręce splecione między kolanami. Siedzę lekko pochylona, żeby widzieć, co dzieje się w kokpicie. Wciąż ten sam obraz i ta sama myśl. Dlaczego Eugene jest tak spokojny? I tak obojętny po śmierci siostry?

Oleg dalej katuje karabin, przecierając szmatką każdą jego część składową. Porozkładał naboje na ławce, na której siedzi w idealnych rządkach. Jednak każda najmniejsza turbulencja rozsypuje jego układankę i wtedy raz po raz słyszę rosyjskie przekleństwo. Po którymś mimowolnie się uśmiecham. Zbyt przypomina mi to dom.

Wstaję, przerywając studium nieruchomej postaci Upchurch'a i klękam koło Olega. Odsuwam lufę karabinu w drugą stronę i biorę do ręki pusty magazynek. Wsuwam pierwszy nabój. Gorelov zerka na mnie, a wtedy naciskam przycisk na magazynku tak, że nabój wystrzeliwuje w powietrze. Oleg jednym szybkim ruchem go chwyta i spogląda na mnie zmieszany.

Parskam śmiechem, a on zaraz po mnie. Zręcznie wsuwa nabój na miejsce. Oddaję mu magazynek i przesuwam kupkę naboi na bok, robiąc sobie miejsce obok niego. Jak zwykle siadam tak blisko, jak tylko pozwalają mi na to prawa fizyki.

Czuję jednak, jak w pierś wwierca mi się poczucie winy. Mam świadomość, do czego przyznałam się Tatianie. Gorsze jest jednakże to, że właśnie tak myślę.

\- Będzie żył? - pyta Oleg.

\- Będzie – przytakuję. - Ale nie był przytomny.

\- Nie był przytomny, kiedy go pocałowałaś na pożegnanie? - Oleg zerka na mnie spod oka.

\- Dobrze, że ty byłeś – szybko się odcinam.

\- To nie był pożegnalny pocałunek – próbuje dalej. - To było raczej jak jakiś nowy start.

\- Pamiętasz wszystko? - upewniam się. ''Nowy start''. Czuję ukłucie bólu na te słowa.

Oleg kiwa głową.

\- Pamiętam rzeczy, o których chciałbym zapomnieć. Utrata pamięci byłaby chyba jak wybawienie.

\- Wybawienie czeka na nas w Siewiersku.

\- Nowy start. Tak, jak powiedziałem – Gorelov wraca do czyszczenia broni. Przez moment śledzę ruchy jego palców, obserwuję, jak czarny smar znaczy smugi na szmatce. Zbieram się na odwagę, żeby powiedzieć mu prawdę.

\- Oleg, ten pocałunek nic nie znaczył – język mi sztywnieje. Przełykam ślinę i kontynuuję. - Nic nie zaczął i nic nie skończył. Miał tylko...

\- Sprawić, żebym miał nieco szerszy pogląd na wszystko i przestał cię obwiniać za śmierć moich rodziców. Rozumiem. Zrozumiałem to już dawno. Ale to było jak jedno mrugnięcie. Twoje usta... i lawina napływających obrazów. Dźwięków. Krzyków. Nawet, gdyby Barnes się wtedy tam nie zjawił, i tak musiałbym odejść. Zacząłem się dusić własną pamięcią.

\- Nie chciałam, żebyś...

Oleg odkłada karabin na ziemię i rzuca na niego szmatkę. Dłonie ma zupełnie czyste. Łapie delikatnie za moje przedramię i kieruje na mnie swoje szare, błyszczące od odbijających się w nich świateł oczy.

\- Kocham cię, Nadia. Zawsze cię kochałem i zawsze będę. Nic tego nie zmieni, cokolwiek stanie się w Siewiersku. Musisz o tym pamiętać. Obiecaj mi, że będziesz o tym pamiętać.

\- Nie muszę ci tego obiecać. Zawsze będę.

Całuje mnie w czoło. Wiem, ile słów zostało niedopowiedzianych. ''Wiem, że ty kochasz mnie inaczej, niż ja ciebie''. ''Wiem, że nigdy nie będę dla ciebie tym, kim jest Barnes''. ''Wiem, że nigdy nie będzie nas''.

Po stokroć razy wolę, żeby te słowa nigdy nie padły z ust Olega. Złamałyby mi serce tuż przed tym, jak ja złamię kark Roseo.

…

**STEVE**

_27 kwietnia, 09:12_

_Areszt Federalnego Biura Śledczego, Waszyngton_

Ból głowy staje się tak intensywny, że budzi mnie w środku zimnego, zamkniętego pokoju do przesłuchań. Widzę swoje odbicie w lustrze weneckim niebieskiego pomieszczenia i chcę podnieść ręce, ale są przypięte do metalowego krążka na środku stołu.

Palący ból przypomina mi o grubej i długiej igle, którą mężczyźni w zielonych kitlach wbili mi w szyję, pozostawiając w niej małe urządzenie.

Czip.

Nerwowo rozglądam się w poszukiwaniu wyjścia. Zaczyna do mnie docierać, że nie pamiętam nic od tej felernej nocy w hotelu. Widzę kolbę zmierzającą w kierunku mojej głowy. Mocne uderzenie, głośne trzaśnięcie. Upadam na ziemię, ale nie tracę przytomności. Widzę twarz człowieka i tatuaże na rękach. Więzienne, tak mi się zdaje. W rękach trzyma moją tarczę. Kopie mnie w głowę tak mocno, że chyba tracę przytomność.

I budzę się tu.

Na szyi muszę mieć ranę, bo czuję, jak szwy ciągną moją skórę. Ktoś wyjął mi czip?

Gdzie ja jestem?

W lustrze odbija się czarna koszulka przedarta na piersi i pokaźny siniak na prawej skroni.

Co ja tu robię? I co takiego zrobiłem, że siedzę przykuty do metalowego stołu.

Przechodzą mnie ciarki. Nie tak wyobrażałem sobie pobudkę z tego długiego i strasznego snu. To nie ja byłem w szeregach HYDRY. To nie ja zaciągałem Bucka na pranie mózgu. To nie mogłem być ja.

Próbuję wyrwać kajdanki i w jakikolwiek sposób się wyswobodzić, ale muszę być skrępowany stopem żelaza i vibranium, bo ani krążek, ani nawet stół nie chcą się ruszyć ani o milimetr.

Całkowicie rezygnuję.

Moja głowa ciężko spada na zimny, odkształcony od tajemniczych uderzeń blat. Mój oddech zaparowuje lustrzaną powierzchnię stołu. Zaciskam powieki i potrząsam głową.

Czuję strach. Ból w głowie staje się nie do wytrzymania. Co oni ze mną zrobili?

Co kazali mi zrobić?

Co ja zrobiłem?

Kiedy wydaje mi się, że nie ma tu ani jednej żywej duszy, która będzie w stanie odpowiedzieć mi na te pytania, okrągła klamka pancernych drzwi delikatnie się porusza. Prostuję się nieco wystraszony.

Spodziewam się każdego – Marii, Fury'ego, nawet Nadii. Kogokolwiek, kto powie mi, że to wszystko było tylko jakimś chorym urojeniem – nie zrobiłem tego. Nie wysadziłem rządowego budynku, nie zabiłem dziesiątek ludzi w środku, nie zabrałem najlepszego przyjaciela na pranie mózgu, a moim ostatnim wspomnieniem nie jest czarnowłosa, zwinna postać, której zaciśnięta pięść uderza o moją skroń.

Chociaż ten siniak się wyjaśnia.

Drzwi się otwierają, ale przez kilka sekund nikt nie wchodzi. Słyszę za to głos.

\- Tak, upewnię się. Do zobaczenia jutro.

Znam ten głos. Stark.

Do środka wchodzi Anthony Stark.

\- Witam, Cap. Kopę lat – wsuwa dłonie do kieszeni, przymykając drzwi biodrem.

\- Gdzie ja jestem? - zadaję to idiotyczne pytanie, bo wszystko, czego chciałem się dowiedzieć, nagle ulotniło się z mojej głowy.

\- Jesteś w areszcie FBI. Zatrzymany pod zarzutem współpracy z terrorystami.

…

**NADIA**

_27 kwietnia, 10:20_

Po czternastu godzinach lotu i ośmiu godzinach snu wychodzę z odrzutowca z torbą wyładowaną bronią zawieszoną na ramieniu. Centymetrowa, mokra warstwa śniegu szybko przykleja się do moich butów.

Zimny podmuch wiatru rozwiewa moje włosy. Rude kosmyki plączą się na mojej twarzy. Przechodzi mnie dreszcz. Ale dobrze znam ten chłód.

Avery wyskakuje z rampy zaraz za nami. Odwracam się do niego, szargana lodowatymi podmuchami, stojąc w szarym trenczu, który Oleg znalazł dla mnie w środku jeta.

\- Dziękujemy – mówię, podając mu rękę. Żołnierz ściska ją. Zakłada ręce na siebie, oglądając się wokół nas. Amerykanie chyba nie przywykli do takiego widoku, ale nie słyszę ani słowa komentarza. - Lepiej już wracajcie. W końcu zorientują się, że to nie jest samolot dostawczy.

Avery żegna nas skinięciem głowy. Wchodzi na rampę, a my odwracamy się w kierunku wejścia do gmachu lotniska.

\- Kalinin i Balinov nie żyją. Elizaweta ich zastrzeliła, kiedy Leonowowi odbiło. Pewnie jest już w Kijowie. Salko i Likov musieli przyjechać tu z Woronowem – składam Olegowi szybki raport.

Przechodzimy przez budynek niezauważeni. Na parkingu odnajduję najmniej rzucający się w oczy samochód. tak jak się spodziewałam, czarna Astra nie ma alarmu. Oleg wsuwa ostrze noża pod szybę i otwiera drzwi. Po chwili siedzi już z głową wsuniętą pod kierownicę i styka dwa kabelki. Silnik zapala.

Lotnisko w Nowosybirsku zostaje za nami. Wyciągam z torby dwa pistolety i upewniam się, że oba są naładowane.

\- Przezorny najlepiej ubezpieczony, co? - Oleg uśmiecha się kącikiem ust.

\- Akurat na moje ubezpieczenie nie mogę narzekać – odpowiadam.

Oleg unosi brwi i kiwa głową.

\- Nie możesz – przytakuje.

Odkładam broń. Mój wzrok spoczywa na otaczających nas brudnych, często starych samochodach, fatalnej drodze, mijanych szarych budynkach, w końcu na ogromie niekończących się pól i wolnej przestrzeni, czasem tylko przedzielonej przerażającym, ciemnym lasem. Między drzewami nadal zalega centymetr, może dwa śniegu. Z każdym kolejnym kilometrem opuszczamy cywilizowaną część Syberii. Nowosybirsk. Ostatnią ludzką ostoję na tym zimnym i leśnym pustkowiu.

Lasy stają się gęstsze, a droga węższa. Ciężko już zobaczyć drzewa rosnące dwadzieścia metrów od jezdni. Poszycie i runo są niczym mur oddzielający dziewicze lasy od ludzi. Co dzieje się w lesie, zostaje w lesie na zawsze. Tę zasadę znam zbyt dobrze.

Dziury w wiekowym asfalcie po jakimś czasie znikają. Znika również jezdnia, a pojawia się prowizorycznie utwardzona droga między jedną połacią iglastego lasu, a drugą.

Trzysta kilometrów dzielące Nowosybirsk od Siewierska to wystarczająco długi odcinek, abym mogła zastanowić się nad wszystkim, w czym przez ostatnie trzy tygodnie brałam udział.

Trzy tygodnie. Tak krótki okres. Zdążyłam stracić Olega i go odzyskać. Wiele ludzi zginęło. Wiele osób zabiłam. W powietrze wyleciało jeszcze więcej budynków. A to wszystko po to, żeby dramatyczny finał miał miejsce w moim domu. Na własne życzenie.

Obiecuję sama sobie, że po tej misji koniec z HYDRĄ. Pozwolę TARCZY działać. Niech teraz zajmie się tym razem z rządem. Cena, jaką Podziemie musiało zapłacić, jest o wiele za wysoka.

Zabicie Rosanova nie będzie odcięciem kolejnej głowy. Będzie wyrwaniem serca prosto z piersi gada. Żaden stwór nie przeżyje bez serca. Powoli każdy szczur zostanie wyłapany, aż z HYDRY nie zostanie zupełnie nic.

Tak jak ze mnie.

\- Jedna rzecz nie daje mi spokoju – mówię, przerywając niemalże trzygodzinną ciszę. - Pranie mózgu. Twoje.

Oleg początkowo nie odpowiada. Nie widzę nawet najmniejszej reakcji na moje słowa, jakby ich nie słyszał. Nie chcę powtarzać tego, co powiedziałam. Nigdy więcej.

\- Znaleźli mnie w gruzach anteny po około dobie. Pamiętam, że było ciemno, ale zgliszcza nadal gdzieniegdzie płonęły. Było ich może dziesięciu – zaczyna. Po moich plecach przechodzą ciarki. Oblewa mnie zimny pot.

Tak naprawdę wcale nie chcę tego słyszeć, ale muszę mieć jeszcze jeden ostatni pretekst do zabicia Rosanova. Nie mogę ani na ułamek sekundy się zawahać.

\- Byli zszokowani, że przeżyłem coś takiego. Miałem złamany kręgosłup chyba w każdym odcinku, obie ręce, brakowało mi kości udowej i większości skóry na ciele. Wydaje mi się też, że miałem zmiażdżoną czaszkę. Ale zabrali mnie stamtąd.

Gorelov ostro skręca w lewo. Chwytam się deski rozdzielczej, nie odrywając od niego spojrzenia. Każde kolejne słowo padające z jego ust to kolejna igła wbita w moje rozszalałe serce.

\- Kolejne godziny spędziłem w obskurnej sali szpitalnej. Wstrzyknęli mi jakiś czerwony płyn. Wyglądał jak krew. Zacząłem krzyczeć i straciłem przytomność. Obudziłem się następnego dnia i nie znalazłem na ciele ani jednej rany. Wszystko się zagoiło. Nie wiedziałem też, kim jestem. Czasem słyszałem w głowie głos, który kazał mi robić wszystko, czego zażyczył sobie Roseo. Robiłem to, nie mając żadnej kontroli nad swoim ciałem.

Oleg bierze głęboki wdech, przymykając oczy.

\- Nie wiem, jak wyprał mi mózg. Skutecznie, skoro klęczałem bez ruchu, gdy mierzył mi w głowę. Przynajmniej jego cholerne alter ego.

\- Męczy mnie ta myśl. Kogo wtedy zabiłam?

\- Agenta HYDRY. Tyle powinniśmy wiedzieć.

Kiwam głową. Ma absolutną rację.

…

Przebudzam się, gdy mijamy znak ''Siewiersk''. Kilkaset metrów przed nami stoją już bramki wjazdowe i zaczyna się ogromny betonowy mur z drutem kolczastym rozwiniętym między dwumetrowymi palami na jego szczycie. Ostrożności nigdy za wiele. Jeszcze ktoś chciałby wjechać do radioaktywnie skażonego miasta, nad którym unosi się różowa chmura i wykraść sekrety sowieckiej agencji kosmicznej.

Na skrzyżowaniu tuż przed bramkami skręcamy w lewo. Mur pojawia się po naszej prawej i mogę go oglądać w pełnej krasie. Co kilkadziesiąt metrów beton ozdabia inny napis wykonany przez nieletnich graficiarzy spragnionych chociaż odrobiny wolności i praw obywatelskich w zamkniętym mieście na środku Syberii. Bardzo niefortunna sytuacja.

''Znieść granice''. ''Ciepłej wody''. ''Wybić wilki''. Znam je wszystkie na pamięć. Miałam dziesiątki, jak nie setki okazji podziwiać je przy każdej wizycie w mieście. Wyjazd do Siewierska był ogromnym wydarzeniem. Zawsze przez tydzień chodziłam za ojcem, żeby zabrał mnie i Olega. Zawsze się też zgadzał. Później dostaliśmy własne przepustki i ten obowiązek spadł tylko na nas. ''Sołowjow, przywieź trochę ziemniaków''.

Mur ciągnie się przez dobre pięć kilometrów. Później asfaltowa droga zakręca w prawo, łącząc się ze żwirówką biegnącą dalej wzdłuż betonowej ściany. My odbijamy w lewo, wjeżdżając na leśne koleiny, które po stu metrach zupełnie znikają. Nikt nigdy nie dochodził, dlaczego kończą się akurat w tym miejscu.

Oleg zaciąga ręczny i gasi silnik. Zdejmuje dłonie z kierownicy. Wpatruje się w ścianę lasu przed nami. Podążam oczami za jego spojrzeniem i widzę gałęzie zarastające wjazd na _magistral_. Tak od zawsze nazywaliśmy leśną dróżkę, która prowadziła prosto przed Bazę.

\- Wciąż chcesz to zrobić? - cicho pyta Gorelov.

Kręcę głową.

\- Nie... – odpowiadam jeszcze ciszej.

Jednak wcale nie mam na myśli tego, że coś odwiodło mnie od tej myśli. Nie tylko chcę zabić Siergieja Rosanova. Muszę.

\- Nie mamy wyboru – dopowiadam kilka sekund później.

\- Nigdy nie mieliśmy – kwituje Oleg i chwyta za klamkę drzwi. Jego buty zanurzają się w rozmokłym leśnym błocie, kiedy wychodzi z samochodu, aby rozsunąć zalegające nam na drodze gałęzie.

Po chwili do niego dołączam.


	17. Rozdział 17

**NADIA**

Oleg zatrzymuje samochód na dziedzińcu Bazy. Ostrożnie z niego wysiadam, rozglądając się po wszystkich oknach i ścianach. Nie dostrzegam śladu Rosanova, ale mimo to wyciągam z torby karabin i oddaję ostrzegawczą serię strzałów w powietrze. Oleg podskakuje i spogląda na mnie dosyć wymownie. Wzruszam ramionami i zawieszam karabin na ramieniu, zabierają resztę broni ze sobą.

Wchodzę do środka, delikatnie napierając na stalową klamkę drzwi wejściowych. Cicho skrzeczą, ale poza tym nie dociera do mnie żaden dźwięk.

Oleg wchodzi tuż za mną, trzymając się na tyle blisko, że słyszę jego oddech. Wyjmuję pistolet i wyciągam go przed siebie.

\- Woronow musi być gdzieś w środku – szepczę.

Nie mija nawet sekunda, gdy ktoś łapie za zamek mojej broni i sprowadza ją w dół. Równie szybko lufa roztrzaskuje mu nos, a na moje ramię tryska krew.

Po dosyć zrozumiałej i wymownej wiązance rosyjski przekleństw zauważam słaniającego się na nogach Akima. Trzyma się oboma rękoma za zakrwawiony, roztrzaskany nos.

\- Nadia?! - drze się wniebogłosy.

\- Ne poznałam cię.

\- Jak mogłaś mnie nie poznać?! Kurna! Jak...?! Jak mogłaś mnie nie poznać? - odrywa ręce od twarzy i piorunuje mnie spojrzeniem przepełnionym bólem.

\- Racja, jest tylko jeden tak durny dupek – kwituje Oleg i podchodzi do Akima, zabierając jego ręce od rozwalonego nosa i spoglądając na przekrzywioną przegrodę. - Będziesz żył. Ale nie za długo, jak odstawisz kolejny taki numer.

\- Taki? - ciało Woronowa nagle się prostuje. W sekundę w jego dłoni pojawia się broń.

Padający strzał przerywa panującą tu martwą ciszę.

…

Z narkotycznego snu budzą mnie głośne, agonalne jęki. Za wszelką cenę próbuję otworzyć oczy, ale mam wrażenie, że ktoś zakleił mi je taśmą. Nie mam żadnej kontroli nad swoim zwiotczałym ciałem, które, jak mi się zdaje, zwisa z krzesła, do którego jestem przywiązana.

Głośny, lecz stłumiony przez jakiś materiał wrzask sprawia, że serce zaczyna mi bić jeszcze szybciej. Moim ciałem wstrząsa jeden pojedynczy spazm i otwieram oczy, zaczynając mocować się z plastikowym zaciskiem, który krępuje moje nadgarstki.

Już wiem, kto krzyczał i czyje jęki dochodziły do moich uszu.

Na sinej twarzy Olega założona jest maska tlenowa. Wyraźnie widzę, jak Gorelov wdycha biały gaz i potrząsa głową tak, aby z nosa i ust zrzucić to ustrojstwo. Kiedy otwiera zaciśnięte powieki, widzę czerwone białka i źrenice tak rozszerzone, że oczy Olega przypominają czarne otwory otoczone rozlaną krwią.

Kiedy łapię jego słabnące, ale wciąż zdesperowane spojrzenie, zaczynam krzyczeć i rzucać się tak mocno, że tylne nogi krzesła odrywają się od ziemi.

Ktoś niespodziewanie je łapie i stawia z powrotem wystarczająco stabilnie, żebym nie mogła się oswobodzić. Nie daję rady nawet obejrzeć się do tyłu, aby zobaczyć, kim jest nacierająca na mnie postać. Silne dłonie zaciskają się na mojej szyi tak mocno, że czuję gorąco buchające na moją twarz i otwieram usta, w desperacji usiłując złapać choć jeden oddech.

Z mojego gardła wydobywa się charkot, a usta Rosanova zbliżają się do mojego ucha.

\- Anilina. Moja ulubiona. Robi z ludźmi niewyobrażalne rzeczy – szepcze, a jego wargi muskają płatek mojego ucha.

Puszcza mnie, popychając do przodu, aż krzesło, na którym siedzę, przewraca się razem z moim przyduszonym ciałem. Szarpnięcie sprowadza mnie na zimne kafle.

Rosanov podchodzi do Olega, którym zaczynają wstrząsać konwulsje. Kładzie potężne, żylaste dłonie na roztrzęsionych ramionach Gorelova i uśmiecha się. Pod ubrudzonym krwią białym podkoszulkiem napinają się jego ogromne mięśnie, a blizna ciągnąca się od ucha do skroni napina się.

\- Bardzo ciekawy związek chemiczny. Trujący, lecz jednak o wiele bardziej mutagenny. Jak niewiele trzeba, żeby zrobić z naszego towarzysza istną maszynę do zabijania. Taką, jak ty, Nadia – rzuca do mnie. - Ciebie jednak potraktowali czymś znacznie mocniejszym.

\- Zostaw go! - wrzeszczę gardłowy głosem. Zaciskam pięści i kolejny raz próbuję wyrwać je z zacisku, zrobić cokolwiek, żeby zdjąć maskę z twarzy Olega i zabrać go jak najdalej stąd.

Rosanov unosi dłoń Gorelova i ogląda ją. Skóra na całym ciele Olega jest sino-fioletowa, a wargi i płatki uszu przypominają czystą purpurę. Drgawki, które z każdą sekundą się nasilają, są jak szpilki wbijane po kolei w moje oszalałe serce.

\- Zwiększyć dawkę – nakazuje dwóm mężczyznom w kitlach i chirurgicznych maskach, którzy krzątają się przy dziwnej, metalowej maszynerii stojącej koło Olega. Nigdy nie sądziłam, że w ambulatorium w Siewiersku kiedykolwiek dojdzie do czegoś takiego. W miejscu, w którym nigdy nic już nam nie groziło, teraz eksperymentują na Olegu.

Rosanov wraca do mnie i jednym szarpnięciem stawia krzesło z powrotem na czterech nogach. Siła, którą ten człowiek posiada, daje się bardzo wyraźnie odczuć, gdy tyłem głowy trzaskam o oparcie krzesła. Czuję, jak moje kręgi szyjne niebezpiecznie się wyginają.

\- Na mnie też kiedyś użyli aniliny. I bardzo mile to wspominam. Wszystko zawdzięczam jej – Rosanov nachyla się nade mną i ponownie uśmiecha. - Boję się, że jeśli nasz przyjaciel nie przeżyje tego procesu, ty będziesz następna. Każdą maszynę da się przecież ulepszyć, nie sądzisz? HYDRA potrzebuje bardzo doskonałej maszyny. Bardzo.

Pluję mu prosto w twarz i zaciskam zęby. Cedzę:

\- Będziesz konał w męczarniach... Tak jak Nixon. I ten dupek, który robił za ciebie.

\- To był mój dobry przyjaciel. Bardzo się cieszył, gdy pozwoliłem mu zostać mną – odpowiada Roseo, ścierając z twarzy moją ślinę. Otwiera oczy i wyraźnie niewzruszony prostuje się. Jednak wydaje mi się, że wcale go to nie zdenerwowało.

Zza pasa wyciąga nóż i unosi go w dłoni tak szybko, że ostrze jedynie błyska mi przed oczami. Z impetem ląduje w środku mojego prawego uda, przybijając je do drewnianego siedziska.

Rosanov oddala się, gdy ja nie mogę powstrzymać wrzasku. Ból promieniuje do całego mojego ciała, a krwawiąca noga zaczyna niekontrolowanie podrygiwać. Tracę w niej czucie po kilku sekundach. Zaciskam zęby i załzawione z bólu oczy.

Siergiej Rosanov będzie konał tygodniami.

Roseo zasłania mi Olega, ale słyszę, że mężczyźni zaczynają do siebie szeptać, wyraźnie przerażeni.

\- Dokończcie robotę! - Rosanov podnosi głos, a oni odskakują do tyłu. Siergiej robi krok w lewo, a ja dostrzegam nieprzytomnego Olega. Przestaję zwracać jakąkolwiek uwagę na nóż wbity w moją nogę, gdy klatka Olega przestaje się unosić i opadać.

\- Oleg! - zaczynam panicznie krzyczeć. - Oleg!

Głośne przekleństwo padające z moich ust rozprasza Rosanova. Ten unosi rękę i posyła jednego z pielęgniarzy na ziemię. Słyszę trzask jego kręgosłupa. Drugi zasłania się ramieniem, ale Roseo i tak chwyta go za szyję i rzuca nim o ścianę tak mocno, że tamten zsuwa się po niej, znacząc ją krwawym śladem.

\- Sam to skończę – grzmi.

Podrywam ręce na kilka centymetrów od oparcia krzesła i próbuję je przewrócić, gdy Rosanov zbliża się do mnie. Nie udaje mi się. Mam wrażenie, że ktoś przyczepił je na stałe do podłogi.

\- Wystarczy mi twój przyjaciel, Sołowjow. Jesteś taka sama jak twoja matka. Nigdy nie będziesz nam wierna – zaciska pięść nad moją głową i uderza mnie prosto w prawy policzek. Krzesło przez moment walczy z grawitacją, ale te kilka sekund wystarczająco Rosanovowi, aby wyciągnął z mojego uda nóż. Krew tryska z rany, a ja pluję krwią. Siergiej zachodzi mnie od tyłu i łapiąc za włosy, przykłada ostrze do szyi.

\- Zamknij oczy, słowiku.

Nóż tnie moją skórę, aż czuję, jak wsuwa się na kilka centymetrów w głąb mojej szyi. Rosanov podcina mi gardło, krew tryska mi na twarz i ubranie. Kiedy przestaje, w moim gardle zostaje kilkucentymetrowa wyrwa. Zaczynam się krztusić. Z ust wylewa mi się krew i łapczywie próbuję złapać powietrze, ale rozciął mi tchawicę. Opadam bezwładnie na krzesło i duszę się własną krwią. Nie czuję już niemalże żadnego bólu. Nie czuję nawet własnych kończyn.

Wszystko ciemnieje mi przed oczami, ale nie tracę przytomności. Czuję każdą strugę gorącej, bulgoczącej krwi, która spływa po mojej klatce piersiowej i rękach wciąż związanych za oparciem krzesła.

Moje płuca wciąż walczą mimo mojej złamanej woli. Próbują zmusić mnie, żebym zaczerpnęła powietrza przez rozharataną tchawicę, żebym zrobiła cokolwiek, żeby uratować Olega. Wkrótce do płuc dołączają mięśnie kierowane najprostszym ludzkim odruchem – wolą przetrwania. Skurcze mięśni w moim ciele przypominają mi uczucie spadania, które tak wiele razy wyrywało mnie brutalnie ze snu w tym samym budynku, w tym samym miejscu. Mój mózg próbuje zmusić mnie do przeżycia, do ruszenia się z miejsca, zabicia Rosanova, wyciągnięcia stąd Gorelova.

Ale nie potrafię tego zrobić. To ja zabrałam tu Gorelova. Równie dobrze to ja mogłabym truć go aniliną. I ja mogłabym go zabić.

Słyszę cichy bulgot mojej krwi i słabnące, niknące w pustce bicie serca wypompowującego krew ze szramy, która zajęła miejsce mojego gardła.

…

Metaliczny zapach krwi dociera do mojego nosa ze wszystkich stron. Leżę na ziemi, a obok mnie krzesło i rozcięte plastikowe zatrzaski. Przy powolnym ruchu głowy czuję, jak zaschnięta krew na mojej szyi i twarzy zaczyna się odrywać. Nie mogę poruszyć nogami, ani rękoma. Otwieram oczy na tyle, aby dostrzec leżącego kilka metrów ode mnie Woronowa.

Nie rozumiem, co się stało. Rosanov poderżnął mi gardło. Przecież powinnam umrzeć.

Zaciskam powieki, próbując zwalczyć falę bólu, która przeszywa moje ciało od czubka głowy do palców stóp. Powoli zaczynam czuć ciepło rozchodzące się po kończynach i delikatnie mrowienie. Odzyskuję władzę nad swoim ciałem.

Nawet ja nie mogłabym przeżyć poderżnięcia gardła na głębokość kilku centymetrów. Nie sama.

Znów patrzę na Akima. Jest nieprzytomny, nos ma wciąż zakrwawiony, ale trzyma coś w dłoni. Nie muszę długo zastanawiać się nad przeznaczeniem tego białego urządzenia. Woronow zszył moje rozharatane gardło staplerem.

Uratował mi życie zaraz po tym, jak wydał na pewną śmierć.

Oleg.

Tylko ta myśl zmusza moje zesztywniałe mięśnie do ruchu. Przerzucam swoje bezużyteczne ciało na brzuch i dźwigam się na kolana z głośnym jękiem. Każdy najmniejszy ruch szyją powoduje kolejną obezwładniającą falę bólu. Boję się nawet przykładać rękę na centymetry do rany. Krople krwi ściekające na śnieżnobiałe kafle prowokują odruch wymiotny.

Chwiejnie staję i macham rękoma, aby utrzymać dopiero co odzyskaną równowagę. Mroczki przed oczami zamazują mi widok, ale mimo to daję radę dojść do Woronowa. Schylam się nad nim i klepię kilka razy po policzku, ale nie reaguje. Na brzuchu ma rozległą ranę postrzałową, ale ta już nie krwawi.

Akim nie żyje.

\- Dziękuję – szepczę i zamykam jego wciąż otwarte, martwe oczy.

Wstaję i łapię za pierwszą rzecz, jaką mam pod ręką. Pada na skalpel. Przechodzę przez ciało pielęgniarza i wychodzę z ambulatorium, w spoconej i zakrwawionej dłoni ściskając moją ostatnią deskę ratunku.

Fotel, na którym trzymali Olega, był pusty. Musieli go gdzieś zabrać.

Za oknami jest zupełnie ciemno. Zewnętrzne lampy oświetlają pas trzystu metrów dziedzińca. Korony drzew za nim złowrogo kołyszą się poruszane przez lodowaty wiatr.

Zrywam z metalowego wieszaka czarną kurtkę i zakładam ją, przerzucając skalpel z dłoni do dłoni. Nasłuchuję, licząc, że Rosanov sam zdradzi, gdzie się ukrył w tym ogromnym, starym budynku.

Wyglądam przez komunistyczną ramę okienną, ale przez podwójne, brudne szkło widzę tylko spadający na dziedziniec śnieg i niebezpiecznie chwiejące się przez wiatr lampy.

Nie wiem, ile czasu minęło od poderżnięcia mi gardła – godzin, czy dni. Boję się, że jest już za późno. W Siewiersku była walizka, którą muszę odzyskać, albo zniszczyć.

Schodzę na dół klatką schodową C i ostrożnie stawiam kilka kroków w głąb holu. Zapalona jest co druga żółta, niemalże zabytkowa lampa. Poszarzała farba olejna błyszczy się i zachęca mnie, abym się o nią oparła i zasnęła już na dobre. Na nic innego nie mam tak wielkiej ochoty. W ustach wciąż zbiera mi się ślina i krew, w żołądku czuję ssanie i żółć, która cofa mi się do gardła.

Mijam stół, przy którym nie tak dawno siedzieli wszyscy moi dobrzy towarzysze i sączyli ambrozję. Drzwi, przez które wyrzuciłam ojca są teraz zamknięte. Skręcam w lewo w korytarz wiodący do sali treningowej. Jest pusta. Stołówka też.

Oba magazyny broni, garaże podziemne i kuchnia również. Pozostaje mi jedynie piwnica.

Drzwi prowadzące do podpiwniczenia Bazy są uchylone, a na dole tli się światło.

Chwytam za klamkę i otwieram je szerzej, gdy nagle przed oczami widzę ciało nieznajomego agenta HYDRY, którego zabiłam. Jego zwłoki spadają ze schodów przede mną, skąd zabiera je Ilja Leonow. Wiem, co się z nimi stanie. Trafią do pieca, jak każde, które tutaj przynosiłam po polowaniu.

Zakrywam twarz dłońmi i uderzam plecami o ścianę, przerażona własnym wspomnieniem. Potrząsam głową i z bólu muszę kucnąć. Błagam samą siebie, aby ta myśl odeszła i pozwoliła mi zabić Rosanova.

Nie zabrałam z magazynu żadnej broni. Nadal mam tylko skalpel i liczę, że to wystarczy, aby wypatroszyć Roseo i wyrzucić jego truchło sforze wilków.

Schodzę powoli na dół, stawiając ostrożnie każdy krok. W ogromnej piwnicy pali się jedna lampa i stoi jedno krzesło. Głowa siedzącego na nim człowieka zwisa z oparcia.

Gorelov.

Podbiegam do niego, zapominając o ostrożności i uwadze. Wypuszczam z rąk skalpel. Ujmuję twarz Olega w dłonie. Jego białka są czerwone od krwi, a źrenice wciąż ma nienaturalnie rozszerzone. W zimnym świetle skóra Gorelova wydaje się być jeszcze bardziej fioletowo-sina. Mamrocze coś pod nosem w transie i patrzy w przestrzeń zupełnie nieobecny.

\- Oleg – charczę. - Gorelov. Oleg. Spójrz na mnie. Oleg...

Nie może skupić na mnie spojrzenia. Nie jest przywiązany do krzesła, siedzi na nim zupełnie bezwładny i bezbronny.

\- Gdzie on jest? Oleg! Gdzie on jest? - potrząsam nim lekko, ale zupełnie nie reaguje.

\- Słowiku... Bez liku... Słowiku – powtarza jak mantrę, będąc w zupełnie innym wymiarze.

\- Zabiorę cię stąd – podnoszę jego ręką i zarzucam na swój kark. Czuję przy tym, jak metalowe szwy napinają się i jeden puszcza, ale zaciskam zęby i podnoszę Olega. Jego nogi nie chcą współpracować i porzucam ten pomysł. Zaczynam go ciągnąć po ziemi, trzymając pod pachami. Z wysiłku puszczają kolejne dwa szwy i padam na ziemię, łapiąc się za szramę na szyi.

Nie mogę jej wyczuć palcami. Jedynie metalowe zszywki i grubą bliznę.

Jęczę z przerażenia i wciskam sobie zaciśniętą pięść do ust, żeby nie wrzasnąć. Z ust zaczynają mi płynąć gorące łzy – bólu, bezsilności, rozpaczy, strachu.

\- Gdzie jesteś?! - krzyk wychodzi prosto z mojego serca. - Gdzie jesteś?!

Ze szlochem wstrząsającym moim ciałem wracam do Olega. Leży na ziemi i wpatruje się ślepo w sufit. W myślach błagam go, żeby wstał i razem ze mną wyszedł.

\- Rosanov! - dalej wrzeszczę zdzierając swoje poderżnięte gardło. - Gdzie jesteś?!

Nikt mi nie odpowiada. Może już go tu nie ma.

Zostawiam Gorelova na dole i wspinam się z powrotem na górę. Popycham skrzydłowe metalowe drzwi i wybiegam na zewnątrz. Lodowaty podmuch wiatru unosi moje włosy. Na twarz zaczynają opadać zimne płatki śniegu.

\- Rosanov! - wykrzykuję, czując nowy przypływ gniewu. I siły.

Rozglądam się wokół, prąc naprzód. Staję na środku dziedzińca i wciąż się obracając, raz po raz go nawołuję.

Kiedy gardło odmawia mi posłuszeństwa, milknę na moment. Zaciskam pięści i wydaję z siebie przerażający ryk, łapiąc się za głowę i zginając.

Trwam w tej pozycji na tyle długo, że zaczyna mi doskwierać przeraźliwe zimno. Unoszę spojrzenie i zauważam powoli poruszającą się sylwetkę kilkadziesiąt metrów przede mną. Ciągnie za sobą jakiś kij, który ledwo dotyka ziemi.

Siekierę.

Prostuję się. Wiatr rozwiewa mi włosy na twarz, ale robię krok do przodu w świeżą, cienką warstwę białego puchu.

Doskonale wiem, kto się do mnie zbliża. I czemu dzierży w dłoni siekierę. Niech to wszystko skończy się tak, jak się zaczęło.

Zaciskam obie pięści, przyspieszając kroku. Gniew wypełnia moje żyły. Ogień bucha z mojego ciała i rozpala wszystko wokół mnie. Każdy mój ruch przypomina o wszystkich, którzy dotąd zginęli. O każdym strzale i każdym ciosie. To wszystko miało mnie doprowadzić właśnie tutaj.

Kiedy od Rosanova dzieli mnie zaledwie dwadzieścia metrów, unosi on siekierę i zaczyna biec. Nie przyspieszam. Dziesięć metrów przede mną podnosi ją jeszcze wyżej i bierze zamach.

Liczę jego kroki, a czas zwalnia.

Jeden. Dwa. Trzy.

Mój ojciec i moja matka.

Cztery.

Adam. Diego. Antonov.

Pięć.

Woronow.

Sześć.

Leonow.

Siedem.

Collins.

Osiem. Dziewięć.

Harriet.

Dziesięć.

Jednym ruchem lewej ręki łapię drewniany uchwyt siekiery tuż pod ostrzem, zatrzymując ją w ułamku sekundy. Broń zawisa nade mną, a zacięty wyraz twarzy Rosanova początkowo znika i zamienia się w zdziwienie, by w końcu ustąpić przerażeniu.

Szarpnięciem wyrywam mu siekierę z dłoni i rzucam ją daleko w bok, piorunując go spojrzeniem, którym mogłabym o zabić.

Rosanov nagle otwiera szeroko oczy, a usta rozciągają się w entuzjastycznym uśmiechu. Podnosi dłonie i ujmuje moją twarz.

\- Zadziałało! - wykrzykuje, trzęsąc się z podniecenia jak małe dziecko. Przygląda mi się jak jakiemuś cennemu klejnotowi, a z każdą sekundą rośnie jego ekscytacja.

Zrywam jego ręce i odpycham go.

\- Co zadziałało? - grzmię.

Rosanov zaczyna się wycofywać, nie mogąc powstrzymać upiornego uśmiechu. Klaszcze w dłonie i ściska je, przykładając sobie do serca. Światło zaczyna padać pod takim kątem, że widzę jedynie jego kontur.

\- Wielkie niebiosa, zadziałało!

\- Co zadziałało?! - wykrzykuję, podążając krok w krok za nim.

\- Anilina. Zadziałała – jego głos drży. - A raczej nie zadziałała! Nic ci nie jest!

Zatrzymuję się. Nie panuję nad sobą. Budzi się we mnie jakaś potężna, nieposkromiona siła. Czuję ją w każdej komórce mojego ciała. Rozlewa się jak ciepło po mojej skórze i organach.

Kiedy nie odpowiada, łapię go za gardło prawą ręką i unoszę kilkanaście centymetrów nad ziemię. Przerażona ogromem siły, którą mam, od razu go puszczam. Roseo przewraca się na plecy i spogląda na mnie, oparty na łokciach.

\- Na świecie zapanuje nowy porządek, dzięki tobie.

Staję nad Rosanovem i zaciskam pięści do granic moich możliwości. Nabieram powietrza do płuc i w miarę, jak je wypuszczam, rozprostowuję dłonie. Przestaję być człowiekiem.

Łapię Rosanova za kołnierz ubrania i zaczynam ciągnąć za sobą, przyduszając go jego własną koszulką. Otwieram drzwi do Bazy kopnięciem i wrzucam Roseo do środka. Sunie po podłodze i trzaska czaszką o ścianę. Chwytam go za kostkę i podnoszę jego nogę. Naciskam na nią stopą tak mocno, że jego kolano wygina się w drugą stronę i staw trzaska, łamiąc się. Wrzask Rosanova jest najpiękniejszą melodią.

Klękam nad nim i łapię go za szyję. Opieram jego głowę o ścianę i trzaskam nią tyle razy, aż w końcu zostawia na żółtej farbie olejne krwawe ślady. Siergiej próbuje ze mną walczyć i łapie mnie za przedramiona, ale jedynie mocniej ściskam jego krtań i uderzam kolejny raz. Głuche trzaśnięcie jest kolejnym wyczekiwanym przez mnie dźwiękiem.

Rosanov opada na ziemię ledwo przytomny. Zostawiam go i wpadam do pierwszego pomieszczenia po prawej. W magazynie łapię za pudełko zapałek i znajduję kanister wypełniony benzyną ustawiony pod rurami.

Wychodzę z powrotem na korytarz i moim oczom ukazuje się widok Rosanova pełzającego po ziemi z pękniętą z tyłu czaszką i nogą wygiętą w drugą stronę. Staję nad nim, a kiedy Siergiej zauważa kanister w mojej ręce, przewraca się na plecy i unosi ręce w błagalnym geście. Zasłania się przede mną.

\- Nie...

Przechylam pojemnik i jego oleista zawartość wylewa się na twarz i ciało Rosanova, zalewając mu oczy i usta. Chce krzyczeć, ale słyszę jedynie bulgot benzyny wypluwanej z ust.

Otwieram paczkę zapałek i wyciągam jedną. Odpalam ją i obserwuję, jak z iskier tworzy się mały płomień.

\- Zamknij oczy, słowiku – mówię zimnym, martwym tonem.

Nie jestem już człowiekiem. Nie mam litości. I nie mam żadnych zahamowań przed rzuceniem zapałki prosto na klatkę piersiową Rosanova.

Siergiej Rosanov staje w płomieniach. Jego ciałem wstrząsają agonalne konwulsje, na które patrzę. Wsłuchuję się w jego krzyk i czekam do ostatniej chwili, w której z mojego wroga staje się jedynie zwęglonym truchłem.

Osłupiona stoję i wpatruję się w płomienie. Rosanov nie żyje. Zabiłam go.

Spaliłam go żywcem.

Odwracam się, jakbym była do tego zaprogramowana i wychodzę z powrotem na dziedziniec. Zwalniam kroku i pozwalam, aby płatki śniegu opadały na moje włosy i kurtkę. Ściągam ją i rzucam na ziemię. Zamykam oczy. Chcę poczuć śnieg na nagiej skórze, poczuć zimno przeszywające aż do kości. Unoszę głowę i czekam, aż śnieżynki roztopią się na moich rozchylonych wargach.

Słyszę trzaskający za moimi plecami ogień i wiem, że z każdą sekundą ogień będzie się rozprzestrzeniał. Wiem to, ale o to nie dbam. Chcę, żeby to wszystko spłonęło. Żeby nikt więcej już nie ucierpiał.

Padam na kolana i pozwalam, żeby przykrył mnie śnieg i ciężar wszystkich moich win. Wszystko to właśnie ginie trawione przez ogień.

Otwieram oczy, będąc zupełnie kimś innym. Wstaję, czując w sobie siłę, jakiej dotąd nie znałam. Wiem, że Rosanov coś mi zrobił. I może wcale nie był to żaden mutagenny środek. Czuję to drżenie w całym ciele i pozwalam mu się opanować.

Wracam po Olega i targam go przez całą piwnicę i schody. Klepię go po twarzy i łapię jego spojrzenie na kilka sekund. Unosi dłoń, którą mocno łapię.

\- Na... - mamrocze.

\- Jestem tu. Musimy uciekać. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Zabiłam go – mówię do Olega. Ten lekko kiwa głową.

Staje na nogach z moją pomocą. Wyprowadzam go z Bazy przez hol. W korytarzu po prawej bucha ogień. Zbiegamy ze schodków i nogi grzęzną mi w błocie pomieszanym z roztopionym śniegiem. Nie wracam po nic. Nic nie chcę stąd zabrać. Wszystko ma spłonąć. Całe dziedzictwo mojego ojca. Nie chcę go.

Docieramy do samochodu. Wciągam Gorelova na tylne siedzenia. Wskakuję za kierownicę i odpalam silnik, spoglądając w lusterko wsteczne. Baza płonie.

I nie robię z tym absolutnie nic.

Ruszam i wjeżdżam w ciemny las, zostawiając całe moje dotychczasowe życie na pastwę niszczących płomieni. Ja również płonę razem z moim domem. I z tego ognia wychodzi ktoś zupełnie inny. Nowy.

…

_29 kwietnia, 0:02_

W quinjecie wyciągam po kolei wszystkie zszywki z szyi. Oglądam jasnoróżowy pas biegnący przez całą moją szyję wiele razy i próbuję poznać jego strukturę. Dotykam go i układam w całość wszystkie porozrzucane po mojej głowie elementy układanki. Prawdy.

Spoglądam na nieprzytomnego, podłączonego do prowizorycznej kroplówki Gorelova. Siedzę koło niego i bawię się metalowym szwem, który przed chwilą wyrwałam z własnej skóry. Oglądam go, ale wcale go nie widzę. Przed oczami mam siną skórę Olega i niechcącą zniknąć purpurę na jego wargach.

Kontroluję, czy oddycha w odstępach dwuminutowych. W międzyczasie wpatruję się w szew i robię wszystkie potrzebne mi do zrozumienia całości kalkulacje.

Rosanov otruł Gorelova aniliną. I na mnie również musiał jej użyć. Ale nie zadziałała.

Avery rzuca coś do mnie, ale nie rozumiem, czego ode mnie chce.

Lądujemy w Waszyngtonie. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje. Ładują Gorelova do karetki, a ja cały czas trzymam go za lodowatą dłoń i nie chcę puścić ani na moment. Sanitariusze zabierają go w końcu na oddział intensywnej terapii, a mnie przed szklanymi drzwiami zatrzymuje Avery. Słyszę jego głos, ale nadal nic nie rozumiem.

Gdy tylko trochę bardziej się skupiam, zauważam, że nie jesteśmy już w korytarzu szpitala, tylko w jakiejś małej sali, a ja siedzę na kozetce. Lekarz stoi przede mną z rękoma założonymi na piersi i stawia diagnozę, której Avery uważnie słucha. Mimo moich starań, rozumiem jedynie pojedyncze, wyrwane z kontekstu słowa.

\- Jest w szoku... Może dojdzie do siebie... Zadzwońcie do... Nie wiem... Czasu... Potrzebuje czasu... Co się... z jej szyją?

Wstaję ku zdziwieniu i lekkiemu przerażeniu zgromadzonych i bez słowa wyjaśnienia wychodzę na korytarz. Wsiadam do windy i jadę na szóste piętro. Znam ten szpital. Byłam tu zaraz przed wylotem do Siewierska.

To nie ja kieruję moimi nogami. Same idą w kierunku sali, w której leży Barnes.

Barnes. Barnes. Barnes. Tylko to mam teraz w głowie.

Korytarz przede mną ciągnie się przez kilkanaście metrów. I jest zupełnie pusty. Mijam drzwi, później kolejne i kolejne. Wiem, że za kilka metrów stanę przed właściwymi i wejdę do sali, w której leży James Buchanan Barnes. Człowiek, którego tamta Nadia kochała. Człowiek, którego kocham.

\- Nadia! - słyszę nieco przestraszony wysoki kobiecy głos dochodzący z głębi korytarza. Odwracam się i widzę, jak podbiega do mnie drobna, czarnowłosa postać.

Tatiana? Tak miała na imię. Zaczynam mieć poważne problemy z przypomnieniem sobie czegokolwiek. Jakby mój umysł zalała jakaś gęsta substancja.

W głębi serca wiem, jak nazywa się ta substancja. Co ze mną zrobiła. I co dopiero zrobi.

\- Nadia – Tatiana kładzie dłoń na moim ramieniu i marszczy brwi. - Wszystko w porządku? Właśnie się dowiedziałam, że wróciliście. Jesteś cała?

\- Oleg jest na dole. Zabrali go...

\- Wiem, wiem – kiwa głową. - Zaraz tam pójdziemy...

Odwracam się do niej plecami i całkowicie ignoruję. Chcę tylko znów zobaczyć Barnesa.

Tatiana chwyta mnie za ramię i zatrzymuje.

\- Chcę go zobaczyć. Chcę go tylko zobaczyć. Nic więcej – zaczynam się jej wyrywać, walcząc z nachodzącą mnie sennością, ale przestaję, bo coś podpowiada mi, że nie chcę zrobić jej krzywdy. Że przynajmniej kiedyś nie chciałam.

\- Nie możesz – słowa Tatiany spadają na mnie jak bat.

\- Co? - potrząsam głową, jakbym już usłyszała odpowiedź. Od razu jej zaprzeczam.

Tatiana głośno wzdycha i przeciera czoło dłonią.

\- Nie możesz tam wejść, bo...

Podchodzi do mnie bliżej i zaciska usta. Z duszą na ramieniu czekam na to, co zaraz powie. Ale nie jestem na to gotowa.

\- Bo on cię nie pamięta.

**KONIEC CZĘŚCI DRUGIEJ**


End file.
